Niña Mal
by Bechloe-Paradise
Summary: Adaptación Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

Importante: Beca y Aubrey G!P si no te gusta no lean. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen

Sinopsis:

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres que puedo gozar.

Soy Chloe Beale y a mis cortos 21 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte. Padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que merezco.

Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo pero eso no me detiene; entre su "círculo social" soy la oveja negra de la familia por mis escándalos, mis controversias y todas mis "rebeldías" como dice la prensa, pero yo solo lo llamo vivir la vida al máximo, cosas que no es muy bien visto en la elite que me rodea.

Al ver las hijas de las amistades de mis padres muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son así todas con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada, ni conformista mucho menos normal… amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aun así me miman por ser su hija única… aunque al parecer ellos tienen otro plan para mi este año… Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarle los pelos a un par de chicas y cosas así que para nasa parece que vengo de una familia de clase y dinero… mi única amiga es Stacie, ella es muy conservadora e inocente, pero yo no lo soy y es la única que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no esté de acuerdo, ella tiene mi misma edad y nació dos días después que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, a nosotras nunca nos ha interesado eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la única chica tranquila con la que puedo llevarme.

No esperen que sea una santa niña inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado; Las Vegas. No le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío.

La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomaran medidas drásticas según ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada, no serían capaces ¿O sí?

 **QUIERO ACLARAR ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE! ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN FIC DE ONE DIRECTION ESCRITA POR "FERNANDAALVAREZV" LA ORIGINAL ESTA ESCRITA POR "ABILI95"ASI QUE TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE ELLA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Importante: Beca G!P

Stacie: -¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

Chloe: -¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Stacie: -No sé ni para que me molesto.

Chloe: -Ya sabes lo que dicen… Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

Stacie: -¿Tus padres ya están enterados?

Chloe: -No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán.

Stacie: -No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿A qué hora dijiste que sería?

Chloe: - A las nueve comienza a llegar la gente.

Stacie: -¿A qué hora se..

(Suena la puerta)

Señora Beale: -Hola Stacie. Chloe tengo que hablar contigo- entró

Chloe: -Dime qué hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé.

Señora Beale: -Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo… Nos vamos en unos minutos sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte.

Chloe: -¿Cuidarme?- Stacie dio una carcajada- No necesito nadie que me cuide, puedo cuidarme sola.

Señora Beale: -Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada- salió de la habitación.

Chloe: -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia!

Stacie: -¿Será un guardaespaldas?

Chloe: No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo.

Stacie: -¿Eso te halaga?

Chloe: -Stacie no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer mayor porque si es alguien joven me la podré llevar fácilmente.

Stacie: -Tus padres si que te conocen.

Chloe: -Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé el lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres- salí de mi habitación para tocar a la de mis padres.

Señora Beale: -Entra.

Chloe: -¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos padres del mundo?

Señor Beale: -Igual va a venir, ya no funciona con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño.

Chloe: -¡Ya estoy grande me puedo cuidar sola!

Señor Beale: -No es a ti que queremos cuidar del mundo… todo lo contrario… tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti.

Chloe: -Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche.

Señora Beale: -La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche

Chloe: -Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando

Señor Beale: -Una noche, por una noche pórtate bien- me tomó de los hombros.

Chloe: -Sólo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer anciana que viene a cuidarme.

Señor Beale: -Quien dijo que sería una mujer anciana? - sonó el timbre

Señora Beale: -Ve y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche- se acomodaba los aretes. Bufé y salí de la habitación, caminé por los laberínticos pasillos bajé por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. Abrí

-Hola ¿Está la señora Beale?

Chloe: ¿Tú quién eres?- estaba atontada, esta chica estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos azules, su cabello, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con ella.

-Me llamo Beca Mitchell, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Chloe esta noche.

Chloe: "Una chiva y ¿Una sexy? ¿Qué tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja" –Si, sé quién eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Que te vaya bien!- traté de cerrar la puerta, ella la detuvo

Beca: -¿Tú eres…?

Chloe: -Me llamo Me-redith. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos- volví a intentar cerrar

Beca: -Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares.

Chloe: -Doscientos ochenta- lo rectifiqué.

Beca: -Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya además los establos no se trapean- entró con mucha confianza. Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo.

Señora Beale: -Bienvenida, Beca. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija.

Beca: -Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí- todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total.

Chloe: -Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor las chicas son más fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían- me crucé de brazos.

Señor Beale: -Beca trabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso la contratamos… además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora.

Chloe: -Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil- caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Stacie: -¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: -¡Contrataron una chica! Máximo tiene 23 años.

Stacie: -Pobre, hoy acabará amarrada en el sótano.

Chloe: -No te creas, está como quiere… si tiene suerte me divertiré con ella esta noche.

Stacie: -¿Cuál es el primer paso?

Chloe: -Esperar a que mis padres se vayan pero primero…- me dirigí hacía mi enorme armario y me vestí

Stacie: -Vas a seducirla.

Chloe: -Si pero sólo para que afloje- ambas reímos- A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastros de nadie- Que idiota- traté de abrir la puerta principal.

Beca: -¿A dónde vas y con el permiso de quién, reina?

Chloe: -Increíble, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio- rodeé mis ojos- Stacie y yo iremos a alquilar unas películas

Beca tomó su abrigo y las llaves.

Beca: -¿Quién es Stacie?

Chloe: -Mi mejor y única amiga

Beca: -Una de las pocas que te soportan- rio burlesco

Chloe: -No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades

Beca: -¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente?

Chloe: -Exactamente por eso sólo Stacie es mi amiga, me voy.

Beca: -Bien, vamos.

Chloe: Dime que me estás invitando a ir un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino linda.

Beca: -Considéralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas.

Chloe: -¿Tú qué sabes de mí?- Stacie y yo teníamos un plan.

Beca: -Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad.

Chloe: -Tus halagos no me bajan la falda.

Beca: -No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujetada con un lacito fácil.

Chloe: -Imbécil, abre la puerta.

Beca: - Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada.

Chloe: -¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya!

Beca se acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

Beca: -Y cuidado con la velocidad y adonde nos llevas.

Chloe: -¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranoica! No soy chucky.

Beca: -No te falta mucho.

Chloe: -Cállate o te lanzo con todo y el auto de un puente.

Beca: -Eres tan dulce- rio- Con razón no tienes pretendientes.

Chloe: -Tengo toneladas de pretendientes- miré a la ventana

Beca: -Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Ninguno- Concluyó.

Chloe: -Vete al demonio… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

Beca: -Hazte la que no sabe, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente súper desarrollada.

Chloe: -Ayyy me saliste hasta romántica- dije con sarcasmo.

Beca: -¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Sé que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante.

Chloe –Ni te imaginas- susurré.

Beca: -¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí? –tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo.

Chloe: -Claro que no- seguí condunciendo hasta llegar a blockbuster.

Beca: -¿Cuál rentarás?

Chloe: -Algo erótico- bromeé.

Beca: -Ni lo pienses.

Chloe: -Sólo bromeaba, sargenta… quiero una que se trate de una súper fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden.

Beca: -Si que te gustan las fiestas.

Chloe: -No sé a qué te refieres- dije sarcástica, llevaré esta- tomé esta película "Mientras duermes"

Beca: -Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi?

Chloe: -Ridícula. Vámonos- me acerque al mostrador.

Cajero: -¿Me permites tu identificación?

Chloe: -¿Me estas pidiendo una maldita identificación?

Cajero: -Lo siento, esta película esta registrada para mayores de dieciocho años.

Chloe: -Tú no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Chloe Beale, y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado…- Sentí que me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron.

Beca: -Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mí, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identificación- Beca sacó su identificación y la mostró.

Chloe: -Si, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando de ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta las muelas.

Beca: -¿Podrías callarte?

Chloe: -Yo me callo cuando quiera no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tú, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos mediocres se entienden.

Cajero: -Muy bien, señorita Mitchell aquí tiene su película.

Beca: -¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña.

Chloe: -¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando.

Cajero: -Aquí tiene.

Beca: -Gracias- tomó la película.

Chloe: -¡Como te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedida. Grandísima atrevida.

Beca: -Adelante, te espero afuera- salió

Marqué el número de mi papá era más fácil que él me diera la rázon.

Chloe: -Papi, la ridícula de la niñera que me contrataste no me deja ver una película.

Señor Beale: -¿Por qué no?

Chloe: -Venimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedida.

Señor Beale: Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar…. Y respecto a Beca, tienes que hacer todo lo que ella diga, sin objetar ni negarte.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a esa inepta que a mí?

Señor Beale: -Lo siento, princesa… es por tu bien.

Chloe: -¡Está bien! Pero espero no volverla a ver después de esta noche- colgué molesta- Muy bien Beca, así quieres jugas…- dije para mí misma, marqué el número de Stacie.

Stacie: -¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión.

Chloe: -Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

Stacie: -Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta es explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición… ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡O destrozarán tu casa!

Chloe: -Tranquila, Stacie… todo saldrá muy bien- dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar, ahí estaba Beca sentada en la banqueta

Beca: -¿Y bien?- rio coqueta.

Chloe: -Veré Bambi- dije resignada

Beca: -No te agobies, te acompañare a verla para que mires que soy buena- se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto.

Chloe: -Lo último que quiero es que mi niñera me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo- abrí la puerta del piloto

Beca: -En primera, no soy tu niñera: eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas- detuvo la puerta- Segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas y tercero- arrebató mis llaves- Yo conduzco- entró al auto.

Chloe: -Idiota- dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto- Esta será una gran noche- reí malévola.

Beca: -Nada de alcohol.

Chloe: -Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo.

Beca: -Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor.

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormía nunca

Beca: -¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto?

Chloe: -La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningún otro lugar ¿Tu de dónde eres?

Beca: - Atlanta, trabajo en un internado allá.

Chloe: -Aghh- hice cara de asco.

Beca: -¿Por qué eres tan… libertina?

Chloe: -Prefiero llamarme expresiva.

Beca: -¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

Chloe: -Muy bien te lo diré –"Pobre tonta, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más" -¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?

Beca: -¿Estás hablando enserio?

Chloe: -Muy enserio ¿Cuánto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes que mis padres lleguen, aquí nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y el que te daré yo.

Beca: -Wow, es una oferta interesante.

Chloe: -¿Y bien?

Beca: -Creo que enserio eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarías de comprarme.

Chloe: -Como quieras, desearas haber aceptado- miré hacia la ventana.

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansión, las luces tenues con luces de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Beca al ver todo eso.

Beca: -¿Qué significa todo esto?- me reclamó furioso

Chloe: -Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezcas- reí burlona

Beca: -¡Eres una…!

Chloe: -Dilo, hay cámaras grabando- la reté.

Beca: -¡Llamaré a tus padres!

Chloe: -Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor.

Beca: -Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa.

Chloe: -Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda… haz tu intento de tomar el control- seguí retándola

Stacie: -Chloe! Debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa!

 **Espero que haya gustado este capítulo :D**

 **Chloe se está portando mal que pensaran sus padres? xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Importante: Beca G!P

Chloe: -Déjalos, que la destruyan- dije con naturalidad.

Beca: -¡No! ¿Tú eres Stacie cierto?

Stacie: -Si, ¿Tú quién eres?

Beca: -Soy Beca, la guardia de tu amiga. Ayúdame a detener esto, porfavor.

Staice: -¿Qué hago?- me dijo.

Beca: -¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo haré- Beca se fue.

Chloe: -¿Qué te parece, Stacie? ¿Apoco no está como quiere la niñera?

Stacie: -Se ve realmente molesta.

Chloe: -Más molesta debo estar yo por todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme lo estoy festejando… vamos por unos tragos.

Nos dirigimos a una de las barras, había tubos de strippers sobre ellas. Me tomé un tequila y subí.

Stacie: Chloe ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que los tubos son para las necesitadas.

Chloe: -Lo es, amiga. Pero esto matará a Beca, quiero verla convulsionar de furia- reí

Stacie: -Esta chica no sabe en lo que se metió, pobre.

Chloe: -¡Súbele a esa música!- comencé a bailar eróticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudían alrededor. A los minutos llegó Beca con cara de que había visto un fantasma.

Beca: -¡Chloe! ¡Baja de ahí ya mismo!

Chloe: Me fingí ebria- Ni lo sueñes, cielo ¡Estoy en la cumbre!- comencé a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de vodka.

Beca me haló de las piernas y caí sentada en la barra. Luego me tomó de la cintura y me cargo… Caminó hasta arriba y entró a una habitación, habían dos parejas haciendo de las suyas.

Beca: -¡Largo!- dijo muy furiosa.

Todos se fueron y ella me acostó en la cama. Era un buen momento de seducirla, ya le andaba ganas.

Beca: -¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! Osea si, no es raro de ti… pero ni siquiera estabas presente… Nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una película, ni siquiera te dejé sola un segundo y armaste todo esto. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malévola impresionante.

Chloe: -Acércate- me fingí borracha

Beca: -Mira nada más, ya estás ebria- se acercó a mí. Yo la tomé del cuello y la acerque a mi rostro

Chloe: Sabes algo, me encantas… no puedo evitar este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza que se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama.

Beca: -Estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices- se levantó pero la detuve tomando su mano

Chloe: -¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo?

Beca: -Estas ebria, jamás te pondría un dedo encima en ese estado.

Chloe: -¿Y si no lo estuviera?- Beca sonrió

Beca: -Eres una niña muy loca- tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba enllavada por fuera.

Chloe: -¡M #$%! No es tan tonta como pensé… pero no contabas conmigo, Becs!- Me dirigí a la ventana pero también tenía seguridad puesta -¡Idiota!- grité molesta.

Minutos después escuché gritos, balazos y parecía una corrida de caballos, me asusté. A los minutos entró Beca con Stacie, me lancé al suelo.

Beca: -Esta ebria.

Stacie: -Pobrecilla- se sentó en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas.

Beca: -¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado.

Stacie: -No digas eso, sólo es víctima de las fiestas.

Beca: -Ya llamé a sus padres y les conté todo… dale un café cargado, una bofetada, échale un balde de agua fría ¡Lo que sea! Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para que arreglen el desastre que está hecha esta casa- dio un portazo y se fue. Abrí los ojos.

Chloe: -¿Ya se fue?- me senté

Stacie: -Si, le sacaste las canas verdes. Llamó a tus padres y les dijo todo, te viene duro.

Chloe: -Para nada. Mis papis no me harán nada, todo lo culparán a ella por permitírmelo.

Stacie: -Ella no te lo permitió. Trató de evitarlo pero contigo nadie puede- sonreímos

Chloe: Para que le quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla más que yo misma cuando así lo deseo.

Beca: -¿Eso crees?- entró de repente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: (Fingiendo) –Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo ¿Quién me dio de agazajos?

Beca: -Muy fina ella, Stacie ¿Cómo la soportas?

Stacie: -Ya me acostumbre a sus expresiones.

Beca: -Tu lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada.

Chloe: -¿Quién me las va a dar? ¿Tu?

Beca: -No tienes tanta suerte- me levanté y quedé frente a ella

Chloe: -Esto sólo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

Beca: -Ya le hablé a tus padres, estás en problemas.

Chloe: -Uy pero que malota. Me acusaste con mi mamá, mira como tiemblo… no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente.

Beca: -Eso está por verse- se acercó a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal.

Señora Beale: Chloe, Beca, Stacie. Ya llegamos- venía de abajo

Beca sonrió maléficamente. Bajamos por las escaleras, la casa estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Señor Beale: -Recibimos la llamada de Beca, estás en problemas jovencita.

Chloe: -¿A qué se refieren? He estado en mi habitación toda la noche.

Señora Beale: -Eso no fue lo que Beca nos dijo.

Chloe: -¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que Beca les dijo?- Me crucé de brazos.

Señora Beale: -Hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa.

Chloe: -¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa destrozada? ¿Es enserio?- di una carcajada- ¿Stacie tu sabes de alguna fiesta?- la miré insinuante.

Stacie: -Para nada, estábamos arriba viendo la película contigo- sabía que podía contar con ella.

Señor Beale: -¿Beca?

Beca: -Señor, no lo hubiese llamado si en verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija está fuera de control.

Chloe: -Sólo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruir la casa de mis padres y mírala, está intacta. No sé de qué fiesta me hablas- "Tonta, debió dejar la casa como estaba si quería que mis padres le creyeran"

Señor Beale: -Entonces ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta?

Chloe: -Nunca te mentiría.

Señor Beale: -Entonces ¿No eras tú quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra?- Miré a Beca.

Beca: -No debiste haberme dicho que habían cámaras grabando- sonrió.

Chloe: -¡Mira, idiota! No sé quién te has creído tú para…- me iba acercando a ella amenazante y furiosa.

Señor Beale: -¡Chloe! ¡Cálmate!- me detuvo.

Chloe: -¡Sólo quítenla de mi vista! No quiero volver a verla en mi vida. ¡Papá!

Señora Beale: -Sé que siempre decimos que una más y tomaremos medidas drásticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente.

Chloe: -¿Y qué harán?- me crucé de brazos.

Señor Beale: -Enviarte a un internado.

Chloe y Stacie: -¿!Qué?!

Stacie: -Señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Beca: -¡Pero que dependencia psicológica tan enferma tienes con Chloe!

Stacie: -Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes- dijo molesta.

Beca: -No querrás estropearte la manicura- se burló

Chloe: -Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota. No sabes las amistades que tengo yo, puedo hacer que te asesinen.

Señora Beale: - ¡Chloe! ¿Tienes amigos criminales?

Chloe: -Era un decir –fingí- Papi, no me puedes mandar a ningún internado ¡Qué horror!

Stacie: -Tranquila amiga, no lo permitiré.

Señora Beale: -Lo siento, Stacie. Hablamos con tus padres y están de acuerdo con esto y los cuatro tomamos la decisión. Ambas irán a un internado.

Stacie: -¿Qué? Mis padres no me harían eso.

Señora Beale: -Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica, y una gran persona y por eso mismo queremos lo mismo para ti y para Chloe sólo será un tiempo, una vez que ambas estén curadas de su obsesión por la vida nocturna podrán volver a juntarse.

Stacie: -Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado.

Chloe: -Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto!- miré como Beca tapaba su sonrisa con su mano- ¡Y tu deja de reírte, imbécil!

Señora Beale: -Chloe te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y de Stacie. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, además eres muy mala influencia para Stacie. No queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo.

Chloe: -¿Cómo que separarnos?

Señor Beale: - Stacie y tú no irán al mismo internado. Ambas cuando están juntas son capaces de cosas destructivas y capaz torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a todas las internas del reformatorio.

Chloe: -¿Reformatorio? –estaba impactada.

Señora Beale: -Lo necesitan… así que por eso las mandaremos a internados de muy buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Chloe tu irás al mejor internado de Atlanta y Stacie al mejor de Columbus…. No estarán tan lejos.

Stacie: -¿Columbus? Lo siento, tengo que irme… debo hablar con mis padres.

Señor Conrad: -Ni te apures, que ya estamos aquí.

Stacie: -Papá, mamá.. díganme que es una broma- dijo casi llorando

Señora Conrad: -Todo lo contrario, tienen toda la razón. Esto es demasiado, no queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace más de 25 años, así que para mejor de ustedes… irán al reformatorio.

Chloe: -¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- apunté a Beca

Beca reía como loca.

Beca: -Te lo advertí.

Chloe: -¿La escucharon? Todo esto lo planeó ella para hacerme la vida imposible- dije desesperada.

Señora Beale: -Ella no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad.

Chloe: -¿A qué se refieren?

Señor Beale: Que irás al reformatorio en Atlanta, el más costoso y estricto de Estados Unidos, igual Stacie pero en Columbus.

Chloe: -¿Y? Sé que hay algo más… ¡Dilo de una vez!

Ambos padres suspiraron.

Señora Beale: -Es el internado en el que Beca es la guardia principal.

 **Oh No Chloe! :p la mandan a un internado por mal portada..**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sigo con la historia?**


	4. Chapter 4

Importante: Beca G!P

Mi boca se cayó al piso al enterarme, miré a Beca y me lancé sobre ella a darle de manotazos como loca.

Chloe: -¡Eres una idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- mis padres me apartaron.

Señora Beale: -Chloe! ¡Cálmate!

Chloe: -No me puedes hacer esto ¡Los demandaré!

Beca: -Tienes 21 años no puedes demandar.

Chloe: -¡Tú cállate, inepta!

Señor Beale: -¡Suficiente! Stacie, vete con tus padres y Chloe a tu habitación, tienes mucho que empacar... salen mañana en la mañana.

Chloe y Stacie: -¿Mañana?

Señora Conrad: -Así es.

Señora Beale: -Mañana se regresa Beca a Atlanta y tú te irás con ella.

Chloe: -¿Aparte me tengo que ir con ella? Por lo menos nos dividen las clases.

Señor Beale: -Te equivocas, viajarás en clase turista.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he viajado en la clase corriente! ¿Por qué?

Señora Beale: -Tu padre y yo pensamos que debemos darte una pequeña lección de humildad...

Chloe: -¿Y la tendré viajando en clase corriente?

Beca: -Se llama turista.

Chloe: -¡Yo le digo como yo quiera! Y tú cállate que no tienes porque opinar aquí, empleaducha.

Señor Beale: -¡Ya basta! A partir de ahora, total respeto por Beca o te mandamos a África.

Chloe: -¿Respeto por Beca? ¡Ja!

Señor Beale: -Vete a tu habitación.

Le di un abrazo a Stacie y subí las escaleras furíosa.

No voy a ir a ningún maldito internado. Luego me encargaré de ti Mitchell pero por ahora debo encontrar la manera... ¡Lo tengo!

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, pero claro para no ir a ese ridículo internado, definitivamente no iba a ir a ese espantoso lugar. Una vez que terminé de empacar entraron mis padres y Beca a la habitación.

Señora Beale: -¿Ya estás lista?

Chloe: -Sí, ya empaqué todo.

Señor Beale: -Bien.

Señora Beale: -Bueno, hija. Descansa, mañana sale tu vuelo temprano.

Chloe: -Si mami- ''Si como no''

Beca sonrió yo sólo le hice mala cara. Los tres salieron, comencé a textearle a Stacie. Le conté todo mi plan. Ya eran la una de la madrugada, estaba ''dormida'' cuando me levanté en medio de la oscuridad. Seguramente todas las puertas de salida tenían la seguridad puesta, e incluso las ventanas pero las puertas del servicio habían de estar sin seguridad. Después de todo pensaban que yo no sabía que existían y aún si supiera no pasaría por ahí.

Me levanté y tomé un bolso ligero, no necesitaba ropa, llevaba mis tarjetas podía comprarme todo un guardarropas nuevo. Bajé las escaleras en silencio y llegué a la cocina, me asomé por la puerta de salida del servicio, esta tenía seguridad ¡Maldición! Nunca pensé hacer esto, pero el fin justifica los medios. Entré al baño del servicio cruzando la cocina del servicio y vi que tenía una pequeña ventana que daba para el jardín trasero. Quité todas las persianas y salí por ahí con mucha dificultad. Atravesé todo el jardín trasero corriendo y llegué al portón principal, ahí estaba el portero, debía burlarlo para salir de ahí.

Chloe: -Pss pss Donis- lo llamé.

Portero: -¿Señorita? Me llamó Esteban- se acercó.

Chloe: -Si, necesito ayuda. Parece que alguien se está metiendo a la casa por la parte trasera ¡Ayúdeme!- susurré.

Portero: -Claro, déjeme revisar- se fue hacia adentro.

Chloe: -Idiota- entré a su cabina y salí por la puerta de ella pero la camisa se me atoró en la cerradura- ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! - ''Ni modo, no podía dejar que eso me detuviera'' Me quité la camisa y quedé simplemente con el sostén, salí corriendo y dejé la camisa atrapada en la puerta. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la carretera, tomé un taxi y me fui al lugar donde había quedado con Stacie, me bajé. Era una cabina telefónica cuando alguien me tomó por detrás.

Stacie: -¡Buh!- di un salto del susto.

Chloe: -Stacie quieres matarme, que susto me diste- ella estaba muerta de la risa.

Stacie: -¿Cómo lograste salir? ¿Por qué estás en sostén? No me digas que tuviste que desnudártele al portero.

Chloe: -Larga historia y ¡No! Me quedó trabada en la puerta ¿No trajiste alguna camisa para ponerme?

Stacie: -No, me dijiste que no trajera nada.

Chloe: -¡Genial! Lo bueno es que estamos en Las Vegas, esto es normal aquí.

Stacie: -¿A dónde iremos? ¿Club nocturno?

Chloe: -¡Estás loca! Eso sería demasiado predecible.

Stacie: -¿Y entonces?

Chloe: -Tampoco debemos ir al lugar menos predecible.

Stacie: -¿Por qué no?

Chloe: -Hay dos posibilidades, que crea que sé que me buscarán en los clubes nocturnos y se vayan a buscarme a un lugar impredecible o que me busquen en los lugares predecibles creyendo que yo pienso que nunca me buscaran ahí por ser demasiado obvio.

Stacie: -No estamos para trabalenguas.

Chloe: -Stacie es sencillo... vayamos a un lugar predecible o impredecible ellos nos buscaran en ambos.

Stacie: -¿Entonces dónde vamos?

Chloe: -A un lugar neutro.

Beca: -¿Cómo un restaurante?

Chloe: -¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Beca comenzó a aplaudir.

Beca: -Eres impresionante. Ojalá utilizaras esa inteligencia en algo productivo y no en objetivos egoístas.

Chloe: -¿A parte vienes con sermón? Sabes, yo sólo te diré una cosa- dije acercándome lentamente a ella- No...-merodeaba sus labios, no podía negarlo, estaban tan deseables y tentadores- ...tienes idea... -le di una patada baja que lo hizo doblarse en el piso- ¡De con quien te metes! ¡Stacie corre!

Stacie y yo salimos corriendo dejando a Beca atrás cuando nos topamos con un tipo en un auto.

\- ¿A dónde van, muñecas?

Stacie: -¿Crees que venga con Beca?

Chloe: -No me arriesgaré debo probarlo- me acerqué a la ventanilla del auto- ¿Cómo para qué o que?

-Es Nueva York, para divertirse- río. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía la certeza de que nos deseaba carnalmente, así que no podía ser guardia.

Chloe: -Sube- le dije a Stacie abriendo la puerta trasera del auto. Stacie titubeó un segundo pero subió al auto conmigo, justo cuando arrancaba miré a Beca corriendo hasta el auto.

Beca: -¡Noo!

La dejamos atrás, pero ella le tomó una foto a la placa del auto.

Chloe: -¿A dónde nos llevarás?

\- Dime Josh. Las llevaré a un buen lugar- río.

Stacie: -Chloe este tipo no me gusta.

Chloe: -Ni a mí- le susurré. Pero ya tenía un plan para deshacerme de él- ¿Podemos dejar el auto antes de el lugar al que vamos? Mi hermano me venía siguiendo y apuntó la matrícula y no quiero que me halle.

Josh: -Claro, preciosa.

Stacie: -¿Qué haces?

Me junté al oído de Stacie para contarle mi plan. El auto se estacionó.

Josh: -Muy bien, aquí nos podemos dejar.

Nos bajamos y él tambien lo hizo.

Stacie: -¡Se me cayó un arete!

Chloe: -Oh no... ¿Lo habrás dejado en el auto?

Josh la volteó a ver.

Stacie: -Seguramente- me acerqué a Josh muy sensualmente y lo tomé del pecho.

Chloe: -Josh ¿Le prestas la llave a mi amiga para buscar su arete? Rápido si... es que esta ropa ya me está estorbando... nosotros dos iremos caminando en lo que ella nos alcanza.

Josh alzó una ceja pensativo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves y se las dio ''Bingo, imbécil''

Stacie: -No me tardo, adelántense.

Josh y yo caminamos. De pronto escuchamos el ruido de un auto acelerado. Venía Brittany en el auto de este idiota manejando con la puerta trasera abierta, saqué mi spray de pimienta y lo rocié por completo, este gritaba de ardor, yo salí corriendo y entré a la parte trasera del auto que venía andando y la cerré.

Josh: -¡Malditas perras!- gritaba.

Stacie lanzó una carcajada y yo... bueno yo sólo me asomé a la ventana e hice lo que era común en mí, enseñar mi hermoso y adorado dedo de en medio.

Ya llevábamos algunas calles adelante por lo rápido que conducía Stacie, me lancé al asiento del copiloto.

Chloe: -Dame esos cinco, mi amor- Stacie alzó su mano y las chocamos.

Stacie: -Beca ya sabe a qué lugares podemos ir.

Chloe: -Vuelve el dilema de que es tan predecible que es impredecible o tan impredecible que es predecible.

Stacie: -¿Qué haremos entonces?

Chloe: -Es arriesgado, pero es el único lugar donde no nos encontrará y debemos cambiar de auto, Beca le tomó una foto a la matrícula.

Stacie: -¿Dónde?

 **Gracias a los que dejan review, SALUDOS :D**

 **Que les parece? Chloe y Stacie se salieron con la suya?**


	5. Chapter 5

Importante: Beca G!P

Chloe: -Luego te diré, ahora debemos deshacernos de este auto.

Stacie: -¿Y en qué andaremos?

Chloe: -Déjame pensar... ¡Lo tengo! Debemos chocar este auto y dejarlo donde sea.

Stacie: -¿Y a dónde nos iremos?

Chloe: -A un hotel y no un cinco estrellas amiga, debemos sacrificarnos un poco... y daremos nombres falsos.

Stacie: -Pero nos pueden identificar con los número de tarjetas o describiéndonos.

Chloe: -Ok, ya arreglo eso- quedé pensativa ''¿Cómo rayos me deshago de esa idiota sexy?''

Stacie: -¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por no ir a ese internado?

Chloe: -En este instante, todo ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Stacie: -Efectivo, pagar con efectivo. Cambiarnos el look mega rápido y fingirnos lesbianas.

Chloe: -Bien, hecho. Ya estás aprendiendo- chocamos las manos.

Stacie: -Bien, me dirigo hacia un salón a que nos cambien el peinado, luego vamos a una tienda alejada de la ciudad para la ropa y sacamos dinero de las tarjetas, pero espera ¿No te las han cancelado ya?

Chloe: -Ay Stacie. Una debe estar preparada para situaciones como esta. Hice una tarjeta a mi nombre únicamente sin el más mínimo contacto con mis padres a una cuenta sin límite.

Stacie: -Eres una genio.

Chloe: -Sin halagos porfavor- dije riendo.

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Qué es este lugar?- le susurré.

Stacie: -Aquí trabaja un amigo mío que fue despedido del salón que voy hace unos meses.

Chloe: -Dime que no lo despidieron por hacer un mal corte.

Stacie: -No. La jefa lo hallo en el baño dándose de halones con otro chico.

Stacie y yo soltamos una carcajada. Entramos.

Bennie: -Stacie, cariño. No pensé que vendrías aquí- le dio doble beso.

Stacie: -Es que mi amiga y yo queremos un cambio de look radical pero muy calladito.

Bennie: -Soy una tumba. Hola hermosa- se dirigió a mí.

Stacie: -Chloe El es Bennie.

Chloe: -Hola ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido?

Bennie: -Por acá.

Ambas nos sentamos frente a los espejos. Bennie me atendió a mí y otra chica a Stacie.

Bennie: -Dime ¿Qué tan radical lo quieres?

Chloe: -Corto, flequillo y liso ¡Es todo!

Bennie: -¿Estás segura? Tienes un hermoso cabello pelirrojo largo y ondulado.

Chloe: -¿De quién es la cabeza? ¡Hazme lo que te digo pero ya!

Bennie: -Ok ok- comenzó cepillarme el cabello.

Stacie: -Negro y corto...

Chloe: -¡M #%$&, Stacie!

Stacie: -¿Qué pasa?- asustada.

Chloe: -Existen las malditas pelucas... Gay, tráenos una peluca, con fleco y lisa ¡Pero ya!

Bennie salió corriendo y buscar las pelucas.

Stacie: -¡Y no te quedes con nadie en el baño!

Bennie regresó... nos puso las pelucas.

Chloe: -Maldito gay ¡Te dije liso!

Bennie: -L-l-lo siento. Los rizos están de moda y creí que...

Chloe: -¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos Stacie!

Stacie y yo salimos.

Bennie: -¡Pero son $500!

Stacie: -Bennie, no andamos efectivo. Prometo pagarte pronto.

Subimos al auto y huímos del lugar y nos fuimos a una tienda, compramos ropa normal pero de otro estilo, luego echamos a andar el auto hasta que chocó con un árbol en un parque, salimos corriendo y caminamos como unos 20 minutos hasta que hayamos un hotel.

Stacie: -Pero que discreto.

Chloe: -Entre más grande más se les dificultará hallarnos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos.

Recepcionista: -Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿En qué podemos atenderlas?

Chloe: -Mi novia y yo queremos pasar una noche candente. Dénos una estúpida habitación.

Recepcionista: (tecleando) ¿Con registro o anónimas?

Stacie: -Anónimas.

Chloe: -Pero que tímida eres mi reina, así no te portas en la cama.

Stacie: -Es que mi lado salvaje sólo es para tí.

Recepcionista: -¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

Chloe: -Tarjeta- saqué mi tarjeta especial.

Stacie: -¿Tus padres no saben de la existencia de esa tarjeta, cierto?

Chloe: -No tienen ni idea. Ahora actúa lésbica o no nos creerán.

Recepcionista: -Aqui tienen, señoritas. Sus llaves. Botones, por favor guíelas a su habitación.

Seguimos al idiota bonotes, subimos al décimo piso y entramos a la habitación.

Stacie: -Si quieres que hagamos el amor debes convencerme- bromeó.

Chloe: -Loca. ¿Qué hora es?

Stacie: -Cuatro de la mañana.

Chloe: -Nunca pensé decir esto pero Stacie, debemos irnos a dormir.

Stacie: -Está bien.

Nos quitamos la ropa y usamos una más holgada que habíamos comprado y nos recostamos en la cama, luego de unos minutos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana desperté.

Chloe: -¡Stacie!- la desperté.

Stacie: -¡No, Beca! No estamos en el hotel Flamingo!- dijo exaltada.

Di una carcajada.

Chloe: -Stacie, que negra conciencia tienes que ya ni duermes bien.

Stacie: -¿No nos hallaron?

Chloe: -¡No! Lo logramos, amiga.

Stacie: -Bien, voy a darme una ducha. Llama a la recepción para que nos manden el desayuno.

Chloe: -Bien- tomé el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama.

Recepcionista: -¿Hola?

Chloe: -Quería ordenar dos órdenes de desayuno imperial, porfavor.

Recepcionista: -Si, señorita- colgó.

Salté de la cama y me paré sobre ella, me quité la camisa quedando únicamente en ropa interíor y comencé a bailar como loca, Stacie salio en una bata.

Chloe: -¡Ganamos!- Stacie se lanzó a la cama conmigo y comenzamos a saltar sobre ella.

Stacie: -No nos llevarán a ése estúpido internado.

(Se abre la puerta)

Beca: -No estés tan segura...

Chloe: -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me pusiste un rastreador dentro del trasero?!

Beca: -¡Pero que mal hablada eres! Chicos, entren y toménlas por la fuerza.

Stacie: -¿Qué?

Stacie en bata y yo en ropa interíor, entraron varíos hombres vestidos de negro y muy fuertes y nos tomaron por la fuerza, nos subieron en sus hombros, tratamos de escapar pero era imposible. Bajamos por el elevador hasta llegar a la recepción.

Chloe: -¡Seguridad!

Beca: -Ni lo intentes, ya saben lo que hicieron y no las ayudarán.

Chloe: -¡Eres una idiota!- iba sobre los hombros de un tipo. Beca caminaba tras de él y mi rostro quedaba frente al suyo.

Beca: -A pesar de haberte encontrado, me has impresionado esta noche.

Chloe: -Impresionante con esto- le mostré mi hermoso dedo del medio.

Beca: -Hermoso- le dio un beso.

Subimos a una limosina. Llevábamos mucha seguridad, me halagaba un poco.

Chloe: -¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Beca: -Tú, tú me impresionaste... de hecho no hiciste nada mal, todo estuvo tan bien planeado. Subirte a un auto ajeno, robártelo y deshacerte de ella en un lugar lejos, cambiarte el look e irte a un hotel pagando con una cuenta anónima... pero lo que si me sorprendió- rió- ¿hacerse pasar por lesbianas? eso superó todas mis expectativas.

Chloe: -Idiota- rodeé mis ojos.

Beca: -De hecho, si hubieras estado tú sola te hubieras salido con la tuya.

Chloe: -¿A qué te refieres?- señaló a Stacie- ¿Qué con Stacie?

Beca: -Agradécele a ella- la miré.

Stacie: -¿Yo qué?

Beca: -Muéstrame tu teléfono- Stacie sacó su teléfono.

Chloe: -¡Stacie andabas con tu teléfono!

Stacie: -Sí ¿Por qué?

Beca: -Las rastreamos por medio de el celular de ella... tú fuiste lista y te deshiciste de él por completo.

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Por qué lo traías?

Stacie: -Nunca pensé que nos rastrearían por ahí.

Beca: -La verdad tengo que agradecerte- le dijo a Stacie.

Chloe: -¿A dónde vamos?

Beca: -Al aeropuerto.

Chloe: -¿Cómo que al aeropuerto? ¡No traemos maletas!

Beca: -No se preocupen, allá se usa la ropa del internado... y su castigo por lo que hicieron será ir así al aeropuerto.

Stacie: -¡Nos congelaremos en Atlanta vestidas así!

Beca: -Cuando lleguemos se visten... ahora cállense y quédense quietas... y ¡tú no intentes nada!- me amenazó.

Chloe: -Stacie, debemos hacer algo- le dije en el oído.

Beca: -¡Chloe! ¡Apártate de Stacie!

Conductor: -Señorita Mitchell.

Beca: -¿Qué pasa?

Conductor: -Ya casi llegamos a la estación donde está Miller.

Chloe: -Sólo haz lo que te diga y corres rápido cuando te diga- le susurré en el oído aprovechando que Beca estaba distraída.

Stacie: -¿Qué tienes en mente?

Chloe: -Un plan express... actúa normal y molesta.

Beca: -Pero la limusina está llena.

Conductor: -Pues debe de bajar a alguien.

Beca: -No puedo bajar a alguien y dejarlo tirado en la calle, además todos viajaremos.

Conductor: -Piense en algo rápido por favor.

Beca: -Ok... ¡Chloe! ¡Que te dije!

Chloe: -Sólo estamos hablando, paranoica.

Conductor: -Ya llegamos.

Un tipo abrió la puerta de la limusina.

Beca: -Chloe Ven acá.

Chloe: -¿Dónde?

Beca: -Tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas.

Chloe: -¿Cómo por qué o qué?

Beca: -Lo haces y ya.

Chloe: -Tú me pides explicaciones a mí pero si yo las pido no me las das.

Beca: -Necesitamos meter a una persona más y ya no hay espacio a menos que una sea cargada.

Chloe: -¡O que una persona salga! ¡Me ofrezco!- me levanté.

Beca: -Olvídalo, ven acá.

Chloe: -¡No!

Beca: -Entonces cargaré a Stacie. Ven, Stacie.

Chloe: -¡No! - todos me quedaron viendo- Me refiero a que... no le daré ese trago amargo a mi amiga.

Beca: -Como digas, ven.

Chloe: -Ven tú.

Beca: -Que loca eres- se levantó y se sentó donde yo estaba y me senté sobre sus piernas, la otra persona entró. Íbamos en camino al aeropuerto.

Yo estaba dándole la espalda a Beca y se me ocurrió una idea malévola para vengarme de ella. Me volteé, ella me miró curíosa, pero como supuse no evitó mirar mi cuerpo ya que estaba en ropa interíor.

Chloe: -¿Qué miras?

Beca: -Nada- volteó la mirada.

Desabroche mi sostén y lo lancé lejos, Beca abrió sus ojos como dos platos.

Beca: -¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -Me quito la ropa.

Todos los tipos dentro me miraban, pero yo me tapaba con mis brazos.

Beca: -Eres una loca ¡Te están viendo!

Chloe: -Dame tu camisa.

Beca: -¡¿Que?!

Stacie: -¡Chlo! ¿Por qué te desnudas?

Chloe: -Si no quieres que esté desnuda, dame tu camisa.

Beca: -Pero no traigo otra debajo- Sonreí.

Chloe: -Se me están cansando los brazos- bajé uno.

Beca: -¡Está bien! ¡Sólo tápate!- se quitó la camisa rápidamente, me la dio y me la puse. Logré mi cometido, verla sin camisa y con sostén. Miraba su abdomen perfecto, y sus pechos me hicieron morderme el labio inferíor.

Stacie: -Si no te conociera...

Beca: -Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres una loca. Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto compraremos ropa, no subiré al avión sin camisa.

Chloe: -¡Ah! Tú no puedes subir al avión sin camisa pero a Stacie y a mí nos iba a hacer subir casi desnudas.

Beca: -Sé lo que intentas, por más que trates de desesperarme y que te vaya a dejar a tu casa enojada contigo no lo lograrás. Sé que serás difícil, pero no hay nadie a quien no pueda domar.

Chloe: -Cuidado donde apuntas el látigo, no vaya a ser te des a ti misma- le susurré cerca de los labios, se me ocurrió otra idea malévola.

Beca: -No te acerques tanto, tienes aliento matutino.

Chloe: -No me hagas lanzar la camisa por la ventana.

Beca: -No eres cap.. mejor ni lo digo.

Arremangué un poco la camisa dejando mostrar mis piernas, Beca las miró anonada, me acerqué a su rostro y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, sentí como algo se ponía duro, ¡Dios esta mujer es intersexual! La verdad no tengo ningún problema en realidad es sexy. Pero bueno, era justo lo que estaba tratando de lograr, no había hombre ni mujer que no le causara eso y Beca no era la excepción. Así que comencé a moverme sensualmente sobre sus piernas.

Beca: -¿Qué haces?- dijo nerviosa

Chloe: -¿De que hablas?

Beca: -¡Levántate! - me empujó- Stacie cárgala.

Chloe: -Stacie es muy delicada, no puede cargarme ¿Verdad?

Stacie: -No, no puedo.

Beca: -¡Lo siento! Pero yo ya no te puedo cargar- se sentó abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.

Stacie: -Beca ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo moría de risa por dentro.

Chloe: -¡No iré de pies todo el camino!

Beca: -¡M #/%$! Siéntate en mis piernas ¡Pero estate quieta!- me senté.

Chloe: -Uy, Beca y dices que yo soy la malhablada...

Beca: -¿Falta mucho?

Conductor: -Ya estamos cerca.

Chloe: -Pero que desesperación por llegar- me quité la camisa, con una mano me tapaba los pechos y la otra abanicaba con la camisa.

Beca: -¡Ponte la camisa!

Chloe: -Hasta que lo admitas.

Beca: -¿Admitir qué?

Chloe: -Lo que te está pasando ahorita.

Beca: -¿Lo que me está pasando? No entiendo.

Chloe: -Se me cansa el brazo...

Beca: -¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Chloe: -Ok, me verán todos los de seguridad y mis padres no estarán contentos por ello.

Beca: -¡Es que no sé de que hablas!

Chloe: -¡A la una...!

Beca: -¡No lo hagas!

Chloe: -A las... ¡Dos!

Beca: -Chloe Por favor, Enserio no te entiendo.

Chloe: -¡Y a las...!

Beca: -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!

Chloe: -Fuerte y claro.

Beca: -Eres una psicópata.

Chloe: -Dos y medio y...

R: -¡Ya! ¡Lo diré!

Todos los de seguridad la miraban, Stacie y también yo. Beca tragó saliva, presionó sus labios y empuñó sus ojos.

Chloe: -Estamos esperando...

Beca suspiró.

R: -Me tienes excitada- susurró.

Chloe: -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché- fingí, Stacie moría de la risa.

Beca: -No lo diré de nuevo.

Chloe: -Tienes razón, también me desharé de la ropa interíor inferíor- tomé el elástico de mi bikini.

Beca: -¡Que me tienes excitada, maldita sea!

 **Oh No Beca! xD**

 **Voy a ir subiendo muchos capítulos porque estoy de buenas, será un tipo "maratón" y no quiero hacerlos esperar porque la escuela no me deja hacer nada :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Importante: Beca G!P

Todos en la limusina soltaron una carcajada, incluso el chofer.

Chloe: ¡Beca pero que cosas dices!

Beca: ¡Las cosas que me haces decir!- estaba muy enojada.

Chloe: Jamás pensé que dirías eso, nunca me lo imaginé- miré a Stacie, ella asintió.

Beca: ¿Te puedes poner la camisa de una buena vez?

Chloe: Claro- me la puse- ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Beca: Están en el aeropuerto.

Chloe: ¡Excelente!

Llegamos al aeropuerto y si, ahí estaban mis padres

Señor Beale: Chloe Beale Huyes de casa, te subes al auto de un desconocido, se lo robas, lo chocas, te vas a un hotel de lesbianas y te haces pasar por una, vienes casi desnuda y arrastras a Stacie en todo esto ¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ti!

Chloe: Bueno comparado con las demás cosas que he hecho no deberías estarlo- sonreí fingiendo inocencia.

Señora Beale: No podemos creer que tus locuras hayan llegado hasta este extremo.

Chloe: Bueno pero yo tengo una muy buena razón de por qué no quiero ir a ese internado.

Señor Beale: La parranda no es una buena razón.

Chloe: No me refiero a eso.

Beca me miraba curíosa, no sabía con qué iba a salir ahora.

Beca: ¿Y qué es?

Chloe: Beca me acosa sexualmente.

Beca: ¡Qué!

Señor Beale: Chloe No estés inventando calumnias.

Chloe: ¿Calumnias? ¿Le creen más a esta igualada que a mí?

Señora Beale: Sabemos como eres, inventarías cualquier cosa por no ir.

Chloe: Tienen razón pero esto es enserio ¿Verdad Stacie?

Stacie: Así es señora, incluso tenemos una prueba de ello.

Chloe: Lo mismo que te ayudó a encontrarnos te hundirá... el teléfono de Stacie- le susurré a Beca.

Stacie sacó su teléfono.

**GRABACIÓN**

Beca: Me tienes excitada- susurró.

Chloe: ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

Beca: ¡Que me tienes excitada, maldita sea!

**FIN DE LA GRABACION**

Señor Beale: ¡Beca Mitchell! ¿Qué es esto?

Beca:-N-n-no es lo que creen.

Señora Beale: Es tu voz, claro que lo es.

Stacie: Sí, y miren la hora que sale en la grabación, es de hace unos minutos.

Chloe: Lo ves papi, tengo mucho miedo de ella- dije con voz de niña.

Señor Beale: No podemos creer lo que has dicho... con el prestigio que tienes se va al suelo.

Beca: Les juro que no es cierto, todo fue una trampa.

Chloe: Beca enserio estoy asustada- fingí llanto y me hice la desmayada.

Señor Beale: ¡Chloe!

Toda la atención se centró en mí. Mis papás y Beca me rodearon. Stacie salió corriendo, era parte de nuestro plan. Me levantaron del suelo.

Señor Beale: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: Mal, veo todo borroso.

Beca: ¡Cuentos!

Chloe: ¿Stacie estás ahí amiga?

Señora Beale: ¡Stacie! ¿Dónde está?

Beca: ¡Huyó!

Chloe: ¿A dónde? Mami, ve a buscarla con Beca porfavor.

Señora Beale: Tiene razón, debemos hallarla... sus padres nos dejaron a cargo.

Beca y mi madre se fueron a buscar a Stacie, como lo supuse, todo me estaba saliendo de acuerdo como lo planeé... hace dos minutos.

Chloe: Papá, necesito ir al baño.

Señor Beale: Claro, te acompaño.

Chloe Beale: Si, papi.

Nos fuimos al baño, una vez que entré me miré al espejo.

Chloe: Crédulos- sonreí.

Stacie: Demasiado- salió de una caseta. Ambas miramos al espejo y sonreímos.

Chloe: Debemos deshacernos de mi padre antes que mi mamá entre aquí.

Stacie: Entonces, aligérate.

Chloe: Tiraste el celular a la basura como te dije ¿No?

Stacie: Sí... claro que lo hice.

Chloe: Bien- me asomé por la puerta del baño, mi padre estaba afuera esperándome, no se fiaba de mí, pero sabía que no era más inteligente que yo- Papi.

Señor Beale: ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: Tengo un problema.

Señor Beale: ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Chloe: Me acaba de venir el mes, me manché por completo ¿Me puedes conseguir ya sabes... eso?

Señor Beale: Claro, no te muevas, ya regreso- Se fue. Rodeé mis ojos y volví a entrar.

Chloe: Padres, se ponen tan tontos con las cosas femeninas.

Stacie: Salgamos de aquí- rió.

Corrimos fuera del baño hasta llegar a una puerta del servicio.

Chloe: No nos podemos quedar aquí, nos hallarán.

Stacie: Pero no si somos trabajadoras- señaló unos uniformes del servicio.

Nos pusimos los uniformes y tomamos un par de trapeadores, tambien nos recogimos el cabello y lo ocultamos en unas gorras. Nos perdimos en el enorme aeropuerto. Pasaban las horas y nosotras andábamos de fugitivas en el lugar.

Stacie: ¡Ahi está tu padre!

Chloe: Hora de actuar- nos arrecostamos en una banqueta y comenzamos a fingir llanto hasta que mi padre se fue.

Stacie: ¿Qué haremos? No tengo mi teléfono y tampoco tenemos dinero para salir de aquí.

Chloe: Tengo una idea.

Nos fuimos hacia un escritorío.

Recepcionista: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Chloe: Necesitamos un taxi.

Recepcionista: El servicio de taxis es exclusivo para los clientes del aeropuerto.

Y nosotras andábamos vestidas de empleadas.

Chloe: Maldita recepcionista, mandanos un taxi o te arrepentirás- estaba realmente agitada.

La seguridad llegó de inmediato.

Recepcionista: Muéstrenle a estas señoritas la salida.

Chloe: Mira, zorra tú no nos dices si nos vamos o no- le di una patada a la mujer.

Stacie lanzó una carcajada.

Los de seguridad nos sacaron y nos amenazaron en no volver a entrar. Nos prohibieron la entrada por completo.

Afuera del aeropuerto:

Beca: ¡Las tengo!- apareció por detrás.

Stacie: Uy que miedo.

Chloe: Si, Beca nos tienes ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dije sarcástica.

Beca: ¿Por qué el sarcasmo?

Chloe: ¡Por nada! Ya pasó el vuelo.

Beca: Sus padres comprarán otro boleto.

Chloe: Bien.

Beca: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se dejaron atrapar? ¿Q-q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué andan vestidas así?

Chloe: Por nada- sonreímos.

Beca: Como sea, vengan conmigo- nos tomó de los brazos y llegamos a la puerta.

Seguridad: Alto ahí.

Beca: ¿Disculpe?

Seguridad: No pueden pasar.

Beca: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Seguridad: Usted si, ellas no.

Beca: ¡Qué!

Seguridad: Por favor retírense- nos dijo.

Chloe: Con gusto- dimos media vuelta.

Beca: ¡No! Ellas van a entrar.

Seguridad: Tienen prohibida la entrada a este aeropuerto, por favor aléjese o lo arresto.

Beca: ¡Increíble!

Llegaron mis padres.

Señora Beale: ¿Qué pasa?

Señor Beale: ¿Dónde te metiste? Ya te traje lo que necesitas.

Beca: ¿Y aún se lo cree?

Señora Beale: ¡Como sea! Van a tomar ese vuelo.

Staice: No podemos.

Beca: Les prohibieron la entrada al aeropuerto.

Señora Beale: ¿Por qué?

Seguridad: Agresión al personal.

Señor Beale: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Toma sus maletas y vámonos!

Stacie y yo sonreímos.

Chloe: ¿A casa?

Señor Beale: Si.

Señora Beale: No cantes victoria, tenemos un avión privado.

Chloe: ¿Aún iré a ese asqueroso internado?

Señor Beale: Sin duda.

Beca rió malévola.

Entramos a la limosina y nos fuimos a casa, fueron a dejar a Stacie y luego llegamos a la mansión.

Señor Beale: Lo primero, cambiarás de habitación, dormirás en una de servicio ya que parece que te gusta tanto.

Chloe: ¿Del servicio? ¡Que asco!

Señor Beale: Sí, una que no tenga ventanas. Y Beca te vigilará toda la noche, mañana en la mañana te vas al internado.

Chloe: ¡Que m#&%$ !

Señora Beale: ¡Ya basta de ese vocabularío! Vete a tu nueva habitación, Beca guíala.

Beca me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una habitación del servicio, ya era de noche, había sido un día terrible, estaba cansada así que me recosté en la cama. Beca estaba ahí y vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Habían pasado unas tres horas, estaba aburrida y el sueño se me había desvanecido.

Chloe: ¿Qué no duermes?

Beca: Me da miedo hasta parpadear.

Chloe: Ya pasaron más de tres horas aquí encerrada ¿Hagamos algo divertido no crees?

Beca: Para que digas que te acoso sexualmente.

Chloe: ¡Es la verdad!

Beca: Eso no es cierto.

Chloe: Al menos te excito- reí.

Beca: No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

Chloe: ¿Sabes qué? Esta ropa me incomoda me la cambiaré... más vale que no te voltees, podría escaparme- dije sarcástica.

Me levanté y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interí miraba hacia el piso.

Chloe: Tengo hambre ¿Me puedes traer algo de comer?

Beca tomó un comunicador y pidió comida.

Chloe: Pero que desconfiada- di una carcajada-...¿No vas a hablarme?

Beca: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Chloe: Ven a sentarte aquí por lo menos vamos a platicar que me muero de aburrimiento.

Beca caminó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

Chloe: No violo, toda acción realizada por mí en la cama es de carácter voluntarío y de mutuo acuerdo.

Beca: ¿Hablaremos de sexo?

Chloe: No... Hay algo mejor.

Beca: ¿Fiestas, alcohol, drogas? Aunque creía que tu tema favorito era el sexo.

Chloe: Pues te equivocaste- me acosté boca arriba y miré al techo- Ese no es.

Beca: ¿Y cuál es?

Chloe: No me tomarás Enserio.

Beca: ¿Pastelería?

Chloe: ¡No seas tonta! Aunque no lo creas... me gusta mucho la criminología.

Beca: ¿Estudiarte a tí misma?- bromeó. Yo la miré seria- Lo siento, pensé que bromeabas.

Chloe: Pues no, no bromeo, es lo que me gusta pero mis padres quieren que me meta en el mundo de las finanzas.

Beca: ¿Nunca les has dicho nada?

Chloe: De nada serviría- me senté- ¿Beca tú que edad tienes?

Beca: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Chloe: La verdad no te ves anciana y llevas mucha responsabilidad sobre ti. Nada más mírate, eres guardia principal en el mejor reformatorío de Lima y hasta te contratan particularmente.

Beca: Tengo 25 años... y soy eso porque mis padres son los directores del internado.

Chloe: Nepotismo, ahora entiendo- me tiré al colchón de espaldas.

Beca: Nada de eso- se levantó y se sentó en la cama a la par mía- tuve que ganarme ese trabajo.

Chloe: ¿Cómo?

Beca: Mis padres no querían que lo hiciera porque pensaban que alguna chica podría convencerme de dejarla salir.

Chloe: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Beca: Empecé desde abajo a los 15 años, luego les fui demostrando poco a poco que podía hacerlo.

Chloe: ¿Y te gusta lo que haces?

Beca: Hasta hace unas horas si- ambos reímos.

Chloe: Soy un huracán.

Beca: ¿Por qué no quieres ir al internado?

Chloe: ¿Y lo preguntas? Dormir temprano, comer basura, acatar órdenes- hice cara de asco.

Beca: No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieres, siempre habrá reglas y gente que nos ordene.

Chloe: Lo sé pero... no lo sé... nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de no ser como soy.

Beca: ¿Y por qué no la piensas?- tomó mi mejilla.

Chloe: ¿Enserio te excito?

Beca: ¡Nunca tomas nada Enserio!

Di una carcajada.

Chloe: Sólo estoy jugando, es que... no lo sé... eres...

Beca: ¿Soy...?

En ese instante llegó la comida, tenía mucha hambre.

Chloe: Beca ¿Tienes novia o novio?

Beca: No tengo tiempo para una o uno.

Chloe: ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguna chica en el internado?

Beca: Sí, pero... no tanto como para sacrificar mi trabajo.

Chloe: ¿Cómo se llama?

Beca: No puedo decirte, estarás con ella y ella no lo puede saber

Chloe: Se leer expresiones sabes, y de todos modos me daré cuenta.

Beca: Se llama Jessica.

Chloe: ¿Jessica? ¿y por qué te gusta?

Beca: No lo sé, no sé si me gusta. Es que ella ha sido muy atenta conmigo, se me aparece en todos lados y creo que no sé... que me llama un poco la atención.

Chloe: ¿Más que yo?- me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas.

Beca: ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo nerviosa.

Chloe: Respóndeme.

Beca: ¿Estás celosa?

Chloe: Los celos son muestra de inseguridad... jamás dudo de mí misma ni de lo que puedo lograr.

Beca: ¿Qué quieres lograr?

Chloe: Nada... olvídalo, a ti ya te gusta otra- me quité y me recosté de nuevo, le di la espalda.

Beca: P-p-pero dije que tal vez no me gustaba- yo sonreí. Sabía que si yo no le interesaba iba a mostrar indiferencia pero si yo le interesaba iba a ser lo contrario.

Chloe: ¿Te gusta o no?- me volteé.

Beca: Creo que no- se acercó y se recostó a la par mía.

Chloe: Está bien- me volteé.

Beca: ¿Y tú?

Chloe: ¿Yo qué?

Beca: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Chloe: Sí.

Beca: ¿Quién?

Chloe: Una cretina que me quiere domar y no puede- la miré.

Beca sonrió.

Beca: ¿La conozco?

Chloe: Buenas noches, Mitchell- sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí los labios de Beca en mi mejilla

Chloe: Ahí no se dan los besos- dije entre dientes.

Beca: ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Sonreí y fingí un ronquido, Beca soltó una carcajada.

Me dormí profundamente hasta que abrí los ojos, no vi nada, ni una luz de sol ni nada, estaba en una habitación encerrada por completo. Me levanté y Beca no estaba, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Chloe: Perfecto. Muero asfixiada, incendiada o de un paro y nadie se da cuenta.

Miré que la perilla giraba y me tiré a la cama fingiéndome dormida. Beca entró.

Beca: ¿Media hora? Deacuerdo, yo la despierto- cerró la puerta.

Sentí el calor de Beca sobre mí.

Beca: Chloe, Chloe... Despierta.

Chloe: ¿Tom?

Beca: ¿Tom? ¿Quién es Tom?

Chloe: Mi no... ¿Beca?- me senté en la cama.

Beca: ¿Tú qué?

Chloe: ¿Mi que de qué?

Beca: Lo que me estabas diciendo.

Beca: No entiendo- ¿Tom? Buen invento Chloe me encantaría saber si Beca es celosa.

Beca: Me estabas diciendo de un tal Tom.

Chloe: Ahh- sonreí y me levanté.

Beca: ¿Y bien?

Chloe: Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Beca: Te pregunté algo.

Chloe: Y yo también.

Beca: Yo te pregunté primero.

Chloe: Uy que madura- hice el gesto.

Beca: ¿Quién es Tom?

Chloe: Quiero desayunar ¡O gritaré!

Beca: ¡Contéstame!

Chloe: ¡Papá tengo hambre! ¡Baca no me deja comer!- grité a todo pulmón.

Beca: ¡Cállate!

Chloe: ¡Papá, Beca me calla! ¡Muero de hambre!

Beca: Eres una niñita- me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la cocina.

Me senté en el desayunador, Beca me sirvió unos panes integrales con una barra diatética y fruta en trozos.

Chloe: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Madonna?

Beca: ¿Por qué?

Chloe: No desayunaré esto. Me hago anoréxica sólo con verlo.

Beca: Pensé que con el cuerpo que tienes te cuidabas, y me aventarías la comida si te sirvo desayuno de gente normal, cosa que tú no eres.

Chloe: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Beca Mitchell ¿te fijas en mi cuerpo?

Beca: ¡Tengo ojos! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- esquivó mi mirada.

Chloe: Te enseñaré lo que es un desayuno real- me levanté, Beca se me pegó como chicle- Tranquila, FBI ¡Sin comer nunca huyo!

Beca: No me arriesgo.

Tomé la mano de Beca y la acerqué a mi bruscamente.

Chloe: Mejor pégate bien si no quieres que me escape de verdad.

Beca sonrió.

Beca: Eres una niña muy mala.

Chloe: Deja de halagarme y cocinemos.

Beca: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Chloe: Omelets de dulce.

Beca: ¿Qué?

Chloe: Necesitamos huevos, carne, lechuga, queso y malvaviscos.

Beca: Me quieres envenenar.

Chloe: ¡No seas tonta! Ven, vamos al refrigerador- la tomé de la mano y caminé con ella. Parecíamos una pareja divirtiéndonos.

Abrí el refrigerador, saqué todos los ingredientes necesaríos e hice que los cargara.

Chloe: Vamos- toqué su mejilla y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Beca puso todos los ingredientes.

Beca: ¿Y ahora?

Chloe: Tráeme un bol- Beca me miró y alzó una ceja- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Le tomé la mano y fuimos a un estante, me alcé para tomar el bol pero estaba muy alto. Beca me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hacia el bol, lo tomé.

Chloe: ¿No era más fácil que lo bajaras tú subiéndote a una silla?

Beca: Sí...- sonrió.

Chloe: Yo no me enamoro- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Beca: Yo tampoco- me dio un abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me descontroló por completo.

Chloe: ¿Qué haces?- No podía negarlo, me puso nerviosa ¡No no no! ¡Estaba tratando de comerme el cerebro!

Beca: ¿Quién es Tom?

Chloe: Eso... - me volteé quedando frente a sus labios-...debes investigarlo tú misma.

Me volteé y comencé a mezclar los ingredientes. Terminé de cocinar todo, Beca y yo nos sentamos en el desayunador y comenzamos a comer.

Beca: Enserio creía que esto me iba a matar a los tres segundos pero han pasado como veinte y sigo viva- con la boca llena de comida.

Chloe: Es mi desayuno favorito, pero le falta un ingrediente- me levanté.

Beca: ¿A dónde vas?

Chloe: Hagamos algo. Si no regreso dejo que me des a latigazos en la cama y si regreso te los doy yo.

Beca: Ya se me hacía raro que no habías dicho algo así.

Chloe: Me activo con la comida. Soy alrevez de la gente normal, está gruñona cuando no come y tranquila cuando lo hace, yo soy lo contrario.

Beca: Debo mantenerte a dieta seguido.

Chloe: Ya regreso, prepara tu trasero para el dolor.

Beca se levantó y me siguió. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el sirope de chocolate.

Beca: No le echarás eso.

Chloe: Sabe mejor.

Beca: ¿Tratas de purgarme o algo por el estilo?

Chloe: ¿Y quién dijo que era para el omelet?

Beca: ¿Y para qué es?

Chloe: Para comérnoslo sobre nuestros cuerpos- Abrí el sirope y dejé que el líquido cayera en mi boca haciendo movimientos provocadores con mi lengua.

Beca: Ese internado tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

Chloe: No te ilusiones, si es para el omelet- Me fui de regreso a la mesa y los llené con el chocolate, seguí comiendo.

Beca se devolvió conmigo y comió el omelet.

Beca: Tenemos que irnos ya.

Chloe: Espera... es que debo decirte algo.

Beca: ¿Qué?

Tomé el sirope y me levanté, me acerqué al oído de Beca.

Chloe: ¿Recuerdas ayer? En la limusina, ambas sin camisa ¿Recuerdas mis pechos?- mordí mis labios, Beca no emitía ni una palabra- ¿No te los imaginas totalmente cubiertos por esto?- Presioné el recipiente y dejé caer el líquido sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos de Beca con mis dedos, unte mi dedo con chocolate y lo rocé por los labios de Beca, ella sacó su lengua y lamió mi dedo, yo seguía respirando cansada en su oído- ¿No te gustaría hacerlo realidad?- Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y metí la mano en su camiseta, masajeé su pezón izquierdo y saqué la mano suavemente. Mientras con esa mano hacía eso con la otra sacaba mi camisa, y luego hice lo mismo con la mano contraria para sacarme la otra mano de la camisa- Beca... -deslicé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, noté como se erizaba la piel de su brazo. Tomé mi camisa y rodeé sus ojos con ella, rápidamente la anudé de atrás y salí corriendo como pude.

Beca: ¡Maldición!- Beca trataba de quitarse la camisa de la cara mientras yo corría.

Chloe: ¿Estaría rico no?- di una carcajada hasta que choqué con alguien; mi padre.

Señor Beale: ¡Chloe!

Chloe: Pa...pi- hice cara de inocencia.

Señor Beale: ¡Qué afán el tuyo de andar sin camisa!

Beca: Le da mil usos, todos menos traerla puesta- se acercó.

Señor Beale: Eres un desastre.

Chloe: Por favor, sabía que no iba a escapar con eso... sólo quería divertirme ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Señor Beale: Eres un desastre pero debo despedirte- me abrazó.

Miré a Beca mientras abrazaba a mi padre y me chupé los dedos uno por uno y le guiñé un ojo, ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Señor Beale: Ve a bañarte, alístate y sales a Lima.

Chloe: Creo que no hay de otra- me encogí de hombros.

Beca: No le creo.

Señor Beale: No ni yo- ambos rieron. Se me contagió su risa- No más travesuras- me miró a los ojos, yo alcé ambas cejas- Inténtalo ¿Si?

Chloe: Voy a bañarme. Beca espero que sepas restregar bien en los rincones- dije caminando hacia la habitación, Beca me seguía.

Beca: ¿No te da pena decir esas cosas frente a tu padre? Eso es sinverguenzada.

Chloe: Se llama honestidad. No soy falsa ni hipócrita, digo lo que pienso y a veces sin pensarlo. Esta soy yo, quien le guste bien y al que no pues al cuerno.

Beca: De eso ya me di cuenta- entramos a la habitación.

Chloe: Me traes mis sales de baño y mi jabón especial de la india.

Beca: Aquí tienes una toalla y un jabon líquido que encontré en un baño- me los dio.

Chloe: ¿Qué haré con esto? ¿Lavar el inodoro?

Beca: No está mal la idea, aligérate.

Chloe: Sabes Beca, sé lo que causo en ti- me acerqué lentamente.

Beca: ¿Lo dices por lo que hiciste en la cocina?

Chloe: ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso?

Beca: Fue hace tres minutos.

Chloe: Hay algo bueno en todo esto- subí a la cama.

Beca: ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: Como huí... -me quité la pijama, quedé en ropa interíor- ...tú ganaste- desabroché mi sostén.

Beca: ¡Oye oye! ¡No hagas eso!

Chloe: Trae el látigo, Mitchell- me quité el sostén, tapé mis pechos con un brazo y con el otro tomé el sostén.

Beca: ¡Por que te estorba tanto la ropa!

Chloe: Mira, te enseño- tomé mi sostén y di azotes al aire como si fuera un látigo- ¡Así! ¡Asi!- dije de forma erótica- ¡Ahhh! ¡Con fuerza!- gemí.

Escuché unos pazos que venía de la puerta, supe que era mi padre, tal vez no evitaría ir a ése internado, pero mi padre ya no confiaría en Beca.

Me lancé a Beca y ella cayó sobre mí en la cama. La puerta se abrió y mi padre entró.

Señor Beale: ¿¡Qué es esto!?

 **Oh no Bechloe!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


	7. Chapter 7

Importante: Beca G!P

Beca se levantó inmediatamente muy nerviosa.

Beca: ¡Señor, No es lo que piensa! ¡Ella se me lanzó encima y...

Señor Beale: Beca, nos explicaste el incidente en la limosina y te creímos... pero ¡esto!

Beca: ¡Se lo juro! ¡Yo tomo enserio mi trabajo!

Señor Beale: ¡Chloe! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Beca?

Chloe: Papi yo me quité la ropa para bañarme y justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, ella se me lanzó encima y yo grité.

Beca: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú te me lanzaste a mí!- se defendió.

Señor Beale: Mitchell, no quiero que esto esté pasando en el internado todos los días.

Beca: No será así, usted sabe como es su hija y como soy yo. Conoce la fama de cada una, por favor.

Mi padre me miró dudoso y miró a Beca.

Señor Beale: Chloe ¿Te gusta Beca?

Chloe: ¿Qué?

Señor Beale: Ven- salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí.

Chloe: ¿Qué pasa?

Señor Beale: No me engañes, princesa.

Chloe: ¡Papá! ¡No me gusta! ¡La odio!

Señor Beale: ¿Y por qué tan pasión con ése ''odio''?

Chloe: ¿Cuál pasión?

Señor Beale: Hagamos un trato.

Chloe: Amo tus tratos, siempre gano algo caro- sonreí.

Señor Beale: Ve al internado voluntariamente...

Chloe: Deacuerdo, nada vale eso... -me volteé.

Señor Beale: ¿Ni vivir sola con Stacie en cualquier país que quieres?

Chloe: ¡¿Es Enserio?!- me emocioné.

Señor Beale: Sí- me tomó de las manos- Tú vas a ése internado y te estás ahí durante seis meses y cuando salgas te financio cada centavo que necesites para vivir sola.

Chloe: ¿Qué tal si no acepto?

Señor Beale: ¿Te quieres quedar aquí sola mientras Stacie está en el internado?

Chloe: Deacuerdo, está bien... iré.

Señor Beale: Admite que vas porque no quieres dejar de ver a Beca- me pinchó las costillas.

Chloe: ¡Papá!- me volteé y entré de nuevo a la habitación, y sí, seguía semi-desnuda. Beca estaba sentada en la cama, me miró cuando entré, hice un gesto con mi mano fingiendo un látigo y sonreí. Beca rodó sus ojos. Me di un baño y me envolví en la toalla, al salir me vestí.

Beca: Wowow, Tranquila que no vamos a un casino de tu ciudad adorada.

Chloe: Cierra esa linda boquita o te clavaré un tacón en el ojo.

Beca: ¡Que tierna!

Tomó mis maletas y salimos en la limosina, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto privado de la familia, subimos a un jett.

Entramos y me acomodé dentro. Noté que sólo viajábamos Beca y yo, esto iba a estar bueno.

Chloe: ¿Seguridad?

Beca: No creo que te lances del avión, pero por si acaso nos deshicimos de los paracaídas.

Chloe: No importa si Atlanta me da la bienvenida con una balacera sino que me suicide en un avión.

Beca: Eres más peligrosa que un ataque terrorista.

Chloe: Gracias.

Beca: ¿Ya habías viajado en esto?

Chloe: ¡No! ¡Odio volar en esas cosas diminutas!

Beca: No me dormiré, no vaya a ser que asesines al piloto y pilotees al avión a una isla desierta.

Chloe: No vuelo jets... -me levanté.

Beca: ¿Dónde vas?

Chloe: Beca ¿Eres muy lesbiana?- me alcé a la par de su asiento.

Beca: ¿Perdón?- Dí una carcajada.

Chloe: Esto será divertido.

Beca: Siéntate.

Chloe: ¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?

Beca: Ocho ¿Por qué?

Chloe: ¡Ocho horas aquí! Debemos buscar algo que hacer.

Beca: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chloe: ¿Empacaste mi caja de objetos personales?

Beca: Tu madre hizo las maletas.

Chloe: Bien- fui a traer la maleta y de ella saqué un juego de cartas.

Beca: ¡No me digas!

Chloe: Póker... pero a mi estilo.

Beca: ¿Apostando virginidades? No, gracias.

Chloe: ¡No seas tonta! Ven, siéntate.

Se levantó y nos sentamos en el piso.

Chloe: Apostamos confesiones.

Beca: Está bien. Reparte.

Repartí las cartas, yo era un as del póker, era uno de mis hobbies. Como imaginé gané la primera ronda.

Chloe: Deacuerdo, dime ¿Qué confesión tienes para mamá?

Beca: Me gustan los colores de sostén que usas- rió.

Chloe: ¿A quién no?

Volví a repartir, jugamos y gané.

Beca: De pequeña dormía entre las chicas del internado.

Chloe: ¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tenías?

Beca: Como cinco o seis.

Chloe: ¿Por qué es sólo de chicas?

Beca: Hay uno de chicos al lado de el de chicas, pero nunca los dejan juntarse, hay mucha seguridad de camino de uno al otro. Las chicas no se han atrevido a cruzarse, aunque sí algunos chicos pero no lo logran.

Chloe: Osea que están bien cerca.

Beca: ¿Puedes volver a repartir?

Volví a repartir y de nuevo gané.

Beca: Me encantas.

Chloe: ¿Enserio?

Beca: Demasiado- se levantó y me besó apasionadamente.

Beca: ¡Chloe! ¡Chloe! ¿Te perdiste?

Chloe: ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Beca: Te dije que repartieras- sonrió, ¡Maldición! Fue una ilusión de mi mente.

Chloe: Claro- terminé de repartir y Beca me ganó, la verdad estaba muy distraída.

Beca: ¿Y bien?

Chloe: Ponte cómoda, he tenido una adolescencia muy desenfrenada. ¿Quieres última vez del night club o la del casino Aladdin? ¡Ah no de ese no me acuerdo absolutamente nada, llegué a casa sin conocimiento!

Beca: No es cierto, se nota en tus ojos.

Chloe: Una vez Stacie y yo seducimos a un chico, le prometimos un trío, le quitamos la ropa lo amarramos a un poste de strippers y le lanzábamos bebidas frías al cuerpo- yo moría de la risa.

Seguimos jugando y las confesiones seguían hasta que me sentí cansada, apenas habían pasado cuatro horas.

Beca: Llevamos la mitad del camino- se levantó y se sentó.

Chloe: Tengo sueño- me senté en sus piernas y me recosté en su pecho, oía el latido de su corazón.

Beca me arrulló con sus brazos, fue la sensación más cómoda del mundo.

Quedé completamente dormida, imposible no hacerlo en esos brazos. Sentí que Beca también se había dormido, me relajaba el compás de su respiración.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba en los brazos de Beca, sino en una camilla en el jet, abrigada y tapada por una cobija. Aún íbamos en el aire, Beca entró.

Beca: Hola, bella durmiente.

Chloe: Me siento más identificada con la tipa de Hércules- me senté en al camilla.

Beca: ¿Tipa?

Chloe: Sí, esa que era un poco mala ¿Hay alguna princesa más mala?

Beca: ¿Por qué quieres ser llamada mala?

Chloe: Beca, tú eres una guardia de un prostíbulo en restauración, yo voy ahí ¿Crees que soy buena?

Beca: ¿Te valoras tan poco?

Chloe: ¡Para nada! Ustedes son los que me llevan ahí no yo.

Beca: Estamos apunto de aterrizar, ve a sentarte y abróchate el cinturón.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos, aterrizamos y a los minutos se abrió la puerta, varias personas entraron y sacaron todas las maletas. Beca y yo nos levantamos, bajamos por una escalera, a unos metros vi residencia

Chloe: ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estoy en Hogwarts!

Beca: Muy graciosa.

Caminamos escoltados hasta la entrada. Beca sacó un manojo de llaves inmensas y tomó una de ellas y abrió la enorme puerta, adentro era muy sorprendente y bella.

Chloe: ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

Beca: Eso es pokémon, inteligente.

Chloe: Tienes razón, me refería a Voldemort.

Beca: Estás más que loca... señores lleven las maletas de la señorita a su habitación y las mías a mi habitación.

Chloe: Oye, linda ¿Te cruzas a las camas de las chicas en las noches?- piqué sus costillas.

Beca: Jamás... mi habitación está algo aislada de las suyas... más por ustedes que por mí.

Chloe: Oye ¿Qué clase de reformatorío es este? Demasiado elegante para ser un prost...

Beca: Chloe lo digo por tu bien, yo soy la guarda y conozco las cochinadas que dicen las chicas pero mi padre es muy estricto, todas se portan como angelitos en su presencia, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Chloe: Claro, seré una santa- dije sarcástica.

Beca: Mira, esta no es una cárcel ni el ejército. Es donde los millonaríos gastan millones para enderezar a sus niñas malcriadas.

Chloe: ¿Osea que todas aquí se dejan manipular? ¡Esto estará bueno!

Oímos unos pasos que se hacían más fuertes cada vez... llegó un hombre.

-Buenas noches- saludó.

Beca: Buenas noches, padre.

Chloe: Hola.

-Bienvenida, señorita Beale. Soy Darren Mitchell el director de este internado.

Chloe: ¡Suegrote! ¡Dónde está Dumbledore!

Darren: ¿Perdón?

Beca: Disculpa, papá... Ya leíste su expediente, esta chica estará difícil.

Darren: Todas están cenando. Llévala a que se instale a su recámara y que se presente en mi oficina.

Beca: Si, papá.

Darren se fue.

Chloe: Con las piernas firmes, Beca. ¡Qué no te tiemblen!

Beca: ¡Oye, Qué te pasa! ¡No sólo es el director, también es mi papá!

Chloe: No grites que haces eco- bromeé.

Beca estaba realmente molesta, caminó hacia la izquierda y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a una recamara.

Chloe: ¿Habitación compartida? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Beca: Inculca tolerancia y socialismo- dijo seria- No es necesario que desempaques, sólo ven.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a una oficina ahí estaba el papá de Beca en un escritorío.

Darren: Retírate- Beca se fue- Dime Chloe ¿Qué piensas de ti misma?

Chloe: ¿En qué aspecto?

Darren: ¿Cuándo piensas en ti misma, qué es lo que se viene a tu mente?

Chloe: Diversión- sonreí. Tenía que hallar la manera de hartarlo.

Darren: ¿Cómo te ves en diez años?

Chloe: En una cantina limpiando vómito de tipos ebrios.

Darren: ¿No estás tomando esto enserio, cierto?

Chloe: Estoy cansada, fueron ocho horas de sexo candente con Beca.

Darren: ¡Basta! ¡No te permito que no respetes de esa manera mi presencia!- se levantó. Esto será sencillo, pensé.

Chloe: ¿Sabe cuanto le mide?

Darren: Sé lo que haces, Chloe. No funcionará.

Chloe: ¿Entonces ya puedo irme?

Darren: Debo presentarte ante las demás internas.

Chloe: Las rebeldes- dije sarcástica.

Salimos de la oficina y llegamos una sala de conferencias.

Cuando entramos sonó un pitido, todas callaron y miraron atentamente hacia nosotras. Beca se puso a la par mía. Todas las presentes me miraban con cara de susto y me comían de pies a cabeza.

Darren: Buenas noches, internas.

Todas: Buenas noches, Darren Mitchell.

Gay, pensé y rodé los ojos.

Darren: Quiero presentarles a Chloe Beale, nuestra nueva interna. Como ya saben trátenla con paciencia, respeto, tolerancia y compañerismo.

-¿Podemos saludarla?- dijo una chica después de levantar la mano.

Darren: Ya luego tendrán tiempo de conocerla, estará aquí durante seis meses... Hija, la dejo para que la ubiques, luego te vas a mi oficina.

Beca: Si, papá.

Darren se fue. Beca al parecer aún seguía molesta conmigo por como trate a su papá, tenía algo de razón, a mí no me hubiera gustado que trataran así a mi papá, así que decidí pararla, pero sólo con ella, claro.

Beca: Debes comer, el comedor se cierra en unos minutos y luego irán a dormir.

Chloe: Beca ¿Qué hora es? Estoy descontrolada.

Beca: No es permitido decirles la hora a las internas, todo se rige por el timbre... sólo se puede decir cuanto dura cada cosa.

Chloe: Porfa... -hice un puchero, Beca sonrió, suspiré por dentro, no estaba tan molesta como pensé.

Beca: Nueve y veinte minutos- dijo con una mirada tierna.

Chloe: ¿Estás enojada conmigo?- dije cabizbaja.

Beca: Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso- tomó mi barbilla y la alzó haciéndome ver sus profundos ojos azules.

Chloe: Te prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto a tu papá- sonreí.

Beca: Gracias- acarició mi mejilla.

-¡Hola!- dimos un salto del susto. Era una chica que había aparecido de la nada, la misma que hizo la pregunta hace un momento.

Beca: Hola, Jessica.

Jessica: Hola, Beca ¿Qué tal Las Vegas?

Beca: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Las Vegas?

Beca: Ya sabes que tú eres primicia en este internado.

Chloe: ¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí.

Jessica: Hola, Chloe- Dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Beca: Ella es Jessica, te hablé de ella.

Chloe: No, no creo- Se notaba a kilómetros que la chica babeaba por Beca- No quiero comer ¿Me llevas a la habitación?

Jessica: No se puede ir a las habitaciones en horarios de comida- ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo veremos!

Chloe: ¿Beca...?- hice un puchero.

Beca: Sí, mi niña... ya te llevo- me sonrió dulcemente. ¡En tu cara, inepta!

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa de hipocresía que tenía y se puso roja de la furia.

Le alcé una ceja y sonreí victoriosa.

Beca: Con permiso, Jessica.

Beca y yo caminamos fuera del comedor y llegamos a las habitaciones.

Beca: Bueno, ya que tu papá hizo las maletas debo revisarlas y quitarte algunas cosas.

Chloe: ¿Qué?

Beca: Nada de celulares, reproductores, cámaras, laptops, objetos cortopunzantes, látigos- rió.

Chloe: No tengo a quien latigar aquí ¿o sí?- me acerqué a ella.

Beca: Y si mi papá se da cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho en Las Vegas y de camino aquí me mata.

Chloe: Uy, entonces no sólo yo soy una niña mala- me arrodillé en la cama.

Beca: Revisaré tus maletas.

Chloe: A mí no me engañas, quieres ver mis hilos.

Beca comenzó a escarbar mis maletas, sacó algunas cosas. Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso traía un teléfono y unos audífonos en mis botas.

Beca: Ya tocaron el timbre, en cualquier momento vienen tus compañeras... Debo irme.

Chloe: ¿No me darás mi besito de buenas noches?

Beca se volteó y me sonrió. Me lanzó un beso al aire y me guiñó el ojo. No sé por qué pero me sonrojé.

Chloe: Yo sé que quieres- le dije en un tono sensual.

Beca se detuvo en la puerta y giró corriendo hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Beca: ¿Y tú no me darás uno?

Beca me quedaba ligeramente más abajo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y ella alzó su mirada hacia mi rostro.

Chloe: ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Beca: Mi papá me matará.

Chloe: Una vez al año no hace daño- le di un beso en la punta de su nariz. Cuando la puerta se abrió...

 **Chloe se porto mal con el suegro**

 **Quién será la persona que las interrumpió?**


	8. Chapter 8

Importante: Beca G!P

Entraron un grupo de 3 chicas a la habitación quiénes se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena. Beca me soltó inmediatamente y se fue nerviosa.

-Adiós, Beca.

Beca: Adiós- dijo a lo lejos.

Todas entraron y rodearon mi cama. Comenzaron a hablar sin poderlas entender. Di un silbido ensordecedor y se callaron.

Chloe: ¿Qué les pasa?

-Antes que nada, nos presentaremos.

Chloe: Que cursi.

-Soy Cynthia Rose.

-Yo Fat Amy.

-Yo Flo.

Chloe: ¡Fantástico!- dije sarcástica y me acosté en la cama.

C.R: Dinos, ¿Qué te traes con Beca la hija del director?

Chloe: Es mi amante.

Fat Amy: ¿Es Enserio?

No sé porqué pero estás chicas no me habían caído tan mal.

Chloe: No. Sólo estoy jugando- todas rieron- ¿Por qué están aquí? Dudo que pondré demasiado bien portadas.

C.R: Mi papá se dio cuenta que bailaba en los night clubs.

Flo: Lo peor era que no cobrabas.

Chloe: Wow, siempre he dicho que los tubos son para necesitadas...

C.R: Ya sabes que después de una botella de tequila se olvida el ego.

Todas nos pusimos a reír.

Fat Amy: Me ligué a un cura.

Chloe: ¡Dios! ¡Eres mi ídola!- le hice una reverencia.

Flo: No quiero decirlo.

C.R: No seas tonta, anda.

Flo: Castré a uno de mis ex.

Chloe: ¡No te creo! Oh, gran señora de las artes sexuales- le hice otra reverencia. Todas reían a carcajadas.

C.R: ¿Tú que hiciste?

Chloe: ¿Tienen tiempo?

Flo: Corre, dinos antes que venga Beca.

Chloe: ¿A qué viene a Beca?

Fat Amy: A asegurarse que estemos dormidas.

Chloe: Esto estará bueno- se me ocurrió uno de mis planes.

C.R: Cuéntanos.

Chloe: Casi destruyo la mansión millonaria de mis papás, y cuando me dijeron que venía acá me escapé con mi mejor amiga Stacie, robamos un auto. Lo chocamos y nos hicimos pasar por lesbianas en un hotel nudista. Al día siguiente nos hicimos pasar por gente de limpieza en el aeropuerto para no venir y golpeé a una trabajadora de ahí...

Todas tenían sus bocas rodando en el piso. Sonó la puerta.

C.R: ¡Es Beca! ¡Es Beca!

Corrieron a acostarse. Yo me quité la ropa y quedé en interíor, abrí la puerta. Y no, no era Beca, era Darren. ¡Fail!

Darren: ¿Por qué está desnuda?

Chloe: Me estaba cambiando de ropa.

Darren: Está bien, pero evite abrir la puerta en estas condiciones, mi hija puede verla.

''Si supiera que hasta con menos me ha visto''

Chloe: Si, señor.

Darren entró y revisó a las chicas, luego se fue.

C.R: ¿Por qué saliste así?

Chloe: Cosa mía. ¿A qué hora termina la revisión?

Fat Amy: No sabemos las horas.

Chloe: ¿Saben dónde queda la habitación de Beca?

Fat Amy: A la par de la de su papá.

Chloe: ¿Quién me guía?

Flo: Si te cachan te castigan.

Fat Amy: Espera... ¿Te gusta Beca?

Chloe: No niego que está como quiere pero ¿Si así fuera qué?

C.R miró a Fat Amy.

C.R: Todas morimos por Beca pero besarla es un lujo que sólo Jessica se ha dado.

Chloe: ¿Jessica? ¿Qué esperan para contarme todo?

Fat Amy: Hay que cubrirnos.

Chloe: ¿Cubrirnos?

Se levantaron y sacaron varias almohadas, las acomodaban bajo la colcha.

Flo: Darren puede volver y si nos halla despiertas nos castiga.

Apagaron las luces y nos sentamos en el suelo a la orilla de una cama, con una colcha sobre nosotras y una linterna.

Fat Amy: C.R cuenta tú, eres quien más tiempo tienes aquí.

C.R: Bien, cuando yo vine Beca ya estaba de guardia, a los días vino Jessica y la pusieron en esta habitación. Ella desde el primer momento moría por Beca.

Chloe: Si por los poros se le evapora la desesperación.

C.R: Beca fue su novia en secreto durante un tiempo.

Chloe: ¡Pero que m #%$!

Fat Amy: ¡Sshhh!

C.R: Pero según Beca terminó con ella por su trabajo y que volvería con ella cuando halla sido dada de alta.

Chloe: ¿Y cuándo sale esa perra?

Flo: Dos meses.

Chloe: ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

Flo: Nueve meses.

C.R: No deja que nadie se le acerque a Beca, es muy celosa y quien se mete con ella las paga.

Chloe: No me hagan reír- moría de la risa- Beca no es de su propiedad y le voy a bajar los zumos a esa ilusa.

Toda la noche les conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado con Beca, y llegamos al acuerdo de hacerle la vida imposible a Jessica con Beca. Matarla de los celos.

Nos dormimos muy tarde, amaneció y sonó una horrible trompeta. El agua estaba tibia por suerte, me tuve que bañar y alistar, luego bajamos al comedor a desayunar.

Chloe: ¿Dónde se sienta Jessica normalmente?

Fat Amy: En la mesa del centro al frente, donde queda Beca de frente con su papá todas las mañanas para desayunar.

Chloe: ¿Darren desayuna con nosotras?

Flo: Dice que es para infundir humildad e igualdad.

Chloe: ¡Qué cursi! ¡Vamos!

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirvieron el desayuno. Fruta, tostadas, jugo. Se miraba delicioso, después de todo éramos millonarias no carceleras.

A los segundos vimos que Jessica y unas chicas venían.

C.R: Sus perras falderas. Ashley y Kristy.

Chloe: ¿Las de las puntas maltratadas?

Fat Amy: Si- todas reían.

Jessica: Buenos días, compañeras. Se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

Flo: No veo tu nombre en ella.

Kristy: Esta justo ahí- señaló y si, ahí estaban los nombres.

Yo me levanté y me subí a la mesa, restregué mi trasero en las letras.

Chloe: Mira donde me cabe tu nombre.

Jessica: ¡Pero qué irrespeto! Esto lo sabrá Darren.

Me bajé de la mesa y la ignoré y seguí platicando con las chicas. Vi que Darren se venía aproximando.

C.R: Cuéntame que más pasó.

Chloe: Entonces si... Beca me pedía cada vez más en el avión.

Jessica: ¡Eres una estúpida!- gritó. Darren estaba detrás de ella junto con Beca.

Darren: ¿Disculpa?

Chloe: Buenos días Darren, Mitchell- dije inocente.

Darren: Jessica, a mi oficina.

Chloe: Buenos días, Beca- miré a Jessica que le salía humo de los oídos.

Darren se fue con Jessica, Beca rozó su mano con mi cabello y se sentó frente a mí, a la par de Fat Amy.

Beca: Me imagino que ya te contaron todo.

Chloe: ¿De qué?- fingí.

Beca: De Jessica.

Chloe: Ni que fueras la más sexy y miss universo.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recibir clases de etiqueta. Ahí estaba Jessica, por su mirada supuse que tramaba algo...

Profesora: Escojan una pareja, haremos un ejercicio de conversación... ¿Jessica?

Jessica: Chloe.

Chloe: ¿Yo qué?

Profesora: Chloe siéntate frente a Jessica.

Chloe: ¿Es Enserio?

Profesora: Nunca bromeo.

Chloe: Como sea.

Me senté frente a Jessica, ella me miraba con envidia.

Profesora: Ahora, van a elegir un tema y hablar sobre ella, mantendrán una conversación de dos minutos.

Chloe: ¿Cualquier tema?

Profesora: No puede ser de sexo, política ni religión.

Jessica: ¿Puede ser de una persona?

Profesora: Si, Jessica. Si puede ser de una persona.

Chloe: Si dices Beca serás patética.

Jessica: ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda decir?

Chloe: Maestra necesitaremos un pañuelo para Jessica, ya está comenzando a babearse.

Preofesora: ¿Por qué?

Jessica: No es cierto, profesora.

Profesora: Bueno, Chloe, Jessica... son las primeras. Pasen al frente y comiencen su diálogo.

Chloe: No se me vayan a caer del asiento niñas, y si ven baba cayendo por la boca de Jessica cubran sus caras.

Todas rieron, incluso la profesora. Esto iba a estar muy bueno, Jessica no me conocía, ella pensaba que iba a poder defenderse por haber sido la novia de Beca. Tenía un plan, no iba a hablar de Beca, quería que ella se observara desesperada, así que mientras ella trataba de acabarme hablando de Beca yo le daría a su cochino ego, así ella se mirara la ardida mientras que a mí solo me resbalaría todo.

Jessica: Beca fue mi novia.

Chloe: ¿Eso te repites al espejo cada mañana?- todas rieron.

Jessica: La he besado muchas veces.

Chloe: No deberías babear, por ahí se te puede salir alguna gota de la de ella- parecía comedia, todas reían cada vez que yo decía algo.

Jessica: Volverá conmigo cuando salga de aquí.

Chloe: Ahhh, mientras les das usos inadecuados a las verduras- Si, más risas.

Jessica: ¡Profesora! Dijo que nada de sexo.

Chloe: Jessica pero que mente tienes, que va de verduras a sexo... ella fue la que acaba de decir al palabra.

Profesora: En eso tiene razón, Jessica. Tú fuiste la que desviaste la conversación.

Jessica: Ama que acaricien su pelo.

Chloe: A eso se debe la colección de caspa que tienes bajo la cama- más y más risas.

Jessica: ¿Te gusta Beca?

Chloe: No más que yo a ella- todas abrieron sus bocas.

Jessica: ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Pasó algo entre tú y ella en Las Vegas?

Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, así que buscaba la manera de obligarme a parecer yo la desesperada. Pobrecita... con razón es rubia teñida, su cabeza no sabe ni producir color en el cabello.

Chloe: Sólo sé que es mejor que las verduras... digo, para que te des una idea- alcé una de mis cejas.

Jessica: Me rehuso a seguir hablando con ella.

Sonreí malévola.

Profesora: No puedes, son dos minutos llevas uno y medio.

Jessica se volteó y me miró molesta, yo le sonreí.

Jessica: Si te le acercas a Beca te arrepentirás de haberte portado mal y que te mandaran a este internado, ténlo por seguro.

Chloe: ¿Eso es una espinilla?- me acerqué a su frente con cara de asco.

Jessica: ¡Es una estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera toma esto Enserio! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Profesora: Si te vas tendré que castigarte.

Jessica se quejó y me miró.

Jessica: ¿Por qué te mandaron a este internado?

Chloe: ¿No era Beca el tema?

Jessica: ¿Sabías que tiene un lunar en su...

Chloe: ¿Debajo de su pecho? Sí, cuando se quitó la camisa en la limo para que yo me la pusiera... bajo el pecho derecho- mojé mi labio superíor con mi lengua.

Jessica me dio una bofetada.

Profesora: ¡Jessica!

Jessica: Ella me provocó.

Chloe: Sólo contestaba a tu pregunta- me hice la víctima. Moría de ganas de partirla, no me importaba el castigo, pero si me castigaban no tendría esta noche libre... y ya tenía planes para hoy.

Profesora: A la oficina de Darren Mitchell.

Jessica se fue molesta, la clase continuó. Fat Amy, C.R y Flo estaban sorprendidas por lo que había hecho y me felicitaron.

Luego de eso tuvimos una clase de softball pero no estaba Jessica, pasó el almuerzo y algunas clases, actividades, cosas tontas... hasta que llegó la noche, la hora de la cena. Flo, Fat Amy, C.R y otras chicas estábamos sentadas en la mesa, desde en la mañana todas querían juntarse con nosotras.

Chloe: ¿Qué harán mañana en la noche?

C.R: Dormir.

Chloe : ¿Qué? Pero si es sábado.

Fat Amy: Hacen una reunión social cada sábado de por medio, pero son muy aburridas, es mejor quedarse en la habitación platicando.

Chloe: ¿Una fiesta? ¿Hay whisky?

Flo: Para nada. No nos dejan tomar aquí, mucho menos bailar. Nada de eso.

Chloe: Nosotras haremos una fiesta.

C.R: ¿Qué?

Chloe: Nosotras organizaremos una en el dormitorío, mientras todas están en esa ''reunión'' nosotras tendremos música, baile, tequila y... chicos- sonreí.

A todas les llamó la atención al escuchar la última palabra.

Fat Amy: Imposible. No tenemos reproductor de música, ni alcohol, no podemos salir a comprar nada, no tenemos dinero y los chicos están a kilómetros.

Chloe: Fat Amy... se nota que no has entendido quien es Chloe... música- saqué el reproductor de mi zapato, todas me miraron y sus bocas cayeron, lo guardé de nuevo-...y lo de las bebidas, sí podemos salir, al menos yo lo haré... y necesitaré a una más, ¿Dinero?- saqué mi super tarjeta clandestina- ...y los chicos, esos están a metros de nosotras, en el internado de al lado.

C.R: Pero ¿Cómo haremos para que entren?

Chloe: Eso déjamelo a mí ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a murmurar.

C.R: ¿Crees poder hacer? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un gran lío.

Chloe: No tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer y no nos descubrirán.

Todas estaban emocionadas, sería como su primera fiesta en seis meses, yo apenas llevaba dos días ahí. A los minutos llegó Beca y me saludó.

Beca: Ven- me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos del comedor.

Chloe: ¿Dónde vamos?

Beca: A platicar.

Beca me guió por todo el internado hasta que llegamos a un balcón.

Chloe: ¿Está permitido que yo esté aquí?

Beca: ¿Desde cuándo te interesa hacer lo correcto?

Chloe: Desde nunca, sólo pregunto.

Beca: Sólo con supervisión, osea yo.

Chloe: Como digas- caminé por el balcón.

Beca: Me di cuenta de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana en clase de etiqueta.

Chloe: ¿Vas a reclamarme por haberle dicho cosas a Jessibitch, digo Jessica?

Beca: No me extraña de ti, pero si que no hayas intentado escaparte aún.

Chloe: Necesito tiempo para planearlo- reí. Beca me alzó una ceja- estoy bromeando.

Beca: ¿Entonces?

Chloe: De nada me sirve salir, no tengo dinero ni conozco Atlanta, y no tengo a Stacie.

Beca: La extrañas ¿No?

Chloe: Demasiado- me senté en el balcón.

Beca: ¿Vas a tirarte?

Chloe: Soy fiestera no suicida.

Beca: Volviendo al tema... Jessica y yo...

Chloe: ¿Jessica?

Beca: Tuvimos algo en el pasado...

Chloe: ¿Quieres contarme?

Beca: ¿Quieres escucharme?- asentí, ella sonrió- Ella siempre me trataba bien y me gustaba, pero mi papá se dio cuenta y me obligó a terminar con ella si quería seguir con mi trabajo.

Chloe: ¿Te importa más tu trabajo?

Beca: Es lo más importante para mí, nunca cambiaría esto por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Jessic, le prometí que volveríamos cuando ella saliera.

Chloe: En dos meses.

Beca: Si y la verdad... no sé si esté lista en dos meses para estar con ella.

Chloe: Díselo.

Beca: Justo cuando vienes tú, sacaría sus conclusiones, le contaría a mi papá y me alejaría de...

Chloe: ¿De quién?

Beca: Me quitaría el empleo.

Chloe: ¿Y qué harás?

Beca: Jessica se ha ganado a mi papá, siempre se traga todas sus maldades para caerle bien... hasta que vienes tú y la sacas de sus casillas- rió y se paró frente a mí, yo estaba sentada en el balcón, puso un brazo a cada lado de mí.

Chloe: ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría acabar con Jessica con la información que me des.

Beca: Sé que te gusta llevarte todo el crédito por tus maldades, no necesitas de mí para acabarla- río.

Chloe: ¿Por qué no me detienes si sabes lo que haré?

Beca: Porque lo harás de todas formas, y debes recibir el castigo que te den, de aquí nadie se escapa de los castigos.

Chloe: ¿Hay cámaras?

Beca: No hay necesidad.

Chloe: ¿Guardias?

Beca: No te diré dónde hay... ya me estás interrogando.

Chloe: Miedosa- me bajé.

Beca: Sé que harás algo malo.

Chloe: ¿Qué?

Beca: Chloe sea lo que sea que harás, no lo hagas.

Chloe: No sé de qué hablas.

Beca: En enserio, de aquí vas a salir diciéndome ''Si, señora''

Chloe: Y tú saldrás pidiendo látigo.

Beca: Sabía que no iba a existir el día que no dijeras algo así.

Chloe: Nací para tentarte- mordí mi labio inferíor.

R: Y yo para abstenerme.

Fingí como que me iba a quitar la camisa, Beca no me detuvo, sólo me miró. Di una carcajada.

Chloe: ¡Pero que abstinencia!

Beca: Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer- dijo nerviosa.

Chloe: Como no- me volteé.

Beca: Vámonos ya.

Chloe: Espera... -me acerqué a ella. Rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos y me acerqué a su oído-... ¿No sientes frío en las noches? -Susurré-... ¿No te hace falta mi calor sobre ti al dormir?- desabroché su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta y metí la mano dentro de ellos, sentí que su zona se alegraba.

Beca: No...-susurró.

Chloe: ¿Y cómo explicas esto?

Beca: Chloe, quiero decirte algo... Soy intesexual, nací con pene.

Chloe: Lo se desde la limosina, no me molesta- La toque descaradamente, abrió los ojos.

Beca: Gracias por entenderlo y no alejarme, pero deja de hacer eso.

Chloe: ¿Esto?- Lo apreté.

Beca: ¡Sí eso!

Chloe: Apártame.

Beca: Sería muy descortés.

Chloe: ¿Osea que te gusta?

Beca: No- dijo inmóvil.

Chloe: ¿Ah no?- giraba mi mano, Beca apretaba sus dientes.

Beca me tomó de la cintura y sus manos iban bajando lentamente a mi parte trasera cuando escuchamos el timbre. Nos asustamos y nos apartamos bruscamente, Beca abrochó sus pantalones y se fue.

Chloe: Amo saber que te gusta cuando te provoco- dije a mi misma mientras sonreía.

Me fui a la habitación, vi que la habitación de Jessica estaba abierta y que ella estaba hablando con sus perros falderos, me asomé y escuché lo que decía.

Jessica: Maldita ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo de las verduras?

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes igual que mi boca y me la tapé evitando salir una carcajada, saqué el celular y lo asomé para grabar.

Kristy: Jessica, es obvio, no tenemos de otra. Aquí no dejan meter nada tenemos que hacerlo con verduras.

Moría de risa por dentro.

Jessica: ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Maldita Chloe! ¡Seguro se infiltró anoche y me vio con la zanahoria dentro!

Kristy: Jessica ¿Por qué te metes zanahorias?

Jessica: Se siente rico.

No aguanté las ganas de reírme y salí corriendo hasta la habitación. Di la más grande carcajada, las chicas se acercaron.

Flo: ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: No lo van a creer, escuchen esto- puse la grabación, todas morían de la risa.

Fat Amy: ¡No puedo más!- dijo llorando de la risa.

C.R: ¡Qué zorra!

Chloe: Tenemos a Jessica en nuestras manos.

 **Jessica es una verdulera**

 **Oh no Jessica!**


	9. Chapter 9

Importante: Beca G!P

Chloe: ¿Y qué ya es hora de alguna convivencia o actividad?

C.R: Hora de dormir.

Chloe: ¿De dormir? ¡Pero si ni siquiera ha oscurecido!

Fat Amy: Claro que si, hay que dormir ya... Beca vendrá en cualquier momento a la revisión.

Chloe: ¿Por qué Beca hace la revisión si ayer vino su papá?

C.R: Por ti. Quiere ver si no te habías escapado.

Chloe: ¡Por favor! Si quisiera escaparme, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Flo: No es tan fácil como crees.

Chloe: ¿Qué me dan si logro escaparme del internado esta noche?

C.R: Te damos un Versace cada una cuando salgamos.

Chloe: Trato hecho.

Sonó la puerta y al instante se abrió; Beca entró.

Beca: ¿Por qué no se han vestido?

C.R: En eso estábamos.

Chloe: Es que me secuestraron hace rato y me dejaron tirada en un extremo del internado.

Beca: Debiste haber hecho algo malo para que te dejaran ahí.

Chloe: No pensé que esa persona esperara que no hiciera algo malo.

Beca: Vístete, es hora de dormir— Se volteó.

Chloe: No.

Beca: ¿Qué dijiste?— se volteó hacia mí.

Chloe: No tengo sueño, no soy gallina para dormirme a estas horas.

Beca: Las reglas de este internado es que a las diez de la noche las internas deben estar dormidas.

Chloe: Las reglas también dicen que no se le puede decir la hora a las internas y tú lo acabas de hacer; así que al parecer ambas las romperemos.

Beca: Buenas noches— salió por la puerta.

Chloe: Idiota.

Fat Amy: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Chloe: Siempre la trato así.

Fat Amy: Me refiero a... como haces que te mire así.

Chloe: ¿Así como?

Flo: Con... ¿ternura?

Chloe: ¡Ja! Esa no tiene ternura.

C.R: Es Enserio chicas, debemos dormirnos.

Chloe: No no no. Tenemos un trato y ustedes deben ser testigas de que lo cumplo.

Flo: ¿Cómo harás para escaparte?

Chloe: Beca me ayudará.

Fat Amy: Imposible.

Chloe: Ya regreso. Tenganme listo un abrigo.

Salí de la habitación, vi que Beca entró a la habitación de Jessica, corrí hasta ahí y me pegué a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

Jessica: ¿Cómo estas, Beca?

Beca: Muy bien. Hora de dormirse, chicas.

Kristy: Beca ¿A dónde te llevaste a Chloe en la cena?

Estúpida, nadie se dio cuenta que Jessica te dijo que le preguntaras eso, si como no.

Beca: Debía preguntarle unas cosas.

Ashley: ¿Qué cosas?

Beca: Deben dormirse ya.

Jessica: Antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Beca: Dime, Jessica.

Jessica: ¿Aún me quieres?

Pobre desesperada, tus verduras son las que te quieren.

Beca: Jessica, no es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

Jessica: Sólo es una sílaba, no es tan difícil hacerlo.

Beca: Si te quiero.

Maldita hija de #&%

Jessica: ¿Me das un beso?

Bésala y verás, Mitchell.

Beca: Sí mi Jessica— escuché su beso.

Muy bien Beca Mitchell… ¿así quieres jugar?

Escuché los pasos de Beca y me alejé de la puerta, justo cuando la puerta se abrió yo caminaba en dirección contraria cabizbaja.

Beca: ¿Chloe?

Siempre fui una actriz nata, así que fingí unas lágrimas.

Chloe: ¿Beca?— me volteé.

Beca: ¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que me escuchaste con Jessica.

Chloe: ¿Escucharte? ¿Jessica? ¿De qué hablas?

Beca: De nada. Dime qué te pasa.

Chloe: No... no es nada— dije cabizbaja.

Beca: Puedes contarme, anda.

Chloe: Pero es que debo ir a dormir— me volteé y sonreí a espaldas.

Beca: Si quieres platicamos en nuestra... mi habitación.

Chloe: ¿Enserio?

Beca: Claro— se miraba preocupada.

Chloe: Sólo déjame ir a decirle a las chicas, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.

Beca: Mejor no les digas.

Chloe: Pero si no les digo podrían ir a buscarme, tu papá las hallaría y nos encontrarían.

Beca: Está bien, ve... aquí te espero.

Corrí hasta la habitación, las chicas estaban sentadas en una cama.

C.R: ¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: Luego les explico. Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

C.R: Lo que sea.

Chloe: Necesito que hagan que Jessica vaya a la habitación de Beca pero sin que ella la mire.

Fat Amy: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

C.R: Yo sé como ¿En cuánto tiempo?

Chloe: Manténganla entretenida afuera, una de ustedes esté vigilándome y yo le haré una señal para que la asomen.

C.R: Lo tenemos, vete.

Chloe: Nos vemos.

Salí de la habitación fingiendo tristeza y me encontré a Beca.

Beca: ¿Se durmieron?

Chloe: Sí, ya estaban acostadas.

Beca: Vamos— me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación.

Me senté en el fondo de su cama para quedar frente a la puerta, ella se sentó de espaldas a ellas.

Beca: Ahora sí, dime.

Chloe: Extraño a Stacie, a mis papás y a Tom.

Beca: ¿Tom es hermano tuyo?

Chloe: Es mi ex novio.

Beca: ¿Tú qué? ¿Y cómo que lo extrañas?

Chloe: Me partió el corazón, lo encontré con otra chica pero aún lo quiero.

''Ay, Beca una cucharada de tu propio chocolate''

Beca: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre él?

Chloe: No tuve la oportunidad.

Observé por la puerta, C.R se asomaba y me sonrió, y yo disimulé.

Chloe: Beca ¿Qué piensas de Jessica?

Beca: Que es muy agradable, tal vez si quiero estar con ella luego de que salga.

Chloe: Claro— dije cabizbaja.

Beca: ¿Acaso te afecta eso?

Chloe: ¿Me darías un abrazo?

Beca: ¿Es Enserio?

Chloe: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo todo, me largo— me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Beca: Espera... —me detuvo. Yo me hice atrás de ella para quedar frente a la puerta, ella se volteó.

Chloe: ¿Qué?

Beca: ¿Por qué te pones así? Tú puedes estar con Tom y yo con Jessica.

Chloe: No quiero estar con Tom.

Beca: ¿Y con quién?

Chloe: No lo sé... bueno tú estás con Jessica así que no lo sé... —miré a la puerta de nuevo y troné mis dedos, C.R se fue y Jessica se asomó.

Beca: Jessica no me importa tanto, es más algo por compromiso, estoy abierta a nuevas personas pero es que ella es muy insistente, ahorita me hizo darle un beso, no quería problemas con ella así que se lo di pero la verdad no creo volver a tener nada.

Jessica: ¿Qué dijiste?— entró.

Beca: Jessica ¿Qué hacías escuchando?

Chloe: Por Dios, Jessica. Eres una chismosa.

Jessica: No te hagas, tú le dijiste a C.R que viniera a ver.

Los tres salimos de la recámara.

Chloe: Yo no veo a C.R por ninguna parte.

Jessica: Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

Beca: ¿Jessica, estás inventando?

Jessica: Beca te juro que no.

Chloe: No deberías estar despierta a esta hora, te mereces un castigo.

Jessica: Y tú no deberías estar en la habitación de Beca.

Chloe: Corrección. No se puede estar fuera de las habitaciones sin supervisión; yo estoy con Beca ¿Tú con quién?

Jessica: Beca, ¿Qué hacías con esta estúpida?

Beca: Jessica, respeto por favor y vete a tu habitación.

Jessica se quejó y se fue a su habitación.

Beca: Sé lo que hiciste. Odio que me utilices, a partir de ahora se acabó tu amiga, no daré más mi brazo a torcer por ti, pensé que comenzábamos a ser amigas.

Chloe: ¿Por qué le crees?

Beca: ¿Crees que soy idiota? Observé a Cynthia mientras corría. Vete a tu habitación.

Entró a su habitación. Bien Beca, quieres quedarte con ella perfecto. Me fui a mi habitación, las chicas me preguntaban de todo, yo sólo me acosté, apagué las luces y todas se durmieron, yo me debatía en mi mente. No podía ser esto posible, no podía con todo a la vez. Sin Stacie me debilitaba, a pesar de que era yo quien planeaba todo sin ella no me salían tan bien las cosas, debía hacer algo. Tenía que salir de ahí, debía conseguir que me expulsaran, debía romper todas las reglas habidas y por haber y salir de ese maldito internado, me levanté y encendí las luces.

C.R: ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: Me fugo, asegúrense que Darren se de cuenta.

Flo: ¿De qué hablas?

Chloe: Me ganaré tres Versace y saldré de aquí pronto, y le dicen a Darren que no estoy dentro de media hora.

Tomé la chaqueta y me escabullí por todo el internado, salí por una ventana y llegué al gran muro que separaba los internados, subí por un árbol y me tiré al enorme muro, había guardias del otro lado así que caminé sobre el muro unos metros hasta perderlos de vista, estaba muy alto y si me tiraba iba a hacer mucho ruido así que me quité la ropa, la até al árbol y me resbalé por ella hasta cruzar el muro. Una vez dentro me infiltré por una ventana y subí las escaleras, abrí cualquier dormitorío y encendí la luz... cuatro chicos se levantaron y me miraron asombrados.

—¿Nos están asustando?

—¿Eres un fantasma?

Chloe: No sean imbéciles, vengo del internado de chicas.

—¿Cómo cruzaste?

Chloe: Eso no les importa, vengo a decirles que mañana habrá una fiesta en mi dormitorío, habrán chicas, bebidas y música. Avísenle a todos los que pueda.

—Estás en ropa interior.

Chloe: ¡No me digas!

—¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el internado de chicas?

Chloe: Pasaremos una sábana por el muro, hay una zona fuera de la vista de los guardias, subirán por ahí... deben esperar que haya suficiente gente en la reunión social, no le digan a nadie que pueda delatarnos.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?

Chloe: Lo haría con gusto pero... en breve vienen por mí...

—Soy Jesse.

—Benji.

—Justin.

—Unicycle.

Chloe: Yo soy Chloe.

Justin: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Chloe: Claro— me senté en una cama. Todos me miraban asombrados, se notaba que tenían tiempo de no ver a una chica— ¿Puedo tocar tus abdominales?

Jesse: Claro— toqué todos sus abdominales marcados.

Unicycle: Eres la primera chica en arriesgarse a venir.

Chloe: Lo sé, soy única.

Benji: Tienes lindas piernas.

Chloe: Y tú lindos boxers, mira como se abultan cuando me miran— todos comenzaron a burlarlo.

Justin: Eres muy sexy.

Chloe: ¿Pueden traer más chicos? Necesito suficiente culpa.

Justin: Llama a los de enfrente.

Unicycle se levantó y salió de la habitación, más chicos llegaron y todos me miraban con ese deseo que los carcomía por dentro. Los chicos me hacían bailes exóticos se quitaban la ropa, me hacían darles nalgadas, todo era una locura total cuando abrieron la puerta mientras uno masajeaba mis pies y otro mis hombros... Eran Darren, Beca y otra mujer... ups!

Darren: Señorita Chloe ¿Qué significa esto?

Chloe: Es una fiesta, Hiram ¿Viene a unirse?— me levanté— Miré le presento a Justin, está buenote, se lo recomiendo— me acerqué a su oído y susurré— la tiene bien grande.

Darren: ¡Pero que irrespeto!

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, muchachos.

Era una tipa alto, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, se parecía mucho a Beca.

Beca: No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esto— me miraba con decepción.

Chloe: Ay, pero que culpable me siento— dije sarcástica.

Darren: Sheila, ocúpate de estos chicos, yo me llevaré a Chloe— Al parecer él era la directora.

Sheila: Sí, cielo— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Cómo le dijo?

Darren: Salga porfavor— se apartó para darme lugar, yo me volteé hacia los chicos.

Chloe: Me voy amores pero no olviden lo que les dije, no me fallen.

Darren: ¿No te fallen en qué?

Chloe: Darren por favor ¿Qué en su internado no le han enseñado que no se debe andar husmeando en los asuntos ajenos?

Beca: ¡A mi papá no le hablas así!

Chloe: Mucho menos tú así a mí, así que vete ubicando, candadita.

Beca: ¿Candadita?

Chloe: Si, que te las quieres dar de cerrada y cualquiera que te mete la llave te abre.

Beca: Mira niñita...!

Darren: ¡Beca, basta! No le sigas el juego. Chloe sal por favor— yo salí.

Sheila: Tranquila, hija— le puso la mano en el hombro a Beca.

Beca: Si, mamá— ¿Mamá? Gran concepto tienen de mi los suegros ¿Suegros? ¿Qué tonterías pienso?

Me fui con Darren, Beca se quedó con su al parecer mamá. Salimos por la puerta principal del internado de chicos, estábamos más cerca de lo que creí del internado de mujeres. Subimos hasta las habitaciones, ahí estaban todas las internas murmurando.

Darren: ¿Qué hacen despiertas? ¡A sus camas todas!

Todas salieron corriendo entrando a las habitaciones, entramos a la habitación; ahí estaban las chicas, todas fingiéndose dormidas.

Darren: Duerme, mañana te reportas a mí oficina después del desayuno, ya es muy tarde para regaños y castigos, buenas noches— se fue.

Inmediatamente todas las chicas se levantaron y me rodearon.

C.R: ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos todo!

Fat Amy: ¿Cruzaste? ¿Viste chicos? ¿Tocaste alguno?

Chloe: Tranquilas, muchachas.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, al final quedaron sorprendidas, al fin me dormí bromeando en la misma cama con C.R, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

A la mañana siguiente nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Flo: ¿Sigue lo de esta noche?

Chloe: ¡Claro que sigue! ¿Ya corrieron la voz?

Fat Amy: Claro, no puede ser posible que nos echemos para atrás.

Chloe: Eso es imposible, vienen los chicos.

Beca y su papá se sentaron en la mesa frente a nosotras, Beca me fulminaba con la mirada. Tomé una de los palillos de pan que nos habían servido y comencé a lamerlo, lo metía y lo sacaba de mi boca, simulando... ya saben qué. Beca sólo rodó sus ojos, yo solté una carcajada.

C.R: La estás torturando. Se le ve en los ojos que mataría por que es palillo fuera su...

Chloe: ¿Su qué?— dije riendo.

Flo: Eres malvada.

Chloe: Pregúntale a tu ex novio quién es la malvada.

Flo: Ni me lo recuerdes, sangraba como vaca degollada.

Fat Amy: ¡Qué asco, Flo!

Chloe: ¿Y no has vuelto a ver al cura?

Fat Amy: Gracias al cielo no. Ni me gustaba.

Chloe: Con ustedes me siento en mi charco, pero me hace falta Stacie.

Sonó el timbre.

Flo: Suerte con Darren.

Chloe: ¿Acaso voy a jugar póker con él? No pienso ir a su oficina.

C.R: ¿Y a dónde?

Chloe: Las bebidas no se comprarán solas.

C.R: ¿Y cómo cargarás de regreso esas cosas?

Chloe: Esto es lo que haremos: Subiré por el árbol gasta el muro, ataré una soga que irá directo en descenso hasta nuestra habitación ¿Sabes cuál es la señal del espejo, no?

C.R: Si, la que se hace con el sol.

Chloe: Correcto. Cuando regrese lanzaré los paquetes por la soga y ustedes los recibirán en la habitación.

C.R: ¿Segura que podrás entrar y salir sin que te vean?

Por cierto, este es el uniforme tan recatado claro que había que usar zapatos formales, pero estos me gustan más, me servirían para escalar el árbol

Chloe: Por favor, ayer lo hubiera logrado si tú no me hubieras delatado, pero bueno, todo era parte del plan.

C.R: ¿Estás segura que quieres que te expulsen?

Chloe: Eso es tan cierto como que a Beca se le paró con lo del palillo y de que las bubis de Jessica son implantes— todas rieron.

C.R: Pervertida.

Chloe: Realista, Rose.

C.R se fue a la sesión de tenis, yo caminé por el salón principal pero por desgracia me encontré a mi peor pesadilla... Jessica.

 **Chloe es una pervertida :s**

 **Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Importante: Beca G!P

Jessica: ¿A dónde vas? La sesión de tenis es por allá.

Chloe: Voy a la oficina de Darren, verdulera.

Jessica: Ah si, olvidaba que anoche te cacharon con seis chicos semidesnudos en una habitación.

Chloe: Y a ti te van a cachar con una docena de plátanos verdes atravesados.

Jessica: Eres una estúpida, no dejo que nadie me hable así.

Chloe: Si... ajá... me retiro, aquí huele a apio podrido... ¡Ah no! Es tu entrepierna, adiós.

Jessica me jaló del cabello, yo la aventé.

Chloe: Tú a mí no me vuelves a tocar. A ti lo que te falta dentro es carne pero lastima a ti ahí no te entra nada más que verduras— dí una carcajada y me fui.

Subí hasta la habitación, antes tomé dos sogas que había en un cuarto de mantenimiento, una la até a la ventana y la dejé caer fuera del edificio, bajé por ella y llegué al campo, quedé frente al enorme árbol.

Luego de varíos intentos atravesé la otra soga por una rama, até la otra que estaba amarrada a mi cintura para no perderla y comencé a escalar con los pies en en árbol y mis manos tirando por la soga de la rama. Me costaba mucho subir, a la mitad no aguante y me solté hasta que fui atrapada por unos brazos.

C.R: ¿Vas a algún lado?

Chlo: ¡C.R!

C.R: Supuse que necesitarías ayuda.

Chloe: ¿Cómo huíste del campo?

C.R: Le dije a la profesora que me había lastimado el tobillo y me dejó ir a descansar a la habitación sola ¡Error!

Chloe: Eres genial. Bueno, ayúdame.

C.R: Mira, te muestro como es más fácil— jaló la soga y esta cayó al suelo.

Chloe: ¿Qué haces? ¡Me costó subirla!

C.R le hizo nudos cada medio metro, la tiró y de un sólo intento la atravesó al otro lado de la rama.

C.R: Así es mejor— sonrió.

Chloe: No me imagino cuantas veces hiciste esto para salir de tu casa e irte a los clubes.

C.R: Incontables veces—reímos.

C.R sostuvo de un lado la soga mientras yo subía por el otro, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía esa chica.

Chloe: ¡Qué fuerte eres!

C.R: Hay que serlo para sostenerse de los tubos.

Al fin subí al muro y amarré la otra soga al árbol.

Chloe: Ahora sube a la habitación, cierra la ventana y pásale la cortina por si se le ocurre llegar a alguien, te mantienes pendiente de la ventana para darte la señal— dije desde arriba.

C.R: Las traes bien frías.

Chloe: A punto de congelar— bromeé.

Amarré la otra soga al árbol y me bajé por los mismos nudos, estaba en un campo vacío y corrí hasta cansarme, caminé un poco más y llegué a la carretera, este iba a ser una de esas veces igual a la que tuve con Stacie la noche antes de venirme. Detuve una camioneta, ahí venían unas monjitas.

Chloe: Disculpen hermanas, me perdí y no sé como regresar.

Monja 1: ¿What?— M #&%$! ¡Estoy en Atlanta!

Chloe: I'm lost, I can't go back home— (Estoy perdida no sé como regresar a casa)

Monja 2: We'll carry you— (Te llevaremos)

Chloe: ¡Un hurra por las monjas!— subí a la camioneta.

Todo el camino pasé inventándoles mil y una historias hasta que llegamos al centro de Lima, me bajé y entré en un supermercado.

Chloe: ¿Cómo rayos regresaré? En fin, vine a algo, luego me ocupo de eso.

Entré al supermercado y tomé algunas botellas, luego fui a la caja.

Cajera: Su identificación, por favor.

Chloe: ¿Perdón?

Cajera: Licor sólo es vendido a mayores de 18 años, necesito su identificación.

Chloe: Maldita perra, ¡Tengo 21 años!

Cajera: Lo siento, señorita. No puede llevarlas.

Chloe: Métete el licor dentro de tu trasero de mayor de 18 años.

Le lancé una botella a la cabeza, esta se quebró y de la cabeza de la mujer empezó a sangrar.

Chloe: ¡M#&%$!— salí corriendo fuera del supermercado con todas las botellas, la seguridad comenzó a seguirme, pero yo me metí dentro de un baño público, oí como corrían y se alejaban. A los minutos salí, iba cargada, llevaba muchas bebidas, aunque extrañaba la que le había lanzado a la mujer.

Tomé un taxi y le dije que me llevara al internado. Una vez que estuvimos cerca, osea que estaba a la vista me bajé y fui hacia el lado donde estaba la soga, por suerte seguía ahí, pero claro, seguramente me estaban buscando. La soga la bajé y até todas las bebidas a un extremo, jalé con fuerza hasta que estaban arriba, luego descaradamente me fui a la entrada principal, los guardias me metieron inmediatamente y uno me llevó con Hiram.

Guardia: La encontramos fuera del edificio.

Darren: ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué hacías afuera!

Wow, no se habían dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Chloe: Le bailé eróticamente a un guardia y me dejó salir, el otro me metió de nuevo.

Guardia: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Chloe: Porque tú no estabas cuando me dejó salir.

Darren: ¿Había otro guardia en turno hace algunas horas?

Guardia: Si, Phill. Pero no creo que...

Darren: Cuando regrese lo manda para acá. Retírese.

El guardia se fue y yo quedé con Darren.

Darren: Esto es increíble, han venido muchas chicas mal a este reformatorio pero ninguna ha sido tan descarada como tú.

Chloe: No, no. No se llama descaro, se llama honestidad. Las demás son unas hipócritas.

Darren: ¡Cómo quieras llamarle!

Chloe: No me regañe, mejor vamos a la reunión social que hay en media hora.

Darren: Lo siento, pero tienes prohibido ir a la reunión social, te quedarás en tu habitación durante toda la noche.

¡Uyy no me diga! ¡Pero qué tragedia!, pensé.

Chloe: ¡Por favor déjeme ir!— ¿Apoco no soy buena actriz?

Darren: ¡Es tu castigo! Lo siento de verdad, retírate ya.

Me levanté y me fui ''resignada 'Subí a la habitación, ahí estaba C.R.

C.R: ¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: No iré a la reunión, me lo prohibió por lo que hice ayer.

C.R: Eres increíble ¿Dónde están las cosas?

Chloe: Allá arriba— señalé a la ventana.

Abrimos la ventana, Fat Amy y Flo llegaron.

Fat Amy: ¿Qué hacen?

C.R: Necesitamos traer aquello que está allá.

Todas miraron las bolsas con botellas.

Flo: ¿Cómo las conseguiste? No se le venden a menores de edad.

Chloe: Asesiné a una mujer ¿Ahora cómo las traemos?

Flo: Escalar hasta el árbol.

Chloe: Pero ya no hay más sogas en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

Fat Amy: Entonces hay que escalar hasta allá por esta soga ¿La reforzaste bien?

Chloe: Claro, no podía arriesgarme a que se cayeran las bebidas en el camino.

C.R: Bien, irá la menos pesada.

¡Flo!— dijimos todas a la vez.

Flo: De acuerdo yo voy, pero si quedó inválida el resto de mi vida, Chloe tendrá que afeitarme allá abajo por el resto de su vida.

C.R: ¡Lárgate!

Subió por la soga, se deslizaba por ella como que si era canopy, nosotras le echábamos porras y reíamos al verla.

Flo: Dejen de hacerme reír o me caeré.

Flo llegó al árbol, tomó las bebidas y lanzó bolsa por bolsa, estas resbalaban por la soga y llegaban a nuestras manos, las escondimos bajo las camas. Luego se devolvió de la misma manera, todo había salido exitoso.

C.R: ¿Crees que no las descubran?

Chloe: No han encontrado la verdura bajo la cama de Jessica no hallarán esto.

Todas reímos. Para disimular, Fat Amy y Flo bajaron a la reunión. Habían dado ya las diez de la noche, la reunión del internado terminaba a las doce.

A las diez treinta comenzaron a llegar los chicos guiados por C.R, luego llegaron algunas chicas. Los presenté a todos. Éramos 25 chicos y 32 chicas en una habitación, todos estábamos muy apretados, así que decidí armar dos lugares. Subí a una cama.

Chloe: Bueno, 8 chicos y 10 chicas se me van a la habitación de al lado, 8 chicos y 10 se me van a la del otro lado y el resto se queda aquí, no quiero que estén entrando y saliendo los chicos. Se me van ya, llevaremos las bebidas allá.

Justin: Oye ¿Y cómo te fue anoche?

Chloe: Nah! No me pasó nada.

Benji: ¿Qué te traes con la hija de Sheila?

Chloe: ¿Con Beca? ¿Esa idiota?

Jesse: Si, su papá es muy estricto.

Chloe: No sabía que la mamá de Beca era el director del internado de hombres.

Benji: Así es. Pobre hija, la tienen entre internado e internado.

Jesse: Anoche cuando te fuiste nos amenazó, dijo que nos haría trizas si nos metíamos contigo.

Chloe: ¿Eso dijo?

Benji: Está bien clavada contigo.

Chloe: Ésa imbécil no está clavada, ni la mencionen que me arruinan la fiesta. Jesse, mejor pásame otro trago.

Todo era una fiesta loca, al final habían quedado 15 chicos y 20 chicas en mi habitación, y 10 chicos y 12 chicas en la otra. Había música, bebidas, semidesnudos y todas las cochinadas que quieras imaginarse.

Ya eran las once y media, la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Mercedes estaba en una cama con dos chicos haciendo de todo. Justin estaba con Flo teniendo cosas hot en el baño de la habitación. C.R presenciaba un stripper de tres chicos junto con otras cinco chicas, todos estaban embriagándose, casi todas tenían un chico encima, las camas eran un desastre, una pareja hasta estaba en pleno acto bajo la cama de Fat Amy, pero ahí los dejamos, la vida se disfruta. Pasaban las horas, todos andaban bien perdidos, incluyéndome. Al fin terminó la reunión social, así que la Jessica y sus perras falderos subieron y escucharon el alboroto, las puertas estaban cerradas así que no podían entrar. Hasta que llegó Darren pero igual nadie abrió.

Chloe: ¡Que se prenda este lugar!

Todos empezaron a gritar: ¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!

Yo empecé a quitarme la camisa y la abanicaba sobre mi cabeza, deslicé mi pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interíor, la mayoría de los presentes estaban desnudos, pocos en ropa interíor y nadie vestido completamente, yo era la única con ropa... hasta ahora.

Bajé de la cama, todos seguían gritando, me senté sobre las piernas de un chico y restregué su cara en mis pechos.

—Sí, sigue.

Me levanté y me tiré sobre otra chica, esta me atrapó, yo comencé a reír como loca.

Chloe: Beca, gracias por atraparme.

— ¿Beca?

Chloe: No debes estar con la Jessica, no ves que le ha de oler a tofu.

—Seré quien tu quieras.

Chloe: ¡Quítate!— La aventé.

C.R: Amiga, esto está buenísimo— dijo ebria— No había tomado en meses, te amo.

Chloe: Yo también te amo.

C.R: ¡Eres una borracha!

Chloe: ¡Y tú una teibolera!

C.R: Pero nunca perra como Jessica.

Chloe: ¡Nah! Esa es Jessiva. Vente mi amiga, vamos a fajar unos cueros.

Íbamos abrazadas hasta que nos caímos en una cama.

C.R: ¡Esta tipa esta loca! ¡Pero yo la amo!

Chloe: ¡Cállate, loca! ¡Que no ves que Darren te va a castigar!— di una carcajada.

C.R: Beca te va a castigar a ti.

Chloe: ¡A Beca me la paso por el trasero! ¡Esa idiota quiere estar con la Jessica pero yo la quiero!

La puerta seguía sonando. Nadie abría.

Flo: ¡Uff! ¡Tenía más de seis meses sin tener de los buenos!—dijo ebria

Chloe: ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Como yo nunca he tenido eso!— se suponía que nadie debía saber que si... era virgen, pero como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

C.R: ¿Nunca?

Chloe: ¡Nah! Todos quieren y nadie puede.

Flo: ¡Ven, fájate a este! Verás que bien se siente.

Flo me lanzó hacia Jesse.

Jesse: Vente Chloe, te vamos a hacer mujer— dijo ebrio también.

C.R: Pregúntale si quiere primero ¿No?

Flo: Claro que quiere, eso todo el mundo lo quiere.

Era toda una plática de borrachos, casi ni se entendía lo que hablábamos.

Jesse comenzó a besarme el cuello y tocarme las piernas.

Chloe: Si, Beca... quiero hacerlo contigo— comencé a besarlo.

C.R: ¡Tonta, cree que es Beca!— Fat Amy y C.R dieron una carcajada.

Jesse me acariciaba los senos y me lanzó a la cama, se recostó sobre mí, los golpes en la puerta ya no se escuchaban por la música tan fuerte.

Chloe: Beca, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, sólo contigo me siento segura.

Jesse: Yo soy Jesse, tonta.

Chloe: ¿Quién?— me aparté.

Jesse: Jesse.

Chloe: ¡Qué asco!— me levanté.

Jesse: ¿A dónde vas?

Fat Amy: Chloe Regresa, aún te falta.

C.R: Amiga ¿Dónde vas?

Chloe: Me largo, voy a buscar a Beca... me quiero acostar con ella no con ningún idiota de estos— abrí la puerta.

Beca, Darren, Jessica y dos personas de seguridad estaban ahí.

 **Oh No Chloe Borracha! Oh No Jesse! :p**


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe: Uy, suegrito, no debería presenciar el faje que haré con Beca— reí borracha, me caí y Beca me atrapó— Van dos.

Beca: Otra vez borracha.

Darren entró a la habitación con los de seguridad.

Darren: ¡Es demasiado! ¡Todos se visten! Los hombres se van para su internado y las chicas a dormir.

Nadie le hacía caso todo le mundo andaba perdido, a los pocos minutos todos quedaron dormidos en el suelo, sólo yo quedaba un poco consciente.

Darren: ¡Esto es un caos! Esta niña ha arruinado sesenta años de historia de este internado, voy a tener que expulsarla.

Beca: Papá, no te alteres. Déjame ayudarte, tú ya sabías como era ella, no es su culpa.

Darren: ¿La defiendes?

Beca: No la justifico, sólo que te advertí de ella. No podías esperar una santa, mira todo esto, si logras componer su comportamiento será algo histórico y el internado se llevará el crédito.

Darren: No lo sé, luego lo hablamos ¿Qué hago con este caos? ¡Jamás había estado en medio de algo así!

Beca: Pon a los de seguridad a poner a la gente en alguna cama. Después de todo son millonarios, sus papás no te pagan para dejarlos en el suelo dormidos. Que duerman dos chicas por cama y dos chicos por cama hasta que quepan todos.

Darren: Seguridad, por favor háganlo, yo necesito ir a tomar un calmante.

Yo seguía en los brazos de Beca. Sentí que Darren se fue y Beca caminó conmigo en brazos, escuché la voz de Jessica.

Jessica: ¿A dónde la llevas? Tírala en cualquier lado.

Beca: Debes estar bromeando.

Jessica: ¿Por qué la cargas?

Beca: Está inconsciente ¿No ves?

Jessica: Déjala en mi habitación, yo la cuidaré.

Beca: ¿Para que la rapes mientras duerme? Sé como eres, Jessica.

Entramos a la habitación de Beca.

Beca: No me digas que la dejarás dormir aquí.

Beca: Con los chicos del internado las camas estarán agotadas, sólo le ayudo a mi papá.

Me recostó en su cama con suavidad.

Jessica: Beca... sé lo que dijiste anoche pero... estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Beca: Jessica, no es el momento de eso, luego lo hablaremos. Déjame sola por favor.

Jessica: ¿Con ella?

Beca: Está inconsciente. No seas celosa mi Jessica.

¡Hija de p€&%$!

Jessica: Esta bien Beca, si te hace falta espacio para tí, mi cama está disponible— sonrió.

Jessica: Lo tendré en mente, buenas noches— le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta, me miró y se acercó— ¿Qué haremos contigo? Eres un desastre. Espera la tremenda regañada que te dará mañana mi papá y espera la que te daré yo. Como permitiste que te vieran en ropa interior.

Abrí los ojos.

Chloe: ¿Beca?

Beca: Descansa, que mañana te viene duro.

Chloe: Quédate conmigo— la miré a los ojos.

Beca: Eres mi pequeño caos— se recostó a la par mía.

Cerré los ojos y quedé completamente dormida... A lo lejos sentí el resplandor en mi rostro y mi cabeza estallando, abrí los ojos y me levanté.

Chloe: Ayyyyy ¡Me mueroooooo!— me quejé, Beca estaba de pie recostada en la puerta viéndome.

Beca: ¡Eso te pasa por borracha!

Chloe: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Beca: Durmiendo ¿Qué no ves?

Chloe: Desgraciadamente si, durmiendo entre tus pulgas— me levanté, me mareé de dolor.

Beca: Hueles a alcohol y tienes resaca. Ve a bañarte y baja por una taza de café.

Chloe: ¿Qué pasó anoche?— mi cabeza estallaba, la sentía de 500 kilos.

Beca: ¿Qué paso anoche? ¡Te escapaste a la calle! ¡Trajiste alcohol, hiciste una fiesta, trajiste hombres al internado, emborrachaste a todo el mundo, todos estaban desnudos, te desnudaste frente a todos, te embriagaste, destruiste el prestigio de este internado! ¿Quieres que siga?— gritaba muy furiosa.

Chloe: ¡No me grites, imbécil! Me duele más la cabeza con tus gritos.

Beca: Es lo menos que te mereces ¡Eres un desastre! ¡A saber con cuantos te acostaste anoche y ni lo recuerdas!

Chloe: ¡Mi vida íntima no te importa, inepta! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera y que quede claro de una vez!

Beca: ¡Es que... no puedo creerlo! Intenté confiar en ti, darte una oportunidad de que ibas a ser diferente y mira... ¡Me prometiste no volverle a faltar el respeto a mi papá y lo has hecho como has querido! ¡Esta muy angustiado y todo por tu culpa! ¡Ahora que les diremos a los papás de toda esta gente! ¿Que vino una psicópata sexual fiestera y arruinó la rehabilitación de todas estas personas?

Chloe: Diles lo que quieras, yo ni quería venir, ustedes me trajeron a la fuerza, así soy yo... y así me aceptaron, nadie los manda a aceptarme.

Beca: ¡Eres una decepción! ¡Una pérdida de espacio en el mundo!

Chloe: ¡Tú eres una maldita pérdida de espacio en el mundo! ¡No sabes vivir, sentir! Te desquitas conmigo que esté aquí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú no estás aquí por tu gusto y porque hayas trabajado para ello. ¡Estás aquí porque te obligan! ¡Niégamelo, Mitchell ¡Niega que fueras una perdición igual que yo y tus papás te metieron a este trabajo para componerte!

Beca: ¡Eso... No es tu asunto!

Chloe: ¡Claro, mis asuntos son de todo el mundo, pero los tuyos de nadie más que tuyos! ¡Vete al cuerno, Beca! ¡Métele todas las verduras que le quepan a Jessica!— intenté salir de la habitación, la cabeza me zumbaba.

Beca: No vas a ningún lado— me detuvo.

Chloe: ¡Sí me voy! Y si no te gusta, me vale.

Beca: ¿No te cansas? ¡No te aburre decepcionar a todo el mundo!

Chloe: Soy lo que soy, no decepciono a nadie porque siempre he sido así— me fui, bajé las escaleras y llegué al comedor.

Ahí estaba todo el mundo muriendo de resaca.

C.R: Me voy a arrancar la cabeza.

Chloe: ¿Se fueron ya los chicos?

Fat Amy: Sí... ¡Pero que noche! Ya me hacía falta.

Chloe: ¿Estamos en problemas?

Darren: ¡Atención todas! Como ya saben, me tienen muy decepcionada con su comportamiento. Todas van a trabajar en voluntariado; luego de aquí pasarán al gran salón a una reunión para saber que tipo de voluntariado harán— se fue.

Fat Amy: Nos portamos mal— rió.

Chloe: ¡Nooo! ¿Quién dice? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Amy?

Todas las chicas se nos acercaban para felicitarnos por la gran fiesta.

C.R: ¡Por Dios! La población de este internado se duplicará en nueve meses.

Fat Amy: Sobre todo por Flo que anoche no paró con su gemelo.

Flo: Ni lo mencionen, amanecí con los músculos ligados.

Chloe: Son unas locas— reí.

C.R: Chloe ¿Tú hiciste algo?

Chloe: ¡M&%$#! No recuerdo.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos todas al gran salón, estaba preocupada. Dentro de mí sabía muy bien que era virgen, me las daba de la muy coqueta y fiestera pero nunca había tenido nada con ningún chico, en ese aspecto era una santurrona. Tenía miedo de que haya perdido mi virginidad en una de esas locuras. Ya había estado en esas fiestas locas pero nunca me había emborrachado hasta desmayar. Nos sentamos en las sillas que habían ahí. Había un pequeño escenario donde estaban algunos de seguridad, Beca y Darren. Habían muchas sillas vacías detrás de nosotras, a los segundos entraron el director del internado de chicos con todos los chicos que se sentaron atrás, en sus rostros se miraban sus resacas, todos rieron al vernos.

Darren: ¡Silencio!

El director subió y se hizo a la par de Beca.

Sheila: Sólo queremos decirles que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, muy mal. Los involucrados tendrán su castigo. Uno por uno subirán y tomarán un papel de este tazón, ahí dentro estará escrito su castigo. Los que no hayan estado involucrados se quedarán en los internados sin castigo, osea como cinco chicas y dos chicos— Todos rieron.

Darren: ¡Silencio!— todos callaron.

Chloe: Vamos a animar esta reunión— le dije a C.R.

C.R: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Chloe: Ya verás, pero cerraré con broche de oro.

Cada vez llamaban por nombres y todos se levantaban, cada uno tenía su castigo.

Darren: Cynthia Rose— ella se levantó, introdujo su mano y sacó un papel, Darren lo tomó— Voluntariado en asilo de ancianos.

C.R: ¡Qué!— todos rieron. C.R se sentó.

Darren: Patricia, Amy— ella se levantó, hizo lo mismo—...Voluntaria en el asilo de ancianos.

Así fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que se acabaron los papeles.

Chloe: ¿A mí no me harán nada? ¿Soy demasiado sexy para ser castigada?

C.R: A mi me huele que te viene duro.

Chloe: Bueno, ya es hora— me levanté y me paré sobre la silla llamando la atención de todos los internos e internas.

Darren: ¿Disculpa?

Chloe: ¡Que siga la fiesta!— me quité la camisa y la lancé.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y hacer bulla.

Sheila: ¡Silencio todos!— todos callaron— ¡Señorita, bájese de ahí!

Chloe: Esto se hace así— tomé la camisa, la pasé entre mis piernas y comencé a restregar para delante y para atrás.

Darren: ¡Pero que inmoralidad es esta!

Chloe: Si quiere le hago uno privado, director— todos dieron una carcajada.

Sheila: ¡Se baja ya!— bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia mí.

Yo bajé y salí corriendo, me quité el sostén, tapé mis senos con mi brazos y le empecé a dar a ''latigazos'' con el sostén a todo el mundo. Sheila me perseguía, yo corría en círculos por todo el lugar, parecía que andaba jugando ''tú las traes'' con Sheila, todos morían de ver el espectáculo, yo sólo quería más problemas para ser expulsada, total no iba a volver a ver a todos estos idiotas. Sheila quedó frente a mí, yo empecé a ''latigar'' con el sostén en el aire hacia ella.

Chloe: Atrás bestia, ¡Atrás!— simulé a un domador de tigres, todos estaban doblados de la risa.

Sheila: ¡Eres una niña muy mala!

Sheila: Lo que usted quiere es ver mis bubis, yo no tengo culpa que su hombre no tenga nada de pechos ¡Le aconsejo unos implantes! ¡Pregúntele a Jessica con cual cirujano se los puso ella!— grité, todos morían de la risa.

Beca: ¡Ven acá, loca desquiciada!— me tomó por la cintura y me cargó sobre sus hombros, mis pechos estaban desnudos pero al presionarse con su espalda me tapaban lo suficiente.

Chloe: ¡Sueltame! Si quieres stripper privado tendrás que tomar número... ¡Y conste que mis senos si son reales! ¡No la silicona de la Jessica!

Beca me metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y me lanzó a la cama.

Beca: ¿Qué estás loca? ¡Te pasas!— me lanzó mi camisa.

Chloe: Ya te dije que así soy yo— me levanté.

Beca: ¡No vas a ningún lado! ¡Me colmaste la paciencia!

Chloe: Uyuyuy mira como tiemblo, hasta parezco gelatina— me burlé.

Beca: ¿Sabes? ¡Ibas a ser expulsada! Por la fiesta de anoche, por eso no te llamaron, pero me doy cuenta de lo que intentas.

Chloe: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me iban a expulsar?

Beca: Sí, sólo esperábamos que terminara la reunión para llamar a tus papás y que te vinieran a traer.

Chloe: ¿Y ahora que harán?

Beca: Tú no irás con tus papás, ahora si recibirás un castigo real.

Chloe: ¿Cuál?

Beca: Eso verás.

¡M#&%$! Acepto que la regué toda. Había conseguido lo que quería pero por loca lo perdí.

Chloe: ¿Me quedaré en este internado?

Beca: Lo que tú intentas es portarte mal para llamar la atención, querías que te expulsáramos y salirte con la tuya. Pero no puedes portarte mal si nadie te ve.

Chloe: ¿De qué hablas?

Beca: Ponte la camisa, ve con tus compañeras.

Me la puse y salí. Me fui a la habitación, ahí estaban las chicas empacando.

C.R: ¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: Que soy una tonta. Ya me habían expulsado por la fiesta de ayer, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice hace rato ya estuviera en un vuelo a Las Vegas.

C.R: ¿Qué?

Chloe: Me pondrán un castigo, Beca no quiso decirme.

Fat Amy: ¿Qué será?

Chloe: Ni idea, pero no tengo miedo. Sea lo que sea, en menos de dos semanas yo estaré en un club nocturno en Las Vegas.

C.R: Pues suerte, nosotras vamos a pagar por divertirnos tanto.

Flo: Pero valió la pena.

Fat Amy: Tú cállate y ve a buscar una prueba de embarazo.

Todas se fueron y yo me quedé sola en la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Era Jessica.

Jessica: Eres una payasa— me aplaudió— Hiciste un espectáculo, me hiciste reír a mares.

Chloe: ¿Te dan risa tus implantes?

Jessica: Por lo menos yo no los ando exhibiendo.

Chloe: ¿Qué quieres Jessica?

Jessica: Sabes, a mí también me interesa que te vayas y te alejes de Beca, sé una manera inevitable de lograr eso.

Chloe: No me interesa nada de lo que digas.

Jessica: Lo único que debes hacer es incendiar el internado, al menos intentarlo. Porque eso ya sería intento de asesinato, te mandarían de patitas a Las Vegas sin pensarlo.

Chloe: Tú quieres... —me levanté— ...que me vaya para que me aleje de Beca... pero que crees... estuvieron a punto de echarme por la fiesta peor logré quedarme por lo que acabo de hacer, ahora me darán un castigo... y sólo porque quieres que me vaya, me voy a quedar aquí— Le di un empujón en la frente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Beca con Darren.

Jessica: Hola, Beca— dijo Jessica como tonta.

Beca: Hola.

Darren: Hemos decidido tu sanción.

Jessica: ¿La enviarán a casa?

Beca: No.

Darren: Beca me explicó todo lo que has intentado hacer y me dio una idea maravillosa que acabará con este problema.

Chloe: Esto va a estar bueno— reí.

Jessica: ¿Qué harán con ella? ¿La mandarán al reclusorio, basurero, la granja?

Darren: ¡Al apartamento de Beca a vivir con ella!

Jessica y Chloe: ¡Qué!

Darren: Como lo oyen. Chloe Vivirá con Beca en su apartamento, no tendría derecho a comunicación, ni salir, ni tomar, ni socializar con nadie. Ya hablamos con sus papás; el único con el que tendrá contacto es con Rachel... y quedamos en que estarás ahí hasta que estés cien por ciento rehabilitada, además recibirás atención psicológica. No saldrás de ese apartamento ni un momento y estarás bajo los cuidados, atenciones y custodia de Rachel— notaba como Jessica abría cada vez más los ojos, me dieron ganas de fastidiarla.

Chloe: Gran castigo.

Beca: Empaca todo, tienes media hora, sales, tomamos la limo y nos vamos al apartamento.

Beca y Darren se fueron.

Jessica: ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Irás a vivir con Beca!

Chloe: Qué rico se escucha eso— me burlé.

Jessica: Tienes que negarte rotundamente, hacer todo para que te devuelvan.

Chloe: ¿Bromeas? Regresaré pero con dos mini Mitchell— reí.

Jessica: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Beca.

Chloe: ¿Acercarme a Beca? Por favor, dormirá conmigo, seré lo primero que vea en las mañanas y lo último que vea antes de dormir, comerá conmigo, convivirá conmigo... seremos como... una sola.

Jessica: Esto no puede estar pasándome, no volveré a ver a Beca hasta que tú te cures de tu aberración.

Chloe: Soy un caos, así que toma asiento, y espera tu turno a que llegué en año tres mil, por ahí te mando quien te corte las raíces de vez en cuando mientras esperas a Beca— amaba burlarme de ella— Ahora si me disculpas, debo empacar para irme con mi futura no... digo, mi tutora legal.

Jessica salió hecha una loca de rabia. Comencé a empacar todo y salí con mis maletas, subí a la limo. Beca estaba ahí sentada, íbamos solo ella y yo, sin guardias.

Chloe: Más vale que no me lleves a un motel— me burlé.

Beca: Permanece callada— dijo seria.

Chloe: Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no crees?

Beca: No te quites la ropa por favor, y quédate quieta— estaba molesta.

Chloe: ¿Es por lo de tu papá no?

Beca me ignoró, Enserio estaba molesta. Permanecí callada todo el camino hasta que llegamos a un edificio, subimos al décimo piso, entramos por una puerta y mi boca cayó al suelo.

 **Oh No Darren!**


	12. Chapter 12

Importante: Beca G!P

Chloe: Pensé que me llevarías a algo tipo de cárcel de pobres.

Beca: Aquí vivo yo, no tenía por que ser una mazmorra. Subirán las maletas, te enseñaré todo el apartamento.

Beca caminó y me enseñó una cocina.

Beca: La cocina.

Chloe: Dicen que en las cocinas le sientes más sabor.

Beca no me dijo nada ,caminó y llegamos a una recámara.

Beca: Esta es tu habitación— dijo seria— Y por allá está la mía cruzando el pasillo.

Chloe: ¿No hay puerta?— Ella negó con la cabeza— Alguien se me va a cruzar en la noche... y no me agrada tanto rosa.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillo y llegué a su habitación. Me lancé a su cama.

Chloe: Tu cama está más cómoda.

Beca: Si quieres dormir ahí está bien yo dormiré en tu cama.

Chloe: Que rico se escuchó eso— reí.

Beca dio media vuelta y se fue.

Chloe: ¿Y esta qué le pasa?— dije a mí misma.

Me levanté y me fui al living, ahí estaba Beca.

Beca: Aquí no hay reglas, puedes hacer lo que quieras— dijo seria.

Chloe: ¿Bromeas?

Beca: No. Si te doy reglas, las romperás antes que termine de decirlas.

Chloe: Bien.

Beca: Si tienes hambre ahí esta la cocina, si tienes sueño ahí esta el dormitorio, si quieres bañarte está el baño.

Chloe: ¿Tú que harás?

Beca: Iré a bañarme— se fue a la habitación.

De acuerdo, algo le pasaba a esta, debía preguntárselo. Corrí tras ella.

Chloe: ¿Qué te pasa?

Beca: A mí nada.

Chloe: ¿Por qué estás tan cortante?

Beca: Es como soy con las internas, cumplo mi trabajo como guardia y no como un ''amiga'' que tú creías que tenías.

Chloe: Está bien, iré a cenar— me fui.

{Narra Beca}

Llegué con Chloe a mi apartamento... más bien a nuestro apartamento. No le impuse reglas porque sabía que de nada serviría imponerle cualquier cosa. Me porté distante con ella, aunque me fue muy difícil, moría por correr donde ella estaba, abrazarla, besarla, tenerla conmigo, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo porque ella nunca tomaría enserio nada.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí, bajé a la cocina, ella estaba sentada comiendo unas papas fritas.

Beca: ¿Terminaste?— ella asintió.

Chloe: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Beca: Lo que tú quieras.

Chloe: Bien— se levantó y se fue a la habitación yo me quedé preparándome algo para cenar, me senté y comí, a los minutos apareció Chloe cubierta apenas con la pieza interior inferior, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados.

No sé si estaba así por la inmoralidad que estaba haciendo o porque su cuerpo era totalmente perfecto y me había hipnotizado.

Beca: ¿Que haces así?

Chloe: Lo que yo quiera— dijo tranquila, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el sirope de chocolate, esto me olía mal.

Trataba de esquivar la mirada de su cuerpo pero mis ojos se resistían a ver otro lado. Chloe se acostó sobre la mesa en la que yo estaba y comenzó a dejarse caer encima el sirope con suavidad.

Beca: ¡No hagas eso! ¡Vístete!

Chloe: ¿Es una regla?

Beca: No, es una orden.

Chloe: No me quiero vestir.

Beca: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Chloe: Porque yo quiero— sonrió.

Yo me levanté con mis pensamientos recordándomela desnuda y otro personaje más por allá abajo estaba reventando.

Entré a la habitación y me acosté boca abajo tratando de desvanecer mis pensamientos depravados, y yo definitivamente no podía tenerlos. A los minutos siguientes llegó Chloe con una paleta, se sentó a la par mía, yo la miré, ella comenzó a darle lamidas tentadoras.

Beca: ¿Te gusta provocar a todas las personas siempre?

Chloe: No, sólo a ti— rió— Te pones graciosa.

Beca: No me parece gracioso.

Chloe: Pues lo es... iré a charlar con los vecinos— se fue.

Beca: No puedes salir.

Chloe: ¿Qué?

Beca: Estarás encerrada aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Chloe: ¡No estoy enferma! ¡Quiero salir!

Beca: Ya es tarde, deberías buscar como dormir.

Chloe: Lo que debes mandar a dormir es lo que tienes allá abajo que lo tienes más despierto y con ganas de parrandear que yo.

Beca: Tú no causas nada en mí.

Chloe: ¿Ah no?— se lanzó sobre mí y me tiró a la cama. Merodeaba por mis labios y su mano recorría mi pantalón, desabrochó el botón y puso su mano en mi zona íntima, esta estaba caliente y muy "alegre"— ¿Y qué es esto?

Beca: Quítate de encima por favor.

Chloe: Admite lo que siente.

Beca: No siento nada— me levanté— Ve a dormirte.

Chloe: No quieres perderme de vista.

Beca: Retírate— ella se fue molesta.

Me lancé a la cama y suspiré, no podía creer todo lo que provocaba en mí, nunca ninguna chica, ni siquiera Jessica podía hacerme sentir esto. Siempre tuve la fuerza para abstenerme de las chicas en el internado que se me ofrecían pero a Chloe la deseaba desde siempre, con o sin ropa me incitaba a comérmela entera.

Luego de unos minutos de que por mi mente recorrían los pensamientos más absurdos de hacerla mía sentí demasiado silencio y eso me asustó. Me levanté y la busqué en su habitación y no estaba, bajé rápido y tampoco estaba, no estaba en ningún lado, miré la puerta esta tenía una nota.

''Te dejo para que termines el trabajo que no me dejas hacer. Si sabes a lo que me refiero'' La puerta estaba abierta, corrí hacia abajo y la busqué en el pasillo, bajé hasta el lobby y al restaurante, ahí estaba tomando unas copas con un tipo.

Chloe: Es una cretina... Mira ahí viene— me señaló.

Beca: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chloe: Platicando con mi amigo Lou.

Beca: ¿Quién es este?

Chloe: Es mi entretenimiento de esta noche— me dijo en el oído.

Beca: No tenías permitido salir, regresa ya mismo.

Chloe: Te dije que era una amargada— se tragó lo que quedaba de su copa.

Beca: ¿Cómo saliste? La puerta estaba enllavada.

Chloe: Beca, búscate una vida, toma— sirvió un poco de licor en la copa y me la ofreció.

Beca: Yo no tomo.

Chloe: ¡Entonces báñate!— me lanzó el líquido y salió corriendo con el chico.

Chloe: Corre Lou, corre que nos pega— se burló.

Beca: Seguridad, tráiganla.

Los hombres de seguridad la tomaron y la subieron al apartamento, por supuesto ella iba pataleando.

Chloe: ¡Eres una idiota, Beca!

Una vez dentro la soltaron, cerraron la puerta y dos de ellos quedaron afuera para cuidar la puerta.

Beca: ¿Que no te quedas quieta un minuto?

Chloe: ¡Estoy aburrida aquí!

Beca: Eso te ganas por portarte mal.

Chloe: Uy si, me carcome la culpa— se burló.

Beca: Ahora nos vamos a dormir— la tome en mis brazos y la llevé a mi cama.

Chloe: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Beca: Por esta noche, dormirás conmigo, no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo, no te quedas quieta nunca.

Chloe: Ya te vi, picarona. Quieres tener una noche hot conmigo.

Beca: No digas tonterías.

Chloe: No me conformo con menos de 5.

Beca: ¿5 qué?

Chloe me guiñó el ojo y bajó la vista a mis pantalones.

Beca: ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!

Chloe: Cuando lo hagas tú.

Beca: Yo no pienso en eso.

Chloe: ¿Te han dicho que tienes una voz muy sexy?

Beca: Duérmete— me acosté a la par de ella y puse mi brazo sobre su cintura para que no se fuera, ella se volteó hacia mí quedando su cara a centímetros de la mía, ella sonreía malévola.

Chloe: ¿Aparte de Jessica has tenido novia?

Beca: Sí…

Chloe: Pobrecita, entiendo por que te dejo.

Beca: Ella no me dejó.

Chloe: ¿La dejaste? No me digas que descubriste que era un travesti, eso explicaría tu aberración al sexo.

Beca: ¡Que inmadura eres!

Chloe: Tengo 21.

Beca: A veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

Chloe: A mi también me dan ganas de arrancarte la... cabeza— bajó la vista a mis pantalones de nuevo.

Esta chica era increíble, como tenía esa mente para distorsionar cualquier información y volverla a su favor.

Beca: Duérmete Chloe— cerré mis ojos.

Chloe: ¿Cómo era ella?

Beca: ¿Quién?

Chloe: Tu ex novia.

Beca: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Chloe: ¿Por qué terminaron?

Beca: No puedo contarte mi vida personal.

Chloe: Eres una amarga— se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Beca: ¿Por qué te interesa mi vida?

Chloe: Compartamos preguntas, yo te hago una y tu una a mí.

Beca: Ya te contesté una, ahora contéstamela tú.

Chloe: He tenido varios pero todos son unos idiotas.

Beca: Mejor durmamos.

Chloe: Beca— se levantó y se sentó sobre mi cintura.

Beca: ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: Juguemos.

Beca: ¡Que!

Chloe: Sí, al caballito... voltéate y ándame a caballo.

Beca: No lo haré.

Chloe: Entonces tendré que hacerlo así.

Chloe comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi cintura, la verdad se miraba muy pervertida.

Beca: ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Chloe: ¿Por qué? ¡Es divertido! ¡Arre!— seguía.

Beca: ¡Ya basta!

Chloe: No.

La tomé de la cintura y la puse debajo de mí para mantenerla quieta, nuestras respiraciones se juntaron.

Beca: Eres una niña muy mala.

Chloe: Y tú quieres serlo.

No podía evitar sentir su presencia, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, no podía resistirlo, necesitaba besarla o moriría en el instante, nuestros rostros se iban acercando poco a poco... hasta que...

 **Arre caballito! OH NO MINI MITCHELL! xD**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA, si haré maratones en especial los fines de semana porque es cuando tengo más tiempo, SALUDOOOS! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Narra Chloe

Beca estaba sobre mí a punto de besarme, y la verdad yo no quería detenerla, cuando yo era quien la tentaba y no me daba nada, simplemente sentía lo nerviosa que la ponía, pero esta vez fue ella quien intento tentarme y me comporte tal y como ella lo hacia, me puso nerviosa, paro mi respiración e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, jamas me había pasado esto... cerré mis ojos, cosa que nunca había hecho para besar y espere que sus hermosos labios rojos se unieran a los míos, no podía ni quería evitarlo, quería sus labios besando los míos de una vez...

Guardaespaldas: Señorita, Mitchell.. ¡Dios!— se volteo, nos levantamos inmediatamente.

Beca: ¿Que pasa, Brad?

Guardaespaldas: Ya es medianoche, mi hora de salida.

Beca: Esta bien, puedes irte.

El guarda espaldas se fue, Beca sacudió su cabello marrón, parecia que esa era su forma de peinarse, yo salí del trance del olor de su respiracion y volví a tierra.

Chloe: Casi te cachan ligando en el trabajo.

Beca: ¿Ligando? No estabamos haciendo eso.

Chloe: Mira nada más que palida te pusiste cuando entro el guardaespaldas, hoy le dice a tu papá, oh oh Cherry Lips esta en problemas.

Beca: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Chloe: Cherry Lips ¿Qué tiene?

Beca: ¿Por que me dices asi?

Chloe: Es tu apodo sexual.

Beca: Tienes 21 años y piensas más en sexo que un viejo morboso.

Chloe: Prefiero hacerme llamar de mente llamativa.

Beca: Para lo malo.

Chloe: Cállate y traeme el latigo, esta noche te voy a dar.

Beca sonrió y se lanzo sobre mí dejando caer su peso encima de mí pero de espaldas, me estaba aplastando.

Chloe: ¡Qué pesada eres! ¡Quítate!

Beca: ¿No que te gusta el pseudomasoquismo?

Chloe: Y yo soy la pervertida, mira que me quieres dar eh.

Beca: Lo único que quiero darte son nalgadas para que dejes de portarte mal.

Aventé a Beca, ella se paro al lado de la cama, yo me incline frente a ella.

Chloe: Ahi las tienes— le puse mi trasero— Nalguéame.

Beca: Eres una degenerada.

Chloe: ¿Degenerada yo? Tú dices que me quieres nalguear, yo te ofrezco mi trasero para que le des todas las nalgadas que quieras y tú te niegas, no te entiendo.

Beca: Sabes que no te nalguearé.

Chloe: Eso ya no es culpa mía— me acosté— Ahora duérmete o te violo— me recosté de lado y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí como Beca puso la colcha en mí y se acostó a la par mía. Quedé dormida, pero me desperté y vi en el reloj de mesa que eran las cuatro de la mañana, miré a mi lado y Beca estaba durmiendo como una hermosa bebé, dulce e inocente, perfecto para una broma. Me levanté lo más silenciosa que pude y salí del apartamento, bajé al bar y compré varias botellas de licor, las vacié en el lavabo y puse las botellas vacias alrededor del suelo. Le quité de encima la colcha, tomé los cuchillos y le rompi la ropa por completo. ¡Dios, le dije no mas de 25 pero creo que estos son como de 40! Dije en mis adentros, dejé a Beca completamente desnuda, tuve mucho cuidado para no despertarla, me quité toda la ropa y me acosté a la par de ella, nos acobijé a ambas y me recosté dándole la espalda, reí en silencio y cerré mis ojos... me quedé dormida hasta que...

Beca: ¡Chloe!

Dí un salto del susto pero me acordé de mi travesura así que me fingí la somnolienta, di un bostezo y me volteé

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa?- dije indiferente.

Beca: -¿Qué significa esto?- estaba de pie a la par de la cama completamente desnuda viendo las botellas.

Chloe: -Que no te controlas cuando estás bebida.

Beca: -¡Imposible! ¡Yo no hice esto!- se tomó de la cabeza.

Chloe: -¿Y por eso caminas desnuda en la habitación?

Beca recordó que estaba desnuda y se envolvió con una toalla.

Beca: -¡Esto debiste hacerlo tú!

Chloe: -¿Yo?- reí- yo ando una resaca impresionante y tú estás normal, así que tú debiste darme de tomar toda la noche y luego te aprovechaste de mí- fingí dolor de cabeza.

Beca: -Eso no es cierto, yo no soy sonámbula.

Chloe: -Entonces, lo hiciste adrede.

Beca: -¡Que no!

Chloe: -Explica el faje de anoche.

Beca: -¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos ningun faje! ¿Qué es faje?- dí una carcajada.

Chloe: -Stacie, C.R y yo le decimos así a lo incontrolable que tuvimos anoche- reí.

Beca: -¡Entiende que no tuvimos nada!

Chloe: -Sabes que se hace despues de una noche candente.

Beca: -No ¿qué?

Chloe: -Bañarse para quitarse el olor a piel desesperada por pasión.

Beca: -¡No tuvimos nada!

Chloe: -¡Deja de decir estupideces! Que no quieras creerlo no quiere decir que no pasó.

Beca: -Tienes razón, si pasó- dijo preocupada- ¿Ahora qué le diré a mi padre? Me va a despedir, que verguenza.

Chloe: -No tiene porque enterarse.

Beca: -¡Como no! Siempre he sido sincera con el, no puedo creer lo que hice.

Chloe: -¿Te protegiste?- reí en mis adentros.

Beca: -¿A qué te refieres?- dándo vueltas preocupado por todo el lugar.

Chloe: -¿A que si usaste...?- chupé mis dientes haciendo un sonido.

Beca: -¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no camino con esas cosas! ¿Tu tomas pastillas, cierto?

Chloe: -¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a llevar pastillas a un internado de mujeres?

Beca: -Significa que puedes haber quedado...-dijo en shock.

Chloe: -Awww- acaricié mi abdomen, moría de la risa por dentro.

Beca abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Beca: -Báñate y vístete.

Chloe: -¿Para qué?

Beca: -Iremos a una farmacia- se sentó en la cama y tomó su cabeza con sus manos, estaba preocupada.

Chloe: -¡Me vas a hacer abortar!

Beca: -¡Cállate! No asegures que estás...iremos por una prueba-no podía sacar la palabra de su boca, se me salió una risita.

Chloe: -Ya tranquilízate, todo estará bien- creo que me pasé un poco con la broma, pero cuando todo saliera negativo le confesaría la verdad.

Beca: -Ve a bañarte.

Me levanté y me fui a la otra habitación, me bañé y me cambie.

Cuando salí Beca ya estaba lista.

Beca: -Vamonos- estaba muy seria.

Chloe: -Mami Beca- fingí voz de bebé.

Beca: -¡No es gracioso!- yo solté una carcajada.

Subimos al auto, Beca permanecía callada y preocupada, parecía debatir en su mente que haría si la prueba resultaba positiva. Llegamos a una farmacia.

Beca: -Toma- me dio dinero.

Chloe: -¿Me regalas para una tanga o qué?

Beca: -Compra la prueba.

Reí sarcástica.

Chloe: -Yo no pondré mi cara en verguenza comprando eso.

Beca: -No la compraré yo, soy mujer pero tengo algo allá abajo.

Chloe: -¿Y qué? Diles de mini Mitchell y que tienes dudas sobre tu sexualidad que anoche tuviste relaciones y quieres saber si estás embarazada.

Beca: -Esto no es gracioso, apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Chloe: -¿Y qué digo? ¿Hola, quiero saber si el faje inconsciente que tuve anoche me trajo un bonus?

Beca: -¡Sólo...-bajó la voz- sólo dile que te dé una prueba instantánea.

Chloe: -No lo haré, me da verguenza.

Beca: -¿Cómo haces para comprar las pastillas?

Chloe: -Compro la farmacia primero- reí.

Beca: -Compra la maldita prueba, no me hagas gritarte aquí.

Chloe: -¡Beca, me dejaste embarazada! ¡Como que no te harás cargo de la criatura, eres una desalmada!- grité llamando la atención. Beca me tapó la boca.

Beca: -Cállate, eso si no te da verguenza.

Chloe: -Sólo estaba jugando. La compraré.

Beca: -¿Cuánto vale?

Chloe: -¿Piensas que soy farmaceútica o que salgo embarazada a diario?

Beca: -Con esto ha de alcanzarte- me dio varios billetes.

Chloe: -Ya regreso- entré a la farmacia.

Farmaceútica: -Buenos días.

Chloe: -Mmmm...necesito una prueba de embarazo.

Farmaceútica: -¿De alguna marca en especial?

Chloe: -La mejor.

Farmaceútica: -Un segundo- se fue, volteé hacia atrás y miré a Beca acostada en la limo sonriendo ¿Con una chica? ¿Quién era esa p&%# ? Estaban platicando muy agusto, la chica le tocaba el cabello ¿Quién se creía? Muy bien Beca Mitchell, así juegas conmigo, excelente- Aqui tiene- me dio una prueba.

Chloe: -¿Sabe qué? Deme dos.

Farmaceútica: -Aquí tiene- me dio la otra.

Chloe: -¿Hay alguna salida trasera aqui?

Farmaceútica: -La del personal pero no hay pasada para personal no autorizado.

Chloe: -Entiendo- desgraciada, a mí nadie me dice que no. Caminé hacia un estante y lo boté regando todo al piso, la farmaceútica corrió hacia ahí en lo que yo salía por la puerta trasera, corrí lo más que pude hasta que llegué a un restaurante, había un grupo de tres mujeres embarazadas. Me acerqué a ellas.

Chloe: -Disculpa, necesito un favor- saqué la prueba.

Embarazada 1: -¿Disculpa tú quién eres?

Chloe: -Te daré quinientos dólares si te haces la prueba del embarazo.

Embarazada 1: -Pero yo ya sé que estoy embarazada.

Emabarazada 2: -Yo lo haré.

Chloe: -Perdiste quinientos dólares embarazada uno, ven embarazada dos- la mujer se levantó conmigo y entramos al baño del restaurante. Luego de quice minutos salió.

Embarazada 2: -Aquí esta, salió positivo.

Chloe: -¡Qué novedad!- guardé la prueba.

Embarazada 2: -¿Dónde están los quinientos dólares?

Chloe: -Juega la loto, tal vez los ganes- salí corriendo de regreso a la farmacia, miré que la limusine se acercaba.

Beca salió de ella.

Beca: -¿Dónde estabas?

Chloe: -Huyendo.

Beca: -¡Entra a la limusina!- entré- Es increíble, te dejé unos minutos para que compraras la prueba y huyes.

Chloe: -Es que estabas demasiado entretenida con tus amigas.

Beca: -¿Estás celosa?

Chloe: -¿Tú que dices, bebé? ¿Estoy celosa por tu mamá?- le hablé a mi vientre.

Beca: -¡No juegues así! ¿Compraste la prueba?

Chloe: -Si, aquí está- saqué la prueba limpia.

Beca: -¿Cómo se usa esto? ¿Lo...introduces?

Chloe: -No seas salvaje...sólo dejas caer...

Beca: -¡No quiero saber!

Chloe: -¡Entonces no preguntes, cretina!

Beca: -Ya llegamos.

Bajamos de la limo y subimos al apartamento.

Beca: -Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Chloe: -Beca tiene una banda ¡iaa iaa ooohh!- me fui al baño cantando.

Beca: -¡Deja de cantar canciones de bebés! ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Chloe: -Los hijitos dicen; Beca, Beca, Beca.

Beca: -¡Que te calles!

Chloe: -Oye, pero que mala madre eres- entré al baño.

Beca: -No soy madre- dijo atravez de la puerta. Al parecer estaba recostada la puerta.

Chloe: -Si es niña será Rebeca, si es niño será Tom.

Beca: -¡No seas, tonta! ¡Nunca le pondríamos Tom! ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo!- Lancé una carcajada.

Chloe: -¿No que no eras madre?

Beca: -Aún no, espero que no...

Chloe: -¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?

Beca: -No ahora- susurró.

Chloe: -¿Qué dijiste?

Beca: -Que te apures.

Chloe: -¡Tranquilízate! Si hay dos líneas rojas es positivo.

Tiré al prueba limpia al basurero y saqué la que estaba usada, la positiva y salí fingiendo cara de sorpresa.

Beca: -¿Qué pasó? ¡Que pasó!

Chloe: -Míralo tú mismo- le di la prueba.

Beca: ¡Estás tan loca Beale! Solo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras—respondió divertida y me lanzó la prueba de regreso. Sus ojos estaba muy brillosos. Luego cambio de estado de ánimo.

Chloe: ¿Estas bien?

Beca: Perdóname.

Chloe: ¿Cómo?

Beca: Perdóname por haberte hecho eso, no sabia que dormida hacia cosas así... Enserio perdóname, no quería arruinar tu vida de esta manera. La verdad es que no me importa si mi padre piensa mal de mi o me despide, es lo que menos me importa ahorita, enserio lo que me preocupa es haberle arruinado la vida a alguien de 21 años.

Wow, nunca me había pasado esto pero... me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco culpable.

Chloe: ¿Quieres decirle a tus padres?

Beca: Tomaremos un vuelo a Las Vegas, te llevaré a tu casa, prometo responder por el bebe, hacerme cargo y darle todo el amor que necesite.

Chloe: ¿Que tal si no lo tengo?

Beca: ¡Ni se te ocurra! Es mi hijo y aunque tu no lo quieras yo si, aunque me acabo de enterar... Lo quiero.

Chloe: Beca... Yo debo decirte algo.

Beca se levanto y se acercó a mí... demasiado. Comenzó a ponerme nerviosa, acarició mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, me ponía aun más nerviosa, me miro con sus profundos ojos azules, me miraba enternecida ¿Que significaba eso?

Beca: Chloe esto sonara raro pero... ya que tendremos bebés en un futuro, debes saber algo...

Chloe: ¿Qué pasa?

Beca: Yo siento...

¡M#$%&! ¡Que me iba a decir! Estaba muriendo por gritarlo...

Chloe: ¡No quiero tener hijos contigo Mitchell!

Beca: ¿Que? Pero era todo mentira..

Chloe: ¡Era una broma!—empuñe mis ojos esperando el regañón que me iba a dar. Luego de unos segundos abrí los ojos, mire a Beca, ella tenia una mirada neutra, me confundió por completo.

Beca: No querías eso…— negué con la cabeza— Todo fue una broma— asentí.

Beca estaba tiesa, no se movía, ni parpadeaba ¿Le habré causado algún tipo de contusión cerebral?

Beca me tomo de la cintura con brusquedad y me lanzo a la cama.

Chloe: ¡Que te pasa!

Beca: ¡Ya veras, tantas ganas tienes de seguir molestandome! ¡Tu sueño de tener sexo salvaje se hará realidad! ¡De eso me encargo yo!

Se sentó en mi cintura y presiono mis manos contra la cama con las suyas.

Chloe: Solo fue una maldita broma ¿Vas a violarme?

Beca: Violación es cuando una de las personas no quiere y ambas sabemos que mueres por hacer esto.

Chloe: ¡No seas, idiota! ¡Quítate, imbécil!— forcejee para quitarme pero era imposible, ella tenia mucha mas fuerza a pesar de estar más pequeña que yo.

Beca: ¿No quieres? ¡Contéstame!

Chloe: ¡No quiero!

Beca se levanto y se fue, oí como dio un portazo.

Chloe: Ahora si me pase, hora de huir Chloe.

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí, pero me devolví al ver a los de seguridad. Cerré la puerta. Bien, Beca ya se estaba cansanda de mí, no aguantaba tanto mis travesuras, estaba punto de enviarme a Las Vegas, debía hacer muchas más travesuras para que ella me mandara de regreso a casa.

Chloe: ¡A destruir este lugar!

Cerré con llave la puerta principal. Rompí la ventana que daba hacia la calle, me asome y vi lo alto que estaba el piso. Empece a lanzar todas las cosas de Beca por la enorme ventana. Deshice todas las camas, saque todo del refrigerador y lo regué por la alfombra, quebré todas las ventanas, metí las sabanas en los inodoros, encendí los grifos del baño para que se inundara el apartamento, tire todos los cuadros de las paredes, le di vuelta a los sillones y destruía todo lo que hallaba a mi paso. Los de seguridad trataban de abrir la puerta pero la había trancado con las camas, el agua comenzaba a rebalsarse, luego de haber terminado mi desastre quite las camas de la puerta, me quite toda la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y me lancé a la piscina, cuando escuché que Beca entró, nadé hasta el fondo para que no me encontrara.

Beca: ¡Chloe! ¡Chloe! ¿Donde estas? Desgraciada, no te habrás lanzado por la ventana.

Salí a la superficie.

Chloe: ¡Beca!

Beca corrió y me hallo en la piscina.

Beca: ¡Que haces!

Chloe: ¡Me ahogo!— fingí hundirme.

Beca se quito la ropa y se lanzó a la piscina, me tomó en sus brazos y me elevó hasta la superficie, me hice la desmayada, ella me sacó y me recostó en el suelo.

Beca: Chloe, respóndeme.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzó a darme RCP, pero justo al juntarse a mi boca tomé su cabeza con mis manos, abrí mis ojos y comencé a mover mis labios para besarla, ella me miro a los ojos y correspondió mi beso, ambas cerramos los ojos y el beso siguió. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban frios por el agua, eran tan exquisitos, todo un manjar. No quería soltarla nunca, el beso era suave e intenso, como ningún otro que haya tenido en mi vida... luego de unos segundos nos apartamos, ambos quedamos en shock viéndonos. Beca se levantó y se fue, yo me levanté y me senté en el suelo, luego de unos minutos volví a entrar al apartamento, seguía hecho un desastre pero el agua ya no corría. Beca entró en ese instante y me miró seria y fulminante pero a la vez tierna.

Beca: Nos mudaremos.

Chloe: ¿Dónde? Pero si apenas llegamos ayer.

Beca: Vístete, te espero afuera del edificio.

¿Escuche bien? Beca me dejaba salir sola afuera del edificio? Beca salió del apartamento, yo no andaba con ganas de andar glamorosa y simplemente me vestí muy bien. Salí del edificio y subí a la limusina, Beca estaba dentro, me miro y me sonrió. Deacuerdo ¿A esta que le pasa?

Chloe: ¿Donde vamos?

Beca: A tu castigo.

Chloe: ¿Mi castigo?

Beca: Por lo que le hiciste al apartamento.

Chloe: ¿Y mi premio?

Beca: ¿Cual premio?

Chloe: Por lo que hice después de destruir el apartamento— Rachel me sonrió y miró por la ventana.

Beca: ¿Que quieres primero? ¿El premio o el castigo?

Chloe: ¡Premio!

Beca: Brad, llevamos al asilo de ancianos de Hireside 21, calle principal.

Chloe: ¿Que hay ahi?

Beca: Tu premio— sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos la limo se detuvo, salimos de ella y llegamos a un asilo.

Chloe: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Entramos, un tipo nos recibió, entramos hasta donde estaban los ancianos y me encontré con la sorpresa más agradable que pude haber recibido...

 **Woop there it is…**

 **Oh no mini Mitchell! Oh no Chloe! Oh no Beca!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe: -¡C.R!

C.R: -Chloe ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste!

Chloe: -¡Noo! ¡Beca me trajo, es algo así como un premio por haberla besado.

C.R-¿La besaste? ¡A Jessica le dará un colapso mental!

Chloe: -Demasiado grandioso para ser verdad.

Beca: -Hola, C.R.

C.R: -Cuñadota, con que te las estás dando de vivo con mi amiga.

Beca se sonrojó.

Beca: -Llevan dos segundos juntas y ya sabe cuantas gotas de saliva intercambiamos.

Chloe: -Eran litros- Beca dio una carcajada.

Beca: -Yo...las dejaré solas para que platiquen, por favor no incendien nada- se fue.

C.R: -Ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo.

Me guió a una salita y comenzamos a platicar, le conté todo lo ocurrido entre Beca y yo, lo que le había hecho al departamento y absolutamente todo.

C.R: -Vas a matarla.

Chloe: -¡Nah! Es lo que le encanta.

C.R: -Al menos te la estás pasando mejor que yo.

Chloe: -¿Y tú aquí qué? ¿Cambias los pañales de los ancianos o qué?

C.R: -¡No, claro que no! Sólo los entretengo durante el día.

Chloe: -¿Y qué tal?

C.R: -Nada, les cuento historias y nada. Son muy aburridos.

Chloe: -Ven, vamos a ver que dicen estos señores.

Me levanté y me subí a una mesa.

Chloe: -¡Holaaa! Grito para asegurarme que los que andan aparato me escuchen.

Mi nombre es Chloe y voy a ayudarle a mi amiga C.R a distraerlos.

Beca: -Pero con la ropa puesta, por favor- estaba recostada la pared con su teléfono.

Chloe: -No tienes tanta suerte.

Me bajé y me acerqué a un anciano.

Chloe: -¿Qué le gusta hacer?

Anciano: -Bailar, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme.

Chloe: -Vamos a prender este lugar- miré una guitarra que habia sobre una silla, la tomé.

Beca: -No me digas que vas a tocar.

Chloe: -No soy tan inútil como me consideras. C.R, ven.

C.R: -¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -Vamos a cantar ¿Cuál te sabes?

C.R: -We Are Young.

Chloe: -No seas mala, como vas a burlarte de que eres joven y ellos no.

C.R: -¿Y entonces qué?

Chloe: -Wings- comencé a tocar. C.R y yo comenzamos a cantar.

Todos los ancianos se levantaron y comenzaron a ''bailar'' o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, miré que Beca estaba muerta de la risa.

Ancianos: -¡Otra!

Chloe: -¡Nooo!- fui donde Beca.

Beca: -Me impresionas.

Chloe: -¿Qué crees que sólo toco ciertas cosas?- bajé mi mirada.

Beca: -Al menos esto lo hiciste con ropa.

Chloe: -No soy tan mala como para causarles un paro cardíaco al verme desnuda.

Beca: -Despídete de C.R, es hora de tu castigo.

Chloe: -Si si, como sea.

C.R: -¿Te vas ya?

Chloe: -Si, tengo un ''castigo''

C.R: -Adiós, amiga. Espero verte pronto- me abrazó.

Chloe: -Verás que si.

Me fui con Beca en la limusina y llegamos a un estacionamiento, ahí nos esperaba un descapotable.

Subimos en él y comenzó a andar.

Chloe: -¿Vamos a un apartamento?

Beca: -Algo mejor.

Luego de unos minutos empecé a ver árboles y más árboles.

Chloe: -¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Vas a asesinarme en el bosque?

Beca: -Bienvenida al bosque frío de Atlanta, a su derecha podrás apreciar unos cuantos árboles, así como los apreciarás a tu izquierda, de frente y detrás.

Chloe: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Beca: -Acampar.

Chloe: -¿Estás loca? ¡Odio acampar! Nunca lo he hecho, ni quiero hacerlo.

Beca: -Es tu castigo.

Chloe: -Me limpio el trasero con tu castigo- abrí la puerta del coche en marcha y salí de él, por suerte iba lento.

Beca: -Wowow, pero que suicida- detuvo el coche. Yo caminé en dirección contraria a la que íbamos- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Chloe: -Me largo de aquí.

Beca: -Regresa que vas a perderte.

Chloe: -Piérdete tú.

Beca: -Si eso quieres- volvió a subir al auto y se fue.

Miré a mi alrededor, no veía nada más que árboles pero no podía echarme para atrás en ese momento y comencé a caminar sin tener idea de donde iba. Caminé hasta que noté que estaba oscureciendo, apenas podía ver la silueta de los árboles. Me detuve y me senté en un tronco con mucho miedo, cuando sentí algo a mi lado ¿Un espectro, un animal o un muerto? No lo sé.

Beca: -¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Salté de un susto.

Chloe: -Montones.

Beca: -Me alegro, se ve que estás gozándo.

Chloe: -No te imaginas cuanto.

Beca: -Bien, te dejo para que lo goces mejor- se levantó.

Chloe: -¡No no, espera!

Beca se detuvo y me miró.

Beca: -¿Si?

Chloe: -Llévame al maldito campamento.

Beca: -No, ya no tengo ganas- comenzó a caminar, yo me levanté y lo seguí.

Chloe: -Eres un tonta- ella sólo sonrió.

Caminamos hasta llegar.

Chloe: -Genial- dije sarcástica.

Beca: -Entremos que aquí está helando.

Chloe: -Una tienda...para ambos.

Beca: -Si quieres duermes afuera en el suelo.

Chloe: -Que caballera.

Me recosté boca arriba y Beca hizo lo mismo al lado mío.

Chloe: -Este es el castigo.

Beca: -Si ¿O quieres otro?

Chloe: -Por lo menos.

Beca: -No seas tan malagradecida.

Chloe: -¿Malagradecida? Mira nada más donde me trajiste.

Beca: -¿Esto te parece algo malo? La gente lo hace por diversión.

Chloe: -No soy ese tipo de gente.

Beca: -Debes aprender que hay cosas más que sólo fiestas y alcohol.

Chloe: -Y para eso me trajiste. Me tienes harta tú y tu patético intento de hacerme cambiar, yo soy lo que soy y no lo cambiaras sino te gusta ya me hubieras mandado al demonio no sé que esperas, no entiendes que no te soporto, odio tenerte cerca eres una grandísim...

De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue la mejor forma de callarme.

Sus labios estaban tibios y húmedos; perfectos.

Chloe: -¿Que intentas?

Beca: -Nada que tú no quieras.

Siguió besándome hasta hacerme rodar y quedar sobre ella, acarició mi espalda hasta llegar debajo de mi camisa, el toque de las yemas de sus dedos hizo estremecerme.

Beca: -¿Estás bien?

Chloe: -Tengo frío.

Beca se inclinó y encendió un aparato, era un calentador portátil.

Chloe: -Gracias.

Beca: -Primera cosa educada que dices desde que te conozco.

Chloe: -Cállate ya.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, cada vez se iba disminuyendo el número de ropa en nuestro cuerpo hasta que llegamos a deshacernos de toda ella.

Beca se apartó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos. En su mirada se notaba la pregunta si le permitiría hacer eso esta noche, le respondí volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos con más pasión. La noche de pasión entre Beca y yo había comenzado..

 **OH DIOS! Beca y Chloe se portan mal en la casa de acampar xD**

 **Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Beca: -¡Eso no puede ser!

Doctor: -Esto no se equivoca, ella acaba de finalizar la etapa de fecundación.

Chloe: -¡No! ¡No no no! ¡Mil veces no!- me levante y salí corriendo.

Beca: -¡Chloe! ¡Chloe!

Chloe: -¡Aléjate! No quiero mostrar mi fuerza bruta contigo.

Beca: -¡No seas inmadura! Yéndote no cambias nada, debemos hablar.

Chloe: -¡Sabes una cosa! Fue apenas anoche, iré a buscar cualquier cosa que me saque esto del vientre- dije desesperada.

Beca: -Ni se te ocurra, mátate tú pero no intentes nada.

Chloe: -¡Púdrete, Beca! ¡Sigue el ejemplo de Jessica e introdúcete las verduras por todos los agujeros que tengas!- le mostré mi hermoso dedo de en medio y corrí lo más rápido que pude, Beca me seguía.

Era una persecución hasta que entré a un callejón oscuro, Beca entró también.

Beca: -¿Chloe?

Chloe: -¡Lárgate!- dije a punto de llorar.

Beca: -Por favor, debemos hablar- se acercó a mí, no podía verla porque estaba oscuro, sólo escuchaba su voz en el silencio.

Chloe: -¡No quiero hablar contigo! Tú me hiciste esto.

Beca: -¿Lo hice sola?- sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Chloe: -¡Cómo no te protegiste!

Beca: -¿Qué? ¡Yo te dije que yo no caminaba con esas cosas! Tú eres la experta en eso y no pudiste...

Chloe: -¡Cállate!

Beca: -No estés así, debemos enfrentar esto y hablar con tus padres y...los míos.

Chloe: -Quiero estar sola.

Beca: -No quiero que te hagas ni le hagas daño.

Chloe: -No lo haré.

Beca: -¿Me lo prometes?

Chloe: -Estaba enojada, peor nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño por mucho que no lo desee.

Beca: -Ven- me abrazó. Yo bajé mis manos hacia su trasero. Beca rio- Deja eso.

Chloe: -No quiero- dije con una voz de niña caprichosa.

Beca: -No me provoques- Di un salto y me subí a ella rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

Chloe: -Hablas demasiado- comencé a besarla apasionadamente. Ella recorría con sus manos mi espalda, hasta que escuchamos un ruido- ¿Qué es eso?

Beca: -El camión de la basura ¡Corre!

Salimos corriendo del lugar hasta que regresamos a la limusina.

Chloe: -¿Dónde vamos?

Beca: -Regresaremos al apartamento, ya lo arreglaron. Cada vez que lo destruyas te mandaré a dormir al campo y te bañarás en el río.

Chloe: -Yo quiero bañarme como los gatitos.

Beca: -¿Cómo?

Chloe: -Así- le di unas cuantas lamidas en el cuello.

Beca: -¿Sigue en pie lo del sirope?

No soporté y lancé una carcajada.

Chloe: -Cuando quieras- me subí en sus piernas.

Beca: -Chloe, El chofer- dijo nerviosa.

Chloe: -Chofer no mires- besé a Beca apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa y acariciaba su torso. De repente escuché un ruido, las ventas se subían y una división entre el conductor y la parte trasera de la limusina también- Recuérdame darte un aumento- le dije al chofer.

Beca: -Eres increíble- rio.

Chloe: -Lo sé.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios salvajemente, Beca quitó mi camisa por completo. Y así fuimos quitando cada una de las piezas de ropa que traíamos hasta quedar completamente en nuestro traje de piel. Beca me recostó por completo en el asiento, me miraba detenidamente.

Chloe: -¿Qué ves? Haz algo, pensadora.

Beca: -Quiero recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo, explorarlo y grabarlo en mis sentidos.

Chloe: -¡Chofer, haz un recorrido por toda la ciudad, esto tardará un poco!

Beca: -¿Que tú no le tienes vergüenza a nadie?- dijo riendo.

Chloe: -¿Comienzas ya o me harás una encuesta?

Beca miró mis pies y los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, subió por mis piernas lentamente hasta mis muslos, su mirada estaba tan profunda y se notaba como analizaba cada partícula de mi piel.

Chloe: -¿Harás estaciones o vas de corrido?- Beca dio una carcajada.

Beca: -No eres nada romántica.

Chloe: -Yo no me enamoro- la expresión de Beca cambió.

Quitó su mano de mis caderas y las dirigió a mis labios, rozó sus dedos en ellos y me miró a los ojos queriendo entrar en mi mente. Bajó por mi cuello hasta mi pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

Chloe: -Ven.

La recosté en el asiento y me senté sobre sus caderas.

Beca: -¿Me harás algún experimento?

Chloe: -Cierra los ojos- obedeció.

No podía creerlo, tenía a Beca como la quería pero...esto podía esperar, una de mis geniales ideas me vino a la mente.

Chloe: -No los abras- comencé a darle chupetones en el abdomen mientras me ponía la ropa, ella no abría los ojos, besé su cuello y todo lo que podía distraerlo mientras yo me ponía la ropa. Una vez ya puesta tomé la ropa de Beca y la lancé por la ventana, ella abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido.

Beca: -¡Que haces!

Chloe: -¡Detén la limo!- esta se detuvo, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo.

Beca: -¡Chloe!

Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Entré y me senté en una cafetería.

Chloe: -Un capuccino frio- pedí.

Me senté y comencé a pensar. No puedo creer que esté embarazada, esto había ido más allá que cualquier travesura, cualquiera que le haya hecho a Beca, le he hecho mucho no entiendo porque no me devuelve ninguna de mis curvas...¿O lo ha hecho sin que me de cuenta? Un momento...¿Se puede saber de un embarazo al día siguiente? Se supone que hay una pastilla que se toma al día siguiente para evitar que esto ocurra, si se puede evitar significa que al día siguiente aún no está la fecundación...No, no puede ser. Debo quitarme la duda. Me levanté.

Mesera: -¡Su café!

Chloe: -¡Se lo regalo!- corrí a la salida.

Mesera: -Pero si no lo ha pagado.

Corrí fuera del lugar hasta encontrar una farmacia, compré rápidamente una prueba y entré al baño del centro comercial.

Seguí todas las instrucciones, luego de esperar unos minutos miré hacia la prueba, vi el resultado.

Chloe: -Maldita, Beca .

Chloe: -¡Negativo! Desgraciada ¿Con qué así quieres jugar? Veremos quien juega mejor.

Salí del baño y tomé un taxi.

Chloe: -Asilo de ancianos de Hireside 16, calle principal.

Me dirigí hasta aquél lugar, era obvio que Beca iría a buscarme ahí, ya tenía un plan.

Llegué y entré. Busqué a C.R.

C.R: -¡Regresaste!

Chloe: -Me escapé ¿Ha venido Beca?

C.R: -No ¿Por qué?

Chloe: -Luego te explico, la muy maldita anda queriéndose pasar de inteligente conmigo. Vendrá dentro de breve, debes fingir que te conté que estoy embarazada y estoy súper deprimida.

C.R: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -¡Sólo házlo!

Beca: -¡Buenas tardes!

Chloe: -C.R, dime que trae ropa puesta.

C.R: -Una muy graciosa- soltó en risa, yo me volteé.

Chloe: -¡Oh por Dios!- moría de la risa, traía puesta la ropa del chofer, el uniforme- Beca, pero qué indecente eres ¿Qué hiciste allá adentro con el chofer?

Beca: -¡No es gracioso! ¡Nos vamos!- me tomó del brazo.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame!

Beca: -C.R, adiós.

Me tomó con fuerza y me haló hasta la limo, me adentró en el asiento del copiloto y el subió al del conductor, la división de atrás estaba alta, traté de bajarla pero Beca me detuvo.

Beca: -No creo que quieras ver lo que hay allá atrás.

Chloe: -Descueraste al chofer, no lo dejaste embarazado ¿O si?

Beca: -Estás en problemas.

Chloe: -¿Estamos?

Beca: -¿Estamos?

Chloe: -Se te olvida que ya soy dos.

Beca: -Tienes razón.

Condujo hasta el apartamento, subimos y entramos. Me senté en el sofá.

Beca: -¿Tienes hambre?

Chloe: -¿Qué me ofreces? ¿Carne y leche?- mojé mis labios.

Beca: -Pervertida- abrió el refrigerador- Hoy cocino yo.

Chloe: -¿Me darás algún tipo de droga para suavizarme?

Beca: -No hago nada en contra de tu voluntad.

Chloe: -¿Qué cocinarás?

Beca: -Te gustará ¿Quieres ver televisión?

Chloe: -¿Se puede?

Beca tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión desde la cocina. Mientras ella cocinaba yo repasaba todos los canales hasta que uno me llamo la atención.

Reportera: ''La hija de David Beale; Chloe Beale fue transferida al internado principal de Atlanta. Un internado para ricachones, donde van todas las niñas malcriadas, hijas de papi. Pero fue trasladada nuevamente al haber hecho un escándalo después de haber hecho una fiesta prohibida dentro de una de las habitaciones, además hizo un espectáculo frente a todos los internos, tanto del internado femenino como el de varones, esto sin contar como introdujo las bebidas alcohólicas y logró infiltrar a los chicos del internado del internado que queda justo al lado también perteneciente a la familia Mitchell, quienes han tenido una fama muy buena y una historia muy respetada por lograr enderezar mentes perdidas. Por ahora, la hija del empresario multimillonario se encuentra reclutada en un apartamento en el centro de Atlanta vigilada por varios guardaespaldas experimentados y por la más importante, la mismísima Beca Mitchell hija de los directores del internado. Caracterizada por ser estricta y muy cumplidora en cuanto a su trabajo...

Chloe: -Demasiado- reí.

Reportera: -''Esperamos que esta niña proveniente de Las Vegas, también llamada la ciudad del pecado deje sus andanzas turbulentas''

Chloe: -Bueno, hora de que yo opine. Obvio que soy hija de papi ni modo que de los árboles, aparte soy una leyenda, mira nada más como me catalogan- Beca apagó el televisor. Se acercó a mí.

Beca: -Ven, mi bestia y mi mini bestia- me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en el comedor.

Sirvió una comida deliciosa y comenzamos a comerla. Una vez que finalizamos volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

Beca: -¿Quieres que durmamos en la tuya o en la mía?

Chloe: -¿No estás molesta por lo que hice?

Beca: -Creo que con lo que te darás cuenta no habrá necesidad de buscar vengarme.

''Eso es lo que crees'' pensé.

Chloe: -En la tuya.

Beca me recostó en su cama y comenzó a besarme suavemente.

Chloe: -Recuéstate, quiero que hablemos.

Se recostó y me miró.

Beca: -Dime.

Chloe: -Creo que...tendremos un bebé.

Beca: -Tambien lo creo.

Chloe: -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Beca: -Más bien deberíamos pensar como decirles a nuestros padres.

Chloe: -Ni te molestes por eso, ya las mande por fax a mis padres y los tuyos la prueba de sangre ¡Ya saben que serán abuelos!- dije emocionada.

Beca: -¡Que hiciste que!

 **OH NO BECA!**

 **Trataré de subir varios capítulos y lo siento si el cambio los confundió, se explicará en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **También me gustaría saber si van a querer que haga la 2da temporada, déjenme saber en los comentarios si les gustaría c:**

 **Jessica Nolasco: Lo siento Jessica :c iba a poner a Emily en vez de Jessica pero tengo un papel mucho mejor para Emily**

 **Kali: Gracias! Me da mucho gusto que te guste y que sigas la historia :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe: -Como escuchaste. Tu querido papi ya sabes que me dejaste- hice un sonido presionando mis labios- hasta donde ni el jabón me limpia.

Beca: -¡No puede ser!- se levantó- tú no tienes los resultados.

Chloe: -Cuando salí huyendo fui a la clínica por una copia, se la mandé por fax a ambos internados marcado como urgente igual que a mi papá...¡ah! se me olvidó al noticiero, pero no te preocupes que mañana lo hago.

Beca: -¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! Mi padre no se puede dar cuenta.

Chloe: -Beca, un hijo no se niega y además tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta.

Beca: -¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ¡Tú no estás embarazada!

Chloe: -¿De qué hablas? La prueba decía...

Beca: -¡La prueba es falsa! Le pagué al hombre para que fingiera que saliste embarazada.

Chloe: -¡Que! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Beca: -Por haberme engañado tú primero, para que supieras lo que se siente...pero lo arruinaste todo al decirle a nuestros padres ¡Me matarán!

Chloe: -¡Entonces no andes haciendo idioteces! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una broma a mí? Eso es suicidio.

Beca: -¡Pero como se te ocurrió contarle algo así sin decirme!

Chloe: -¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo creí enserio que no te habías protegido.

Beca: -¿Qué no me había protegido? ¿Tan imbécil me crees?

''Lo suficiente para creerte esto'' Pensé.

Chloe: -¡Es que eres una idiota, eso te pasa por ponerte a jugar a las bromas con una niña!

Beca: -Debo llamar a mi padre.

Chloe: -Hazlo.

Beca tomó su teléfono y marcó.

Beca: -Hola, papá ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya leíste los faxs?...Papá, necesito explicarte lo que leíste no es cierto, Chloe no está embarazada, nunca lo estuvo. Lamento enserio haber tenido relaciones con ella pero ella no está emba...

Chloe: -¡Ah, olvidaba una cosa! Lo del fax es una broma también- sonreí, Beca quedó paralizada, el teléfono resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo, yo alcé una de mis cejas.

Beca: -¡Voy a matarte!- se lanzó sobre mí.

Chloe: -¡Beca, no! ¡No abuses de mí! ¡Auxilio!- no había cortado el teléfono su padre seguía escuchando.

Beca: -¡Cállate!

Chloe: -Tu papi sigue escuchando.

Beca se levantó tomó el teléfono.

Beca: -Papá. Nada de lo que dije es cierto, luego te explico, debo encargarme de un asunto, no te preocupes, confía en mí si. Adiós- colgó y me miró fulminante.

Chloe: -¡Ta-dah!

Beca se lanzó sobre mí, se sentó en mi cadera y presionó sus manos con las mías contra la cama.

Beca: -¿Te crees muy lista, no? ¿Muy graciosa y bromista?

Chloe: -¡Todo es tu culpa!

Beca: -¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste quien llegó a arruinar mi vida.

Chloe: -¿Yo arruiné tu vida? Para comenzar tú fuiste quien llegaste a mi casa y se ofreció a llevarme a un internado. Y aparte quien arruinó la vida a quien fuiste tú a mí alejándome de mi casa, mi vida y mi mejor amiga.

Beca: -No niegues que una parte de ti se quería ir conmigo al internado.

Chloe: -Jamás en mi vida deseé estar cerca de ti, entre más lejos esté de ti mejor para mí. No te soporto, no soporto tus reglas tontas, tu forma tan agria y recta de la vida.

Beca: -Se llama orden y disciplina.

Chloe: -¿Pero qué rayos? Maldita sea, Beca ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? Veintitrés nada vividos años.

Beca: -Para tu información he vivido mis veintitrés años muy bien, como me gusta.

Chloe: -Encerrada en un internado cuidando mujeres bajo la supervisión de tu padre, vaya vida. No has disfrutado nada, sino dime ¿Cuantas chicas has estado en tu vida? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Cuántas veces has salido a una fiesta, y no, no me refiero a un reventón striptease de borrachos, sino a una reunión a charlas con amigos que no sea dentro del internado? ¿Tan siquiera tienes amigos? ¿Un amigo? ¡Responde! Veintitrés años sin un mejor amigo, ni siquiera conocidos agradables de tu edad con quien conversar ¿Eso te parece una gran vida? Comenzando sólo con eso puedes figurarte que tan vivida la tienes. Acéptalo, vives la vida de una anciana, una vieja aguada que ya no tiene ánimos de levantarse cada día y hacer algo nuevo. Esta maldita vida sólo es una vez como para vivirla encerrado bajo los pantalones de tu padre de cuidadora. Y acepta una maldita cosa...Yo te encanto, y no sólo por mi físico. Te vuelvo loca, amas ver como me rebelo ante todo, mi creatividad para jugármelas con todo y todos, como salirme con la mía, las experiencias que vivo, lo que imagino, la controversia que hago en la vida de los que me conocen porque tú quisieras hacer lo mismo, por dentro mueres por portarte tan mal como yo. Todo lo bien que te has portado en estos veintitrés años quieres mandarlos al cuerno y comenzar a vivir, pero por muy macha y estricta que dices ser tienes miedo, miedo a vivir la vida a sentir y conmigo comienzas a hacerlo y es por eso que no me has mandado al demonio a arruinarle la vida a otro...Amas como pongo tu sangre a en combustión, los dolores de cabeza que te doy, como te pongo los pelos de punta cada vez que hablo, que hago algo o simplemente verme en silencio mientras tratas de descifrar lo que estoy tramando, es como un juego para ti, uno muy excitante que vives escondida. Acéptalo, Mitchell. Mueres por sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas y eso sólo pasa cuando estás conmigo.

Beca se levantó y salió de la habitación, yo me senté en la cama. Beca había dejado el teléfono en el suelo, yo lo tomé. Marqué a su madre.

Director: -Beca ¿Qué pasa? Me tienes preocupada.

Chloe: -No tienes porqué, disculpe. Lo que pasa es que le jugué un par de bromas a Beca y ella lo llamó para confesárselas a usted, le tiene mucha confianza y es muy cumplidora con lo que le ordena. Ahorita está muy enojada por lo que le hice, y sobre que tuvimos eso, no es cierto, sólo le hice creer que así fue para darle dolor de cabeza, no se preocupe, Beca es demasiado simple y respetuosa para mi.

Director: -¿No hay problema?

Chloe: -Bueno, está hablando conmigo, no espere que me comporte como una niña bien. Pero Beca me está controlando demasiado como para salirme con la mía ¿Sabe cuando regresamos de nuestro castigo por la fiesta?

Director: -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Chloe: -Extraño a C.R. Por lo menos estaba con ella en el internado y no aquí con la aburrida de Beca.

Director: -Ella volverá en unos días, tú hasta que aprendas a no poner a las internas en revolución.

Chloe: -¿Cómo consigo probar eso?

Director: -Cuando Beca lo considere así.

Chloe: -Está bien. Gracias y pase buenas noches, no se preocupe por nada, Beca me controla bien.

Beca: -¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi padre?- se acercó.

Chloe: -¿De qué hablas?

Beca: -¿Por qué me excusaste? No me desprestigiaste con el.

Chloe: -Porque estas sólo son bromas, juegos. No quiero arruinar tu vida por completo, sé cuanto significa para ti este empleo y demostrarle a tu padre lo capaz que eres, también tengo alma ¿O qué creías?- sonreí.

Beca: -No me digas que ahora tienes sentimientos.

Chloe: -No, no te equivoques, Mitchell. Yo todo lo que hago lo hago por algo, no ando acabándote la vida a todo el mudo sólo porque si, sólo lo hago cuando quiero algo, es parte un plan o quiero vengarme o algo así. Todo que tenga un propósito para mí.

Beca: -Apenas tienes 21 años y eres tan inteligente, tienes una mente que maquina tantas cosas, admito que la manera en arreglar las cosas y acomodarlas a tu favor para cuando quieres algo es impresionante.

Chloe: -Sin halagos que me sonrojo- dije con sarcasmo.

Beca: -Hora de dormir.

Chloe: -¿Hablas en serio?

Beca: -A tu cama.

Chloe: -No creo que te convenga dejarme sola.

Beca: -Debemos dormir, mañana te mostraré algo.

Chloe: -Whoo. Aquí me huele a que alguien me está agarrando confianza.

Beca: -Duérmete, mi bestia súper dotada- sonrió.

Chloe: -Bien- me quité la camisa y el pantalón y me recosté en ropa interior en la cama.

Beca se acercó, tomó la cobija y la acomodó sobre mí.

Beca: -Me impresionas cada día más- susurró en mi oído y salió de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y a los minutos quedé dormida.

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! Siento si no actualice la historia, había un problema en Fanfiction y no me dejaba subir el capítulo**

 **Disfruten! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Me sorprendí al abrir mis ojos, pues Beca dormía como un bebé, le di unos hincones para ver si estaba despierta pero estaba totalmente dormida, me levanté a la cocina y tomé un vaso con agua, regresé a la habitación y lancé el contenido del vaso sobre la cara de Beca, este se despertó.

Beca: -¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -Que mala cuidadora eres, te duermes en lo que yo podría estar escapando.

Beca: -Hubiese preferido que te escaparas a que me despertaras así.

Chloe: -Duérmete, apoyo tu idea, adiós.

Beca: -Ve a bañarte.

Chloe: -¿Disculpa?

Beca: -Quiero...hablar algo contigo.

Chloe: -¿Hablar? Mejor me voy a bañar- caminé hasta el baño. Cuando salí me vestí

Beca: -Te ves hermosa.

Chloe: -Algo quieres- Beca sonrió.

Beca: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el comedor. Desayunamos y comenzamos a charlar.

Chloe: -Has estado muy callada, que pasa.

Beca: -Tienes razón.

Chloe: -Siempre la tengo pero a ¿qué te refieres?

Beca: -Todo lo que dijiste ayer, es cierto...No me gusta la vida que tengo y...a veces quisiera hacer cosas arriesgadas y vivir.

Chloe: -¿Es enserio? Wow, pensé que tu orgullo no te iba a permitir admitir esto.

Beca: -No te burles.

Chloe: -No me burlo...Beca...¿Quieres vivir un día de adrenalina, pasión y locura? Que no te importe lo que digan o las reglas, hacer lo que te plazca sin importar nada.

Beca: -No puedo hacer eso, mi padre...

Chloe: -¡Al cuerno, Beca! Hagamos un trato...

Beca: -Esto ya no me gusta- se levantó.

Chloe: -Tú pasas un día conmigo a mí manera y yo pasaré un día contigo a la tuya.

Beca: -¿Hablas de...

Chloe: -Mira, hoy hacemos todo lo que yo digo, va a ser el mejor día de tu vida y mañana hago todo lo que tú digas...Wow ¿Yo dije eso?

Beca: -¿Es enserio?

Chloe: -¡Pero sólo por un día! Al final nos damos cuenta de que vida es mejor.

Beca: -Acepto.

Chloe: -No te hagas la que quiere que yo haga lo que tú dices, todo lo contrario quieres vivir este día a mi modo.

Beca: -¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Chloe: -Bueno- caminé alrededor de ella contemplándola- Primero te me quitas esas fachas de niña buena, iremos a una tienda y te compraremos algo que si sea de gente normal.

Beca: -¿Bromeas?

Chloe: -Ah ah...vamos.

Salimos del edificio y llegamos la parqueo, Beca se dirigió a la limo.

Chloe: -Ni se te ocurra. Nos vamos aquí- subí al descapotable.

Beca rodó los ojos y se acercó.

Chloe: -Dame las llaves.

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Que me des las p#/%$ llaves, sorda.

Beca: -No confío en tí.

Chloe: -Bien, volveré al apartamento- me di la vuelta.

Beca: -¡Espera!

Lo sabía, Beca deseaba este día como ningun otro, moría por correr riesgos.

Chloe: -¿Dime?- me volteé.

Beca me lanzó las llaves y las atrapé en el aire.

Chloe: -Mucho mejor- subí al auto igual que Beca y conduje hasta llegar a una tienda. Beca se probó varios atuendos hasta que llegó el indicado.

Beca: -Parezco una callejera.

Cajera: -Una muy sexy.

Chloe: -Sexy te dejaré la cara de la arrastrada que te daré si...

Beca: -Oye oye calma.

Cajera: -Sólo di mi opinión.

Chloe: -¿Quieres que te diga dónde puedes meterte tu opinión?

Cajera: -Me respetas niña.

Chloe: -Que te respete las bragas sucias que traes puestas.

Beca: -No no no. Tenga- le dio una tarjeta de crédito- Páguese, rápido por favor.

Cajera: -Lo que me pidas, hermosa.

Chloe: -Ahora si- me lancé sobre el mostrador.

Beca: -¡Que haces!

Cajera: -¡Seguridad!

Me lancé sobre la cajera y comencé a golpearla en el suelo. Beca me apartó.

Beca: -¡Que te pasa!

Chloe: -¡No te metas Beca! ¡Déjame desbaratarle la boca a esta maldita pe..

Beca: -¡Cálmate!

Cajera: -Debo pedir que se retiren- le devolvió la tarjeta.

Beca: -Corriendo- me tomó de la cintura.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame que la voy a matar!

Beca: -Tú no matas a nadie.

Me empujó hasta el auto y arrancó.

Chloe: -¡Eres una idiota! ¿Por qué no me dejaste arrancarle la cabeza?

Beca: -¡Cálmate o te juro que te encinto la boca!

Crucé mis brazos y rodeé mis ojos molesta.

Chloe: -Dame tu teléfono.

Beca: -¿Para qué?

Chloe: -¡Que me lo des!

Beca: -¡No te daré nada si me estás gritando!

Chloe: -No conozco Atlanta, dámelo para saber la dirección de donde quiero ir.

Beca me dio el teléfono, entré al navegador y busqué a dirección, la encontré.

Chloe: -Boulevard Prince, doblas a la izquierda y vas derecho hasta la salida.

Beca: -¿Qué hay ahí?

Chloe: -Si te digo te dará miedo- reí.

Beca: -¿Alguna cueva con osos?

Chloe: -Mirás muchas películas.

Llegamos al lugar

Beca: -Debes estar bromeando- dijo asombrada.

Chloe: -Desearas. Vamos.

Beca: -¿Ya habías hecho esto?

Chloe: -Montones de veces- entramos al centro- Queremos saltar.

XxX: -¿Qué edad tienen?

Saqué mi billetera y mostré la licencia que tenía en Las Vegas para saltar.

Beca: -Yo tengo 23- mostró su identificación.

XxX: -Por aquí- nos guio a un cuarto donde nos cambiamos de ropa.

Chloe: -Me encanta como te queda este traje, se te socan partes interesantes.

Beca: -Lo mismo digo.

Lancé una carcajada y le mostré mi hermoso dedo.

Un elevador un ascendió hasta el lugar del lanzamiento.

Beca: Chloe, no estoy segura de esto.

Chloe: -Nunca estás segura de nada. Esto te ayudará a liberar tensión

Beca: -Eres una psicópata.

Chloe: -Debes buscar apodos nuevos.

Instructor: -Tú ya que tienes licencia sabes las normas pero igual las repetiré. Tú chica ¿No padeces de ninguna enfermedad cardíaca?

Beca: -No, señor.

Chloe: -Además del miedo a la papá ninguna- todos rieron, Beca me miró fulminante.

Instructor: -Bien. Nada holgado ni llevar cosas, todo se cae cuando te lanzas, nada de cámaras ni artículos, ni hacer locuritas en el aire.

Chloe: -¿No se puede tener sexo en el aire?

Beca: -Dime que no dijiste eso.

Instructor: -Nunca nadie lo ha intentado- rio.

Chloe: -¿Nos podemos lanzar al mismo tiempo?

Instructor: -Sólo si las unimos porque si se lanzan separadas podrían golpearse y chocar.

Chloe: -Si, amárrenos.

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -¿O quieres lanzarte sola?

Beca: -Si, amárrenos.

Los del servicio nos acomodaron todo, nos colocaron los arneses y todo el equipo de seguridad.

Instructor: -¿Las amarro de espalda o de frente?

Beca: -De frente.

Nos unieron con más seguridad y nos colocaron frente al precipicio.

Instructor: -Nos avisan cuando estén listos.

Chloe: -¡Ya!

Beca: -¡No!

Me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces y por consiguiente Beca también, íbamos cayendo. Ambas gritábamos, yo ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero siempre era inevitable las sensaciones de adrenalina, uní mis labios con los de Beca, ella reaccionó y comenzó el beso más insólito que había tenido, en bungee jumping. Al fin llegamos hasta donde daba la cuerda y nos separamos.

Beca: -No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Luego de unos segundos nos halaron hacia arriba.

Chloe: -Odio esta parte.

Beca: -Te imaginas que se rompa el arnés justo en este momento.

Chloe: -No trates de infundirme miedo porque no funciona.

Beca: -Tú no tienes sentimientos- rio.

Chloe: -Que bueno que lo reconozcas.

Una vez que nos subieron nos sentaron, nos dieron agua y revisaron nuestros signos vitales.

Chloe: -¡No tengo nada!- me levanté.

Bajamos por el elevador y regresamos al vestidor, Beca iba un poco mareada. Una vez dentro del vestidor nos quitamos toda la ropa, nos introducimos en una ducha y no pudimos evitar estar de tal forma sin devorarnos. Beca me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra la pared devorándome los labios, yo le respondía con la misma pasión. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por su espalda húmeda, bajó sus labios por mi cuello y le dio mordiscos suaves.

Beca: -Quiero intentar algo.

Chloe: -Hazme lo que quieras- dije fundida de deseo.

Beca me bajó de sus brazos, levantó una de mis piernas aun besándome e introdujo sus dedos en mi parte íntima, esto generó que liberará un gemido de placer.

Chloe: -¿Alguna otra idea?

Beca introdujo otro dedo lo que aumentaba el placer dentro de mí, no podía evitar gemir cada vez más fuerte lo que producía más deseo en Beca por lo acelerado que eran sus movimientos.

Beca: -¿Más ideas?

Chloe: -Si- susurré.

Beca se deslizó por mi cuerpo y colocó su cara entre mis piernas y lamía con rapidez.

Chloe: -Ya, ven.

La levanté y la abracé con fuerza, cerré mis ojos. No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto.

XxX: -No pueden hacer eso aquí...

 **Holaaa! Quería agradecerles a todos los que se toman el tiempo y dejan un review, a los que dan favorito a la historia y a los que la siguen, muchas gracias! Significa mucho para mi :)**

 **Lo siento si no actualice ayer, salí todo el día.**

 **Nat: Si, de hecho lo tenía en ratin M pero creo que lo cambie por acidente**


	18. Chapter 18

Xxx: ¿Por qué no?

Xxx: Está ocupado. Puede utilizar la ducha cuando esté desocupado.

Suspiré aliviada, no era a nosotras que nos decía eso, sino a alguien que quería entrar.

Beca: Suficientes ideas por hoy.

Chloe: ¿De qué hablas? El día apenas comienza.

Beca: ¿Hay más?

Chloe: Esto sólo era para soltarte, falta mucho más... y ya sabes como termina el día— restregué la toalla por mis pechos desnudos.

Beca: Ay, Dios— evadió la mirada.

Chloe: Salgamos de aquí antes que te arranque ahí abajo de un mordisco.

Beca: Ay, me duele con sólo oírlo.

Salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos. Llegamos al auto.

Chloe: Ahora haremos un ejercicio mental.

Beca: Pero tú estás loca, no sabes de eso.

Chloe: Yo soy la experta aquí. Cierra los ojos.

Beca: Ni muerta.

Chloe: ¡Beca! Debes correr riesgos, sino nunca vas a aprender a vivir.

Beca: Sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto— cerró los ojos.

Até una soga a su cintura.

Beca: ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: Confía en mí, yo también me amarraré.

Beca volvió a cerrar los ojos, até la cuerda al auto y arranqué; despacio claro, no iba a matarla.

Beca: ¡Qué haces!

Chloe: ¡Corre, Beca! ¡Corre que te arrastra!— presioné el acelerador y Beca comenzó a correr.

Beca: ¡Detente!— corría.

Chloe: ¡Corre que te come! ¡Corre que te come!

Beca: ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Para ya!

Chloe: ¿Más rápido? ¡Que golosa!— aceleré.

Beca: ¡Que te detengas!

Di un frenazo repentino, Beca se golpeó contra la cajuela y cayó al piso.

Chloe: ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡La maté! ¡Y aún no le saqué todo el jugo y ya la maté!— me bajé del auto.

Beca estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Chloe: ¡Beca! ¡Beca, háblame!— la desaté.

Beca abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Beca: Ahora verás.

Chloe: ¡Estás viva!

Beca tomó la cuerda y me ató con ella las manos y los pies.

Chloe: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Beca: Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Me tomó en sus hombros y me subió al copiloto. Condujo.

Chloe: ¿Dónde me llevas? ¡Desamarrame!

Beca: Dijiste que hiciera cosas arriesgadas.

Chloe: Júralo que con esto estás arriesgando tu vida, Mitchell.

Beca: No me hagas reír. Dime ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Chloe: Si no me sueltas no te diré.

Beca detuvo el auto y se sentó sobre mí.

Chloe: ¿Quieres juguetear?— dije bajando mi mirada.

Beca: No tienes tanta suerte— me desató. Crucé a conducir.

Chloe: Esta va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida ¿Qué hora es?

Beca: Mediodía.

Chloe: Vamos a comer, necesitas algo que vomitar más tarde.

Beca sonrió y arranqué el auto.

Beca: Estaciona ahí, podremos comer.

Chloe: Perfecto— sonreí malévola.

Beca: ¿Qué tramas? ¿Harás algo malo?

Chloe: Yo no, tú si.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a ordenar.

Beca: ¿Y bien?

Chloe: Haremos una escena.

Beca: ¿Qué?

Chloe: Es hora de divertirse. La gente ama las escenas, les daremos una. Ellos se divierten, nosotras también.

Beca: ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

Chloe: Sígueme la corriente, y por nada se te ocurra decir algo coherente.

Beca: ¿Osea que tengo que decir puras coherencias?

Chloe: Y yo que estaba comenzando a pensar que eras retrasada— me burlé.

Beca: Tonta.

Chloe: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Beca: Cálmate ¿O ya comienza la escena?

Chloe: No, aún no. Hasta que terminemos de comer ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué no tengo estómago?

Llegó el mesero y almorzamos.

Chloe: Voy a explotar.

Beca: Si comiste como cerda, la cuenta me saldrá carísima.

Chloe: ¿Y quién dice que pagaremos la cuenta?

Beca: ¡Que!

Chloe: ¡Rebeca! Eres una insensata ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa z# $&?

Beca: ¿Qué?— yo le hice una mueca— Voy a arrepentirme de esto también— susurró y se levantó.

Chloe: ¿Y bien?

Beca: ¡Tú te acostaste con esa lechera!

Chloe: Es que esa producía más leche que tú— todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

Beca: ¿Y qué? ¿Tambien le pegaste el VIH?

Chloe: ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué se quita de la noche a la mañana?

Beca: ¡Pues al menos báñate!

Chloe: Mira quien lo dice. La que tiene relaciones con nuestra pobre mascota.

Beca: No metas a nuestra cerdita en esto.

Chloe: Pues si la que se la mete eres tú no yo.

Mesero: Voy a pedirles que se retiren.

Beca: ¿Es este, cierto? ¿Con este me pusiste los cuernos?

Chloe: Por favor, la de este ni me roza.

Beca contuvo la risa.

Beca: Yo... ¡Yo me largo!

Chloe: Te vas con la verdurera.

Beca: Sí, me voy con ella. Me da lo que tú no me das.

Chloe: Ronchas en los genitales es lo que te da ella & yo no.

Mesero: Por favor, retírense.

Beca: No hay problema, yo me largo— salió.

Chloe: ¡No te vayas mientras te hablo!— lo seguí.

Mesero: ¡Esperen!

Chloe: ¡Corre que ya se dio cuenta!

Salimos corriendo muertas de la risa, subimos al auto y huímos entre carcajadas.

Beca: Eso fue increíble.

Chloe: Eso no fue nada— aceleré.

Beca: Oye ¿Qué haces? Baja la velocidad.

Chloe: No— aceleré— Cálmate, disfruta.

Beca empuñó sus ojos, los abrió y se paró en el asiento.

Chloe: Cuando yo te avise te bajas, no quiero que mueras en el frenazo.

Beca: Te quiero.

Chloe: ¡¿Qué?!

Di un frenazo, Beca salió volando y rodó en el parachoques del auto, cayó en el asfalto.

Chloe: ¡Ay no! Ahora si la maté— salí del auto— ¡Beca! ¡Beca!

Beca: ¿Estoy en el cielo o en el infierno?— dijo en el suelo.

Chloe: Tonta ¿Estás bien?

Beca: Creo que en el infierno— trató de levantarse pero se quejó de dolor.

Chloe: ¿Te maté?

Beca: No pero si me quebraste un par de cosas.

Chloe: Espero que no los más importantes— Beca me miró— Sólo estoy bromeando, tonta.

Ayudé a Beca a subir al auto.

Beca: Eso fue lo más asombroso que he hecho en mi vida. Quiero más.

Chloe: Pero estás lastimada.

Beca: Bésame. Con eso se me quitará.

Chloe: Beca quiero dejarte algo muy en claro... Yo…

Beca: Menos charla y más acción.

Chloe: Deacuerdo ¿Estás segura que no necesitas un quiropráctico?

Beca: No. Vamos por más de esto.

Chloe: Como quieras, hércules.

Arranqué y me llegamos a una alberca.

Beca: ¿De quién es esto?

Chloe: Ni idea— me quité toda la ropa.

Beca: ¡Que te pasa!

Chloe: Quítate todo.

Beca: Pero esta es propiedad privada.

Chloe: No hay nadie, ya revisé bien. La casa está vacía. Relájate— me lancé a la piscina.

Beca: ¿Y qué? ¿Me lanzo desnuda?

Chloe: Si pudieras quitarte la piel te obligaría a hacerlo.

Beca: Aun no me puedo creer todo esto— se desvistió por completo y se lanzó a la piscina.

Chloe: ¿Rico no? El agua entra en zonas donde nunca te ha entrado.

Beca: Sí, me doy cuenta— nadó hacia mí.

Chloe: ¿Sabes que es lo más arriesgado de esto? Que estamos nadando con un par de pirañas y una que otra anguila.

Beca: ¡Estas loca!— salió del agua.

Chloe: ¡Es broma! Sólo quería verte desnuda.

Beca: Papi perdóname por todo esto.

Chloe: Uy si pero que mala. Papi perdóname por vivir deacuerdo a mi edad.

Beca: Tú no sabes como es mi vida.

Chloe: Sex en la piscina.

Beca: ¿Cómo?

Chloe: Nada— reí.

Beca: Repite lo que dijiste— se lanzó de nuevo y se puso frente a mí.

Chloe: Sólo si tú repites lo que dijiste antes de que diera el frenazo.

Beca: No me acuerdo— se hizo la desentendida.

Chloe: Ni yo— me sumergí. Beca hizo lo mismo, nos miramos la una a la otra, no pude evitar reí. Beca se unio a mí y nos dimos el típico beso debajo del agua, sólo que yo le di un jalón en aquellos lados del desierto. Beca salió inmediatamente.

Beca: ¿Estás loca? ¡Me quieres dejar sin hijos!

Chloe: Es que me tentó.

Beca: ¿O es que quieres lo que no quieres repetir?

Chloe: Te diré hasta que repitas tú.

Beca nadó hacia mí y pegó su cuerpo al mío y me miró a los ojos.

Beca: Te quiero... cada vez más

 **Aquí me huele a corazón roto :(**


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe: -Es tarde, debemos irnos- salí del agua. Por primera vez me daba incomodidad estar sin ropa frente a sus ojos.

Beca: -¿Sólo te vas y ya?

Chloe: -Nos vamos- me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Beca salió del agua se acercó para abrazarme, yo me aparté.

Chloe: -Te espero en el auto- Beca me detuvo.

Beca: -¿No vas a contestarme lo que te dije?

Chloe: -Te lo contestaré al final del día.

Beca: -No te vas hasta que me mude.

Chloe: -Como quieras- me volteé para no mirarla.

Beca: -¿Te pasa algo?

Chloe: -¡Te apuras o huyo!

Beca: -Ya ya, ya voy.

Al fin terminó de vestirse, subimos al auto, esta vez era ella quien conducía.

Chloe: -¿Qué hora es?

Beca: -6: 00 p.m.

Chloe: -Vamos a otra tienda.

Llegamos a Forever 21

Beca salió vestida muy bien

Chloe: -Oh por Dios...te ves muy...bien- la comí con la mirada.

Beca: -Gracias. Pero no te abalances sobre nadie si me dice algo.

Chloe: -No prometo nada.

Beca: -¿Qué te probarás tú?

Chloe: -¡Nah! Yo me iré desnuda.

Beca: -No estás hablando enserio.

Chloe: -No cretina, voy a probarme un vestido.

Entré al probador y cuando me vi al espejo reí de satisfacción.

Beca: -¿Te gusta?

Chloe: -Es en indicado.

Beca: -Sal.

Chloe: -No.

Beca: -¡Déjame verte!

Chloe: -¡Que no!

Beca: -¿Por qué no?

Chloe: -Es de mala suerte que veas el vestido antes de la fiesta.

Beca: -Eso es en las bodas, loquita.

Chloe: -Yo lo aplico en todo, y no me digas loquita, demente.

Beca: -Vamos, déjame verte. No es nada que no te conozca.

Chloe: -Ni me lo recuerdes.

Beca: -¡Déjame verte!

Chloe: -¡Que no! No quiero que te mojes.

Beca: -¿Crees que me voy a mojar por verte en vestido?

Chloe: -Ahorita me estás imaginando con uno y ya siento mojados los pies, no quiero que inundes el lugar.

Beca: -No seas vulgar, o sales o entro.

Inmediatamente me quité el vestido, Beca entró justo cuando estaba desnuda.

Chloe: -¡Maldita morbosa! ¡Fuera de aquí!- Comencé a darle manotazos.

Me vestí y salí del probador.

Beca: -¿Nos podemos ir?

Chloe: -Claro, pero antes debo hacer algo.

Beca: -¿Qué harás?

Chloe: -Tú aquí espera. Tenme las bolsas.

Me fui donde un tipo alto y muy recio que estaba viendo unas chaquetas y me acerqué con cara de perrito arrepentido.

Chloe: -¿Disculpe? ¿Puede ayudarme?

XxX: -Claro, dama. Dígame.

Chloe: -¿Mira aquélla chica de cabellos castaños que está allá?

XxX: -Si.

Chloe: -Es que entró a mi probador mientras yo estaba desnuda cambiándome.

XxX: -Es un moclín.

Chloe: -Y no sólo eso, me quito la bolsa con el vestido que acababa de comprar. Yo soy muy débil para recuperarla ¿Puede ayudarme? Mire nada más como me mira.

XxX: -Sí, lo noto.

Caminó hacia Beca, yo caminé tras él.

XxX: -¿Disculpa?¿Es ésa la bolsa de la señorita?

Beca: -Si, así es- dijo confundida.

XxX: -Mira niña- la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la levantó- Si tu madre no te ha enseñado a respetar a las mujeres yo lo haré.

Chloe: -Si. Enséñale, Cliff.

XxX: -Me llamo Ross.

Chloe: -Enséñale, Ross.

Beca: -¿Chloe? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dile a este tipo que me baje!

Ross: -¿La conoce?

Chloe: -Si, es una acosadora que me perdigue todo el tiempo- me fingí a punto de llorar.

Ross: -¡Hiciste llorar a la señorita!

Beca: -¡Chloe! ¡Haz algo!

Chloe: -Es por tu bien, necesitas un alto en tu vida. Arrepiéntete de tus maldades.

Beca: -¡Chloe Pero de qué hablas!

Ross: -Vas a repetir después de mí.

Beca: -¡Qué!

Ross: -No volveré a irrespetar a una dama.

Beca: -Yo no he- Ross la sacudió- No volveré a irrespetar a una dama.

Ross: -Ahora tu cara y mis puños tendrán un pequeño encuentro- la bajó y la haló fuera de la tienda.

Seguridad: -Disculpe, no ha pagado eso.

Ross: -¡Págalo!

Beca: -Si, t-t-tome- pagó.

Chloe: -Que Dios te cuide- di una carcajada.

Beca: ¡Chloe! ¡Estás loca!

Ross: -¡Cómo le dijiste!

Chloe: -Está bien, Ross. Puedes bajarla.

Ross: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Hay que amarnos los unos a los otros, perdonar es lo más importante. Y yo te perdono ¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Hansel?

Beca: -Si, Hansel- dobló los ojos.

Ross: -Tienes suerte por esta vez, chica- lo soltó- Simplemente porque te topaste con un ángel- alcé una ceja- Una niña tierna, dulce y buena.

Beca -¡Ja!

Chloe: -Aunque una bofetadita no le cae mal- Ross le dio una bofetada más o menos suave.

Beca: -¡Está bien! ¡Suficiente!

Chloe: -Gracias por todo, Ross. Eres una gran alma.

Ross: -De nada, señorita. Cualquier cosa me avisa- me dio una tarjeta con su número.

Chloe: -Muchas gracias. Adiós- se fue.

Beca: -¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!

Chloe: -No dije nada que no fuera cierto, entraste al probador mientras yo estaba desnuda.

Beca: -¡Por Dios! ¡Te ves visto desnuda desde que te conoci!

Chloe: -Eso no es cierto, fue desde la vez de la limo ¿O fue antes?

Beca: -¡El punto es que tú ya eres mí...-pausó.

Chloe: -¿Tu qué? ¡No soy nada tuyo! Vete ubicando porque entre tú y yo no existe nada, ni el más mínimo lazo de relación- caminé hacia el auto.

Beca: -¿Nisiquiera cariño?

Chloe: -Te dije que eso te lo respondería al final del día.

Beca: -Bestia.

Chloe: -¡Ross!

Beca: -¡No! ¡Ross no!- me metío al auto y condujo- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Chloe: -Al apartamento, debo ir a cambiarme.

Regresamos al apartamento.

Chloe: -Haz lo que quieras mientras me visto. Ve una película porno, échate un trago, besa un gay ¡Yo que sé! ¡Sólo lárgate!

Beca: -Sabes...por un momento, sólo por un momento pensé que tú...

Chloe: -¿Que yo qué?- me volteé hacia ella.

Beca: -Nada- suspiró y salió.

Terminé de arreglarme pero claro me puse un abrigo encima, justo Beca entró.

Beca: -¿Ya estás lista?

Chloe: -Si.

Bajamos el ascensor y subimos al auto.

Beca: -¿A qué fiesta vamos?

Chloe: -Tú conduce por todo el centro de Atlanta, dónde yo mire más reventado te aviso y estacionas.

Beca: -Como digas- dijo cabizbaja.

Al fin encontré el lugar indicado

Beca: -Pero que horrible. No se mira ni se oye nada.

Chloe: -Esa es la mejor parte. Y ni cuenta te das cuando ya estás bien manoseado- restregué mi trasero en su pelvis.

XxX: -¿Me permite su abrigo?

Chloe: -Por supuesto- me lo quité y se lo dí.

La boca de Beca cayó al suelo al verme así

Beca: -¿Q-q-q-qué...

Chloe: -Deja de babear y ven acá- la tomé de la mano y la lleve a la pista.

Beca: -Ahora entiendo porque no me dejaste verlo.

Chloe: -¿Has bailado alguna vez en tu vida?

Beca: -Yo...

Chloe: -Te daré el tip- me acerqué a su oído y susurré- ¿Recuerdas los movimientos en la casa del campamento y los de la regadera?- noté como se erizó su piel- ¿Recuerdas como tu cuerpo se movía al compás del mío?

Beca: -Si- dijo temerosa.

Chloe: -¿Recuerdas cuánto te gustaba?- soltó un suspiro- Ahora...vas a hacer los mismos movimientos...pero...de pie ¡Es todo!- me separé.

Beca: -Ok, lo intentaré.

Salió Titanium sonando

Beca juntó su frente con la mía, juntamos las manos, sentía su respiración y miraba sus labios con el parpadeo de las luces, nunca había deseado tanto sentirla cerca.

Cerramos los ojos y comenzamos a bailar como drogadas por la musica, me volteé. Beca me tomó de las manos por atrás y bailamos al compás de la música, nos baláncebamos de un lado a otro sintiendo el calor del otro. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Sólo miraba las luces intermitentes atravéz de mis párpados, me sentía en otro planeta...Beca apartó el mechón de cabello que tapaba mi oído derecho y acercó mi boca a la suya...

Beca: -Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, contigo encontré lo que siempre esperé porque nisiquiera tuve el valor de buscarlo...Quédate conmigo.

 **HO- HOLAAA SOY ANDREA Y TE APUESTO UNA NARANJA A QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO uwu**

 **Ok no, siento si no actualizo un día estoy con 3 novelas y trató de hacer lo que puedo :c**


	20. Chapter 20

Me volteé para quedar frente a ella. Rozó su mano con mi rostro y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, delicado, tierno y hasta sentía que estaba lleno de amor...pero no por mi parte. Justo pasaba un mesero, yo tomé dos copas, le extendí una a Becay y yo me tomé la otra. Se notaba que nunca había bebido por la expresión de asco que hizo al tomárserla, seguimos bailando y tomando. Luego de unos tragos Beca llegó al estado de ebriedad, no al punto de caerse ni perder el conocimiento, sino al de decir todas las verdades, yo por tener más experiencia tenía más resistencia con el alcohol.

Chloe: -Beca...¿Enserio me quieres?

Beca: -Si- sonrió, mi cara se mantenía inexpresiva.

Chloe: -¿Aunque sea una niña mal?

Beca: -Creo que si no lo fueras no me gustaras tanto.

Chloe: -Tú sabes que una cosa es gustar y otra...querer.

Beca: -Yo siento ambas por tí...sino no me hubiera entregado a tí- me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto no era el típico caso de la chica ingenua con el chico malo, sino alrevéz- ¿Tú me quieres?

Chloe: -No ha terminado el día.

Beca: -Óyeme, que rica está esta m&%$ .

Chloe: -Dijiste una mala palabra- di una carcajada- Me llevaré todo el crédito por esto.

Beca: -Mi padre diría que eres una mala influencia, pero nunca creería posible que yo me dejé influenciar por ti.

Chloe: -No ha nacido quien pueda contra mí, Mitchell. Vamos a seguir bailando para que aguantes más alcohol.

Beca: -¿A qué hora vomito?

Chloe: -En un par de horas, aún estás entera.

Beca: -Oye ¿Tú no te drogas?

Chloe: -¿Bromeas? Eso sólo es para desesperados. Si me drogo pierdo el conocimiento y cualquiera se puede aprovechar de mí...y aquí la única que puede aprovecharse soy yo.

Beca: -Bestia super dotada.

Chloe: -Angelito descarriado, vamos por más vodka.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y seguimos tomando.

Beca: -Quiero comer.

Chloe: -Lo vomitarás todo al final.

Beca: -No me importa.

Chloe: -Como quieras.

Beca: -Pero no comida...-se acercó a mí- Quiero comerte a tí.

Chloe: -Más tarde, muchachota. Dicen que es mega divertido hacerlo hasta los quesos.

Beca: -¿Cómo?

Chloe: -Es un dicho. Me refiero a que dicen que es rico cuando estás ebrio.

Beca: -Si eso lo entendí. Pero dijiste '''dicen'' como que si tú no lo has hecho.

Chloe: -Es que...yo...b-b-bueno. Es que estaba tan...tan ebria que ni cuenta me daba- uff.

Beca: -¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Chloe: -¿Ya te quieres ir?

Beca: -¡No! Quiero más...-miró la botella.

Chloe: -Vodka.

Beca: -Si, eso. Pero antes...-me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un lugar apartado, el ruido era menor.

Unió sus labios a los míos y me besaba con intensidad, me tomó de la cintura y me aferró a su cuerpo.

En ese momento sentí mil sensaciones a la vez. Sentí la necesidad de su cuerpo, de su calor, sentía que si la apartaban de mí tan sólo un segundo mi vida se acabaría. Era una necesidad de tenerla conmigo insoportable, no podía pensar en la idea de desprenderla de mí, de no tenerla. La quería mía y sólo para mí. Por un momento pensé dejarlo todo, fuese lo que fuese por ella. Estaba dispuesta de ser lo que ella me pidiese con tal de tenerla conmigo y no alejarme de su piel jamás. Sacrificaría mi vida por ella. Su calor se hacía tan necesario para mis poros, sus besos se volvían en la adicción más grande que podía tener sobre cualquier otra. Su presencia era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. No era un deseo o un capricho; era una necesidad.

Beca: -Lo quiero todo contigo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer por tí, lo haré.

Chloe: -¿Qué hay de Jessica?

Beca: -Estoy dispuesta a regresar al internado, enfrentar a mi madre, a mi padre, a Jessica y a quien sea necesario con tal de estar a tu lado.

Chloe: -¿Lo harías todo por mí?

Beca: -Lo que me pidas lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces- Nunca debiste haber dicho eso, ingenua.

Chloe: -¿Si te pido que llames a tu padre y se lo digas ahora mismo?

Beca sacó su teléfono inmediatamente y marcó.

Beca: -Hola, papá...Si, estoy borracha. Estoy con Chloe el amor de mi vida.

¿El qué? ¡Esta loca! No puedo permitir que se enamore de mí, yo no estoy enamorada de ella. No puedo permitir enamorarme de ella.

Beca: -Llegaré muy pronto con ella, así te guste o no porque ya decidí una cosa ¡Voy a casarme con ella!

¡Queeeeee! Está completamente loca. No pienso atarme a ninguna mujer.

Beca: -Listo, estaba alterado pero ya le colgué.

Chloe: -Dame el teléfono- Dudaba que me lo diera pero sin pensarlo lo puso sobre mi mano. Era cierto, enserio estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera.

Ay Beca no sabes con quien te has metido. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolso.

Chloe: -Ven, diviértete un rato- la guie con unas strippers

Beca: -Son...

Chloe: -Stripper...¡Que te diviertas!- me fui de ahí.

Debía huír de lo que sentía, de esa necesidad que sentí hace unos minutos al besarla. Ése beso me había causado considerar tonterías. No podía cambiar por ella, no la necesitaba como pensaba, no podía necesitarla así. Yo soy Chloe Baele yo no me enamoro ni del príncipe de Bel Air. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y olvidarme de Beca, no pensar que algún día ella me iba a hacer cambiar. Evitar que sus besos me hicieran sentir en el cielo ¡Como se me pudo ocurrir que yo haría todo por ella! Oh claro que no. Me senté y tomé un trago, fue cuestión de segundos para que se me acercaran varios chicos.

XxX: -Hola, soy Ben.

Chloe: -¿Y a mí qué? ¡Esfúmate!- No era lo que yo esperaba.

XxX: -Hola- se sentó.

Chloe: -¿Te di permiso de sentarte? Igualado de m&%$# - se fue. Pasó alrededor de media hora, los chicos se seguían acercando, los corría a todos...hasta que...

XxX: -Oye- me tocó el hombro.

Chloe: -¿Por qué me tocas, idiota?

XxX: -Perdón, sólo quería preguntarte algo.

Chloe: -¡Qué!

XxX: -¿Tú andas con la chica?- señaló a Beca.

Muchas strippers estaban alrededor de ella bailándole eróticamente, ella las tocaba sin censura.

Chloe: -Sí ¿Por qué?

XxX: -Es raro que su novia la deje hacer esas cosas.

Chloe: -¡No soy su novia!

XxX: -Como sea, llévatela de ahí. No nos deja ninguna chica, todas se le abalanzan cuando la miran.

Beca: -No tiene culpa de ser sexy y tú un cabrón- me levanté con la bebida.

Comencé a bailar en la pista, muchos chicos se acercaban a mí, bailé con algunos. Varios me pidieron ir a un lugar más privado, les enseñé mi hermoso dedo del medio a todos; extrañaba a Stacie, su compañía, me divería tanto con ella en fiestas así, pero bueno. El celular de Beca vibraba; era su padre.

Chloe: -¿Hola?

Darren: ¡Chloe! ¿Dónde está Beca?

Chloe: -Ya la muestro- me acerqué y tomé una foto de Beca con todas las bailarinas desnudas sobre ela y se la mandé a su padre. El comenzó a llorar.

Darren: -Saca a mi hija de ahí, por favor.

Chloe: -Pero se está divirtiendo. Por fin vive sus 23 años, viejo anticuado- colgué.

Reí y miré hacia Beca, este se estaba besando con una chica...y no, no era una bailarina. Ella la tenía tomada de la cintura y acariciaba su rostro.

Chloe: -De eso no te di permiso, maldita.

Me devolví a la pista y comencé a bailar con todo el que se me acercaba, tomé a una, quien fuera y me acerqué a Beca y la besé frente a ella. Beca se levantó se acercó.

Beca: -¿Qué haces con esta?- su nivel de ebriedad ya estaba muy alto.

Chloe: -Es mi faje.

Beca: -¡Tú no vas a fajar con esta!

XxX: -¿Quién es esta?

Beca: -Soy su novia.

En tus sueños, pensé.

Chloe: -Demuéstrale, Beca. Golpéala.

Beca: -Ya verás, desgraciada.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a golpearse, saqué el celular de Beca y lo grabé todo.

Chloe: -¡Más duro Beca! ¡Muéstrale lo que te enseñaron en la prisión de tu padre!

Luego de unos minutos llegó la seguridad.

Seguridad: -¡Alto esto!

Chloe: -¡No! ¡Esto apenas comienza!- le lancé una botella al guardia, este cayó inconsciente.

XxX: -¡Lo mataste!

Chloe: -Esto ahora si es una fiesta al estilo Las Vegas- reí.

Miré que venían más de seguridad.

Chloe: -Hora de irse, Hércules- tomé a Beca y la halé.

Beca: -Voy a matarla- La chica salió corriendo.

Chloe: -Mátate las neuronas con marihuana luego, es hora de huír.

Beca: -No me voy hasta matarla.

Chloe: -Se dirige afuera, vamos a seguirla.

Beca me tomó del brazo y salimos del club nocturno, subimos al auto y arranqué.

Chloe: -A tu papi no le gustará esto.

Beca: -¡Me vale mi padre!

Chloe: -Espera- tomé el teléfono y grabé- ¿Qué dijiste?

Beca: -¡Que mi padre no me interesa! Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.

Chloe: -¿Te gusta el internado?

Beca: -¡Lo odio!

Chloe: -¿Y qué piensas de Jessica?

Beca: -Me da asco, y tienes razón seguro le huele a apio podrido- Di una carcajada.

Chloe: -Esto es oro- Le envié el video y la grabación al padre de Beca.

Llegamos al apartamento, prácticamente cargué a Beca hasta la cama. La recosté.

Beca: -¿Chloe?

Chloe: -¿Si?- me acosté a la par de ella.

Beca: -Ya terminó el día.

Chloe: -Tienes razón.

Beca: -¿Vas a contestarme ahora?

Chloe: -Si, pero sólo porque estás borracha y luego de esto no te acordarás de nada.

Beca: -Te quiero mi niña mal.

Chloe: -Yo a ti no. No te quiero para nada. No puedo creer que fácil caíste en mis trampas. Tu padre ha de estar en camino hacia acá, con esto seguro que me expulsan y yo regresaré a Las Vegas. Por un momento cuando me besaste sentí que te necesitaba y hasta tuve el estúpido pensamiento de cambiar por tí, pero seamos realistas, eso nunca pasará. Yo nunca te voy a amar, nunca te voy a querer, lo único que puedo sentir por tí es lástima por la vida miserable y aburrida que tienes, tal vez si te desee un poco pero nada más que eso, sólo me sirves para dos cosas; para la cama y para salir de este maldito castigo. Lo último ya casi lo logro y tú misma me ayudaste, cuidadora de quinta. Desde que te vi supe que no te me ibas a poder resistir pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan fácil. Si alguna vez te celé con Jessica fue sólo para arruinarle la vida. Y ya que no te acordarás de esto mañana te confesaré varias cosas: Primero, como tú creías que yo no era virgen y no es así, tú fuiste la primero en mi cuerpo. Además, todo esto lo planeé para hacerte caer pero por favor, me salió cien veces mejor y más fácil de lo que esperaba. Cuando tu papi te vea en este estado me va a correr inmediatamente. Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, yo no quería que te corrieran de tu trabajucho pero tuve que sacrificarlo ya que tú no escuchaste ninguna de mis advertencias. Ahora esto es lo que haremos- me subí en su abdomen, ella sólo me miraba fijamente pero con la mirada algo perdida, estaba ebria- Mañana que me regresen al internado a hablar con mis padres tú te echarás toda la culpa porque todos confiaron en tí. Yo volveré a Las Vegas y tendré mi hermosa vida como siempre, pero no todo es malo, muñeca. Tú y yo estaremos en contacto porque tú mi querida y tonta amiga...-me acerqué a su oído y susurré-...tú me ayudarás a sacar a Stacie del internado, eres mi muñeca de mano y yo te manejo a mi antojo, tú misma lo dijiste así que no me hagas la malvada ahora- me levanté pero aún seguí en su abdomen- Así que mañana yo me haré la niña más terrible del mundo frente a tu padre y a mis padres para que me expulsen de inmediato, pero me haré la víctima y la triste por sepárame de ti frente a tí, creerás que todo lo hice porque estaba ebria y no me culparás de nada. Estaremos en contacto, te enamoraré más cada vez y tú convencerás a tu padre de sacar a Stacie del internado que tienen. Ella sale, yo me desaparezco del mapa con ella y tú te quedas vistiendo santos-

La puerta se abrió y entraron gente de seguridad.

Darren: -¡Beca! ¡Chloe! ¡Vienen conmigo en este momento!

Chloe: -Que empiece la función- le di un beso ligero a Beca en los labios y me bajé de ella.


	21. Chapter 21

Darren: -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

Chloe: -Revísela completa. Se dará cuenta que perdió un par de cosas en estos días.

Darren: -Le quitaste la inocencia mi hija.

Chloe: -Se equivoca. Yo no la violé, ella se dejó.

Darren: -No tienes la más mínima verguenza ni respeto por nada.

Chloe: -¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta? Le dije que no se metiera conmigo, les advertí que no me internaran en ese reformatorio mediocre, y por no obedecerme su niña pagó las consecuencias.

Darren: -Veo que lo que Beca me dijo es totalmente falso. Ella creyó en ti y no te expulsé la primera vez porque ella intervino.

Chloe: -¡Beca que sabe de la vida! 23 Años rodeada de mujeres y aún no había estado con ninguno, le enseñó muy bien pero...no contaba conmigo.

Darren: -Stif, que la escolten hasta la camioneta y ayúdame a sacar a mi hija de aquí.

Stif: -Si, señor.

Unos tipos me tomaron de los brazos y me sacaron, me introdujeron en la camioneta junto con Beca inconsciente, y claro, un agente de seguridad.

Darren: -Llamaremos a tus padres cuando amanezca.

Chloe: -¿No puede ser hoy? Ya tengo planes para mañana.

Darren: -¿Por qué ella está ebria y tú no?

Chloe: -Es la primera vez que Beca bebía alcohol. Si quiere la invito a un trago para que sepa de lo que hablo- reí.

Darren: -Eres incorregible.

Chloe: -Deje de decir cosas que ya sé.

Llegamos al internado finalmente, todo estaba oscuro y vacío, todas estaban dormidas ya.

Chloe: -Ya extrañaba el olor a cárcel- suspiré.

Darren: -Escolten a la señorita hasta su habitación, con discresión.

Chloe: -No se olviden de sacar a Beca, le preparan unas pastillitas para cuando despierte- me burlé.

Me llevaron hasta mi antigua habitación. Lo mejor de todo fue que mis antiguas compañeras estaban ah, sobre todo la que más quería ver; C.R. Los de seguridad se fueron y yo me lancé sobre una de ella; fuera quien fuera. De ahí salto ¡Flo!

Flo: -¿Chloe? ¿Eres un espectro?

Chloe: -¡Flo!- La abracé.

Flo: -¡Despierte, chicas! ¡Llegó la princesa del faje!

Todas se levantaron.

Fat Amy: -¡Chloe!

C.R: -¡Amiga!

Se levantaron y nos dimos un abrazo las tres.

Nos sentamos y les conté todo lo que había pasado, ellas morían de asombro, claro que no les conté de mi plan. No les tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrarles ése lado, luego se lo contaría a C.R en privado. Además, tambien planeaba sacarla a ella de ahí. Al fin de unas horas hablando nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como nueva, la resaca ya no funcionaba conmigo, más bien me daba dolor de cabeza no tomar alcohol la noche anterior. Entró el Darren.

Darren: -Báñate y vístete. Te veo en mi oficina. Salió.

C.R: -Estás en problemas.

Chloe: -No me digas.

Fat Amy: -Flo y yo bajaremos a desayunar.

Chloe: -Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Flo: -Tienes suerte de salir de aquí.

Chloe: -Créeme que lo sé- salieron.

C.R: -Sé que quieres decirme algo, suéltalo.

Chloe: -Tengo un plan.

C.R: -Te esucho.

Chloe: -Haré que salgas de aquí.

C.R: -¿Cómo?

Chloe: -Convenciendo a Beca.

C.R: -¿Crees lograrlo?

Chloe: -Odio cuando me subestiman.

C.R: -Te creo. Suerte- me dio un abrazo y se fue.

Yo me alisté y me presenté a la oficina con los escoltas, ahí estaba el director y Beca con cara de muerta.

Chloe: -¿Qué te duele más? ¿Cuál de las cabezas?

Darren: -¡Está empezando el dia! ¡No es posible que ya empieces a decir obsenidades!

Chloe: -Shh Shh Shh...no se altere que se arruga- me senté y subí los pies en el escritorio- ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Darren: -Primero que nada, debo que tienes que disculparte con alguien. Con permiso- se levantó y se fue junto con los de seguridad. Pero seguramente estos estarían afuera de la oficina.

Chloe: -Beca...

Beca: -No debes diculparte de nada- se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me levantó.

Chloe: -¿No estás molesta?

Beca: -Me duele mucho la cabeza pero- rió- gracias a tí, tuve el mejor día de mi vida.

Chloe: -¿Ah si?

Beca: -Si- se sentó sobre el escritorio y me acercó a ella- ¿Tú amaneciste bien?

Chloe: -Si. A mí ya no me da resaca en las mañanas.

Beca: -Le mandaste a mi padre un video de mí peleando, una foto con seis bailarinas desnudas sobre mí y una grabación de voz diciendo que Jessica- rió.

Chloe: -¿Que Jessica qué?- me hice la desentendida.

Beca: -Eso no importa.

Chloe: -¿Y no vas a culparme por eso?

Beca: -Mi niña, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito- apartó el mechón que caía sobre mi cara.

Chloe: -¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Beca: -Si hubieras estado en tus cinco sentidos no me hubieras tomado una foto con esas mujeres, las hubieras matado.

Chloe: -Tienes razón, lo último que recuerdo era nosotras dos...bailando.

Beca: -Si, tambien yo. Creo que nos perdimos después de eso.

Chloe: -¿Qué te dijo tu padre sobre todo eso?

Beca: -Un premio no me dio pero, yo tomé toda la culpa.

Chloe: -¡No!

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Tú debes culparme a mí de todo.

Beca: -Amor, no te culparé de nada. Yo fui quien aceptó el trato, sabía que todo iba a terminar mal pero no me importaba, no es nada de lo que no haya sabido desde un comienzo, toda la culpa la tomo yo.

Chloe: -¡Es que no! Tú no puedes estar mal con tu padre...digo porque...te despedirá- me volteé.

Beca: -Eso ya no me importa si te tengo a ti- rodé mis ojos.

Chloe: -Beca- me volteé para quedar frente a ella- tú tienes que culparme a mí, a mi de todos modos me van a expulsar y así tú no pierdes tu trabajo.

Beca: -No creo que sea lo correcto.

Chloe: -¡Al cuerno lo correcto! Uno tiene que sacrificar cosas para conseguir lo que quiere en la vida...incluso,...los sentimientos- dije cabizbaja.

Beca: -Pero si tú te vas no nos volveremos a ver.

Chloe: -Eso no es cierto. Tú y yo, tenemos más oportunidad si yo me voy, tú padre no te dejará estar conmigo si me quedo.

Beca: -¿Cómo hiciste para querer estar conmigo tan rápido?

Chloe: -No te hagas la importante, no me hagas sacarte lo que te queda de cerebro.

Beca: -Eso si es más natural en ti.

Chloe: -¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que por quererte iba a dejar de ser quien soy? Ni sueñes.

Beca: -¿Por quererme? ¿Osea que...?- yo sonreí ''dulce''

Chloe: -Si, Mitchell...te...-suspiré.

Beca: -Dilo- se acercó a mí, unió su frente con la mía.

Chloe: -Te quiero.

Beca: -Gracias. Escuchar eso me hace feliz.

Chloe: -Es la idea.

Beca me besó suavemente, detuve el beso unos segundos despues, sabía que eso me podía sacar de control y hacerme vulnerable.

Beca: -Haré lo que dices.

Chloe: -Ok- me senté. A los minutos entró el padre de Beca.

Darren: -¿Y bien?

Chloe: -¿Acaso cree en la posibilidad siquiera de que me disculpe con esta cretina?

Darren: -Me lo imaginé. Tu padre está afuera. Stif, haz que pasen.

Chloe: -Si, que pasen Stif. Hay que ponerle sazón a esto.

Entró mi padre.

Señor Beale: -Estaba en una reunión importantísima. ¡Esto es increible! Chloe Beale esto es el colmo ¡Cuando piensas arreglar tu vida!

Chloe: -Es esta pocilga ¡Jamás!

Señor Beale: -Disculpe todo esto ¿Pero qué pasó?

Darren: -Beca, cuéntale al Sr Beale que fue lo que pasó, exactamente.

Chloe: -Vamos, Beca. Diles toda la verdad.

Señor Beale: -Esta chica fue cómplice de mi demonio, obviamente la va a justificar.

Darren: -Confío plenamente en mi hija. No tiene antecedentes de mal comportamiento, así que merece el privilegio de la duda. Dinos, Beca.

Beca me miró temerosa y suspiró.

Beca: -La verdad es que...-yo alcé una ceja- Me enfermé un poco porque salí al balcón sin abrigo y...llamé una enfermera, Chloe le pagó para que me inyectara droga y...el resto...no lo recuerdo nada- sonreí.

Darren: -¡Que! ¡Esta niña te drogo!

Chloe: -Y le puedo conseguir unos gramos a usted para que se desestrece.

Señor Beale: -¡Esto es inaudito! Eres la peor de las influencias. Director ¿Qué hará con ella?

Darren: -No tengo de otra más que...expulsarla, inmediatamente.

Señor Beale: -¿Ves lo que causas?

Chloe: -Muero de arrepentimiento- dije sarcástica.

Beca salió de la oficina sin decir nada.

Darren: -Aquí está los papeles.

Chloe: -Firma el cheque, papá. Eso es lo que le interesa al señor aquí presente.

Darren: -Te equivocas. El dinero no es lo que me interesa de las internas. Sino que sean personas de bien y puedan vivir en paz.

Chloe: -Lo que sea ¿Algo más?

Darren: -Aquí está tu expediente. Chloe Beale estás oficialmente expulsada permanentemente de esta institución de restauración disciplinaria. Puedes irte y no regresar jamás.

Chloe: -Música para mis oídos- reí.

 **Oh no Chloe! Yo digo que el señor Beale la va a castigar…**


	22. Chapter 22

Salí de la oficina resguardada por varios escoltas y mi padre, mis maletas estaban en la entrada, junto con varios reporteros, cámaras y paparazzis.

XxX: -¿Fue expulsada?

XxX: -¿Es cierto que estás embarazada?

XxX: -¿Es verdad que asesinaste a una interna?

XxX: -¿Volverás a tus andanzas?

Chloe: -Si a todo- reí.

Señor Beale: -Cállate y entra al auto.

Entré al auto y luego llegamos al aeropuerto, habían más reporteros ahí, subí al jet privado de regreso, mi padre no me habló en todo el camino.

Al fin aterrizamos en mi hermosa y adorada ciudad. Entré a mi tan extrañada casa.

Señor Beale: -Vete si quieres, piérdete, emborráchate hasta caer en las calles, vive tu vida nocturna tan adorada, ya estás de regreso en tu amada Las Vegas, espero que estés orgullosa porque yo estoy muy decepcionado. No quiero verte por ahora, luego veré que hacer contigo, necesito pensar. Sólo desaparece- subió por las escaleras.

Chloe: -¡Siiiiii!- corrí hacia afuera- ¡Soy libre de nuevo!

Subí a mi auto y recorrí toda Las Vegas.

Chloe: -Si hay algo que amo en este mundo es esta ciudad, nada ni a nadie más.

Esa noche me preparé para salir, justo al estacionar mi auto en un club nocturno recibí una llamada,

Chloe: -¿Hola?

Beca: -Hola, princesa.

Chloe: -¿Beca? ¿Qué pasa?

Beca: -Quería saber como llegaste, aquí es muy tarde ya pero no puedo dormir pensando en ti.

Chloe: -Estoy bien pero...mi papá me tiene vigilada y no puedo hablar por teléfono, mañana te marco, bye.

Beca: -Buenas noches- colgué.

Chloe: -¡A divertirse!

Bajé del auto y festejé toda la noche mi libertad. Sólo me faltaba una parte de mí; Stacie. Pero festejaría en su honor y pronto la sacaría de ese maldito internado.

Pasaban los días, Beca me llamaba diario, me tenía que tragar sus cursilerías para poder sacar a Staciee del hoyo en el que estaba. Tambien debía decirle una que otra cosa bonita pero enmarañada entre groserías para que no sospechara de mí. Pasaron exactamente quince días, Beca siempre me llamaba a la misma hora. Su padre le había prohibido contactar conmigo si quería mantener su empleo, me llamaba todos los días a las dos de la mañana para ella que eran las ocho de la noche para mí. Ése día decidí no salir pues quería hablar con ella, no sé de qué pero enserio quería hablar con ella, ya me había acostumbrado a sus platicas, su voz, sus palabras. Me recosté en la cama y el teléfono sonó, tenía de foto de contacto la foto de Beca con las bailarinas encima, siempre me hacía reír verla cuando sonaba el teléfono.

Chloe: -¿Hola?

Beca: -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Chloe: -Aburrido, hoy no salí.

Beca: -Bueno, ya llevas tres días sin salir- ''Es lo que tú crees'' dije en mis adentros.

Chloe: -Creo que salir ya no me llama tanto la atención- mentí.

Beca: -¿Te estás haciendo niña bien?

Chloe: -Ni lo sueñes, Mitchell. Ése día será cuando tú seas virgen.

Beca: -Pero ya no lo soy.

Chloe: -Por eso mismo- reí.

Beca: -Te extraño.

Chloe: -¿Y tu día que tal?

Beca: -Espantoso. Mi papá me hizo ayudarla con los archivos del internado.

Chloe: -¿Y Jessica?

Beca: -Hoy trató de acercarse pero la rechacé, yo sólo quiero ser tuya.

Chloe: -Más te vale.

Beca: -Tú nos has dejado que nadie se te acerque ¿cierto?

Chloe: -No- mentí. No me habia acostado con nadie, pero si había manoseado unos cuantos y besado a incontables.

Beca: -Princesa, quiero verte.

Chloe: -Tambien yo.

Beca: -¿Tienes alguna laptop cerca?

Chloe: -Tú no tienes allá.

Beca: -Mi padre tiene una, puedo escabullirme a su oficina.

Chloe: -¡Si! Quiero verte- ¿Eso salió de mi boca? ¿Por qué quiero verla?

Beca: -Dame unos minutos, no cuelgues ni hagas ruido.

Chloe: -Ok.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta, los pasos silenciosos de Beca y la puerta de la oficina.

Beca: -Listo.

Chloe: -Te dilataste un mundo.

Beca: -Fui a ver a mi padre, estaba roncando- reímos.

Chloe: -Bien, ya estoy.

Beca: -Yo también ya te veo.

Chloe: -Corta esta llamada, tonta.

Beca: -Corta tú- corté, no era de esas ridículas que ''corta tú, no corta tú'' Que asco.

Mirar la cara de Beca a travez de la cámara me hizo sentir cosas extrañas ¿Felicidad? ¿Emocíon? ¡No lo sé! Beca sacudió su mano saludándome.

Chloe: -Directoraaaa- susurré.

Beca: -Yo soy la directora esta noche- sonrió.

Chloe: -¿Enserio quieres ser directora de ahí?

Beca: -Algún día lo seré.

Chloe: -¡Que espanto!

Beca: -Te ves hermosa.

Chloe: -Y tú...te verías mejor sin ropa-reí.

Beca: -¿Así?- se quitó la camisa.

Chloe: -Sex virtual ¡Esto me está gustando!

Beca: -Pero tenemos que estar parejas.

Chloe: -Yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación, tú en la oficina de tu padre ¿Enserio quieres estar desnuda?

Beca: -Creo que no.

Chloe: -¿Y cómo va la relación con tu padre?

Beca: -Mejorando, creo que ya me gané su confianza de nuevo.

Chloe: -Y...¿Nunca has ido al internado de Columbus?

Beca: -¿Dónde esta Stacie? Si, he ido varias veces.

Chloe: -Cuanto la extraño.

Beca: -¿La quieres mucho, cierto?

Chloe: -Ni te imaginas, sin ella nada es lo mismo.

Beca: -Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

Chloe: -¿Tú puedes hacer que tu padre la dé de alta?

Beca: -Si.

Chloe: -¿Enserio?

Beca: -Si, pero...ella tendría que mostrar mejora en su comportamiento.

Chloe: -Eso no sucederá- me fingí triste.

Beca: -No hagas esa carita, princesa. No quiero que estés así.

Chloe: -Es que...enserio la extraño.

Beca: -Está bien. Haré algo para que puedas estar con Stacie otra vez.

Chloe: -¿Me lo juras?

Beca: -Te lo prometo.

Chloe: -Gracias.

Beca: -Sabes...no sé tú pero yo noto tu cambio.

Chloe: -¿De qué hablas?

Beca: -Sé que es inconsciente, no te das cuentas que estás cambiando...y eso me gusta mucho. Gracias.

Chloe: -Yo no estoy cambiando, ni sueñes. Te dije que lo que yo sienta por ti no me cambia en nada. Buenas noches- colgué la llamada.

Pasaban mas días, estaba más descarriada que nunca, tomaba sin control. Pasaba tomando las 24 horas del día, festejaba diario, pero...llevaba dos días que Beca no me llamaba. Yo no iba a hacerlo, al fin pasó un mes que no hablaba con Beca. Estaba desesperada, su número me salía desconocido porque el área de Atlanta no podía ser registrada por mi teléfono, ya había pasado una semana que estaba dispuesta a llamarla pero esto me lo impedía ¿Ya se había olvidado de mí? Luego de quince días más yo ya no salía a fiestas, tomaba sólo de vez en cuando, no quería nada. Ya no quería más de nada, estaba desesperada, necesitaba hablar con Beca ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¡Necesitaba escuchar su voz! Nisiquiera salía de mi habitación, pasaba todo el día frente al teléfono para no perderme si me llamaba, me dormía muy noche esperando su llamada, peor nada pasó. Beca no llamaba, y yo cada día estaba peor. Arruinada, sin Stacie, sin Beca, sin nada.

Una noche sentada en el sofá con el teléfono en la cara esperando su llamada una vez más, sonó la puerta.

Chloe: -Denise, ve a abrir- Denise era nuestra criada.

Denise: -¿Puede abrir usted, señorita? Estoy cocinando y si me muevo se me quema la comida.

Chloe: -¿Y qué tal si Beca llama en lo que yo me levanto? Que se queme la casa pero no me arriesgo a perder la llamada.

Denise: -Si que está enamorada, señorita- salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

Chloe: -¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso o te despido!- la amenacé.

Denise: -Sólo decía- abrió la puerta, a los segundos se acercó a mí- Señorita, la buscan.

Chloe: -No estoy para nadie.

Denise: -Pero dicen que es importante.

Chloe: -¡Estás sorda o qué! Si voy Beca puede llamar y perderé la llamada.

Denise: -Ya oyó joven. No lo puede atender porque si usted llama perderá la llamada por atenderla.

Beca: -Supongo que tendré que irme.

Chloe: -Denise, estoy quedando loca...hasta oigo su voz- ella rió.

Denise: -No es una alucinación...la joven Beca está aquí.

Chloe: -¡Qué!- abrí los ojos y me levanté. Efectivamente, era Beca. Me paré sobre el sofá y me lancé a ella, me atrapó- ¡Beca!

Beca: -¡Chloe!- rio.

Denise: -Las dejaré solas.

Chloe: -Si, Denise. Lárgate de aquí- ella se fue.

Beca: -¿Cómo estás?

Chloe: -Muy...¡Molesta! Maldita sea, seis semanas que no me llamas ¡Ni una maldita señal de vida!

Beca: -Lo siento.

Chloe: -¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo? Voy a matarte.

Beca: -Tambien yo- acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó dulcemente. Enserio extrañaba sus labios, no podía más. Los necesitaba como una loca, no quería despegarme ni un segundo de ellos pero fue exactamente eso lo que me hizo hacerlo.

Chloe: -Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Beca: -¿Me estás corriendo?

Chloe: -¡No seas idiota! ¡Dime!

Beca: -¿Estás sola, cierto?

Chloe: -Si, mi padre se fue ayer y mi mamá está en un viaje desde hace dos semanas.

Beca: -Lo sé. Mi padre habló con tu padre hace unos días.

Chloe: -¿Pero y tú qué?

Beca: -¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste? Lo de Stacie.

Chloe: -¡Si! ¡No me digas que...- salí corriendo hacia afuera- ¡Stacie! ¡Stacie!- nadie contestó.

Beca: -No tontita. Stacie no está aquí.

Chloe: -¿Y dónde? ¿En su casa?

Beca: -No.

Chloe: -¿Conseguiste que tu padre le diera el alta?

Beca: -Algo mejor, mucho mejor. Te tengo una gran sorpresa...

Chloe: -¡Dimela de una vez! ¡Habla ya!

Beca: -¡Volverás al internado!

 **Ay no! xD Beca te amo pero estas muy mensa….**

 **Hannis G: Si, subí el capítulo 21 pero era lo mismo y lo borré. Y en cuanto a Beca, les pasará muchaaaas cosas pero juntas son Bhloe y todos aman un buen Bhloe xD Gracias! Saludos! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Solté una ruidosa carcajada que duró varios segundos y se detuvo al ver la cara seria de Beca.

Chloe: -Mala broma, Beca. Te pasaste- tomé aliento.

Beca: -Es que no es broma. Siéntate- nos sentamos- No te había llamado porque estaba con Stacie en el internado de Columbus, conseguí que mi padre le diera el alta pero...luego se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Hice que transfirieran a Stacie al internado de Atlanta y convencí a mi padre de darte otra oportunidad de internarte.

Chloe: -¿Osea que ya habías conseguido la libertad de Stacie y en vez de liberarla me encerrarás a mí también?

Beca: -Así estaremos juntas.

Chloe: -¡Me niego! ¡Rotundamente! No volveré a ese maldito internado por nada del mundo- me levanté.

Beca: -Espera...sé que no te gusta pero mira el lado bueno. Estarás con Stacie, con C.R y...conmigo- me tomó las manos y las besó.

Chloe: -¡No! Aunque esté con el mismísimo Zayn Malik de One Direction no iría a ese internado.

Beca: -Imagina que yo soy un miembro de One Direction y caso resuelto.

Chloe: -¡Nada de lo que digas me va a convencer! ¡No iré y punto!

Beca: -Ya no puedes hacerlo, estás obligada a ir. Mi padre quedó en un acuerdo con tu padre, él supuso que te ibas a negar y por eso...Stif llévatela.

Chloe: -¿Stif?- entró Stif y me tomó sobre sus hombros- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Mitchell! Me las vas a pagar ¡Suéltame, idiota! Primero muerta que regresar a esa cárcel.

Me ignoró por completo y me subió al auto, condujo hasta el aeropuerto.

Beca: -Lo siento.

Chloe: -¿Lo sientes? ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Júralo que te mataré mientras duermes! ¡Exijo hablar con mi padre!

Beca: -No puedes, está ocupado.

Chloe: -Como los odio a todos.

Subimos al jet y viajamos unas cuantas horas, yo moría de sueño.

Beca: -Chloe despierta, ya llegamos.

Chloe: -Me alegro, yo de aquí no me bajo.

Beca: -Stif, trae la serpiente.

Stif: -Si, señorita.

Chloe: -¿Serpiente?

Beca: -Stif tiene una serpiente de mascota, siempre la lleva en los viajes.

Stif: -Aquí esta- llegó con una caja de plástico con algunos hoyitos.

Beca: -¿Vas a salir?

Chloe: -No.

Beca: -Sacaré a...¿Cómo se llama?

Stif: -Pegaso.

Beca: -No suena peligroso, Stif. ¿Por qué le pones nombre de cuento a una serpiente?

Stif: -Mi hija le puso el nombre.

Chloe: -Exijo que me regresen a Las Vegas.

Beca: -Saca a...Pegaso- rodó los ojos.

Stif abrió la caja y de esta salió Pegaso

Beca: -¡Oh por Dios! Pensé que era una serpiente moderada ¡Eso es una bestia!- se alejó.

Stif: -No le diga así a Pegaso. Ahora, usted. Bájese o se la acerco.

Chloe: -¿Saben una cosa?- me levanté y tomé a la serpiente, la pasé sobre mis hombros y volví a sentarme- Esta es la serpiente más hermosa que he visto ¿Verdad preciosa?

Beca: -¡Como la tocas!

Stif: -Wow, veo que le agrada.

Beca: -Como no, no sé ni porque me molesté si entre bestias se entienden.

Chloe: -No le tengo miedo a nada, Mitchell. A...nada.

Beca: -¡Te bajas ya!

Chloe: -Repite eso- me levanté.

Beca: -Que te ba...

Chloe: -Díselo a Pegaso- tomé la cabeza de la serpiente y la puse frente a la cara de Beca, esta estaba pálida.

Beca: -Apártala- dijo entre dientes.

Chloe: -Díselo en su cara- la serpiente sacaba la lengua bífida.

Beca: -Stif, quítasela.

Chloe: -Si Stif se me acerca yo te lanzo la serpiente.

Beca: -No no.

Chloe: -¿Me devolverás a Las Vegas?

Beca: -No.

Chloe: -Ve con Beca, Peggie- me quité la serpiente de los hombros y la puse en la caja y la tapé- Aquí tienes, Stif.

Beca: -Pensé que ibas a lanzármela.

Chloe: -Ah no. Sólo quería que mojaras los pantalones- reí.

Beca: -¿Vas a bajar?

Chloe: -Sólo si me cargas hasta la habitación.

Beca: -No puedo hacerlo, si mi padre nos ve...

Chloe: -No me muevo hasta que me cargues.

Beca: -¡Bien!- me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta la entrada.

Chloe: -Te falta.

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaban todas las internas en el salón. Vi a Jessica su cara casi explotaba, el director estaba de pie en el escenario.

Beca: -¿Puedo bajarte ahora?

Chloe: -Eso creo- de unas pataletas y Beca me bajó.

Darren: -Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Beale- todos comenzaron a murmurar- ¡Silencio!, por favor, venga al frente.

Caminé hasta el escenario y subí a este.

Darren: -Tambien quiero presentar a una nueva interna. Es transferida desde el internado de Columbus- sonreí- Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Stacie Conrad.

Stacie se levantó y fue hacia el frente.

Chloe: -¡Stacie!- me levanté y la abracé, casi se me salen lágrimas de la emoción, ya tenía dos meses sin verla.

Darren: -¿Se conocen?- miró a Beca.

Beca: -Si, papá.

Darren: -Bueno, Beca asígnale una habitación a la señorita Conrad- bajó y se fue.

Stacie: -¡Cuanto te extrañé!

Chloe: -¡Tambien yo! Tengo tanto que contarte.

Beca: -Ven, Stacie. Te asignaré una habitación.

Chloe: -¿Bromeas? Ella va a dormir en mi habitación.

Beca: -No puedo hacer eso.

Chloe: -¿Por qué no, bebé?- me acerqué a ella.

Stacie: -¡Wow! ¿Cómo le dijiste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, Beca?

Beca: -Chloe todas las internas nos están viendo.

Chloe: -¿Y qué? Que se den cuenta de una vez que eres mía.

Beca: -Si mi padre se da cuenta...

Chloe: -Nadie le dirá, ahora...Stacie se quedará en mi habitación.

Beca: -Es que no es cosa mía. La habitación está llena. Sólo pueden haber cuatro por habitación.

Chloe: -Pues cambia a una...-tomé de la mano a Stacie y nos bajamos del escenario- ¡Ah!- me volteé hacia Beca- Pero que no sea C.R.

Beca: -Si mi niña- dijo tierna.

Todos quedaron con cara de asombro, nadie creía lo que veía y escuchaba.

Stacie: -Ahora mismo me cuentas que pasa aquí.

Chloe: -Vamos a la habitación y ahí te cuento todo, te has perdido de mucho.

Subimos a la habitación, senté a Stacie en mi cama y comencé a contarle todo cuando entró C.R.

C.R: -¡No puedo creerlo! Estás de vuelta.

Chloe: -¡C.R!- me lancé sobre ella y la abracé.

C.R: -¿Qué fue eso de allá afuera? Jessica casi muere.

Chloe: -Mala suerte que no murió. Ven- la tomé de la mano- te presento a Stacie.

C.R: -Si, me imaginé que era ella de quien me contabas.

Stacie: -Hola.

C.R: -Soy Jade.

Stacie: -Un gusto- C.R me miró.

Chloe: -Sé lo que estás pensando, Stacie no es malvada, es muy inocente, sólo que se junta conmigo así que..

C.R: -Me imagino.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Fat Amy y Flo?

C.R: -No te hagas, tú hiciste que las cambiaran ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? ¿Cómo haces para que Beca haga lo que tú quieres?

Chloe: -Ya que están aquí, ustedes son mis dos mejores amigas, escuchen.

Les conté a Stacie y a C.R a detalle todo lo que había pasado. Absolutamente todo.

Stacie: -¿Y cúal es el siguiente paso?

Chloe: -Debemos hallar la manera de salir de aquí.

C.R: -¿Cómo haremos eso?

Chloe: -Tenemos que portarnos muy mal. Pero las tres juntas, y no hablo de pequeñas cosas, debemos idear un mega hiper plan de maldad.

Stacie: -¿Cuánto nos tomará eso?

Chloe: -Debemos tardarnos un poco, porque hay alguien a la que quiero arruinarle la existencia.

C.R: -Jessica.

Stacie: -¿Quién es Jessica?

C.R: -Es la ex novia de Beca, terminaron porque su padre no lo deja estar con ninguna interna, además no se puede buscar una que no sea del internado porque ella vive todo el día aquí metida. Quedaron en regresar cuando ella saliera.

Stacie: -Pero tú ya te le comiste el mandado.

Chloe: -Así es, pero no es suficiente. Debo aguarle la vida, que se muera de celos y de rabia, y para eso necesito a Beca.

Stacie: -Pero la estarías utilizando.

C.R: Ya entiendo a lo que te referías con lo que es inocente.

Chloe: -Si ya lo ves- la puerta se abrió.

Beca: -Stacie, aquí están tus maletas. C.R se contenía la risa.

Stacie: -Gracias, Beca.

Beca: -Por cierto, pasa...-entró una chica- Ella es Lilly, su nueva compañera.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó con Amy y Flo?

Beca: -Supongo que ya tus secuaces saben todo así que para no ser tan desalmada las cambié a ambas para que no se sintiera sola una, pero tenía que traer a una y es ella.

Lilly: -Hola.

Stacie, C.R, Chloe: -Hola.

Beca: -Chloe ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Chloe: -Ya voy- me levanté y fui hacia ella.

Beca: -No te duermas, vendré por ti a la media noche.

Chloe: -Uuuh, vamos a fugarnos.

Beca: -Algo así- sonrió- Que Stacie desempaque, en unos minutos será la hora de la cena.

Chloe: -Esta bien.

Beca: -Espera- me acercó a ella de la cintura y me besó.

C.R: -Uyuyuy. Consíganse una habitación.

Chloe: -No me aguantaría- reí.

Beca: -Me voy antes que comiencen con sus cosas perturbadoras.

C.R: -Faje.

Stacie: -Sexo.

Chloe: -Gemidos.

Beca: -¡Me voy! ¡Me voy!

Stacie: -Más duro, Beca.

C.R: -Con ganas, así así.

Chloe: -Si no duele no sirve.

Beca: -No oigo nada, no oigo nada- se tapó los oídos y se fue.

Lilly: -Ustedes si que la van a matar.

Chloe: -Es la idea- reí- Ven Lilly.

Nos sentamos las cuatro en mi cama.

Stacie: -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Lilly: -No es la gran cosa. Incendié el cabello de un par de chicas.

Chloe: -Wow ¿Y cómo le hiciste? Hay alguien por aquí que quiero hacerle lo mismo.

Lilly: -Es Jessica ¿Cierto? Si casi se le incendia el cabello cuando te miró a punto de besar a Beca.

Sonó el timbre de la cena.

Chloe: -Al menos aquí sirven buena comida.

Bajamos al comedor, ahí estaba Jessica con sus amigas.

Jessica: -¿Por qué volviste? Nadie te quería.

Chloe: -¿Nadie me quería? ¿Quieres apostar?

Jessica: -¿Que apostamos?

Chloe: -Si consigo que la gente diga que es mejor el internado conmigo que sin mí me dejarás lanzarte la cena al rostro.

Jessica: -¿Qué tal si dicen que les da igual o que mejor era sin ti?

Chloe: -En ese caso tú me lo lanzas a mí enfrente de todas las internas.

Jessica: -Trato hecho ¿Cómo probarás que están mejor contigo?

Chloe: -Eso ya lo verás- me acerqué a C.R- ¿Ya vino el director?

C.R: -Aún no.

Chloe: -Stacie llama la atención.

Stacie se subió a una mesa y se quitó la camiseta.

Chloe: -Esa es mi amiga- sonreí.

Stacie: -Soy Stacie y mi amiga Chloe quiere decirles algo- me subi a la mesa.

Chloe: -Aquí la verdurera presente quiere saber una cosa y no, no es si van a comerse los vegetales de hoy. Bueno, ella les daría otro uso pero creo que ya tiene suficientes...más bien es una pregunta ¿Ustedes creen que el internado es más interesante sin mí?

 **Stacie sin camisa o.o nah es broma**

 **Hoy ando de buenas todavía así que seguiré subiendo capítulos aunque me raspe la mano cada vez que escribo un capítulo**


	24. Chapter 24

Un par de chicas se levantaron:

-Bueno, desde aquella fiesta tú eres mi ídola- todos aplaudieron.

La puerta se abrió y Beca entró, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Stacie sin camisa, yo sobre una mesa y todos aplaudiendo.

Beca: -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Mi padre ya viene!

Chloe: -Ya viene el director, todos sean angelitos- me bajé y Stacie se puso la camisa.

Beca: -Dime que no estabas haciendo una revolución.

Chloe: -No. Dale esto a Jessica de mi parte- le di un pepinillo.

Beca: Chloe….

Chloe: -¡Que se lo des! ¡O yo se lo meto en la boca!

El director entró.

Darren: -Buenas noches, internas.

Todas: -Buenas noches.

Beca: -Nos vemos a media noche- se fue a la mesa con su padre.

Fat Amy: -¿Por qué nos habrán cambiado de habitación?

Chloe: -No tengo ni idea.

C.R: -Tú sabes que a el director a veces le agarran ataques de locura, no les hagan caso.

Chloe: -Chicas, necesito que me ayuden.

Stacie: -¿Qué haremos?

Chloe: -Amy y Flo, vayan a distraer al director ¡Pero ya!

Flo y Fat Amy se levantaron y fueron donde el director.

Chloe: -Lilly ¿Te apuntas?

Lilly: -Claro, si es para molestar viejas, claro.

Chloe: -Deshazte de la chica que está sentada con Jessica.

Lilly: -Ya mismo- se levantó, miré que se fue con la chica.

Chloe: -Ahora. C.R y Stacie van a sostener a Jessica, yo le haré una bromita- las tres sonreímos y nos levantamos.

C.R: -Hola, Jessica.

Jessica: -¿Vienes a lanzarme la cena, Chloe?

Chloe: -Oh no, vengo a hacer algo que te gusta...las verduras.

Jessica: -Veo que ya estás feliz porque tu amiguita la trasladaron.

Chloe: -Si, Stacie. Te la presentaría pero no quiero que tenga tan mala experiencia.

Jessica: -Mira, niña- se levantó- Tú crees que ya te ganaste a Beca pero yo me gané algo mucho más grande; a su padre. Y ella hace lo que dice su padre no lo que le induce una ridícula de manicura barata.

Chloe: -Te digo algo. Beca la tiene cien veces mejor que el pepinillo que estás por tragarte.

Jessica: -¿El qué?- Stacie y C.R sostuvieron a Jessica y yo le metí el pepinillo que traía en mis manos en la boca.

Beca: -¡Chloe!

Chloe: -Hola, Beca.

Jessica: -Eres una estúpida. Beca, castígala.

Chloe: -Mira el castigo que me da- toque la entrepierna de Beca, ella se sonrojó.

Jessica: -Beca ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro acuerdo?

Beca: -¿Nuestro? Fue la que tú hiciste con mi padre, y eso ya está roto. Yo no quiero estar contigo, nisiquiera cuando salgas de aquí. Chloe ve a cenar por favor.

Chloe: -Provecho de la verdura- me fui con Stacie y C.R muertas de la risa, nos sentamos. Llegaron Lilly y las demás.

Beca: -No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Jessica es muy peligrosa, y tiene la confianza de mi padre. Si ella consigue las pruebas de que tú y yo tenemos algo, mi empleo se acaba.

Chloe: -No me regañes que me excitas- reí.

Beca: -Eres increíble- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Terminé de cenar y subimos a las habitaciones, era la hora de la revisión. Beca entró a la habitación.

Beca: -¿Ya están listas para dormir?

C.R: -¿Beca me traes un vaso de agua?

Chloe: -¡C.R!- reí.

C.R: -Sólo bromeaba.

Stacie: -Chicas tápense los oídos que Chloe y Beca van a tener un rapidito de buenas noches.

Beca: -Imposible, esta es la habitación de las obsenidades.

Chloe: -Sólo están jugando, te pones muy graciosa cuando oyes esas cosas ¿Sabes por qué?- le acerqué con mi dedo- Porque se nota se te alegra cierta zona.

Beca: -Buenas noches- dijo sonrojada, me dio un beso en los labios.

C.R: -Según el reglamento, ninguna interna puede tener un privilegio exclusivo a menos que sea igualitario con las demás.

Beca: -¿Qué tú también quieres un beso?

Stacie: -Beca ¿Has oído hablas del beso negro?- todas dieron una carcajada, incluyéndome.

Beca: -No ¿qué es eso?

Stacie: -Son los besos favoritos de Chloe

Beca: -¿Ah si?

Chloe: -¡Stacie! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Que horror!

Beca: -¿Qué es?

Chloe: -Ven- le susurré en el oído lo que significaba.

Beca: -¡Ya no puedo!- salió de la habitación con verguenza.

C.R: -¡Que no se te olviden los condones!

Lilly: -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Aquí si que me divertiré!

Chloe: -Tenlo por seguro, Lilly.

Pasaban las horas, las chicas ya se habían dormido, yo seguía despierta esperando la media noche, al fin llegó la hora; eran las 12:03 según el reloj de mi teléfono cuando la puerta sonó tres veces.

Chloe: -¿Trajiste lo que dijo C.R?- sólo escuché la risita avergonzada de Beca. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, y en efecto, era Beca.

Beca: -Antes que nada- me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

Chloe: -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Beca: -Instrucciones: Quedarse calladita y no hacer ruido.

Beca me tomó de la mano y bajamos por las escaleras, salimos por una puerta que había en la cocina.

Chloe: -¿Me vas a llevar al internado de chicos?

Beca: -Claro que no.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al patio

Beca: -¿Ves esa casa? Mis padres me la darán cuando me case.

Chloe: -A sólo metros del internado.

Beca: -Es lo malo. Ven- nos acostamos en el pasto.

Chloe: -Está muy estrellado.

Beca: -Si.

Chloe: -¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a tu padre de hacerme regresar?

Beca: -No fue fácil, tuve que ganarme su confianza de nuevo, inventar una que otra cosa.

Chloe: -¿Ella cree que regresarás con Jessica?

Beca: -Si, planea casarme con ella cuando salga. Ya sabes, disque porque me dará una buena posición social.

Chloe: -A tus padres les importa mucho eso del status social ¿No?

Beca: -Si. No son como tú que les vale madre lo que piensen los demás.

Seguimos hablando, Beca me hacía reír y yo la hacía sonrojar muchas veces. Llegó el momento que comenzó a ponerse romántico, incluso nos unió un beso que se iba saliendo de control, pero...Beca me detuvo.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa?

Beca: -No siempre tenemos que terminar en eso.

Chloe: -¿Osea que me estás rechazando?

Beca: -No es eso. Sólo que no quiero que esto se convierta en sólo eso.

Chloe: -Beca tengo casi dos meses de no tenerte y ahora me quieres detener.

Beca: -Olvida lo que acabo de decir, a quien engaño yo tambien te deseo como una loca.

Volvió a besarme apasionadamente, rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa por completo. Sus besos, sus caricias me volvían loca, me sacaban de control y me hacían olvidarme del mundo. Lo hacíamos muy apasionadamente, como dos locas desesperadas y escondidas. Al final terminé sin fuerzas y exhausta, apunto de quedarme dormida.

Beca: -No te duermas, debemos regresar.

Beca y yo nos levantamos y regresamos al internado. Me dejó en mi habitación y se fue, caí como piedra en mi cama y quedé completamente dormida. Al amanecer sentí que alguien se lanzó sobre mí.

Stacie: -¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Chloe: -Stacie ¡Lárgate! Estoy cansada.

Stacie: -Te fajaste a Beca anoche.

Chloe: -Si y estuvo muy rico, ahora déjame dormir.

La puerta se abrió.

Beca: -Buenos días ¿Por qué no han bajado a desayunar?

C.R: -Exprimiste a la pobre Chloe, no se quiere ni levantar.

Beca: -Chloe es hora de levantarse- se agachó a la par de mi cama.

Chloe: -Lárgate, Beca. Esto es tu culpa.

Beca: -Bajen a desayunar, chicas.

Lilly: -Con cuidado porque capaz la matas- se fueron.

Beca: -¿Por qué estás tan cansada?

Chloe: -¡Lárgate! Tengo sueño y estoy exhausta.

Beca: -A ver; déjame ver si entiendo. La chica con más experiencia en trasnochar en fiestas y tener noches apasionadas está cansada.

Chloe: -Tengo dos meses de no hacer nada de eso, se me fue la costumbre.

Beca: -¿O es que no estás acostumbrada?

Chloe: -¡Te equivocas!- me levanté- He tenido noches mucho más duras y salvajes que esa- me fui al baño muerta de cansancio y me bañé, aunque pasé la mayoría del tiempo dormida frente a la regadera. Salí y me vestí.

Beca: -¿Por qué te dilataste tanto?

Chloe: -Me gusta bañarme bien.

Beca: -Baja a desayunar- salió de la habitación.

Chloe: -Lo único que se deben bajar son tus pantalones- me lancé a la cama y quedé profundamente dormida.

C.R: -¡Sigues dormida!

Chloe: -¿Qué hora es?

Stacie: -Como vamos a saber la hora.

C.R: -Pero ya pasó hasta el almuerzo.

Chloe: -Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a tener relaciones tan agresivas.

C.R: -¿Cómo? Osea que tú llegaste virgen a Beca ¡No lo puedo creer!

Stacie: -¡Shh! Que tal que entra y te escucha.

C.R: -¿Por qué se lo escondes? ¿Stacie, tú lo sabías?

Stacie: -Claro que lo sabía, y lo esconde porque no quiere verse débil ni sensible frente a ella.

Chloe: -Chicas, vengan, debo contárles algo.

C.R: -¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -Creo que me gusta Beca.

 **Ow a Chloe le gusta Beca :3**

 **Vale la pena rasparme la muñeca xD**


	25. Chapter 25

Stacie: -¡Que!

C.R: -Obvio que te gusta porque haces todo eso con ella.

Stacie: -Jade, a Chloe nunca le ha gustado nadie en su vida.

C.R: -Ya entiendo...tienes miedo a...

Chloe: -¡No lo digas!

C.R: -O es que ya estás..

Chloe: -¡C.R, cállate!

C.R: -Enamorada.

Chloe: -¡No! Jamas digas eso, yo no me enamoro ¡Nunca! ¿Comprendes? Esto es sólo un juego, sólo lo necesito para destruírle la vida a Jessica y para poder salir de aquí.

C.R: -Como digas, corazoncito.

Stacie: -Debemos bajar, tenemos una práctica de modales.

Chloe: -Ash.

Bajamos al gran salón, se me retorcían las tripas de hambre, y peor aún, la bilis se me derramó al ver a Jessica. Beca entró a los segundos.

Beca: -Buenas...tardes- me miró.

Chloe: -¿Beca da la clase?

C.R: -Si.

Beca: -Primero que nada se acerca la gran cena con los empresarios que donan a la institución. Eso significa que deben aprender para las nuevas internas y recordar para las antiguas las reglas del protocolo de eventos. Para eso necesito dos voluntarias. Una nueva interna y una antigua.

Todas levantaron las manos, excepto yo.

Beca: -Stacie y...Jessica ambas se levantaron y se pararon a la par de Beca- Ahora, hay reglas básicas de comunicación en eventos sociales. La primera es las reglas de etiqueta en la mesa.

C.R: -¿En la mesa? Mejor en la cama- todas rieron.

Beca: -C.R, deja de juntarte con Chloe- bromeó.

Jessica: -¿Podemos comenzar?

Beca: -Si- acercó dos sillas- Stacie, siéntate- se sentó.

Jessica: -Eso no se hace así.

Beca: -¿Quién da la clase? ¿Tú o yo?

Chloe: -Sóbate que eso dolió.

Jessica: -¿Por qué no le dices nada a ella?

Beca: -Jessica, por favor. Muéstrale a Stacie como se debe sentar.

Jessica: -Primero, no se deja caer como si fueras un saco de papas, te sientas con delicadeza y sin hacer un alboroto.

Chloe: -Stacie, te estás equivocando, no hagas tanto ruido. Es sentarse no simular a Jessica en las noches con las verduras- si, todos rieron.

Beca: -Chloe, por favor- dijo tragándose la risa.

Jessica: -¿Es todo lo que le dirás?

Bexa: -Continuemos con la clase por favor. Siéntense. Otra cosa, cuando se trata de eventos, hay que recordar que estamos ala vista de la gente y que no hay que concentrarse sólo en meterse los bocados a la boca.

Chloe: -O en el caso de Jessica en la entrepierna- risas y más risas.

Jessica: -Esto no te lo permitiré, estúpida- se levantó.

Beca: -Jessica, siéntate. ¿Podemos seguir con la clase? Mantengan sus hermosos piquitos cerrados, por favor. Sigamos, no de debe hacer señas a las personas del otro extremo de la mesa.

Jessica: -Es lo que Chloe menos cumplirá con sus amigas.

Beca: -Otra cosa, mientras se come no se habla de muertes ni accidentes, ni nada parecido.

Chloe: -¿Los fajes van incluídos?- más risas.

Jessica: -¡Beca haz algo!

Beca: -Jessica siéntate, llamas más la atención tú que nadie.

Jessica: -¡Es que no entiendo porque la proteges!

Chloe: -Porque me ama b#&%$.

Jessica: -En tus sueños, Beca es sólo mía.

La puerta se abrió.

Darren: -¿Qué es ese alboroto que se oye hasta en mi oficina?

Beca: -Nada, padre. Sólo hacemos dinámica la clases ¿No Jessica?

Jessica: -Así es- se sentó desconforme.

Darren: -Bien- se fue.

Beca: -Sigamos. Si ven que han manchado al que tiene a la par, excúsense por el incidente y ofrezca una servilleta para que se limpie, en vez de hacerlo ustedes, así se evitan equivocadas interpretaciones.

Chloe: -¿Ya oíste Jessica? No derramen nada sobre el pantalón de Harry.

Así duró toda la clase. Beca no me decía nada pero si regañaba a Jessica cuando hablaba, esto lo estaba disfrutando a montones.

Luego de esa clase tuvimos una practica de Tenis, luego nos dejaron regresar a las habitaciones, Beca llegó, yo estaba acostada en mi casa.

Beca: -¿Cómo estás?- me acostó sobre mi sin dejar recaer su peso y me besó.

Chloe: -Bien, mejor ahora- sonreí.

Beca: -Te traje comida, sé que no has comido desde ayer, no sé como sobreviviste en el tenis.

Chloe: -Lilly me regaló un chocolate.

Beca: -Toma- me dio una hamburguesa que traia en un empaque.

Chloe: -Gracias- me la comí.

Beca: -Te ves hermosa con la boca llena- me dio un ligero beso en la punta de los labios.

Chloe: -¿Quieres hamburguesa de mi boca?

Beca -De ti me como lo que sea- sentí la vista de las chicas sobre nosotros.

Chloe: -¿Se les perdió algo?

Lilly: -Perdón, es que se ven tan lindas.

Stacie: -Me da náuseas.

C.R: -Igualmente, comiendo delante de los que tienen hambre.

Stacie: -Bajemos a ver alguna película.

C.R: -Todas son de la história de Atlanta y cosas así.

Stacie: -Es mejor que estar viendo transfusión de saliva y otros líquidos.

Lilly: -Que asco.

Las tres salieron.

Beca: -Si que te aman.

Chloe: -Lo sé.

Beca: -Te traje algo más- me dio un collar

Chloe: -Está hermoso ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Beca: -Me le escapé a mi padre mientras tú estaban en tenis y pude comprarlo.

Chloe: -Gracias- la abracé. Beca me lo puso.

Beca: -¿Irás a dormir conmigo esta noche?

Chloe: -Esté bien. Dos golpes en la puerta es la señal.

Pasaron las horas, terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, Beca llegó a la revisión.

Beca: -Duérmanse ya, y tú vámonos- me levanté.

Stacie: -Usen protección.

Salimos de la recámara.

Beca: -Ve a mi habitación, debo revisar la habitación de aquí.

Fui a la habitación de Beca pero me encontré a Jessica en el camino.

Jessica: -¿Dónde vas?

Chloe: -A fajar con Beca, adiós- reí y entré a la habitación. A los minutos llegó Beca.

Beca: -Que raro que estés con ropa.

Chloe: -Me encontré a Jessica de camino acá. Le dije que iba a fajar contigo y lo más seguro es que venga con tu padre en unos minutos.

Beca: -¿Qué y qué vamos a hacer?

Chloe: -Lo tengo cubierto- sonó la puerta.

Darren: -Beca ¡Abreme!

Beca me miró aterrada, yo le hice señas para que abra. Ella abrió, entró el director con Jessica.

Jessica: -¡Le dije! ¡Le dije que estaría aquí!

Darren: -Beca, explícame porque está Chloe aquí.

Chloe: - Jessica, me dijiste que Beca estaba inconsciente y que no podía respirar pero sólo estaba dormida ¿por qué decías que le pasaba algo?

Jessica: -¿Qué?

Darren: -¿Jessica te dijo que Beca estaba inconsciente?

Chloe: -Si, me la encontré mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de leche, ella venía saliendo de esta habitación y me dijo que Beca estaba mal.

Darren: -Jessica.

Jessica: -¡Eso no es cierto!

Darren: -¿Beca?

Beca: -Yo estaba dormida y de la nada Chloe me despertó preguntándome si estaba bien.

Darren: -Jessica, a tu habitación, que esto no se repita, igual tú Chloe.

Salí junto con Jessica y el director, entré a mi habitación pero a los minutos llegó Beca a rescatarme.

Pasaban los días, las semanas y Beca cada día dormía conmigo en su habitación. Cada día le hacía la vida imposible a Jessica mostrándome con Beca. Ella y yo huíamos de vez en cuando al centro de Atlanta o simplemente a ver las estrellas. Me sentía tan agusto con su compañía, llegó el momento que sólo quería estar con ella, añoraba los minutos junto a ella, y me le pasaba pensando en Beca los momentos de su ausencia. Ella era muy tierna y cariñosa conmigo, nunca nadie me había tratado así.

Pasaron tres meses y yo me encontraba con Beca a punto de dormir.

Beca: -Necesito contarte algunas cosas.

Chloe: -Dime- la abrazaba.

Beca: -Mi padre está enfermo- me miró.

Chloe: -¿Qué tiene?

Beca: -Cáncer terminal...sólo le quedan unos meses de vida- soltó en llanto.

Chloe: -¡Que! ¿Es enserio?

Beca: -Nunca jugaría con algo así, Chloe ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando el se vaya?- lloraba en mi pecho.

Chloe: -Ay, Beca. No sé que decirte. No soy buena en dar aliento.

Beca: -Sólo tenerte conmigo me da aliento, gracias por estar conmigo y quererme de verdad.

Chloe: -Si- dije insegura.

Beca: -Mi padre me ha pedido una cosa...Quiere que esté con Jessica.

Chloe: -¡Que!

Beca: -Me pidió que le propusiera matrimonio este fin de semana en la cena con los donantes del internado.

Chloe: -¿Y qué haras?

Beca: -Es mi padre...y es su último deseo, no tengo otra más que cumplirle.

Chloe: -¿Te vas a casar con Jessica? Arruinarás tu vida.

Beca: -No tengo alternativa.

Chloe: -Entonces...¿Tú y yo?

Beca: -Esta noche...es la última vez que estaremos juntas.

 **Oow :c Bhloe no :'(**

 **Hannis G: Mira, Aubrey es un personaje muy importante en la novela, si te digo cual es su papel te arruinare todo, al igual que Emily, si es inocente pero en esta novela es lo contrarío a inocente. Emily también tiene un papel importante y divertido xD**


	26. Chapter 26

Chloe: -¿Osea que me botas y ya?

Beca: -No lo veas así.

Chloe: -Lo veo de la forma que es; me estás botando.

Beca: -No te estoy botando.

Chloe: -¿Y cómo se llama esto? Nadie nunca me había botado.

Beca: -Trata de entenderme, es por mi padre.

Chloe: -¡Sabes qué! ¡Cásate con quien quieras! ¡Haz lo que quieras de tu vida pero a mí no te me vuelvas a acercar!- me levanté.

Beca: -No quiero que esto termine así.

Chloe: -No hay otra forma- abrí la puerta, Beca se levantó y la cerró- Déjame largarme de aquí.

Beca: -Chloe

Chloe: -O me dejas salir de aquí o grito que me estás violando.

Beca: -No sabes cuanto me duele separarme de ti.

Chloe: -¿O es que ya extrañabas a Jessica y esto te calló como anillo al dedo?- salí de la habitación.

Beca: -Te amo.

Chloe: -Pues yo no, no te amo. Nunca lo he hecho ni nunca lo haré, nisiquiera te he querido, tú para mí no has sido nadie; me haces un favor al alejarte de mí, así no tengo que ser yo la que rompa tu corazón de tonta enamorada- salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Entré y contuve mis lágrimas, mis malditas lágrimas, las primeras que derramaba por una chica, me sostuve en la puerta a punto de soltar en llanto cuando sonó la puerta.

Beca: -Chloe abre por favor.

Chloe: -¡Lárgate! Ve a hacerle compañía a Jessica, ha de ser gratificante reemplazar a un pepino bien pequeño.

Beca: -Sólo quiero hablar.

C.R: -¿Qué está pasando?

Beca: -Cynthia, ábreme.

Chloe: -Ni se te ocurra, Rose.

Stacie: -¿Pero qué es todo ése ruido? ¿Qué hora es?

Beca: -Stacie, por favor dile a tu amiga que me abra.

Stacie: -C.R, abre.

Beca: -A esa no, a Chloe.

Chloe: -Beca, lárgate o abro pero para ir a quejarme con tu padre.

Beca: -Está bien, me voy pero...hablamos mañana.

Chloe: -Nunca más en la vida.

Ya no escuché nada, Beca se había ido.

Stacie: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Chloe: -Beca...me botó para casarse con Jessica.

Lilly: -¡Qué!

C.R: -¿No que muy dormida, Lilly?

Lilly: -Perdón, esa noticia a cualquiera despierta.

Chloe: -El director está enferma...ya lo desahuciaron. Su último deseo es que Beca se case con Jessica.

C.R: -¿Y qué le haremos? ¿Le raparemos la cabeza mientras duerme?

Stacie: -¿Le quemaremos toda la ropa?

C.R: -No no, ya sé, ya sé. La encerraremos en una habitación con Pegaso- todas reímos.

Chloe: -Yo y mi bocota por contarles todo.

Stacie: -Tengo una mejor idea ¡Todas las anteriores! Pero me imagino que tú tienes muchas más ideas creativas, dínos.

Chloe: -No, no haremos nada ¿Beca se quiere casar con ella? Que lo haga.

C.R: -Stacie, tómale la temperatura voy por ayuda.

Chloe: -¡No! Chicas- sonreí- No voy a hacerle nada, de nada servirá.

Stacie: -¿La quieres, cierto?

Chloe: -¡No! No la quiero. Beca me da igual.

C.R: -Entonces ¿Por qué no te desquitas con ella y con Jessica? Digo, si él no te interesa no te importará hacerle una bromita.

Stacie: -C.R, no.

C.R: -Claro que sí. Todas nos divertimos y como a Chloe no le importa nada no habrá problema ¿Cierto?

C.R tenía razón, si ella no me importara ya estuviera planeando un y mil ideas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a ella y a Jessica. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, Beca no podía importarme, yo era quien era y nadie me podía cambiar.

Chloe: -¿Recuerdan que les dije que debíamos hacer la máxima travesura para salir de aquí?

Stacie: -Ay no.

C.R: -¡Si!

Chloe: -El sábado es la cena con los donantes, ése día Beca le propondrá matrimonio a Jessica. Maldita bastarda. Ése día vamos a hacer algo fuera de lugar.

Stacie: -Genial, C.R. Despertaste a la reina de Las Vegas.

C.R: -Merezco un premio, lo sé.

Chloe: -Ya que es pasado mañana, acérquense...esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Les conté a las chicas todo lo que planeaba hacer y como lo haríamos, esa cena iba a ser un desastre total; de eso me encargaría yo.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno:

Stacie: -Es la hora.

Me levanté e intenté salir.

Beca: -Las internas no pueden salir del comedor durante el tiempo de comida.

Chloe: -Necesito ir al baño- me crucé de brazos.

Beca: -Puedes ir al de aquí.

Chloe: -Apártate.

Beca: -No puedo- me tomó la mano, yo la aparté brúscamente.

Chloe: -Necesito hablar con el director.

Beca: -El no está disponible.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está?- tome su mejilla. Beca sonrió y acarició mi mano; tal y como lo pensaba aún moría por mí pero no lo suficiente para negarse a su padre.

Beca: -Está en una clínica, pero las internas no pueden saberlo porque...

Chloe: -¡El director no está en el internado!- todas comenzaron a murmurar.

Beca: -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo algo molesta.

Chloe: -Porque yo hago lo que quiera.

Beca: -¿Te estás desquitando por lo de anoche?

Chloe: -¿Anoche? Ya ni me acordaba. A mí las cosas sin importancia me resbalan y tú eres una de ellas.

Beca: -No me digas eso que sabes que me duele escucharlo aunque no sea cierto.

Chloe: -Para comenzar sí es cierto, y aparte ¡No sé que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo!- traté de salir de nuevo.

Beca: -Enserio no puedes salir.

Chloe: -¡Jessica!- me volteé, la muy inútil me volteó a ver- Mira, esta te quiere poner los cuernos.

Beca: -Cállate, porfavor que no le he dicho nada respecto al tema que hablamos.

Chloe: -Esto sí que es risible. Todo el mundo se da cuenta que te vas a casar con Jessica menos ella.

Beca: -Quiero que sea especial para ella.

Chloe: -¡Wow! ¡Pero qué romántica eres! Se nota que la harás feliz- volví a intentar abrir la puerta pero me lo impidió.

Beca: -No soy así porque la ame sino porque es un ser humano con sentimientos y toda chica quiere que sea un momento especial.

Chloe: -¿Sentimientos? Lo único que puede sentir esa p&%$# son vegetales dentro de la vag...

Beca: -¡Chloe! Deja de decir esas cosas, sea como sea es mi...futura esposa.

Chloe: -¡Déjame salir!

Beca: -Ya te dije que no está permitido, ahora eres una interna más.

Esta idiota no me iba a dejar salir, pero tenia la manera de hacerla doblegar a mi favor, tengo más tácticas que cabellos en el cuerpo.

Chloe: -¿Una interna más? ¿A ella si la puedes hacer sentir especial pero a mí no?- dije cabizbaja.

Beca: -No quise dar a entender eso- acarició mi mejilla.

Chloe: -Pues eso fue lo que entendí yo. Sólo trato de ir a mi habitación por un maldito...lo que usamos las mujeres en nuestros días.

Beca: -Lo siento. Debiste comenzar por ahí- se apartó, yo salí.

Chloe: -Stacie tenía razón, se ponen tan idiotas con estos temas, pero es algo de lo que le saco mucho provecho- di una carcajada y subí a mi habitación.

Marqué mi teléfonos, este repico dos veces.

XxX: -Hola.

Chloe: -Hola, Paolo.

Paolo: -¿Chloe? ¿No estabas en prisión?

Chloe: -No, me sacaron al día siguiente, estoy en un internado.

Paolo: -Dudo que por bien portada.

Chloe: -Necesito un hiper favor tuyo.

Paolo: -Lo que me pidas, cariño. Gracias a tí estoy con mi adorado novio.

Chloe: -Si si, lo que sea. Necesito cincuenta nudistas.

Paolo: -¿Cincuenta? Te volviste más exigente.

Chloe: -No son para mí, es que voy a hacer una fiesta nudista el sábado aquí.

Paolo: -¿Te dieron el permiso?

Chloe: -No.

Paolo: -No sé ni para que prengunté. Dime ¿Dónde está ese internado?

Chloe: -Atlanta.

Paolo: -Eso explica porque me llamas a las tres de la mañana.

Chloe: -Aquí son las nueve, además supuse que estás en media fiesta ¿O no?

Paolo: -Si, estaba apunto de un faje.

Chloe: -Bueno, no quiero estropearte tu faje, te daré la clave de mi cuenta y sacarás todo el dinero que necesitarás. Necesito cincuenta nudistas nudistas; sólo hombres. Necesito licor, mucho licor; para tomar y para esparcir, también necesito espuma, muchísima. Y sobre todo...que nadie traiga ropa.

Paolo: -Te debe de haber hecho algo muy malo esa persona.

Chloe: -¡Nadie me hizo nada! ¡Ah! y tráeme una serpiente real en una caja. En el club ''Cheat'' ponen muchas veces, consígueme una o mejor dos a como dé lugar.

Paolo: -¿Venenosas?


	27. Chapter 27

Chloe: -Hoy ando con el alma noble así que no, que no sean venenosas. Que no mate pero que duela.

Paolo: -¿Algo más?

Chloe: -Creo que es todo...¡Espera!

Paolo: -¿Si?

Chloe: -¿Recuerdas a Tom?

Paolo: -El que moría por ti, se te ponía de alfombra y comía los restos de comida que caían de tu mesa.

Chloe: -Sí, ése mismo inútil. Consíguelo y lo traes, dile que estoy ansiosa por verlo.

Paolo: -O estás loca o quieres darle celos a alguien porque tú aborreces los chicos que mueren por servirte.

Chloe: -¡Eso no te importa, transexual idiota!

Paolo: -Ya, relájate. No me hables así.

Chloe: -¡Es que es lo mismo siempre! Metes las narices donde no te llaman. Ahora ¿Lo harás o no? para buscar a alguien más.

Paolo: -No no, yo lo haré con mucho gusto ¿A qué hora lo quieres?

Chloe: -Las puertas estarán abiertas para los donantes, así que necesito a todos vestidos formalmente pero nadie con ropa interior. Cuando entren se tendrán que colar entre los demás, cuando yo dé la señal todos se desnudan y comienza la fiesta.

Paolo: -¿Y cómo introduciremos en alcohol y la espuma?

Chloe: -Al costado izquierdo de la entrada verás un árbol con una soga colgando de él. Ahí sujetarás las cajas y el polvo para la espuma el resto lo hago yo ¿Comprendiste?

Paolo: -Si ¿A qué hora es la cena?

Chloe: -A las 7:30 p.m. pero no deben venir todos juntos, sino que de apoco, el resto lo hablaremos aquí ¿Bien?

(Suena la puerta)

Paolo: -Si, ya entiendo.

Chloe: -Te dejo, nos vemos mañana. No fajes tan duro que te safornas- colgué.

Beca: -¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien?

Chloe: -Si, pasa.

Se abrió la puerta y Beca entró.

Beca: -¿Todo bien?

Chloe: -¡Ya dije que sí!

Beca: -Ya puedes bajar.

Chloe: -¿Me estás corriendo?

Beca: -¿Por qué todo lo tomas a mal?

Chloe: -Porque todo lo dices mal.

Beca: -Chloe- se acercó.

Chloe: -No te acerques, no le pongas los cuernos a tu prometida.

Beca: -Aun no lo es. Hasta mañana.

Chloe: -¿Osea que te quieres divertir conmigo mientras tanto?

Beca: -Sólo quiero tenerte por última vez. Me duele saber que nunca más podré estar contigo, te necesito.

Unió sus labios a los míos y yo lo correspondí, me besaba con desesperación y ansiedad, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en unos instantes. No podía rechazar el sabor de sus labios y con mi beso aceptaba cualquier trato que me propusiera con tal de tenerla una vez más. Me empujó hasta mi cama y dejó caer su peso sobre mí haciéndome sentir el latido de su corazón atravez de su camisa; este se aceleraba cada vez más, pero al unirse con el mío era un zumbido sincronizado que parecían encontrarse y amarse con desesperación. Beca no dudó en arrancarme la ropa sin piedad, y no la culpaba pues yo hice lo mismo. Moría de rabia de saber que esa piel que adoraba tanto iba a estar en manos de la estúpida de Jessica. Ella no se merecía carne tan exquisita y placer tan paradisiaco. El clima en Atlanta era templado comunmente pero en nuestros cuerpos hervía la sangre y la pasión lo que provocó que sudaramos y nuestros poros absorbían la esencia del la otra. No dudé en arañar toda su espalda sin piedad, no escuché quejidos, más bien gemidos de placer. Ella mordía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ligermante brusco. Yo no paraba de lamer cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas sólo nos hacían apresurar el paso hacia el placer.

Chloe: -No me dejes.

Beca: -Daría todo por no hacerlo.

Chloe: -Te necesito, no me dejes.

Besé profundamente su cuello mientras ella apretaba con fuerza mis piernas contra su pelvis lo que me hizo soltar un grito de placer.

Beca: -No grites que nos escucharán.

Chloe: -No lo hagas tan bien, entonces.

Beca: -Te amo.

Siguió el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, cada vez se adentraba más en mí mientras yo devoraba su cuello, de vez en cuando paraba para poder desahogar el placer que me producía. Beca me tomó de la cintura y me bajó al piso. Ella se lanzó sobre mí y me penetró con mucha fuerza; aunque deseaba no gritar era imposible, salía de mi garganta sin control.

Beca: -Eres muy ruidosa- rio y me besó.

Chloe: -No me beses- me aparté.

Beca: -¿Por qué no?

Chloe: -Déjame gritar- ella soltó una carcajada.

Beca: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y me levantó.

Me tomó de la cadera y se sentó en la cama, me sentó sobre ella y siguieron los movimientos de placer. Sentí como esa sensación me consumió en unos segundos hasta quedar congelada, Beca me levantó y se fue al baño inmediatamente. Me confundió un poco, a los segundos salió.

Chloe: -¿Por qué te fuiste?

Beca: -Hubieras preferido que saliera ''eso'' dentro de ti?

Chloe: -¿Eso qué?- Fingía, pues ya sabía a lo que se refería.

Beca: -Eso que sale...al final- dijo sonrojada.

Chloe: -No entiendo nada.

Beca: -El fluído.

Chloe: -¿Fluído?

Beca: -Ven, no he bajado el retrete, te enseño.

Chloe: -¡No!- di una carcajada- No quiero ver eso, ya sé que es, ingenua.

Beca: -¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿No ves lo incómodo que es para mí?

Chloe: -¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa algo lo que sientas tú?

Beca: -No puedo creerlo- dijo cabizbaja- Acabamos de hacer el amor y tú no sentiste nada.

Chloe: -Claro que sentí, no lo haces tan mal.

Beca: -No me refiero al sentimiento físico, sino al del corazón.

Chloe: -No me vengas con eso tan cursi, Beca. Ninguna de las veces que he estado contigo sentí nada por tí, todo fue placer y nada más que eso.

Beca: -Sé que no es cierto, lo sentí.

Chloe: -¡Por favor, Beca! Para sentimientos cursis basta contigo. Tú quieres por las dos, por ti y por mí.

Beca: -No seas tan dura conmigo, cada palabra que dices se me clava en el corazón.

Chloe: -¿Y qué crees que me da a mi al saber que te casarás con ella?

Beca: -Princesa, es mi deber- me abrazó- Pero mi deseo más grande es quedarme sólo contigo, como quisiera que esta solo fuera una pesadilla y despierte de una vez y verte a mi lado con los ojos cerrados descansando.

Chloe: -En cambio te vas con esa pinche playo.

Beca: -Chloe ¿Qué hablamos de eso?

Chloe: -¡No me interesa lo que hayamos hablado!- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas.

Beca: -No me hables en ese tono.

Chloe: -Yo hablo en el tono que me roncan los pepinos de Jessica ¿Ok?

Beca: -Ya te dije que no vuelvas a hablar mal de Jessica en mi presencia.

Chloe: -¿Cómo tú en esa grabación?

Beca: -Sabes muy bien que estaba bo..Espera...¿Cómo sabes de la grabación?

Chloe: -Porque yo fui quien la grabó- me acerqué a ella retándola.

Beca: -Pero tú estabas ebria.

Chloe: -¡Es lo que tú crees! Yo no estaba ebria, estaba consciente de todo. Tú fuiste la ignorante que emborrachaste como loca, yo en cambio, aguanto más los tragos y sabía de todo. Yo hice que llamaras a tu padre diciéndole que a quien querías era a mí, tambien te llevé donde las bailarinas nudistas, tu padre me llamó preguntandome por ti y le mande la foto con ellas encima y yo fui la que te grabó diciendo que seguramente a Jessica le olía a deshechos de mercado.

Beca: -No puedo creer que me hayas hecho todo eso- dijo decepcionada.

Chloe: -¡No no no! No me vengas con tus cuentos, Becs. Respóndeme tres simples preguntas que hasta tu cerebro discapacitado puede responder ¿Quién es la mayor de edad de nosotras dos?

Beca: -Yo- dijo molesta.

Chloe: -¿Quién estaba a cargo?

Beca: -Yo.

Chloe: -¡Bien!- aplaudí- ¿Quién fue la que se salió de control esa noche?

Beca: -Sabes que teníamos un trato.

Chloe: -¿Y se lo contaste a tu papito? Y tambien le contabas lo que hacíamos ¿No?

Beca: -Te he dejado pasar muchas, pero con esto...Se acabó, se acabó todo.

Chloe: -¿Alguna vez comenzó?

Beca: -Me rindo, tú no tienes sentimientos.

Chloe: -Noticia de último momento.

Beca: -Me es tan difícil aceptar que no sientes nada por mí. Trato de metérmelo en la cabeza cada vez que lo dices pero dentro de mí algo me hace negarme a creerlo.

Chloe: -Pues convence a ese algo, porque ahora tú estás a punto de comprometerme y yo nunca...escúchame- me acerqué a su rostro- nunca, voy a enamorarme de ti.

Beca: -Ya lo veo- me miró de pies a cabeza decepcionada, aunque me empecé a sentir incómoda pues seguíamos desnudas.

Chloe: -Vístete y lárgate. Ya ocupé lo que necesitaba de tí.

Beca: -No te preocupes, mañana despues de la proposición me iré a vivir con ella a mi apartamento.

Chloe: -Ojalá su olor a pepino remaduro quite el mío de tu cama.

Beca: -Es lo que más deseo.

Nos vestimos a espaldas la una de la otra.

Beca: -Sólo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo...no he dejado de amarte.

Chloe: -Hagamos como que si eso me interesaba, ahora vete que me haces bulto.

Beca: -No te preocupes, ya me voy- dijo molesta, abrió la puerta y dio un portazo.

Tres milésimas de segundo después caí al suelo a llorar como una tonta; a mares.

Chloe: -Yo tampoco he dejado de hacerlo.

 **BRAVO CHLOE! Pobre Beca :c**


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe: -¡Maldita Jessica! Hija de p#&%$ ¡Ojalá se te quede atorado un elote y se te pudra ahí dentro!- decía entre lágrimas.

Stacie: -¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien?- se acercó a mí.

Chloe: -No, Stacie no lo estoy- la abracé.

Stacie: -¿Es por Beca, cierto?

Chloe: -¿Por qué lo dices?

Stacie: -La acabo de encontrar tirada en la puerta llorando?

Chloe: -Ay no ¿Me habrá escuchado llorar?- me limpié las lágrimas.

Stacie: -Chloe no seas así, dile a Beca lo que sientes.

Chloe: -Es que no puedo. Ella de todas formas se va a casar con Jessica, ya me lo dijo. Además no le puedo jurar que la amo porque no es así. La necesito y mucho; odio aceptarlo pero...no la amo.

Stacie: -¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Chloe: -Porque lo sé, lo siento. Es que Beca me ama demasiado para amarla yo a ella. Si fue cualquier otra persona me repugnaría por completo como es ella, sabe muy bien que me desesperan los chicos que me traen en un pedestal; Ella lo hace, bueno lo hacía y eso me impide quererla porque es demasiado fácil.

Stacie: -¿Necesitas perderla para amarla?

Chloe: -No lo sé, Stacie. Yo no sentía nada por ella, apenas me di cuenta que la perdería fue que comenzó todo esto.

Stacie: -No mientas. Desde que la viste te encantó, y aquí me huele a que tus planes de alejarte de ella no te funcionaban porque tú no querías que te funcionaran.

Chloe: -La verdad es que..- La puerta se abrió.

C.R: -¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Lilly: -Venimos a ver que te pasaba. Vamos a clases de etiqueta para la cena de mañana.

C.R: -¿Estabas llorando?

Chloe: -No, es que...me cayó rimel en el ojo. Pero en fin, para que necesitamos etiqueta si mañana será una locura total.

Lilly: -¿Hablaste con Paolo?

Chloe: -Así es. Mañana será una locura.

C.R: -No puedo esperarlo.

Stacie: -¿Aún planeas arruinar la cena?

Chloe: -Nunca lo dudé.

No fuimos a la clase de etiqueta, nos quedamos en la recámara hablando de mil cosas; Beca no nos fue a buscar, supuse que no quería volver a verme.

Llegó la noche y ya estaba en mi cama apunto de dormirme cuando.

Stacie: -¿Chloe?

Chloe: -¿Stacie?

Stacie: -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Chloe: -Ok pero no me quites mi virginidad.

Stacie se arrecostó en mi cama.

Stacie: -¿Por qué no le contaste a C.R lo de Beca?

Chloe: -Bueno, ustedes son parte de mí. C.R es mi parte ruda y tú pues, creo que aunque lo niegue tengo alguna parte sensible.

C.R: -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- predió un foco a la orilla de nuestra cama. Stacie y yo gritamos del susto. C.R dio una carcajada.

Stacie: -¡Que estas haciendo ahi!

C.R: -Las espío, fajonas.

Chloe: -Me disculpas, yo soy virgen.

C.R: -Del trasero, bueno..no estoy tan segura ¡Habla!

Chloe: -No quiero...no quiero de Beca se case con Jessica.

C.R: -¡Ajá! ¡Sientes algo por ella!

Chloe: -¡No lo sé!

Lilly: -Estoy aquí ¿Sabían?

Chloe: -Juntemos las camas.

Unimos las camas y platicamos hasta la madrugada. Al fin amaneció.

C.R: -¡Hoy será un gran día!- se estiró.

Chloe: -Excelente, chicas. Me encantó este cuarteto, fue un faje inolvidable.

Lilly: -Lamento decirles que una lo tiene mega peludo.

Stacie: -¡Basta! Vamos a bañarnos.

Nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar, Beca comía en la mesa con Jessica, yo destripaba las lentejas de mi plato de la furia.

Chloe: -¡Les juro que estoy...por rellenarla de lentejas como pavo de navidad!

C.R: -Calma que esta noche no se le hará.

Chloe: -Sólo me la imagino la cara que hará cuando Beca le diga ''¿Te quieres fajar conmigo?''

Stacie: -Es ''casar''

Chloe: -No, que se casen; ese no es el problema. El problema es la maldita noche de bodas.

C.R: -Ya no pienses en eso, igual no le va a poder ni responder.

Chloe: -Tienes razón ¿C.R, ya cubriste lo de la luz?

C.R: -Por supuesto.

Chloe: -Lilly ¿Conoces el camino al árbol no?

Lilly: -Claro.

Chloe: -Perfecto.

Pasaban las horas y dieron las 6:00 p.m. Nos dejaron irnos a nuestras habitaciones para alistarnos.

C.R: -Voy por un shampoo a la despensa de abajo.

Lilly: -Te acompaño, necesito uno.

Ambas bajaron, yo me quedé viendo los vestidos con Stacie.

Stacie: -¿Sigues con el plan?

Chloe: -Falta menos de dos horas, estoy más segura que nunca.

Stacie: -Está bien, está bien. Regreso en unos minutos, una chica del piso de abajo me prestó este abrillantador de zapatos y debo devolvérselo.

Chloe: -Si, ve- Me acerqué al espejo frente a la puerta y empecé a buscar unos aretes de diamantes cuando la puerta sonó- ¿Se te olvidó algo, Stacie?- la puerta se abrió.

Beca: -No es Stacie, soy yo.

Chloe: -¿Te equivocaste de habitación? Seguramente, adiós- intenté cerrar la puerta.

Beca: -Espera.

Chloe: -¡Que quieres!

Beca: -Quiero hablar contigo.

Chloe: -Pues yo no, vete.

Beca: -No me iré- entró y me trajo consigo- te escuché llorar ayer, no entré en el mismo instante porque sabía que no serviría de nada, pero ahora estamos más tranquilas las dos.

Chloe: -¡Yo siempre estoy tranquila! Y quien te crees que eres para andar espiando detras de las puertas.

Beca: -Lo siento. Debo ser una imbécil total para amar tanto así a una mujer que sólo me hace daño, pero no puedo dejar de perdonarte las malditas cosas.

¡Maldita sea Beca! ¿Por qué eres tan linda y dulce conmigo? ¿Qué no ves que eso me hace que me des igual? Sé tierna conmigo y me la dejarás fácil para ser mala contigo. ¡Avívate un poco a ver si así te quiero un poco! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Yo no me puedo enamorar de Beca! Pero no sé que haré si lo pierdo, maldita batalla dentro de mi cabeza.

Chloe: -¿Es todo? ¿Puedes irte ya?

Beca: -Estoy a punto de cometer una locura, sólo hazme pensar que es lo correcto.

Chloe: -Casarte es una locura, pero si es lo que tienes que hacer ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya te dije que me vale madres! ¡Cásate con Jessica y come tofu de su entrepierna! ¡No me importa!

Beca: -No me refería a esa locura, por favor...Déjame explicarte lo que haré...

C.R: -¿Qué pasa aquí?- entró.

Chloe: -Que esta idiota no quiere irse.

C.R: -¿Y por qué? Deja de acosar a mi amiga y vete a hacer un guisado entre las piernas de Jessica, descarada.

Beca: -Cynthia, si no fueras amiga de Chloe te juro que...

Chloe: -¡A C.R no la amenaces! ¡Te largas ya mismo!

C.R: -Ya oíste, vete que estorbas.

Stacie: -¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Beca: -Stacie, ayúdame.

Stacie: -¿Qué?

C.R: -Ni se te ocurra defender a esta inútil, acosadora. Quiere jugar al doble partido, así no son las cosas, hija. O era la cebollera o era Chloe y tú ya elegiste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Beca: -Cynthia, sé que me odias...pero Stacie, yo sé que tú sabes lo que siento...ayúdame.

Stacie se miraba indecisa, tenía compasión de Beca pero no estaba segura de nada.

Stacie: -¿Chloe?- Me miró esperando una respuesta, igual que todos.

Chloe: -Yo...yo quiero que...me deje en paz- me cerré. Beca suspiró.

C.R: -Ya oíste.

Beca: -Bien, me voy. No debí cambiar de parecer...-caminó hacia la puerta.

Stacie: -Beca...

Beca: -Stacie...

Stacie: -Espérame...-se acercó a élla.

C.R: -Stacie ven aquí.

Stacie: -No soy tu mascota, C.R- se fue con Beca.

C.R: -¡Chloe haz algo! A ti si te obedece.

Chloe: -Stacie no es mi sirvienta, es mi amiga y decide por sí sola- me volteé.

C.R: -No me digas que Beca te suavizó.

Chloe: -¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¡A mí nadie me suaviza! Vístete que ya casi es hora.

Nos vestimos, Stacie llegó.

C.R: -Voy a mi puesto.

Chloe: -¿No se te olvida la señal, cierto?

C.R: -¿Cómo se me va a olvidar que tengo que apagar la electricidad de todo el internado cuando Beca diga ''Te quieres''...

Chloe: -¡Ya entendí!

C.R: -Bien, Lilly ya está con las cosas que debe traer. Ya son las 7:45 p.m.

Chloe: -Bien.

C.R se fue, Stacie se alistó.

Stacie: -Estoy lista, bajemos.

Bajamos y había mucha gente, sobre todo hombres esbeltos y guapos, sonreí pues sabía quiénes eran, también habían muchos señores y señoras, me imagino que serían los donantes, cuando vi a mi inconfundible amigo Paolo.

Paolo: -¡Chloe!

Chloe: -Cállate, inepto. Se supone que tú y yo no nos conocemos.

Paolo: -Perdón, ya que estás aquí mira ¿Cómo están tus nudistas?

Chloe: -¡Que idiota eres! Como te atreves a decirlo en publico.

Paolo: -Mira quien está por allá- me señaló a un chico - ¿Apoco no se puso hiper sexy?

Chloe: -¡Neh! ¡Es el mismo ignorante! No me calienta ni un grado.

Paolo: -¿Pero sí aquélla de cabello castaño que está sentado con la rubia, cierto?

Miré a quienes señalaban, y si era Beca con la idiota de Jessica.

Chloe: -¿Cómo demonios fue que...

Paolo: -Soy Paolo, además eres el tema hot de este lugar...dime ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que te metieran aquí?

Chloe: -¡Que te importa, estupido gay! Ve a hacer algo productivo.

Paolo: -Bueno.

Chloe: -Espera...¿Me trajiste la serpiente?

Paolo: -Si, está en una caja, la subí con las bebidas.

Chloe: -Ojalá a Lilly no se le ocurra abrirla.

Caminé hacia Tom, él me sonrió y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Tom: -¿Quieres bailar?

Chloe: -No- dije seca. Beca se levantó y comenzó a bailar con Jessica- Aunque mejor si, bailemos- lo halé hasta la pista y me puse frente a Beca a bailar con Tom, a Beca se le salían los ojos.

Tom: -¿Por qué me llamaste? Pensé que no me querías volver a ver.

Chloe: -¿Por qué dices que no quería volver a verte?

Tom: -Bueno, me ataste al asiento trasero de un auto y lo pusiste en marcha sin conductor.

Chloe: -Sólo fue una travesura.

La música era lentísima, los ancianos bailaban alrededor, me sentía en decadencia. Puse mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom.

Tom: -¿Cuanto te falta para salir de aquí?

Chloe: -No lo sé, hasta que vean cambio en mi comportamiento.

Tom: -Eso tomará un largo tiempo.

Chloe: -Si si, como sea.

Pasó media hora y luego nos sentamos a cenar. Luego de dos horas de cena y platicas Beca se levantó. Supuse que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Jessica asi que Stacie se levantó para hacerle la señal a C.R de apagar todas las luces. Cuando Stacie escuchara la propuesta inmediatamente le daría la señal a C.R para que apagara todas las luces sin dejas que Jessica contestara.

Beca: -Quiero agradecerles por venir esta noche, señores y señoras. Ha sido un honor contar con su presencia, agradecemos que este año hemos recibido el doble de invitados que el año pasado, muy jóvenes por cierto. Quiero darle las gracias a mi padre- el estaba a la par de Beca- por acompañarnos a pesar de su estado, y quiero presentarles a...Jessica Prince- ella se levantó y me miró burlesca.

Chloe: -Maldita.

Tom: -¿Dijiste algo?

Chloe: -Cállate que no me dejas escuchar.

Beca: -Padre, sé cuanto deseas esto y voy a hacértelo realidad, es lo menos que mereces...Jessica Prince ¿Quieres...- me miró y dudó un segundo, luego miró a su padre- Jessica Prince...¿Quieres casarte con...

 **CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! LECHE CON PAN! D:**


	29. Chapter 29

Beca: -¿Quieres casarte con...-suspiró-... con cualquiera menos yo, no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, padre, no puedo- se retiró.

No sé que se abrió más si mi boca o mis ojos, luego pensé en ¡C.R! Me volteé para hacerle señales a Stacie de que no le diera la señal a C.R, pero me entendió mal e inmediatamente le dio la señal a C.R. Todas las luces se apagaron y salieron luces de disco, todos se sorprendieron. Era cuestión de segundos y los nudistas ya estaban completamente desnudos bailando sobre las mesas, la música comenzó a sonar fuertísima y todos gritaban. Llegó Lilly con unas cajas, las balanceó para tirarlas al piso.

Chloe: -¡Lilly no!

Era demasiado tarde todo el polvo estaba regado en el piso, se acercó C.R con una manguera y roció de agua todo el lugar y la espuma comenzó a brotar.

Stacie: -¡Fiesta!

Se comenzó a esparcir toda la espuma y el alcohol, aquello era un desastre, la perdición en directo. Era mejor de lo que esperaba...igual ya estaba en problemas así que...¡A disfrutar! Todos comenzaron a correr e intentar salir pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

Darren: -¡Que es todo esto! ¡Beca, Beca!

Jessica: -Esto debe ser obra de la idiota de Chloe.

Chloe: -No te deprimas, Jessica. Te trajimos un regalito, ahora Lilly.

Lilly: -Aqui tienes- le lanzamos una caja llena de pepinos.

C.R: -Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Todas comenzaron a tomar, a bailar. Las internas se emborrachaban y manoseaban a los nudistas. Tom se me acercó.

Tom: -¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?

Chloe: -Si quieres que te parta en cuadritos las minibolas que tienes, si- me fui a buscar a Beca. Ella venía caminando de regreso.

Beca: -¿Qué pasó aquí?

Chloe: -¿Por qué no le propusiste matrimonio?

Beca: -No es momento para hablar de eso ¡Que es esto!

Chloe: -Una fiesta.

Beca: -¡Como te atreves a hacer esto! ¡Mi padre está aquí!

Chloe: -Si, lo dejé con un par de nudistas.

Beca: -Eres un desastre total- se fue.

Me fui molesta a mi habitación, estaba sola pero la música se escuchaba por todos los rincones del internado. Se escuchaban gritos, carcajadas, vidrios rotos, golpes y de todo abajo. Yo me senté en la cama y saqué mi teléfono para jugar cualquier tonto juego que tuviera el celular. A los minutos subió Stacie.

Stacie: -¿qué haces aquí? Allá abajo es una locura total, los viejitos estan tomando y gozando, llegaron nudistas mujeres.

Chloe: -Ya no me importa lo que pase allá abajo.

Stacie: -Así veo, sino estuvieras abajo emborrachándote.

Chloe: -Beca no le propuso matrimonio a Jessica.

Stacie: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Le dijo que se casara con alguien más, te hice señales para que abortaras el plan pero más bien le diste la señal a C.R.

Stacie: -¡Lo siento!

Chloe: -Está bien, la gente lo está disfrutando- reímos.

Stacie: -Mira te traje esto- sacó una botella de vodka- sé que es tu favorito.

Chloe: -Sí- lo abrí y me empiné la botella.

Comenzamos a embriagarnos, reírnos por locuras y hablar tonterías.. cuando la música se detuvo.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó?

Stacie: -No lo sé, vamos a ver.

Nos levantamos y bajamos, justo entraban paramédicos.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó aquí?- dije asustada.

C.R: -¡Chloe! ¡La fiesta se acabó!- ebria.

Stacie: -Pero ¿Por qué las ambulancia?- justo salía una camilla.

C.R: -Ah si, el director ya dio la talla.

Chloe: -¡Que!- corrí hacia la gente.

Lilly: -Creo que nos pasamos- la policía justo entraba.

Policia: -¡Alto todo el mundo! ¡Están todos arrestados!

Beca: -Las que traen ropa no, son internas.

Policía: -Esposen a todos los desnudos.

Arrestaron a todos los nudistas, incluso a Paolo. Se los llevaron, algunos se resistieron y comenzaron a lanzar balas al aire. Todos gritaban y corrían como locos.

Era todo tan fatal. Sirenas de policía, de ambulancia, tiroteos, gritos, gente corriendo.

Sheila: -Quédate aquí y ordena todo esto, yo iré con tu padre.

Beca: -No, yo quiero ir con el.

Sheila: -¡Que te quedes y arregles este desastre!

Beca: -Grítame todo lo que quieras pero yo debo ir con mi padre- dijo a punto de llorar.

Sheila: -¡Rebeca Mitchell soy tu madre y haces lo que yo te ordeno!- se fue.

La ambulancia y los autos de policía se fueron.

Beca: -¡A su habitación todas!

Todas se fueron a las habitaciones, algunas iban arrastrándose de tan ebrias.

Stacie: -Estamos muertas, matamos a el director.

Chloe: -No digas eso, iremos presas.

Beca se acercó a una de servicio.

Beca: -Ordena un escuadrón de limpieza y que limpien todo esto- se acercó a nosotras- ¡Dije que a su habitación todas!- estaba muy enojada.

Chloe: -Tú no me mandas.

Beca nos tomó del brazo a Stacie y a mí con mucha fuerza y nos arrastró hasta nuestra habitación, nos tiró dentro y cerró la puerta; nos quedó un moretón.

C.R: -¡La matamos!

Chloe: -¡Cállate, C.R!

Stacie: -Yo creo que si.

Chloe: -Debo hablar con Beca- salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la de Beca, escuché que sollozaba.

Abrí la puerta ligeramente y Beca estaba tirada en el suelo con la cabeza recostada en la cama llorando como una niña pequeña.

Chloe: -Beca- dije insegura.

Beca me miró con ojos fulminantes, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Beca: -Si algo le pasa a mi padre, te voy a arruinar la vida.

Chloe: -No me digas eso.

Beca: -No quiero verte.

Chloe: -Beca yo..

Beca: -Cállate ¡Odio cuando hablas! ¿Qué no ves lo que haces?- me sacudió de los hombros- Si algo le pasa, estarás acabada ¿Me entiendes?- volvió a sacudirme, las lagrimas rodaban de sus mejillas.

Chloe: -Yo no quería que nada le pasara a tu padre.

Beca: -Eres lo peor de mi vida, te mataría en este instante, pero haré algo mejor- salió de la habitación y la enllavó.

Chloe: -¡Que haces! ¡Sácame de aquí!

A los minutos abrió la puerta y entró con Jessica.

Chloe: -¿Qué hace esta aquí?

Beca: -¿Niña mal, eh? Tú sabrás lo que es maldad y lo que es dolor.

Jessica sonrió.

Beca besó a Jessica frente a mí, la comía viva. Sentí que una bola hirviendo se apoderó de mi garganta. Traté de salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Beca: -Ven, vas a presenciar esto- me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me sentó en una silla.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame!

Beca tomó la sábana y me amarró las manos y los pies a la silla, tambien me puso una mordaza para no poder hablar.

Beca lanzó a la cama a Jessica, y comenzó a besarla enfrente de mis ojos. Le quitaba toda la ropa y Jessica a ella, ambas quedaron completamente desnudas. Yo empuñaba mis ojos, trataba de soltarme pero era imposible, más bien me lastimaba a mi misma. Ellas se tocaban con desesperación, se notaba el coraje y el resentimiento de Beca. Moría al ver como la acariciaba con pasión, ver su piel junto a la de ella. Se comían la una a la otra. Ella mordía cada parte de su cuerpo, ella la besaba y me miraba de vez en cuando para burlarse de mí con su risa. Beca besaba su cuerpo, lamía sus pechos y las lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos, brotaban sin control, gritaba pero apenas se escuchaba por la mordaza. Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Ella comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, ella gritaba de placer, yo no podía más ver eso, empuñaba mis ojos para no ver pero aún así escuchaba sus gemidos y esos ruidos que producían sus cuerpos al unirse. Yo gritaba del llanto, estaba muriendo por dentro. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, yo sólo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y lloraba como una loca. Ahora ya no me imaginaría como sería que Jessica y Beca lo hubieran hecho, ya lo tenía visto. Al fin se callaron y acabaron. Beca se levantó junto con Jessica, ambas se vistieron, yo moría en llanto.

Jessica: -Ya empaco mis cosas para mañana.

Beca: -Si. Mañana nos vamos a mi apartamento- Jessica se fue- Ahora tú- me miró y me quitó la mordaza. Yo soló gritaba del llanto- ¿Por qué lloras?

Chloe: -S-suéltame- decía entre llanto.

Beca: -Claro, ya no te necesito aquí, como dices tú...me haces bulto- me desamarró, yo tenía lastimadas las muñecas y los tobillos.

Beca me agarró con fuerza del brazo, yo lloraba casi muerta. Me arrastró hasta mi habitación y me lanzó a la cama con fuerza.

Beca: -Ya lo sabes, si le pasa algo a mi padre...Lo que te acaba de pasar será el menor dolor que habras sentido en tu vida- dio un portazo y se fue.

No había nadie en la habitación. Ni Stacie, ni Lilly ni C.R. Pero no le puse mente, yo sólo lloraba inconsolablemente, muerta en llanto como una loca.

Chloe: -Yo...debo salir de aquí- dije entre sollozos. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi padre- Papá.

Señor Beale: -¿Chloe?¿Dónde estás?

Chloe: -Papá, sácame de aquí. Me voy a morir- dije muerta en llanto.

Señor Beale: -¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: -Luego te digo, sólo sácame de aquí, ya no puedo más.

Señor Beale: -Lo siento, son las consecuencias de tus actos.

Chloe: -No puedo.

Señor Beale: -Adiós- colgó. Intenté volver a llamar pero estaba apagado igual que el de mi madre.

Lloré más o menos una hora hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Beca: -Ven- me tomó del brazo de nuevo.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame! Por favor, suéltame.

Beca: -¿Tú puedes jugar a ser mala no? A ver como se siente del otro lado.

Chloe: -¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Beca: -Vas a aprender el valor de las personas...por las malas.

 **Se que Chloe se portó mal con Beca pero en este momento odio a Beca xc**


	30. Chapter 30

Chloe: -¡Déjame en paz!

Beca: -Cállate o te va peor.

Beca me metió en una habitación y me ató las manos.

Beca: -¿Tú pediste esto?- tomó una caja, la abrió y la dejó caer. De esta salió una serpiente. La serpiente de Stif era muy inofensiva, era del tipo que siempre había tomado, se caracterizaban por no atacar, pero la que salía de la caja era una cobra.

Chloe: -Beca, eso es una cobra ¡Son venenosas!

Beca: -Si, como tú.

Chloe: -Beca no me hagas esto, yo...yo te juro que todo esto no fue a propósito.

Beca: -Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Chloe: -Por favor.

Beca: -Adiós- dio la vuelta.

Chloe: -Espera...

Beca: -¿Qué?-

Chloe: -No me importa. Que me muerda la cobra, que sufra el resto de mi vida, que llore, que pague por todo lo que he hecho. Sólo quiero estar contigo, es todo lo que deseo. Llanto, dolor, tristeza, no me importa pasarlas por tí. Sé que me he equivocado y pagaré cualquier precio por el amor que siento por tí.

Beca: -¿El qué?- se volteó.

Chloe: -Amor- dije cabizbaja.

Beca: -Osea que tú...

Chloe: -Te amo.

La cara de Beca cambió por completo, se llenó de luz, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Beca: -¿Hablas enserio?

Chloe: -Nunca he hablado tan enserio- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Beca se acercó a mí, me haló de la mano y me sacó de la habitación dejando a la serpiente dentro. Me llevó a mi habitación y ahí dentro me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Beca: -Soy una idiota- me miró los brazos, estaban llenos de moretones- Perdóname, por favor perdóname.

Chloe: -Si, Beca, si- la abracé- ¿Te casarás con Jessica?

Beca: -No. Todo fue un plan para que fingiera que viviremos juntos.

Chloe: -Por favor, no te vuelvas a separar de mí.

Beca: -No lo haré.

Chloe: -¿Dónde están las demás?

Beca: -Todas las internas están abajo limpiando el desorden.

Chloe: -¿Debo hacerlo yo tambien?

Beca: -No- sonrió- Tú y yo seremos un poco egoístas esta noche- me besó y me recostó sobre la cama.

Chloe: -No, Beca. No puedo hacer esto ahorita, Jessica y tú acaban de...

Beca: -Lo siento. Perdóname, enserio.

Chloe: -Sólo no hablemos del tema ¿Si?

Beca: -Si ¿Estás cansada?

Chloe: -Mucho.

Beca: -Duérmete, estaré aquí a la par tuya.

Chloe: -¿Dormirás conmigo?

Beca: -No. Debo ir a vigilar a las internas mientras trabajan, pero tú duérmete.

Chloe: -Beca, perdóname por lo de tu padre, traté de evitarlo pero las cosas me salieron mal.

Beca: -Está bien. Mi mamá me llamó hace una hora, me dijo que mi papá estaba bien y que sólo fue un susto.

Chloe: -Eso espero.

Beca: -Buenas noches.

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí por completo. Al amanecer, Beca ya no estaba a mi lado.

Stacie: -Estoy muerta de cansancio.

C.R: -Muero de resaca.

Chloe: -¿Estaba tan pesado?

C.R: -Mira nada más ¿Dónde estuviste anoche que no nos ayudaste?

Chloe: -Ni lo mencionen, yo sufrí más que ustedes.

La puerta se abrió.

Beca: -Debido a lo de anoche, no tendrán en todo el día. Podrán bajar a comer cuando quieran e ir a cualquier parte del internado que quieran- me sonrió y se fue.

Lilly: -Wow ¿La vi de buen humor despues de lo de anoche?

Stacie: -¿Que hiciste con ella? ¿Se reconciliaron?

Chloe: -Si, así es.

Luego de unos minutos bajamos a desayunar, todas morían de resaca y cansancio. Jessica me miraba y reía burlándose. Yo le sonreí descaradamente, eso la confundía.

Beca entró y me saludó con un beso en los labios, a Jessica se le caía la cara. Beca se sentó con nosotras y comenzamos a desayunar.

Beca: -¿Cómo va la cruda?

C.R: -Estamos por morir.

Beca: -Hoy las sacaré de aquí.

Todas: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Iremos al centro de Atlanta de compras.

Chloe: -¿Es enserio?

Beca: -Si, les presentaré a unos amigos.

Chloe: -¿Amigos?

Beca: -Así es. Tengo amigos- me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

C.R: -¡Gracias! Llevo siete meses encerrada aquí.

Nos levantamos, nos alistamos y salimos en el auto de Beca. Llegamos al centro de Atlanta.

Becan: -Bueno chicas, se me socan que se van a subir unos amigos- todas rieron- ¿Por qué se rien?

Chloe: -Socar es sinónimo de fajar.

Beca: -Debo conseguirme un diccionario de morbo.

Se subieron unos amigos de Beca, muy guapos por cierto. Las cargaron. Ibamos C.R, Stacie y Lilly en la parte trasera junto con los tres amigos de Beca y yo adelante por supuesto.

Lilly: -¿Dónde vamos?

Beca: -¿Dónde quieres ir, princesa?

Chloe: -A un centro comercial.

Llegamos a un centro comercial y entramos a las tiendas.

Beca: -Bueno; él es Max, Chris y Jhon.

Todas saludamos.

Beca: -¿Van a comprar ropa?

C.R: -Pensé que a los hombres les aburrían comprar ropa.

Beca: -Bueno, no si nos modelan lencería.

Chloe: -¿Ves? Ya estás aprendiendo el morbo.

Jhon: -Bueno ¿Van o no?

Stacie: -Claro.

Entrábamos y salíamos del probador, les hicimos una pasarela, Beca siempre obligaba a taparse los ojos a los chicos cuando yo salía.

Luego nos fuimos al cine y vimos una película. Todos nos conocimos muy bien, nos hicimos muy amigos. Especialmente porque todos encontraron una conexión. C.R con Jhon, Stacie con Chris y Lilly con Max.

Luego de horas de divertirnos regresamos al internado.

Subimos a la habitación, Beca se fue a su habitación.

C.R: -Estuvo increíble, me divertí como nunca.

Stacie: -Y eso que no tomamos ni una gota de alcohol.

C.R: -Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón.

Lilly: -¿Chloe no tienes algo que contarnos?

Stacie: -¡Si! Lo de anoche.

Chloe: -Está bien, vengan.

Todas nos reunimos en mi cama y les comencé a contar.

Chloe: -Ayer Beca me encerró y me ató a una silla y...lo hizo con Jessica frente a mis ojos.

Lilly: -¿Qué?

C.R: -Maldita idiota ¿Y así andas tan amorosa con ella?

Chloe: -Déjenme terminar.

Stacie: -Ellas se quieren, son felices juntas.

Lilly: -Pero eso fue una brutalidad.

Chloe: -¡Déjenme hablar!

C.R: -¡Pues habla de una vez!

Chloe: -Luego me encerró con una cobra en una habitación, la que trajo el idiota homosexual de Paolo. Tuve que decirle que la amo para que me dejara salir sino ese animal me hubiese matado.

C.R: -¿Entonces sólo lo dijiste para que te soltara?

Chloe: -Claro que si, yo no la amo, menos despues de lo que me hizo.

Stacie: -Pensé que la querrías más si te hacía sufrir.

Chloe: -Te equivocas, Stacie. Una cosa es que la extrañe por no tenerla, pero que me trate como basura me hace aborrecerla.

C.R: -Y tienes mucha razón yo que tú la castro.

Chloe: -¿Y por qué crees que ando tan amorosa con ella? Ésa imbécil no tiene idea de lo que le viene. La muy maldita va a pagar por lo que me hizo, me hizo llorar y presenciar la asquerosidad más grande de mi vida, me asustó con la maldita serpiente...bueno, va a llorar lágrimas de sangre lo que me hizo. Va a suplicarme por hacerla sufrir tanto, va a saber lo que es dolor, ésa infeliz me las va a pagar muy caro y con crecer. Primero debo hacerme la muy amorosa y enamorarla lo más que pueda, y luego lo haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo anoche. Va a desear no haberme conocido nunca, se los juro.

 **Ay Chloe…..**

 **Chicos! Ya dejaré de subir capítulos por hoy, mañana seguiré porque mi muñeca esta irritada y algo débil :c**


	31. Chapter 31

Stacie: -¡Chloe por Dios! ¡No hagas eso!

Chloe: -Stacie.

Stacie: -¡Stacie nada! Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tú la lastimas, ella te lastima luego tú lo haces de nuevo ¡Esto así no se puede! Deben perdonarse la una a la otra y ser felices.

C.R: -Es su vida, déjala decidir.

Stacie: -No sé quien seas tú, Cynthia pero Chloe es mi amiga y no la dejaré cometer un error sólo porque ''es su vida''. Deja de pensar en el orgullo y date la oportunidad de ser feliz, cede por una vez en tu vida y verás como la vida te lo compensa- se levantó.

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Dónde vas?

Stacie: -Lejos de ustedes- se fue.

Narra Beca:

Por fin estaba bien con la niña que más amaba en el mundo. Aún me sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño, pero ella ya me había perdonado y yo le había perdonado todas tambien, todo tenía que salir bien de ahora en adelante. Al fin podría ser feliz con la persona que quería, el problema era decírselo a mis padres, ellos no estarían de acuerdo con la idea. La puerta sonó. Abrí.

Beca: -¿Stacie?

Stacie: -Beca, debo hablar contigo.

Beca: -¿Sobre qué?

Stacie: -Es sobre Chloe

Beca: -¿Le pasó algo?

Stacie: -No, no le pasó nada..pero te pasará a ti.

Beca: -Pasa, pasa- la señalé hacia adentro- ponte cómoda.

Stacie: -Gracias- se sentó en la cama.

Beca: -Dime, que pasa.

Stacie: -Estás engañada.

Beca: -¿Cómo?

Stacie me contó cosas que me partieron el alma, el corazón y todo lo que me hacía sentir por Chloe. Ella sólo estaba jugando conmigo, no sentía nada; siempre fui la imbécil que ella manipulaba, ella era la persona más insensible del mundo, una vez más me había decepcionado por completo, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

Beca: -Entonces ¿Ella no me quiere?- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Stacie: -La conozco desde que nací, ella nació dos días antes que yo y puedo asegurarte que te quiere; pero ella tiene una idea errónea del amor. Piensa que estar con alguien es tener un esclavo y no es así. Beca te dije que te hicieras la dura pero ¡No que lo hicieras frente a ella con Jessica!

Beca: -Me lo tomé muy enserio.

Stacie: -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes todo?

Beca: -Debo acabar con esto.

Stacie: -¿Te casarás con Jessica?

Beca: -No, mucho menos con Beca. Pero debo encararla, hablar con ella y alejarme definitivamente.

Stacie: -Va a odiarme despues de esto.

Beca: -No le diré que tú me dijiste.

Stacie: -No. Házlo, de todos modos yo lo haré.

Beca: -Gracias por todo, Stacie. Enserio eres una gran amiga- la abracé.

Stacie: -Sólo hago lo que creo correcto, y lo mejor para ambas. Si dejaba que esto siguiera ambas iban a salir lastimadas.

Beca: -Tienes razón.

Stacie: -Bueno- se levantó- me voy a algún salón.

Beca: -¿Qué irás a hacer ahí?

Stacie: -A dormir, no pienso ir a la habitación donde esta Cynthia y Chloe.

Beca: -Que mal que hayan discutido.

Stacie: -Está bien, buenas noches- abrió la puerta.

Beca: -Espera ¿Dónde dormirás, en el salón?

Stacie: -Juntaré algunas sillas.

Beca: -No lo hagas, quédate aquí en mi cama- Stacie abrió los ojos como platos, yo reí- sólo para tí.

Stacie: -¿Y tú dónde?

Beca: -Hay seguridad en el salón y verán sospechoso que me vaya a dormir yo, así que traeré un colchón del cuarto de repuestos y lo tiraré al suelo ¿O te apena que duerma aquí?

Stacie: -No, está bien. En todo caso soy yo la colada que debería dormir en el piso.

Beca: -Eres una dama, no puedo dejarte dormir en el piso.

Stacie: -Gracias, Beca. Eres todo una caballera.

Beca: -De nada, tú tambien eres muy agradable- salí de la habitación y conseguí un colchón, lo lancé al suelo a la par de mi cama y lo cubrí con una manta. Stacie se durmió en mi cama y yo en el acolchado del piso.

Stacie: -¿No roncas o si?

Beca: -No ¿Hablas dormida?

Stacie: -No me doy cuenta, estoy dormida.

Beca: -Bien, mañana te notifico si es así.

Stacie: -Ok- ambas reímos y nos quedamos dormidas.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron cuando escuché un grito; de Stacie. Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y sentí que algo pesado cayó encima de mí; algo esponjoso.

Beca: -¿Stacie?

Stacie: -¡Beca!- me miró.

Beca: -¿Qué te pasó?

Stacie: -Me caí. Creo que me disloqué algo, se me enterró alguno de tus huesos en la espalda.

Beca: -Y tú me hiciste comerme tu cabello- la tomé de la cintura para levantarla pero justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, ambas miramos y era Chloe.

Chloe: -Las odio a ambas- se fue.

Stacie y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente.

Stacie: -Chloe- fue tras ella.

Yo no lo hice, no tenía nada que explicarle. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar todas las cosas que pasaban.

Narra Chloe:

Esperaba todo de Beca, pero nunca de Stacie. Mi mejor amiga desde que nací.

Stacie: -Chloe debo explicarte.

Chloe: -Hazlo, porfavor. Me niego a creer esto de ti.

Stacie: -Me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Beca por la pelea que tuvimos, como ves estábamos en el suelo porque ella durmió en su cama yo en el suelo. ¡Al revez! Ella en el suelo, yo en su cama y tú sabe que yo me caigo de la cama y caí justo con ella, te juro que apenas pasaba, sólo fueron segundos estaba a punto de levantarme cuando tú llegaste, no piense que yo trataba de hacer...

Chloe: -¡Está bien! Te creo, lo creo porque eres tú quien me lo dice, la única que confío.

Stacie: -Gracias...y ...hablando de confiar...Le dije a Beca todo lo que nos dijiste ayer.

Chloe: -¿Qué fue lo de ayer?

Stacie: -Que le mentiste y te vengarás de ella.

Chloe: -¡Qué! Por que hiciste eso.

Stacie: -Debía detener esa locura, enserio.

Chloe: -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me traicionaste!

Stacie: -Yo no quería que ninguna de las dos sufriera.

Chloe: -¡Pero como pudiste hacer eso! ¡Me fallaste! Confié en ti contándote mis secretos y tú corres a contárselos al mundo.

Stacie: -Era lo mejor.

Chloe: -Ahora no sé si creerte lo que acabo de ver- me retiré.

Me vestí y bajé a desayunar, aunque sólo hice una masa con mi desayuno, me senté apartada de todo el mundo. La bilis se me derramaba por todo el estómago, estaba molesta, decepcionada y adolorida. Luego vi que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Beca, lo primero que hizo luego de levantar la mirada fue verme con una mirada seria y débil, se notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

Y ahí nos escontrábamos, la una con la otra teniendo el contacto visual más fuerte de la vida. En nuestras miradas se encontraban exactamente los mismos sentimientos; coraje, decepción, tristeza, depresión, dolor, amor, pasión. Me invadieron las ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y comerla a besos y morir mientras tanto. Por un segundo olvidé que el resto de personas estaban ahí. Era como un reflector de dolor que sólo nos apuntaba a nosotras dos, nuestros ojos comenzaron a aguarse, quedamos paralizadas viéndonos, pensando todo y nada a la vez, sintiendo todo y nada a la vez, deseando todo y nada a la vez, esperando todo y nada a la vez, queriendo hacer tantas cosas pero no hacer nada. No esperábamos que ninguna de las dos reaccionara, con nuestras miradas transmitíamos más cosas que con palabras y eran cosas que ni las palabras podrían describir lo que pensábamos como las miradas que nos lanzábamos. Toda mi fuerza, todo el ego y el orgullo que había creado durante mi vida se fue al demonio, en ese momento por primera vez lo que menos pensé fue en cosas materiales. Deseaba estar en una isla deserta con ella y amarnos hasta el amanecer, olvidarme del mundo, pero sabía que eso ya no se podía. Beca caminó hacia mí, nuestras vistas no se despegabas, más bien se intensificaba conforme nos acercábamos, yo me levanté y quedamos a sólo centímetro. En ese momento vi que los labios de Beca se separaron y suspiró, eso provocó que mi piel se erizara. Sentí su mano rozar la mía y tomarla, se volteó y caminamos tomados de la mano fuera del comedor. Me llevó de nuevo a aquél pasillo prohibido al que me había llevado cuando recién había venido al internado. Miramos hacia las montañas y luego a nosotras, nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar.

Beca: -¿Ya sabes lo que pasa ahora no?

Chloe: -Nos separamos.

Beca: -Definitivamente- asintió.

Chloe: -Ni yo te reclamaré nada ni tú a mí...simplemente...se acabó- parecía más que trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

Beca: -Así es.

Chloe: -¿Te ca...olvídalo.

Beca: -No. No me casaré con Jessica.

Chloe: -¿Es todo ya?- mi voz se quebró.

Beca: -Es todo- me miró, sonó su celular- Discúlpame un segundo- contestó- ¿Hola?...¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -¿Sucede algo?

Beca: -Dime que no es cierto- se puso pálida. El teléfono se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo, ella cayó tambien unos segundos despues.

Chloe: -¡Beca!- me agaché, ella pegó un gritó desahogado- ¿Qué pasó? Beca, dime- moría de preocupación.

Beca: -Mi padre...sus ojos se aguaron instantáneamente y su cara se tornó roja- Mi padre...murió- soltó en llanto y se recostó en mi hombro. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y sentí como me daban una punzada en el pecho. Beca me abrazaba con mucha fuerza y lloraba inconsolablemente, yo aún permanecía en shock.

 **Darren ya dio la talla D:**

 **Buenooo….. Como les decía ayer mi muñeca estaba lastimada, me dijeron que era por la laptop but who cares? Amo escribir esta novela, soy masoquista xD**

 **PREGUNTAAAA… ¿Cuál es tu gusto culposo? El mío es Taylor Swift xD**


	32. Chapter 32

Beca lloraba inconsolablemente, a mí se me derramaron las lágrimas escuchar su llanto tan profundo; y sólo me limité a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, no se me ocurría algo mejor que hacer, yo aún no me lo creía.

Beca: -¿Cómo fue que pasó? Aún le quedaba tiempo.

Chloe: -Beca no pienses en eso; simplemente llora si tienes que llorar, desahógate ¿Con quién hablaste?

Beca: -Con mi mamá- dijo haciendo un puchero triste.

Chloe: -Ven, levántate- estiré mi mano, ella la tomó y se levantó- ¿Vas a ir con tu madre?

Beca: -No, me dijo que esperara aquí. Velaremos su cuerpo aquí.

Chloe: -¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, cualquier cosa?

Beca: -No, gracias. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí- ''Claro que insinuaba todo lo contrario''

Chloe: -Para cualquier cosa, aquí estoy- Beca asintió cabizbaja. Entramos al internado.

Stacie: -Chloe ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces con ella?

Chloe: -Ahora no.

C.R: -Beca ¿Qué te sucede?

Beca: -Mi padre...el murió hace unos minutos.

Stacie: -No puede ser.

C.R: -Así es ¿No lo oíste?

Chloe: -Por favor no peleen, respeten un poco.

Stif: -La sra. Mitchell dice que mandes a las internas a sus habitaciones.

Beca: -Por favor todas las internas diríjanse a sus habitaciones quedan canceladas todas las actividades hasta nuevo aviso. Stacie si quieres puede esperar en mi habitación.

Chloe: -No hay necesidad. C.R y yo ya no te molestaremos ¿Cierto, C.R?- Ella asintió.

Nos fuimos a las habitaciones, yo caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación.

C.R: -¿Desde cuándo te importa el director?

Chloe: -Es un ser humano, y nosotras ...somo en parte culpables de lo que le pasó.

Lilly: -El ya estaba enfermo.

Chloe: -Y nosotras terminamos de enfermarlo.

C.R: -Y espera que Beca lo piense, que seguramente alguien por aquí correrá a decírselo.

Stacie: -Cynthia, si vas a hablar de mí que sea de frente, no a mis espaldas escudándote de tus indirectas. Muestra los pantalones si es que los traes puestos.

C.R: -No me hagas meterte las palabras en el agujero más oscuro que tengas.

Chloe: -¡Ya basta! Una palabra más y las golpeo a las dos.

Ni una sóla palabra se emitió hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Beca: -Hola, chicas. Pónganse algo adecuado y bajen a la vela.

Stacie: -Beca ¿Estás bien?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

Beca: -Las esperamos abajo, no tarde por favor- se fue.

C.R: -Me huele a que aquí hay un triángulo.

Stacie: -¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida.

Chloe: -Ella cree que te gusta Beca.

Stacie: -¡Que! ¡A mi no me gusta Beca!

C.R: -¡Por favor! Mira nada más como le hablas, como la miras, te fuiste a dormir con ella anoche. Acéptalo, Stacie; estás provechando la distancia entre Beca y Chloe para acercarte a ella.

Stacie: -¡Eso no es cierto! Chloe es mi amiga desde que nací, apesar de nuestras diferencias nunca le haría eso, Beca es mi amiga, la apoyo y la aprecio y no la puedo ver con los ojos que Chloe. Yo sí se diferenciar entre la amistad y el tipo de calenturas que te da a ti con cualquier chico que miras. A ti si te gusta Beca.

C.R: -¿A quién de este internado no le gusta Beca?

Stacie: -A mí.

C.R: -Deja de hacerte la mosca muerta. Eso nadie te cree.

Chloe: -¡¿Pueden callarse ambas?! Vístanse y vámonos a la vela, no soporto todo esto, tengan un centímetro de respeto.

Nos vestimos y bajamos a la vela, ahí estaba en ataúd, las internas; algunas lloraban, miré el brazo de Jessica sobre el hombro de Beca quien lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas simplemente brotaban de sus ojos sin emitir sonido alguno. Supe que si me acercaba Jessica diría algo ofensivo a lo que no podría quedarme callada y no quería hacer una escena en semejante situación. Simplemente me senté detrás de ellos cuando se acercó Stacie.

Stacie: -Lo siento mucho, Beca.

Jessica: -¿Lo sientes? Tú y tu amiga lo mataron.

Beca: -¡Jessica! Esa es una acusación muy grave, por favor evita molestar a Stacie, aléjate de ella.

Jessica: -¿La defiendes? ¿Ahora tienes algo con ella?

Beca: -No tengo nada con Stacie, simplemente que es mi única amiga por ser la única coherente en este internado.

Chloe: -Dejen los pleitos para despues, respeten el dolor de Beca.

Jessica: -¿Y tú desde cuando tienes respeto por algo? ¿Y por qué no defiendes a tu amiga? ¿Tambien tienes sospechas que es nuestra rival con Beca? Al parecer tiene más oportunidad que nosotras porque la trata mejor que a tí y a mí juntas.

Stacie: -Beca y yo no tenemos nada y Chloe tiene razón debemos respetar este momento.

Beca se levantó y se asomó por el ataúd, yo me levanté y me asomé a la par de ella.

Chloe: -Enserio lo siento.

Beca: -Gracias- dijo seca.

Chloe: -¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Beca: Chloe por favor vete. Tú eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar en este instante- ''Debía ser sincera, esas palabras me enterraron una daga en el corazón''

Me aparté y subí a mi habitación; a los minutos la puerta se abrió.

Jessica: -Vaya vaya. Con que Beca no te quiere ver ni en pintura.

Chloe: -No estoy de humor, esfúmate.

Jessica: -No nos hagamos las tontas, ven...hablemos- se acercó.

Chloe: -No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Jessica: -Mira yo sé que te gusta Beca y sabes que a mí me gusta tambien pero para ser justas hagamos un trato.

Chloe: -¡Lárgate!

Jessica: -Será un trato justo, la que ella decida se la queda.

Chloe: -Ella no es un objeto que se puede ganar o perder y aléjate que tu mala vibra vegetal nubla mi esencia.

Jessica: -Está bien, la primera que se acueste con ella gana.

Chloe: -Es mía entonces, ahora ¡Lárgate!- la empujé de la espalda hacia afuera y cerré la puerta, suspiré.

Stacie: -¿Qué hacía Jessica aquí?

Chloe: -Arruinarme la noche ¿Cómo está la vela?

Stacie: -Beca se fue.

Chloe: -¿Dónde?

Stacie: -No tengo idea, no se miraba muy bien ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

Chloe: -No, la verdad es que...-quedé pensativa.

Stacie: -¿Lo sabes, cierto?- sólo sonreí.

Tomé la chaqueta y salí del internado hasta llegar al pasto donde Beca y yo pasamos tantas cosas durante meses y ahí estaba tirada viendo hacia las estrellas. No lo pensé y me recosté a la par suya sin decir nada.

Chloe: -¿Cómo estás?

Beca: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Chloe: -Te fuiste del internado.

Beca: -Quería estar sola.

Chloe: -¿Estorbo?

Beca: -La verdad no pero creí que te había dejado claro que no hablaramos. Pero al parecer necesitas más aclaración, no quiero hablarte ni verte. Evítame por completo no quiero ningun tipo de contacto contigo.

Chloe: -Beca yo pensé que tú sentías...

Beca: -Sentía...tú lo destruíste todo. Además tú no te enamoras no tienes de qué preocuparte- se levantó y se regresó al internado.

Chloe: -¿Serás cierto? ¿Te perdí enserio?- me quedé dormida en el pasto hasta que sentí la luz del sol golpeando mi rostro, me levanté y caminé de regreso al internado pero de repente el agua comenzó a fluír del suelo, al parecer los aspersores se habían encendido y me remojaban completa. Corrí pero de todos modos llegué empapada al internado, cuando entré había una reunión en el salón. Todos carcajeraon al verme en ese estado.

Sheila: -¡Pero qué! ¡Que significa esto! ¡Que irrespeto mas grande!

Jessica: -Por Dios Chloe ¿Dónde estabas?

Chloe: -Estaba en...-miré a Beca, ella esquivó mi mirada- ¡Que te importa donde estaba, Jessica!- subí las escaleras y cambié mi ropa.

C.R: -Chloe debes bajar, van a dar un anuncio importante.

Bajamos y algunas rieron cuando me vieron.

Sheila: -Ya que estamos todos daré un anuncio importante...El internado se cierra.

Todas comenzaron a murmurar.

Beca: -Ya hablamos con sus padres, vienen mañana temprano por ustedes, vayan a empacar.

Todas se levantaron y fueron emocionadas a sus habitaciones, yo todo lo contrario, mi vida se estaba comenzando a poner pesada. Miré que Beca quedó viendo unos papeles en el salón yo me acerqué.

Chloe: -¿Por qué no me dijiste que encendían los aspersores a la mañana?

Beca: -No pensé que te quedarías a dormir ahí- dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

Chloe: -¿Por qué cerrarán el internado?

Beca: -Sin director no hay internado.

Chloe: -¿Y qué hay de tí?- alzó la mirada.

Beca: -No tengo lo que se necesita para dirigir un internado, menos para interactuar contigo a diario.

Chloe: -Beca yo sé que ayer estabas muy sensible pero necesito que hoy hablemos, ya que el internado se cierra...¿Cómo nos vamos a ver?- Beca se levantó.

Beca: -Chloe lo que te dije ayer no lo decidí en el momento, lo decidí de antes que sucediera lo de mi padre. Después de mañana tú y yo no vamos a volver a vernos...nunca.

Chloe: -Pero te necesito.

Beca: -No, tú no me necesitas. Tú no necesitas a nadie. Ni a Stacie, ni a Cynthia ni a tus padres ni a mí. Chloe si tú no estás dispuesta a cambiar tú y yo no podemos tener nada.

Chloe: -¿Cambiar? ¿Te refieres a dejar mi vida?

Beca: -Me refiero a que cedas de vez en cuando, no pienses en salirte con la tuya en todo, rebelarte a todos simplemente por ver como les hierve la sangre, destrozar lugares, coquetear con todo el mundo, jugar con la gente, sus sentimientos, hacer pensar cosas a los demás para conseguir algo de tu beneficio. Simplemente deja de ser tan egoista y ponerte a ti sobre las personas.

Chloe: -Pero yo te he aceptado como eres.

Beca: -Has sacado provecho de como soy que es algo muy diferente y eso ya se acabó.

Chloe: -¿Enserio?- me acerqué a su rostro- ¿Enserio quieres alejarte de mí?- Merodeé su boca provocativamente, tenía que ceder con eso.

Beca: -No sólo es lo que quiero, es lo que haré. Ve a empacar que no te dará tiempo.

Chloe: -¿Por qué haces esto? Me haces ver como una ofrecida.

Beca: -Siempre lo has hecho sólo que yo antes caía en tus encantos experimentados.

Chloe: -No soy de las que ruegan.

Beca: -Que bueno. Así no me sentiré mal por rechazarte tantas veces- se fue.

Chloe: -Está bien, Beca. ¿Crees que ya te libraste de mí? Estás muy equivocada.- dije a mi misma, subí las escaleras y aliste mi equipaje.

C.R: -Nos corrieron a todas- dio una carcajada.

Chloe: -Beca me rechazó por tercera vez.

Stacie: -Eso tú misma te lo has buscado.

Chloe: -C.R ¿Tus padres te van a venir a traer?

C.R: -No lo creo. Regresaré a mi apartamento.

Chloe: -¿Con quién vives?

C.R: -Sola ¿Por qué?

Chloe: -¿Me puedo quedar contigo unos días?

C.R: -Todo lo que quieras. Haremos reventones increíbles- salió de la habitación.

Stacie: -¿Escuché bien? ¿Te quedarás en Atlanta?

Chloe: -Si- la miré.

Stacie: -No...Puedo...Creerlo... ¡Chloe! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de regresar a Las Vegas! ¡Tú amas esa ciudad!

Chloe: -Pues ya encontré alguien que amo más.

Beca: -¿A quién?

 **Aw creo que Chloe está enamorada**

 **OTRA PREGUNTAAAAA…. Si tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir un beso de Anna, Britt, Hailee y Alexis, a quien elegirían?**


	33. Chapter 33

Chloe: -A una idiota que de seguro no me lo va a creer. ¿No me lo crees, cierto?

Beca: -No.

Stacie: -Beca, lo que dice Chloe es cierto.

Beca: -99 de cada 100 palabras que dices son mentira.

Chloe: -Entonces para que me preguntas si no vas a creer la respuesta.

Beca: -Quería ver que tan cínica eras.

Chloe: -Como quieras llamarlo, aunque quieras negarlo sé que te atraigo- me acerque a ella provocativamente.

Beca: No niego que todavía sienta algo por ti, lo que no me creo es que tu sientas lo mismo.

Chloe: -¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

Beca: -¿Cómo?

Abrí la puerta y la empuje de la espalda hacia su habitación, la tire a la cama y cerré la puerta.

Beca: -Esto no probara nada.

Chloe: -No me importa si te prueba algo o no, tengo que sentirte aunque sea por última vez- me lance sobre ella- Anda, recházame, ¿qué esperas?

Beca me miro a los ojos, dudo por un segundo y sin pensarlo más me beso apasionadamente, rodamos y me dejo bajo su cuerpo, lentamente se deshacía de cada una de mis prendas, besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo tratando de memorizarlo. Me fui deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas hasta que ambas quedamos solo con nuestra entrepierna cubierta. En un momento inesperado subió hasta atacar de nuevo mi boca haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa, luego fue bajando lentamente hasta mis senos para tomar uno entre su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos, realmente estaba sorprendida de esta chica, ¡Era un ángel cuando la conocí! "Estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo mi subconsciente, haciéndome soltar una risilla picara, Beca, reaccionando frente a mi acto, levanto su mirada y pude ver en esos ojos la calentura que la había provocado.

Rápidamente gire sobre ella, su sorpresa era bastante notoria en su mirada –Mi turno- dije en un susurro que sonó mas a un gemido.

Ataque fuertemente su boca para luego bajar hasta su cuello, donde le proporcioné una mordida que probablemente dejaría un moretón, si no lo volveré a tener, que se enteren que es de alguien más, pase lentamente la punta de mi lengua por todo su pecho hasta llegar a la hasta ahora incomoda tela, levante mi mirada hasta el en forma de pregunta, a lo que ella respondió tomándome de mi cintura y poniéndose a horcajadas encima mío -¿Lo juras?-susurro lenta y amenazadoramente. ¿Qué? Jurar... ¿¡Ahora!? Que chica tan mata pasiones la que tenía arriba mío. –Te puedo jurar con mi alma y mi cuerpo entero que realmente te amo- Las palabras brotaron de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me encontraba completamente desnuda y con ella adentro mío.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completa, la sensación de tenerla conmigo No solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma era reconfortante, la amaba y ya no lo podía negar. Empezó a deslizarse lentamente «Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera» cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos llevándome rápidamente a la cima del orgasmo.

Chloe: Te amo, si no quieres creerlo no lo hagas pero debia decirtelo.- Dije en un ligero susurro cuando mi respiración se normalizo.

Beca: Me tienes loca Chloe, loca de amor por ti.

Chloe: -Ese es mi trabajo.

Beca: -Acepta cambiar, te lo pido...por las dos.

Chloe: -Si tu no puedes aceptarme como soy, olvidalo. Te amo pero yo soy como soy, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Beca: -Solo te pido que cambies un poco, se que no será de la noche a la mañana pero si te lo propones yo puedo ayudarte.

Chloe: -¿Por que me pides que cambie por ti? ¿Por que tu no cambias y te comportas como yo? ¿Me estas condicionando?

Beca: Por favor! Lo digo para que no caigamos en el circulo que tenemos siempre de turnearnos a matarnos.

Chloe: -Vivire con C.R en su apartamento, pero no te prometo esperarte mucho tiempo.

Beca: -Sin embargo yo prometo esperarte cuanto sea necesario para que te des cuenta de el error que estas cometiendo, cuando te des cuenta que podemos ser felices juntas- rozo sus dedos en mi mejilla.

Chloe: -¿No te parece suficiente que te ame?

Beca: -Lo mismo te digo.

Chloe: -Tu muy bien sabias como era yo, mi personalidad y la forma que hago las cosas, veo que no llegaremos a nada- dije vistiendome.

Beca: -Entonces...¿Esta es nuestra despedida?- se volteo. Yo contenía una lagrima y tome todo mi orgullo para decirle esto.

Chloe: -Adiós, Beca...por siempre- salí de la habitación y comencé a llorar como una tonta.

Maldita Beca, como pudiste hacerme esto, como vienes y haces lo que quieres con mi corazón, nadie nunca había entrado y vienes tu de la nada y me enamoras como quieres y ahora me abandonas. Siempre supiste como era yo y aun así entraste en mi, te adueñaste de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma.

Me levante y entre a la habitación, todas ya estaban dormidas, yo me recosté tal y como estaba y comencé a tragarme las lagrimas que explotaban en mis ojos. Luego de tantos recuerdos y lagrimas logre quedarme dormida hasta que...

C.R: -Arriba! Vas de mal en peor, con cada faje te debilitas mas.

Chloe: -¿Quien te dijo que faje?

Beca: -Hueles a los líquidos de Beca.

Stacie: -¿Cuales liquidos?

C.R: -Su saliva...su sudor...su se...ntimiento- dio una carcajada.

Chloe: -Muy graciosa, si huelo a eso estaba rico y ¿que?

C.R: -Ve a bañarte y vestirte porque te juro que oliendo al se-ntimiento de Beca no vas a inundar mi apartamento.

Chloe: -Semen, dilo no sentimiento- me levante y C.R dio una carcajada, termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras con C.R, Stacie y Lilly.

Stacie: -¿Estas segura de esto?

Chloe: -Ella me buscara, lo se.

Stacie: -Esta bien, ya llegaron mis padres, cualquier cosa me tienes- me abrazo y se fue.

C.R: -En cualquier momento llega la limo ¿no quieres despedirte de ella?

Beca estaba parada en la puerta despidiendo a cada una de las que pasaba.

Chloe: -No- mi voz se quebró.

C.R: -Allá esta. Vámonos- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta, Beca mantenía su vista al suelo.

Beca: -Adiós, C.R.

C.R: -Adiós.

Chloe: -Adiós, Beca- me detuve.

Beca: -Adiós...- se volteo. Note que limpio una lagrima de su ojo, esto causo que a mí me saliera una.

C.R: -Wow.

Chloe: -Vamonos- camine hasta la limo. C.R abrió la puerta y entro, yo estaba apunto de entrar cuando alguien tomo mi brazo.

Beca: -Espera...

 **Aaaaw Bechloe en caminó 3**

 **PREGUNTAAAAS! A alguien le gusta PLL? O solo a mi? :c**


	34. Chapter 34

Nos miramos ambas con desesperación. Con sus ojos ella gritaba ''No te vayas'' y yo con los míos ''No me dejes ir''

C.R: -¿Reaccionan o qué?

Beca: -No te vayas.

Chloe: -No me dejes ir- la abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

C.R: -Vámonos, Esteban. Esto era lo que debía pasar- me volteé y la miré.

Chloe: -Gracias.

C.R: -De nada, cualquier cosa me tienes- se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Beca me miró dulcemente y me acarició el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Nos miramos diciéndonos las cosas más hermosas con las miradas, una vez más el mundo desapareció y sólo quedábamos ella y yo. La vida se hacía corta, las horas insuficientes y las palabras inútiles para expresar sentimientos que la lengua no podía expresar, sólo el latido de nuestros corazones sabía cuanto deseaban estar juntos.

Beca: -Te amo…así como eres…mi niña mal.

Chloe: -No, por ti seré…una niña mal pero no malvada- ella sonrió tiernamente.

Beca: -¿Lista para regresar a mi apartamento?

Chloe: -¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? - fingí.

Beca: -Chloe….

Chloe: -Estoy bromeando- hinqué sus costillas.

Beca: -Ven- me tomó de la mano- Debemos enfrentar algo más.

Entramos al internado, ahí estaba su madre junto con Jessica hablando, ambas voltearon hacia nosotros, Beca presionó mi mano aún más y nos acercamos.

Beca: -Mamá ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... ¿A solas?

Sheila: -¿Solas tú y yo? ¿O con la interna que llevas de tu mano?

Jessica: -¿No puedo saberlo yo también?

Chloe: -Además de problemas hormonales también los tienes de escucha…

Beca: -Chloe- Beca me miró, Jessica alzo una ceja. Beca negó con la cabeza.

Sheila: -Bastante directa y honesta la niña.

Jessica: -Atrevida y antipática diría yo.

Chloe: -Y tú tan…

Beca: -Chloe, yo lo arreglo- me interrumpió- ¿Mamá?

Sheila: -Vamos a la oficina.

Entramos a la oficina y nos sentamos en el escritorio.

Sheila: -No tengo ni que preguntar… ¿Qué haces con esta interna?

Chloe: -Corrección, ya no soy una interna.

Beca: -En eso tiene razón, mamá…Chloe y yo…estamos juntas.

Sheila: -¿Cómo pareja? No es posible, tú te casarás con Jessica.

Beca: -Mamá, yo no quiero casarme con ella.

Sheila: -Beca, tú insististe mucho con permitirte andar con Jessica hace un año, hiciste de todo para que la aceptáramos, no te lo permitimos porque era una interna y tenía un pasado pero ella nos demostró lo contrario.

Chloe: -Eso no me lo dijiste, Beca.

Sheila: -¿Ah no? Pues así como lo oyes, y no es la primera… ¿Recuerdas a Eunice?

Chloe: -¿Quién?

Sheila: -¿Le cuentas tú o lo hago yo?

Beca: -Mamá, lo de Eunice fue muy diferente.

Sheila: -¿Y entonces por qué no se lo has contado?

Beca: -No he tenido la oportunidad.

Chloe: -¿En estos siete meses que tenemos de conocernos no hallaste el momento?

Sheila: -Eunice era una interna.

Beca: -¡Yo le pudo contar!

Chloe: -Hazlo, te estoy esperando.

Beca: -Eunice era una interna, salió hace más de un año aquí…ella me atraía.

Chloe: -¿Algo más?

Beca: -Fue mi novia.

Sheila: -Ella moría por ella, le daba preferencia sobre las demás, ella era drogadicta…indujo a Beca a eso un tiempo, ella era una interna en Columbus. Cuando nos enteramos de todo Beca se vino a vivir aquí y encontró a Jessica, ella se le inducía un poco pero ella estaba encaprichada con Eunice. Luego que se dio cuenta que Eunice la utilizaba sólo para introducir droga al internado ella aceptó a Jessica, nosotros no se lo permitimos y ella insistió en que la aceptáramos pero por supuesto ella no estaba aquí por bien portada y deseábamos evitar a Beca con ella pero insistió demasiado que al final Jessica nos ganó a mi esposa y a mí por su buen comportamiento, luego de eso al parecer a ella le aburrió que ella fuera tan bien portada que ella mismo buscó los casos que nos mandan para atención exclusiva, allí vio el reporte de tus padres, al parecer vio tu foto y tus antecedentes y le pareciste interesante y ella mismo se ofreció a ir, cuando regresó ya no quiso nada con Jessica y al parecer porque ya tenía un mejor postulante al trono.

Beca permanecía cabizbaja mientras su madre hablaba.

Chloe: -¿Ah sí?- me levanté- Con que andas buscando niñas malas que te hagan hervir la sangre para sentirte entretenida.

Beca: -Eso no es cierto, mamá no es lo que crees.

Sheila: -Pues, explícame porque eso es lo que considero yo.

Beca: -Lo de Eunice fue una locurita, tenía quince años. Cuando vine Jessica se me ofrecía y yo la acepté porque estaba dolida por lo de Eunice pero no porque la quería.

Chloe: -¿Entonces por qué insististe con que la aceptaran?

Beca: -Pensé que nunca iba a salir de este internado y estaba esclavizada a estar con alguna interna, tan siquiera quería que ella se sintiera bien aunque yo no. Sí, acepto que yo busqué los reportes para buscar a alguien más, y tú fuiste la que me gustó y me ofrecí a ir por ti y el resto ya lo sabes.

Chloe: -¿Dejé a Stacie, a mi amada Las Vegas, a C.R, a mis padres y a mi vida para que me salgas con estas sorpresitas?

Beca: -Tú también tienes las tuyas, nunca me contaste nada de Tom.

Chloe: -Tom es un inepto que me siguió toda la vida, equis en mi vida.

Beca: -¿Y por qué lo trajiste?

Sheila: -¡Basta! Que ustedes no entienden que son de mundo e ideologías diferentes. Ambas tienen su carácter, esto ya se les pasará. Chloe, te aconsejo que vayas a casa y pienses mejor las cosas, Beca no es para ti.

Chloe: -Eso no lo decide usted.

Beca: -¿Qué? ¡No! No sabes lo que me costó recuperarla y ahora quieres que la deje ir.

Sheila: -Sólo el tiempo probará si son la una para la otra, además mírala. Ella fue la que destruyó tu apartamento, te sacó canas verdes, casi destruye la casa de sus padres, ella no tiene respeto por nada. Te metió en un club nocturno, es una fiestera…una alcohólica.

Chloe: -Mire como se llame, usted a mi no me va a venir a decir quién soy porque lo que digan sus papeles me importan poco, los puedo usar para limpiarme el trasero después de ir al baño y restregárselo en su rostro.

Beca: -No no no, basta… Chloe, déjame arreglarlo.

Sheila: -Además es una vulgar, irrespetuosa, mira nada más como me habla.

Chloe: -Es como se merece, vieja estirada. No tiene poder ni derecho de catalogar a las personas a su parece si no las conoce. Usted no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo y lo que puedo o no hacer, mi pasado cualquiera lo juzga pero debería juzgar primero el suyo a ver si enserio tuvo la vida tan recta como la pinta. Y ¿Sabe qué? Me quedo con Beca le guste o no, porque ella es una persona in-di-vi-du-al. Tiene 23 años y se manda por sí sóla, ya tiene edad suficiente para decidir qué hacer con su vida como para tener a mami que estarle prohibiendo cosas. Y así como me dice ''fiestera'' y ''alcohólica'' así me prefiere su hija sobre todas las ''rectas'' y ''decentes'' que hay en este mundo- Beca agachó la mirada cubriendo su sonrisa.

Sheila: -Te vas en este instante de mi internado- se levantó- Beca, tú te quedas.

Chloe: -¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- lancé la silla y me dirige hacia la puerta, la abrí y volteé hacia Beca. Beca me miró y luego a su madre.

Beca: -No.

Sheila: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Chloe tiene razón. Tengo 23 años, soy mayor de edad para decidir mi vida y no vivir bajo tu mando. La quiero a ella sobre todas, no me importa si crees que es un capricho, me arriesgaré a que me desheredes, me rechaces, no me importa si me quitas el apellido. Me llamaré Beca de Beale y viviré en una esquina pidiendo limosna pero es mejor que vivir siendo tu marioneta- salió por la puerta, yo le lancé un beso con mi mano a la directora y fui tras Beca.

Sheila: -¡Rebeca Mitchell! ¡Regresa!

Chloe: -¿No oyó? Se llama Beca de mí- di una carcajada.

Salimos del internado, Beca tomó su auto y condujo.

Chloe: -¿Te arrepientes?

Beca: -Nunca le había hablado así, no quiero dejarla sóla. Está pasando por algo difícil pero tiene que aceptar que merezco ser feliz al lado de la persona que yo quiera.

Chloe: -Detén el auto.

Beca: -¿Por qué?

Chloe: -¡Qué detengas el auto!- Beca dio un frenazo.

Beca: -¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: -¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué no me contaste nada de esa Eunice!

Beca: -Ya dije que fue una locurita.

Chloe: -¿No hubo faje con ella o si?

Beca: -No, no hubo ''faje''- hizo comillas con sus manos mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Chloe: -Tú que ves a otra que no sea yo y te hago picadillo los gemelos.

Beca: -¿Los qué?...No, mejor no respondas- arrancó el auto.

Chloe: -¿Dónde viviremos?

Beca: -Mi apartamento está a mi nombre, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Chloe: -¿Estaremos juntas a pesar de todo?- le extendí mi mano.

Beca: -Contra todo y todos- la tomó.

Chloe: -¿Siempre?

Beca: -Siempre.

 **FIN**

 **NAAAAAAH! Bromis, les queda muchooooo que soportar, se que toda historia tiene un final feliz… Si no eres feliz, no es el final pero este no es el final (Todavía sigue la temporada 1, no se aloquen por favor)**


	35. Chapter 35

Llegamos al apartamento de Beca, estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado.

Beca: -Bienvenida...de regreso- me abrazó por la espalda .

Chloe: -Si, está perfecto para un reventón.

Beca: -Chloe...

Chloe: -Pero qué sensible andas, sólo estoy bromeando- caminé hacia la cocina y saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Beca: -Me rebelé ante mi madre y ahora me quitará todo el dinero que me daba, creo que debo buscar trabajo.

Chloe: -¿Cómo dijiste?- dije ahogándome con el agua- ¿Qué hacías con el dinero que te daba?

Beca: -Lo tengo en una cuenta pero de todos modos está a su nombre.

Chloe: -Pero que tonta eras.

Beca: -¿Comienzas?

Chloe: -Dijiste que no cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

Beca: -Aunque tuvieras razón fuiste muy ofensiva con mi madre, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?

Chloe: -¿Ofensiva yo? Tú viste como me trató, que sea tu madre no le da derecho a criticarme.

Beca: -¿Ves de lo que hablo? No cedes ni de broma, siempre estás a la defensiva.

Chloe: -Lo sé, pero es que...-puse la botella en la mesa-...no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, cuando lo hago me siento...débil, dominada.

Beca: -¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo cuando cedo todo el tiempo? Y aún así lo hago.

Chloe: -Pero es que...-me asomé por una ventana para ver los rascacielos-...así es este mundo, hay todo tipo de personas, las dominantes y las dominadas. Igual en las parejas esta el chupador y el chupado.

Beca: -Ya tenías tiempo de no involucrar sexo en las conversaciones.

Chloe: -¿Tú crees que lo hago por deporte? Hablar de sexo con las fajonas del internado no es divertido porque ya se saben las mil maromas pero tú, eres diferente...así que me divierto como te pones de nerviosa cuando hablo de eso.

Beca: -Y-yo no me pongo nerviosa.

Chloe: -Hagamos un juego ¿Te parece?- me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa tentadora.

Beca: -Esto no me está gustando.

Chloe: -Tengamos una conversación...de aquellas- le guiñé un ojo- la que se sonroje primero tendrá un castigo.

Beca: -Sabes que perderé.

Chloe: -Entonces hagámoslo más parejo...la primera que se excite pierde- Beca lanzó una carcajada.

Beca: -¿Estás hablando enserio?

Chloe: -Muy enserio, yo con los fajes no bromeo, eso es tema muy delicado.

Beca: -Wow, es como que digamos la economía mundial.

Chloe: -Aún más importante...sólo ponte a pensar- me acerqué a ella y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello- ¿Nacimos del dinero? No ¿Nacimos con dinero? No ¿El dinero nos enjendra? No ¿O piensas que dos billetes fajaron y saliste tú? ¡No! El faje...Beca ¡El faje! El faje es el origen de todo; de los animales, de las personas, incluso algunas plantas...todo se origina de un faje ¿Sabes lo importante que es fajar para el mundo? Si la gente dejara de fajar la raza humana se extinguiría. Imaginate que haríamos sin que los toros fajen a las vacas, no hay leche, no hay carne, y así con las cabras, los caballos, todo.

Beca: -Que gran charla sobre eso.

Chloe: -No he terminado.

Beca: -Perdón, me pondré cómoda- Se sentó sobre la mesa.

Chloe: -Déjame darte quince razones, hay millones pero yo te daré sólo quince razones porque fajar- Beca dio una carcajada al techo, yo permanecía seria.

Beca: -Oh, perdón, perdón- fingió seriedad.

Chloe: -Ayuda a la salud, es un gran ejercicio, ayuda al cerebro, quita el dolor de caeza, te hace bajar de peso, quita la depresión, mejora la piel, te da un mejor sueño, quita es estrés, fortalece la pelvis, relaja el cuerpo, ¿Tienes asma?

Beca: -No me da un ataque desde los doce años

Chloe: -¡Quita el asma!- Beca abrió sus ojos y rio- evita la celulitis, te abre el apetito y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Es gratis!

Beca: -¡Wooow! Pero te falto la más importante.

Chloe: -¿Que es rico?

Beca: -No. Que a través de ello demostramos los sentimientos- se levantó y me tomó de la cintura.

Chloe: -Ah eso también.

Beca: -Oye ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?- se apartó ligeramente para mirarme.

Chloe: -¿Cómo crees que hago para mantenerme bonita, sana y alegre?- Ella alzó una ceja. yo sólo reí- Ven, vamos a jugar.

Lo tomé de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama.

Beca: -Ya sé como va a terminar esto.

Chloe: -Shh ¿Quié comienza?

Beca: -Tú.

Chloe: -Ok, primero quítate la ropa.

Beca: -¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

Chloe: -¿Cómo se supone que me voy a dar cuenta si perdiste o no?

Beca: -Está bien, pero no me mires mucho porque eso me haría perder y es trampa- Beca se volteó se quitó la ropa yo hice lo mismo, luego se volteó- ¿Qué? ¿Tú estarás sin ropa? Así perderé rápido.

Chloe: -Me lo imaginé, nos cubriremos con la sábana.

Beca: -Ok- se sentó, nos cubrimos con la sábana y comenzamos.

Chloe: -Reglas: No se toca ni se besa, todo sebe hacerse si tocarse.

Beca: -Entiendo. No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto.

Chloe: -Cállate- miré hacia abajo unos segundos y comencé a mojar mis labios con mi lengua, Beca sonrió, mordí mi labio inferior- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Las Vegas y te quería poner todo el sirope en el cuerpo- saqué una botella de sirope de abajo de la sábana.

Beca: -Ay no.

Amarré la sabana alrededor de mi pecho cubriéndolos ligeramente ya que lo amarré muy abajo. Rocié mi pecho con el sirope mientras me acariciaba provocativamente, luego subí la boca de la botella a mis labios y saqué la lengua jugando con el líquido que caía.

Chloe: -Pero que delicioso- dije en un tono sensual- Tu turno- le di el sirope.

Beca: -No es justo.

Chloe: -Ingéniatelas- tomó el sirope y lo lanzó al piso- ¿Qué haces?

Beca: -Tápate los ojos, no soy tramposa.

Chloe: -¿Para qué?

Beca: -Ok, no te los tapes, luego no digas que hago trampa- se levantó yo aparté la vista. Entró al baño y a los segundos salió completamente mojada; ¡Dios! Esta chica me las había jugado, sabía muy bien que nada me excitaba más que su piel húmeda. Se sentó frente a mí y tapó su entrepierna con la sábana. Comenzó a sacudir su cabello y luego me miró con sus ojos profundos que derretían a cualquiera, mordió su labio inferior, se acercó a mí.

Chloe: -No me puedes tocar.

Beca: -No lo haré- sacó una botella se agua y comenzó a rociarla por sus hombros, me mataba ver como las gotas recorrían sus bíceps, no podía más, me tentaba demasiado, me volvía vulnerable ante su cuerpo.

Chloe: -No puedo más, yo pierdo- me lancé sobre ella y caímos al suelo- me provocas demasiado, esta noche sabrás lo que es pasión.

Beca: -Enséñame que tan bien enseñas.

Me lancé sobre sus labios para devorarlos a punta de mordidas y lamidas suaves, mordía su lengua y bajé a su cuello para lamerlo con fuerza mientras restregaba el chocolate de mis senos sobre su pecho.

Beca: -Sigue haciendo eso.

Chloe: -¿Esto?- restregué mis senos con más fuerza mientras Beca miraba como nuestros pechos se frotaban entre este líquido, soltó un suspiró de placer.

Me tomó de la cintura y me puso bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a lamer mis senos y comerse todo el chocolate embarrado en mí. Beca tomó el sirope que había tirado y comenzó a esparcirlo por mi cuerpo en forma descendete, lo volvió a lanzar y recorrió su lengua por todo el camino que había dejado el chocolate.

Chloe: -Ya no puedo más, hazlo ya.

Beca me obedeció y se adentró en mí sin piedad. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos y me provocaban soltar gritos de placer, lo que a Beca la llenaba más de placer. Terminamos nuestro cometido en el baño para limpiarnos todo el chocolate que estaba esparcido en nuestra piel, Beca me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, se recostó a la par mía y me abrazó

Beca: -Perdiste- rio.

Chloe: -¿Cuál es mi castigo?

Beca: -Para que no te duermas enojada conmigo, mejor te lo digo mañana.

Chloe: -Son las dos de la mañana.

Beca: -No seas impaciente- acarició mi mejilla y su rostro se tornó serio.

Chloe: -¿Que sucede?

Beca: -Mi padre estaría muy decepcionado de mí por lo que le dije a mi madre.

Chloe: -Beca, nadie es perfecto. Ni tú ni ellos, cada quien comete sus propios errores. Al fin quien vive tu vida eres tú y eres tú la único que vive con tus decisiones. Tu padre ya no está y cuando tu madre ya no esté ¿Quien te cuidará? Nadie, te cuidarás tú sóla, y ellos no te han enseñado a valerte por tí misma y eso es algo muy malo, el día que ya no esté tu madre y te enfrentes al mundo no sabrás como hacerlo porque nunca aprendiste como. Sé que yo vivo en el extremo contrario que el tuyo pero ésa es mi vida y soy yo quien vive con esos extremos, sé que no es bueno, que lo mejor es un balance pero yo soy extremista y lo sabes, pero tú...tú debes vivir la vida al máximo sin dejar de ser quien eres.

Beca: -¿Qué hiciste con mi niña mal?- dijo asustada.

Chloe: -¡Beca!- reí.

Beca: -Desde que te conocí he dicho esto...Eres muy inteligente.

Chloe: -Si, pero que sólo use mi inteligencia para el mal no significa que no comprenda otras cosas también.

Beca: -Ya veo, hora de dormir- me dio un beso en la frente.

Chloe: -Está bien, descansa- me acurruqué en sus brazos y me dormí muy cómoda.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sentí que Beca se levantó, yo abrí los ojos, ella se sentó en la ventana viendo hacia los rascacielos, supuse que se sentía mal y extrañaba a su padre, así que me levanté para acompañarla, ella no se percató que yo me había despertado, mientras me acercaba a ella escuché que hablaba consigo misma.

Beca: -Cuanto te extraño, papá. Gracias por todo lo que me diste, di todo de mí para ser una buena hija, perdóname si en algún momento te di algún problema...-suspiró, justo iba a tocar su hombro cuando-...ay Chloe, perdóname tú tambien, algún día tendré que decirtelo, no puedo ni imaginar cuando te des cuenta que tú no fuiste la primera...

 **#OHNOBECA #TODOSSOMOSOHNOBECA #SORRYNOTSORRY**


	36. Chapter 36

Chloe: -Así es como reaccionaré- di la vuelta y me puse mi abrigo.

Beca: -Chloe ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -Me largo de aquí- me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Beca: -No te vayas, déjame explicarte- fue tras de mí.

Chloe: -¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que me mentiste?

Beca: -Yo no te he mentido.

Chloe: -Me ocultaste lo de Eunice y aún así no me importó, me obligas a que cambie cuado tú no lo has hecho- salí por la puerta, Beca me siguió.

Beca: -¡A donde vas! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

Chloe: -Lejos de tí. Ay si, que niña mal, eres una malvada, perversa, juega sentimientos pero yo soy una mentirosa ¿Eso si no?

Beca: -¡Detente y déjame explicarte!

Chloe: -¡No me expliques nada! No me vuelvas a buscar, tu madre tenía razón; buscas niñas malas que te entretengan y cuando ya se portan bien te buscas una más mala.

Beca: -Eso no es cierto, déjame explicarte.

Chloe: -¡Déjame en paz!

Beca: -Por favor escúchame, si despues de escucharme quieres irte lo aceptaré.

Chloe: -¡No quiero escucharte! Escuché suficiente- detuve un taxi.

Beca: -No hagas esto- me subi al taxi- Prometimos juntas ante todo y todos.

Chloe: -Ya veo porque lo prometiste...-arrancó el taxi- Al aeropuerto, por favor.

Llegué al aeropuerto y tomé el primer vuelo a Las Vegas, sentí el vuelo más eterno de mi vida, tomé otro taxi para llegar a casa, cuando entré Denise me recibió.

Denise: -¿Que hace aquí?

Chloe: -¡Es mi casa, ignorante!

Denise: -¿No estaba en el internado con la joven Beca?

Chloe: -¡Que te importa empleaducha!

Denise: -¿Sus padres saben que regresó? ¿O es que se escapó?

Chloe: -¡Pero que criada más metiche! ¡Ve a limpiar cualquier cosa, déjame sola!- subí las escaleras y llamé a Stacie.

Stacie: -¿Hola?

Chloe: -Stacie regresé a Las Vegas.

Stacie: -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste?

Chloe: -Hablamos de eso en otro momento, nos vemos esta noche en el ''Paradise Club''.

Stacie: -Pero...no entiendo nada.

Chloe: -¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!- colgué. Mi puerta sonó- ¡Lárgate, Denise!

Señora Beale: -No soy Denise- abrió.

Chloe: -¡Mamá!- la abracé- ¿Cómo estás?

Señora Beale: -¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías con Cynthia.

Chloe: -Si, pero extrañaba Las Vegas...ya sabes que esta ciudad es mi vida.

Señora Beale: -Me doy cuenta. Que lástima lo que sucedió con el director, me imagino Beca como ha de estar pasándolas. Espero que hayas aprendido un poco en el tiempo que estuviste ahí.

Chloe: -Cuatro malditos meses- caminé hacia afuera.

Señor Beale: -Tu padre está de viaje y yo tengo una cena con unos empresarios, si quieres invita a Stacie a quedarse.

Chloe: -No hay necesidad, yo me quedaré donde ella.

Señora Beale: -Está bien, compórtate- se fue.

Chloe: -No tienes ni idea de como me comportaré.

Me alisté y bajé las escaleras.

Denise: -¿Dónde va?

Chloe: -Yo...-quedé pesativa- Denise, arréglate, saldremos a divertirnos.

Denise: -¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Chloe: -¡Que te importa! ¡Haz lo que te digo o te despido!

Denise: -Su padre me dijo que aunque usted me despida no lo estoy.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Por que te dijo eso?

Denise: -Es que dice que usted despide a todos los que no apoyan sus travesuras.

Chloe: -¿Eso te da derecho a no hacerme caso?

Denise: -Pero es que ni siquiera tengo ropa.

Chloe: -Ven, yo te prestaré.

Subimos y la vestí lo mejor que pude, al fin quedó

Denise: -¿Me veo bien?

Chloe: -Da igual, vámonos de aquí.

Bajamos y nos fuimos en mi auto al lugar donde Stacie y yo frecuentábamos, pero ella no había llegado, trataba de llamarla pero sólo me mandaba a su buzón de voz.

Denise: -Señorita este lugar no me gusta.

Chloe: -¿Acaso te lo he preguntado? Ten- le di una copa con licor- Esto hará que te guste todo.

Denise: -No estoy segura de esto, no creo que al señor le parezca lo que estamos haciendo.

Chloe: -Te traje de compañía no de conciencia, cállate de una vez.

Me senté en una mesa a tomar como loca hasta que el licor brotaba por mis poros, tenía bastante aguante pero lo sobrepasé. Se me vinieron todos los recuerdos con Beca; al final me encontraba yo en una disco con mi criada completamente borracha.

Denise: -¿Cómo se siente?

Chloe: -¿Por Beca? ¡Muriendo por ella! Quien sabe en cuantas malditas cosas más me mintió.

Denise: -¿Le cuento un secreto? Siempre he tenido ganas de partirle la cara.

Chloe: -¿A Beca?

Denise: -¡No! Beca es guapísima ¡A usted! Me trata como quiere, se le olvida que soy su trabajadora no su esclava, pero tengo que aguantarme todo lo que me dice.

Chloe: -¡Eres una idiota, Denise! Estás despedida- me levanté y comencé a bailar, por primera vez en mi vida…me drogué…perdí el conocimiento de todo, me sentía en el aire, miraba que las cosas se distorsionaban y que nada tenía sentido, que todo perdía importancia y que el mundo ya no era nada, todo cambiaba de colores y me sentía dando vueltas en una montaña rusa.

Stacie: -¡Chloe! ¿Qué hiciste?

Chloe: -¿Quién eres?

Stacie: -¿Te drogaste? ¡Mírate nada más!

Chloe: -Amo tu cabello azul.

Stacie: -Si, está drogada- empezó a hablar, a alguien más, dejé de entender lo que decía, sus palabras perdían sentido conforme las decía, supuse que era un efecto que traía lo que había inhalado, no vi a la persona con quien hablaba y ella se volvía más borrosa cada vez, de la nada perdí el conocimiento.

Stacie: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: -Me duele todo ¿Qué pasó?- me encontraba en la habitación de Stacie.

Stacie se levantó y vi que Beca estaba de espaldas.

Stacie: -Yo…las dejaré solas- salió, Beca se volteó.

Chloe: -¿Qué haces aquí?- me volteé contra el colchón.

Beca: -Te drogaste.

Chloe: -¿Y qué? Tú lo hiciste por Eunice, yo lo hice por ti.

Beca: -No sabes el error que cometiste, eso es muy dañino.

Chloe: -¿Por qué viniste a Las Vegas?

Beca: -A explicarte las cosas; a lo que me refería al decir que no eras la primera era a vivir en mi apartamento. Una vez me fugué con Eunice ahí y se quedó varios días, por eso me mandaron al internado de Atlanta, te iba a pedir que nos mudáramos para tener un nuevo comienzo sin pasado, pero tú lo interpretaste como si no fuiste la primera en mi cuerpo.

Chloe: -Beca…yo debo decirte algunas cosas...Yo…yo llegué virgen a ti- Beca sonrió.

Beca: -Eso ya lo sabía.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -¿Crees que yo no tengo charlas con mi padre sobre eso? Me di cuenta de eso, y supe que no querías confesármelo porque te daba miedo que perdieras estatus maléfico.

Chloe: -¿Por qué nunca me encaraste eso?

Beca: -No quería que te sintieras incómoda.

Chloe: -Maldita sea, Rebeca. Deja de portarte linda o te juro que me vas a pegar tu comportamiento perfecto.

Beca: -Ni tan perfecto desde que te conocí.

Chloe: -Entonces…yo sí fui la primera- me senté en la cama.

Beca: -Así es- se volteó.

Chloe: -¿Dónde vas?

Beca: -De regreso a Atlanta.

Chloe: -¿Te vas sin mí?

Beca: -Chloe prometiste cambiar.

Chloe: -Pero he cambiado.

Beca: -Eso no es verdad. Stacie y yo te encontramos en un club borracha desnuda en un baño de hombres, vendrá un doctor a revisarte….yo con eso ya no puedo…me decepcionaste.

Chloe: -Osea que…yo…

Beca: -Si, y Denise también, por poco la matan. Tu padre está muy molesto, Stacie se lo contó.

Chloe: -Beca, pero todo fue por culpa de la droga…no lo hice consciente.

Beca: -Te fuiste a un club consciente, te llevaste a Denise consciente, te emborrachaste consciente y te drogaste aún consciente…lo que hayas hecho después ya sabías que pasaría.

Chloe: -Beca entiéndeme, estaba dolida por lo que escuché, no volverá a pasar.

Beca: -Te he creído muchas veces, ya no puedo saber cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. Seguramente ahorita en tus adentros estás riéndote que me creeré todo tu teatro y no, no es así. Te dejo con tus fiestas, tus vicios…y tu amada Las Vegas- salió.

Chloe: -Beca ¡No!- me levanté y abrí la puerta, Stacie entró con un doctor y varios de seguridad no me dejaron salir.

Stacie: -Déjalo, luego ves eso. Necesitamos saber que no te pasó nada.

Doctor: -Recuéstese por favor.

Chloe: -¡No me importa si me pegaron algo! No me importa de lo que me vaya a morir…no dejaré que Beca me deje- salí corriendo por la puerta y alcancé a Beca.

Beca: -No lo hagas más difícil…

Chloe: -Tú me detuviste y yo me quedé…ahora yo te detengo…tú debes quedarte.

Beca: -Ponte a pensar cuantas veces nos hemos separado por obra tuya y cuantas por mía.

Chloe: -Todas fueron mi culpa- dije decepcionada.

Beca: -Haz tu vida Chloe. Aquí en Las Vegas, en Atlanta o donde quieras…con quien quieras…pero exclúyeme a mí de tus planes. Ya no hay más oportunidad, tú y yo no pertenecemos a estar juntas. Tú eres blanco y yo negro.

Chloe: -¿Y qué? ¿Nunca has visto la imagen del Yin Yang?

Beca: -¿A qué te refieres?

Chloe: -No hay pureza completa ni oscuridad total. Nada es completamente puro ni completamente impuro.

Beca: -Hay millones de personas en el mundo, encuentra uno que te crea tus palabras- apartó su mano de la mía y salió por la puerta. Es la última vez que vi a Beca Mitchell.

 **#SorryNotSorrySiLosHiceLlorar**

 **Les digo un secreto? Aubrey ya casi va a aparecer (8**


	37. Chapter 37

Se preguntarán que pasó despues...pues no pasó nada; al menos con Beca.

Han pasado tres meses desde que me dejó y no la he visto. El doctor me revisó, al parecer no había pasado nada, estaba desnuda porque yo me había desnudado sola, nadie me había tocado ése día. Mi padre me quitó todo documento para salir del país, la desgracia de ser menor de edad. Esta era mi realidad, Beca me había abandonado y toda la culpa era mía; por enamorarme. Por esto lo evitaba siempre, pero no pude.

Stacie: -¿Segura que no quieres ir?

Chloe: -¿Te parezco con ganas de ir?

Stacie: -Pero no lo digas en ese tono, hasta parece que le hablas a Denise.

Chloe: -No me menciones a esa zorra, por su culpa Beca me dejó.

Stacie: -Ya hablamos de eso, fuiste tú quien la llevaste.

Chloe: -¿No era que ya te ibas?

Stacie: -Si, ya me voy, gracias por correrme- salió de la habitación.

Era sábado, típico que Stacie y yo saliéramos a reventarnos de alcohol y fiestas, peor esta vez iba ella sola.

Si había cambiado un poco...bueno en lo de emborracharme y salir, pero mi humor y mi comportamiento estaba por los suelos.

Sólo me preguntaba dónde estaba mi Beca, con quien, y qué estaba haciendo. Me preguntaba si estaba pensando en mí en ése momento, como a mí me inundaban sus recuerdos. La puerta sonó.

Chloe: -Quien sea, lárguese.

Denise: -Soy yo, señorita.

Chloe: -Peor aún, esfúmate antes que te ahorque con tu propio cabello.

Denise: -Le traje su cena- entró. Yo me levanté.

Chloe: -¿Qué no me oíste? ¿Quién manda en esta casa tú o yo?

Denise: -Ninguna, su padre.

Chloe: -¡Maldita criada!- le lancé la sopa hirviendo que traía encima.

Denise: -¡Por Dios!- salió llorando.

Chloe: -Y no regreses que la próxima te quemo los pelos de allá abajo.

Tiré la puerta y empecé a destruir mi habitación, lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

Chloe: -¡Maldita Denise! ¡Maldita Beca! Como deseo quemarlas vivas a ambas.

Mi coraje era el que hablaba, el dolor por Beca y estaba tan loca que hasta incluía a Denise porque no hallaba a quien más culpar que a mí misma. La puerta sonó.

Chloe: -¡Voy a matarte, desgraciada!- tomé el cargador de mi teléfono disque para ahorcarla con el cable, abrí la puerta, era mi madre- mamá- solté el cable.

Señora Beale: -Ahora verás- me empujó dentro de la habitación y dio un portazo- Eres una malcriada malagradecida.

Chloe: -No me sermonees, no estoy de humor.

Señora Beale: -Ahorame convertiré en tí. ¡Me vale que no estés de humor! Aquí tú no mandas, la madre soy yo y lo que le hiciste a Denise las pagarás, debes pedirle una disculpa.

Chloe: -¿Yo pedirle disculpas a ella? Ella debería hacerlo conmigo por lo que me hizo.

Señora Beale: -¡Beca se fue porque tú eres mala! Me duele aceptarlo pero tú eres una malcriada, rebelde, insensible ¡No piensas en nadie más que en ti! Crees amarla pero no es así, ella si te ama por todo lo que soportó por tí y creo que aún despues de todo te sigue amando y tú gritando que la quieres quemar viva ¿Crees que así regresará? Acéptalo, ella no regresará, sigue tu vida. Me alegro que ya no salgas todas las noches a venir borracha al día siguiente pero las desquitas con tus ofensas hacia todo el mundo ¡Hasta a Stacie la tratas como quieres! Todos somos humanos, ya vendrá alguien que te traté igual que lo haces tú. Le pides una disculpa ya mismo y tomo medidas drásticas.

La verdad las palabras de mi madre me habían dejado calladita. Las únicas persona que no podía responderle ofensivamente era mis padres, los demás me restregaba sus rostros en mi trasero, lo acepto. Justo ahí entró Denise.

Denise: -Hola.

Chloe: -Hola- dije de mala gana.

Estaba dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa cuando su rostro me recordó todo de aquél día, de la fiesta, de cuando Stacie me encontró, cuando Beca me habló por última vez y cuando...me dejó.

Denise: -¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -Denise...yo...-me acerqué a ella.

Señora Beale: -Chloe quiere decirte algo.

Chloe: -La verdad es que yo...-miré hacia el suelo-...¡Voy a matarte, maldita!- me lancé sobre ella y les estrangulaba con mis manos.

Señora Beale: -¡Chloe! ¡Seguridad! ¡Auxilio!.- a los segundos entraron los de seguridad y me apartaron de Denise.

Chloe: -¡Ven desgraciada! ¡Enfréntame! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡A quemarte viva! Te amarraré y te tiraré sobre las espinas, te quitaré la piel lentamente con un bisturí y te rocearé pimientos picantes, limon y vinagre sobre ti en carne viva ¡Voy a azotarte hasta que te desangres!

Señora Beale: -¡Cállate! Eres una loca, debiste nacer en tiempos de la inquisición, loca decerebrada.

Recordé cuando Beca me había dicho así, eso me provocó más.

Beca: -Te meteré un tubo por la boca hasta que te salga por el trasero, te voy a rellenar de plomo como un pavo de navidad ¡Encárame! Déjame arrancarte los ojos y dártelos de comer.

Denise: -Esta chica esta loca, yo renuncio.

Señora Beale: -No, no vas a renunciar. Tú no te vas, quien se va es ella.

Chloe: -¿Me vas a echar de la casa por esta estúpida?- los de seguridad aún me sostenía- ¿Ves lo que haces, hija de p €#%?

Señora Beale: -¡Basta de ofensas!

Chloe: -¡Espera que me suelten, verás como te cuelgo de los senos como vaca en refrigeración! ¡He visto todas las películas de Saw, te haré todas las torturas que he visto!

Señora Beale: -Sáquenla y enciérrenla en una habitación, en un sótano donde sea ¡Sólo llévensela! Debí tener más hijos- se sentó en la cama mientras los de seguridad me sacaban en el aire.

Chloe: -¡Maldita! ¡Cuando salga de esta no serás tan suertuda de que te balee porque así no sufrirías nada! ¡No te mueras que tengo que torturarte primero! ¡Te odio!- gritaba como una loca.

Me encerraron en la habitación donde lo había hecho Beca la vez que me escapé para no ir al internado, esto se ponía cada vez peor. Empecé a patear y golpear la puerta como loca mientras gritaba pero nada pasaba, pasaron unas horas cuando me encontraba recostada en la cama con frío y mucha hambre además que nadaba en mi propio llanto. La puerta se abrió y entró mi padre, esto ya estaba feo pues se miraba muy furioso.

Señor Beale: -Sal- me señaló afuera. Yo me levanté y obedecí, estaba espantosa, con la cara espantosa de tanto llorar la cara hinchada y despeinada, además se me notaba el hambre.

Chloe: -Papá...yo...

Señor Beale: -No hables, es medianoche, has de tener hambre ¿No?

Chloe: -Estoy muriendo.

Señor Beale: -Ve a la cocina y come algo- corrí hacia la cocina, había otra criada que no era Denise, sino la que atendía a mi mamá.

Chloe: -¿Y tú qué?

Bianca: -Nada señorita- dijo muerta de miedo.

Chloe: -Hazme un sandwich.

Bianca: -Ya mismo.

Me hizo el sandwich y me acercó un vaso de leche.

Chloe: -¡Maldita sea! No quiero leche.

Bianca: -Y-Y-Y ¿Qué quiere?

Chloe: -Sólo estoy bromeando- reí- Me divierte ver como te mueres de miedo- di un gran mordisco a mi sandwich.

XxX: -Vaya que eres mala, creí que tus padres exageraban- Me volteé y miré a una chica hermosa. Abrí mis boca tanto que la comida masticada que tenía dentro de ella se calló- Y toda una dama delicada tambien- se burló.

Chloe: -¿Q-q-quién eres tú?- dije atragantada.

XxX: -¿Te molestaría tragar primero?- tomó el vaso de leche y me lo aproximó. Mi mano temblaba cuando lo tomé, ella sonrió.

Tragué lo más que pude y me empiné el vaso de leche.

XxX: -Que linda- se burló.

Chloe: -¿Quien eres tú?- dije hipnotizada en sus ojos verdes.

XxX: -Me llamo Aubrey, no me trates diferente.

Chloe: -No lo haré- dije en el trance.

Señor Beale: -Veo que ya conociste a Aubrey.

Chloe: -Si- susurré.

Señora Beale: -¿Dónde está mi desquiciada?- me abrazó.

Chloe: -Mamá...lo siento.

Señora Beale: -No hay cuidado, tuviste una crisis emocional...¡Uh! Hola, Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Hola, señora Beale.

Chloe: -¿Qué hace este áng- ¡Digo! Aubrey aquí?- me sonrojé. Elal sonrió con la mirada baja, sabía lo que iba a decir.

Señor Beale: -Nos decepcionó lo que hiciste hace rato, además creemos que tienes problemas de control de la ira.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Señora Beale: -Aubrey es estudiante de último año de psiquiatría y trabaja en el centro de rehabilitación emocional de Las Vegas.

Chloe: -¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Señora Beale: -Elal tiene está haciendo su tesis de carrera en un experimento emocional que ayuda a la gente con problemas de carácter.

Chloe: -Sigo sin entender.

Señor Beale: -Te internaremos en el centro de rehabilitación emocional donde Aubrey está haciendo sus prácticas, ella te cuidará y te ayudará con tus problemas de actitud.

Chloe: -¡Qué! ¿Cómo a una loca?

 **SORPRESAAAA! Aubrey hizo su aparición! Oh, quiero aclararles que Aubrey es igual a Beca y no me refiero en actitud, me refiero a su condición. Las pongo así por el drama que se presentará después**


	38. Chapter 38

Aubrey: -Exacto.

Señora Beale: -Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Lo siento- rio.

Todos me quedaron viendo como esperando algo.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Señor Beale: -¿No vas a amenazarla? ¿Matarla o siquiera ofenderla?

Chloe: -No- reí.

Señora Beale: -Wow, eres muy buena siquiatra.

Aubrey: -¿Y ustedes se lo creen? Se nota en sus ojos que lo hace para que ustedes consideren que no está tan loca que la dejen quedarse.

Chloe: -Wow.

Aubrey: -No sólo tú has sido una persona mal- me guiñó el ojo, se me salió un suspiro.

Señor Beale: -Bueno, hora de dormir, mañana temprano vas al centro.

Chloe: -Al manicomio- me bajé de la silla y caminé por la sala, mis padres se habían quedado en la cocina- ¡Estoy loca! Loca loca loca- cantaba mientras caminaba.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, me miré en el espejo y ví que me miraba terrible- Que guapa soy- me dije sarcástica.

Me recosté en mi cama, ya estaba toda la habitación arregada, como si nunca hubiese hecho un desastre. Me quedé dormida instantáneamente.

Aubrey: -¡Arriba!- me quitó la cobija.

Chloe: -Dime que sigo soñando- dije de mala gana.

Aubrey: -¿Estabas soñando conmigo? Pero que halagador, ahora ¡Arriba!

Chloe: -Véte- ¿Yo dije eso?

Aubrey: -¿No soy la cuidadora del internado de Atlanta? Te levantas ya- me tomó en sus hombros.

Chloe: -¡Oye bájame!- pataleé.

Aubrey: -Pero qué tierna eres- entró al baño y me quitó la ropa bruscamente.

Chloe: -¡Pero que haces! ¡Morbosa!

Aubrey: -Cállate y entra ahí- me empujó a la regadera, encendió la llave y me encerró.

Chloe: -¡Eres una imbécil! Y yo que anoche creía que eras guapa.

Aubrey: -Que no te guste mi método no quiere decir que deje de ser guapa.

Chloe: -Engreída.

Aubrey: -Báñate rápido que te miro todo atraves de la puerta de cristal.

Chloe: -¿Y qué? Refréscate los ojos por unos minutos.

Aubrey: -Conjuntivitis me puede dar si te miro.

Chloe: -Inepta.

Aubrey: -Al menos a mí no me encerrarán en un manicomio.

Chloe: -¡Voltéate que me voy a lavar donde no puedes ver!

No escuché su respuesta, sólo vi que la puerta de cristal se corrió.

Chloe: -¡Que haces!

Aubrey: -¿Ahora te da vergüenza que te miren desnuda? Eso no fue lo que me informaron.

Chloe: -No, ven entra- lo halé hacia adentro y salí para cerrar la puerta pero ella puso el pie deteniendo la puerta. Esta chica no era una tonta, se sabía muchas.

Aubrey: -Yo sé lo que harás antes que siquiera lo pienses- salió. Tomó una toalla y me la lanzó a la cabeza- Sal rápido- salió.

Chloe: -Tonta- sonreí- aunque no tanto- me enrollé en la toalla y salí.

Aubrey: -Vístete, aunque pronto no importará pues usarás una linda, nueva y muy a la moda ¡Camisa de fuerza!- fingió el tono de un comercial de televisión.

Chloe: -Tú serás la que se trague esa camisa de fuerza- me acerqué a ella provocativamente- ¿O me la trago yo?- susurré merodeando sus labios, me tentaba más a mí que a ella.

Aubrey: -Lindas palabras con doble sentido.

Chloe: -¿Muy guapas, no?- mojé mis labios con mi lengua.

Aubrey: -Si- desenrolló mi toalla y me la quitó.

Chloe: -¿Es parte de la terapia?

Aubrey: -No, sólo te estoy castigando por quererte seducir a la doctora- me empujó y me comenzó a ¿Latigar? con la toalla.

Chloe: -¿Qué te pasa?

Aubrey: -Tienes buenas pompas para latigar.

Beca: -¡Deja de hacer eso!- corrí pero ella me seguía. Ambas reíamos como locas cuando la puerta sonó, yo me detuve pero Aubrey siguió corriendo y tropezó conmigo, cayó sobre mí. Miraba sus labios y ella miraba los míos, me iba a acercando a ellos ¿A quién engañaba? Morí por besárselos.

Aubrey: -Demasiado fácil para mi gusto- se levantó.

¡Bien! Lo que dijo me ofendió mucho, nadie se resistía a mí ¿Lo quería difícil? Tragarás tus palabras doctorsita.

Aubrey me lanzó la toalla y abrió la puerta.

Señor Beale: -Deben salir ya.

Aubrey: -Saldremos en unos minutos- cerró al puerta y se sentó en la cama.

Chloe: -¿Piensas verme desnuda?

Aubrey: -No te hagas la interesante ahora.

Chloe: -Imbécil- abrí mi closet y me vestí.

Aubrey: -Vámonos- me tomó de la mano.

Chloe: -Suéltame- ella sólo rio.

Salimos y me despedí de mi padre y subimos a una limo.

Aubrey: -Sé que aceptaste ir al manicomio porque te gusto.

Chloe: -¿Perdón?

Aubrey: -Hiciste una pataleta espantosa cuando te dijeron que ibas al internado y no hiciste ninguna ahora.

Chloe: -He cambiado.

Aubrey: -Te enamoraste de la cuidadora.

Chloe: -¿Cómo sabes tú que...

Aubrey: -Eres primicia en las noticias.

Chloe: -¿En las noticias dice eso?

Aubrey: -Sí tambien hablé con tus amigas.

Chloe: -¿Por qué?

Aubrey: -Supuse que no me contarías tu pasado así que lo investigué todo, absolutamente todo.

Chloe: -Si como no.

Aubrey: -Lo que más me llamó la atención fue esa palabrita tuya.

Chloe: -Cállate.

Aubrey: -¿Cómo era? ¿Faje? Si, faje.

Chloe: -¡Si, es faje! Muy rico yumi yumi- me burlé.

Aubrey: -Eres muy creativa, seguramente eso fue lo que enamoró a Mitchell ¿Qué te enamoró de ella a tí?- No le respondí-Chloe conozco a Mitchell, no creas que me di cuenta de su existencia por tí.

Chloe: -No te creo.

Aubrey: -¿Y quién crees que me vigilaba mientras estaba interna?

Chloe: -¿Qué?- la mire sorprendida.

Aubrey: -Si te cuento te gustaré más.

Chloe: -Ya decía yo de donde salía esa actitud engreída y grosera.

Aubrey: -¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Chloe: -Nada menos que un niña mal, vaya vaya.

Aubrey: -Recuerdo que todas las chicas morían por ellal, pero ellal no le hacía caso a ninguna.

Chloe: -¿Hace cuánto saliste?

Aubrey: -Un año más o menos.

Chloe: -¡No te creo! Estás inventando todo esto.

Aubrey: -Cree lo que quieras.

Llegamos al ''centro'' manicomio, me instaló en una habitación, bastante lujosa para ser sincera.

Chloe: -Ya vi esto en una película de terror. Teminarás con la cabeza atorada en el inodoro.

Aubrey: -Espero que sea así y no desnuda contigo en la habitación acolchada.

Chloe: -Fajando así bien duro.

Aubrey: -Mientras me pides más- se acercó a mí.

Chloe: -Y tú me das más- me acerqué aún más.

Aubrey: -Hasta que quedemos exhaustas.

Chloe: -Y aún así seguir.

Aubrey: -Y empaparnos de sudor- me pegó a su cuerpo brúscamente.

Chloe: -Y aún así me tienes fría- reí y me aparté, me vengué lo de hace rato.

Aubrey: -¿Quieres probar que no te daría frío?

Chloe: -Nahh...me da sueño sólo de escucharte.

Aubrey: -Siente- se pegó detrás de mí, y sí estaba muy ''contenta'' por Dios! Otra chica intersexual? La maldición me sigue- si tuvieras una estuviera igual.

Chloe: Mira, al fin y al cabo no eres tan diferente a Beca – reí- ¿Te dejo sóla?- me volteé- tal vez necesites ocuparte de un asunto- miré hacia abajo.

Aubrey: -Quisiera parecerse a mi- solo rodó los ojos- ¿No me quieres ayudar?

Chloe: -Lo haría pero tengo una exigencia mínima de 15 centímetros- me acosté en la cama.

Aubrey: -Muy buena esa...-se lanzó sobre mí- Yo te haré todo lo que Mitchell no hizo.

Chloe: -¿Por qué la mencionamos a ella? Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

Aubrey: -Bien dicho, además ella es una tonta sensible. Se enamoró de tí como una crédula, eso no le queda a la niña mal que no se enamora. Tú debes buscar algo duro y fuerte no suave y sensible...

Chloe: -¿Ésa eres tú?

Aubrey: -Descúbrelo.

Chloe: -¿Sólo eres palabras o puedes llevarlo a la acción?

Aubrey se acercó a mí, rompió la distancia que nos separaba y me besó apasionadamente. No podía negarlo, me encantaban sus besos, era todo una genio en el arte de la seducción. Me quitó toda la ropa con una destreza increíble, yo hice lo mismo. Me besaba apasionadamente, se notaba que era una experimentada y me volvía loca, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Chloe: -¿Quieres jugar?

Aubrey: -¿Qué quieres que juguemos?- susurró mientras devoraba mi cuello.

Chloe: -A los locos.

Aubrey: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Átame a la cama.

Aubrey: -¿Enserio?- rio.

Chloe: -Sí, átame.

Aubrey: -Es muy común eso ¿No?

Chloe: -No de la forma que lo hago yo, átame ¿O es que te da miedo?

Aubrey: -Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Chloe: -¿Y bien?

Aubrey tomó la sábana y me ató a la cama.

Chloe: -Cúbreme los ojos.

Aubrey: -¿Estás segura?

Chloe: -¡Maldita sea!

Aubrey me cubrió los ojos con su camisa.

Aubrey: -¿Y ahora?

Chloe: -¿No tienes imaginación?

Aubrey se acercó y me dio lamidas en la pelvis, me estaba volviendo loca, lo hacía muy bien, me estaba matando de placer, me sacaba gemidos incontrolables, eso la había excitado mucho.

Chloe: -¡Ya! Basta que me vengo.

Aubrey me quitó en vendaje de los ojos.

Chloe: -Desamárrame, es tu turno.

Aubrey: -No.

Chloe: -¿No quieres que te haga lo mismo? Me muero por lamerte- mojé mis labios.

Aubrey no soportó y me soltó, el placer la calcinaba. Até a Aubrey a la cama. Ella se dejó ¡Error!

Aubrey: -¿No me vas a vendar?

Chloe: -No, quiero que veas esto.

Aubrey: -Comienza.

Chloe: -Con gusto- me levanté y me vestí.

Aubrey: -No no no ¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -Voy a darte- dije sonriendo.

Aubrey: -No puedo creer que caí en tu trampa.

Chloe: -No no, no te sientas mal, lo hiciste muy bien, enserio estaba muy rico- mordí mi labio inferior- Pero a mí nadie me trae a un manicomio sin pagar las consecuencias. Saqué de mi bolso el cable de mi cargador y comencé a golpear con él al colchón.

Aubrey: -¿Qué me vas a hacer, loca demente?

Chloe: -Tienes que pagarla.

Aubrey: -Suéltame.

Chloe: -Ah claro, ya lo hago, con eso me convenciste- dije sarcástica- Idiota.

Aubrey: -No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Chloe: -Esta- le di un latigazo con el cable, ella se quejó de dolor- es por traerme aquí...¡Esta!- le di otro- es por desnudarme en la ducha...¡Esta! es por haberme dicho loca...Y todas estas- comencé a azotarla como loca- Es por lo que dijiste de Beca, infeliz.

Aubrey: -¡Ya para!

Chloe: -Repite despues de mí.

Aubrey: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -''No volveré a decir nada malo de Beca''

Aubrey: -No lo diré.

Chloe: -¿Ah no?- latigué su ''amigo''

Aubrey: -¡No!- se quejo de dolor.

Chloe: -¡Dilo!

Aubrey: -No volveré a decir nada malo de Beca.

Chloe: -Soy una cretina calenturienta morbosa.

Aubrey: -Soy una cretina calenturienta morbosa- empuñaba sus ojos de dolor.

Chloe: -''Jamás me volveré a comparar con Beca''- ella lo repitió- ''Ella sabe fajar mejor que yo''

Aubrey: -Eso no lo diré, jamás. Es una mentira- le di otro latigazo- ¡Mie #$%!

Chloe: -¡Dilo!

Aubrey: -¡Sabe fajar mejor que yo!

Chloe: -Ahora por último- quedé pensativa- me la como todita.

Aubrey: -¡Que! ¡Estás loca!

Chloe: -Dilo- la amenacé con el cable.

Aubrey: -Me la como todita.

Chloe: -Me gusta que me den por detrás, soy una lesbiana pasiva.

Aubrey: -Desquiciada.

Chloe: -¡Cómo me dijiste!- le di un azote.

Aubrey: -Que me gusta que me den por detrás y soy una maldita lesbiana pasiva ¡Ya suéltame!

Chloe: -Tú vuelves a hablar mal de mi Beca y yo te hago que te tragues tu propio pene- le di un ligero beso en la punta de los labios y salí de la habitación dejándola ahí amarrado. Salí y me senté frente a una ventana

Chloe: -Maldita sea Beca, te amo pero...me gusta Aubrey, me gusta como me tortura y juega conmigo, es lo que tú debiste hacer desde el comienzo, ahora lo está haciendo ella...me está gustado demasiado y eso no lo puedo permitir...regresa antes que te olvide y me enamore de esta imbécil y ella juegue conmigo...tal y como Stacie lo predecía.

 **Tadaaaaa! Y esta es Aubrey! xD #SorryNotSorryAubrey**


	39. Chapter 39

XxX: -Disculpe ¿usted es visita?

Chloe: -No, soy paciente pero es que la doctora se puso rara, venga a ver.

Guié a la enfermera hasta la habitación, abrimos la puerta y Aubrey seguía atada forcejeando para soltarse.

Enfermera: -¡Oh mi Dios!

Aubrey: -¡Sácala! ¡Sácala ya!

Chloe: -Yo la atiendo, mejor vaya a atender sus asuntos- la enfermera salió yo cerré la puerta.

Aubrey: -Desátame ya, dije todo lo que me pediste.

Chloe: -No te me pongas ruda porque no me quieres ver enojada.

Aubrey: -¿Qué debo hacer para que me sueltes?

Chloe: -Así está mejor- desamarré sus pies.

Aubrey: -¿Sabes que te haré pagar cuando me sueltes, cierto?

Chloe: -Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo lo hago- la solté por completo.

Aubrey: -Sé que encanta ver a la gente con la sangre hirviendo, por eso mismo no lo haré- se pegó a mi, ella seguía totalmente desnuda.

Chloe: -Ponte algo de ropa, no vaya a ser te dé frío- reí y salí de la habitación.

Aubrey: -No te vayas, debemos comenzar la terapia.

Chloe: -Ah, osea que eso no era de mentira.

Aubrey: -Claro que no, yo sí estudio psiquiatría.

Chloe: -¿Qué clase de contradicción es esa?

Aubrey: -Que sea una chica mal no significa que no sea útil en el mundo, de algo me sirvió estar interna un año en Atlanta.

Chloe: -Si, se nota.

Aubrey: -A tí sólo te sirvió para enamorarte de la guardia.

Chloe: -¿No te bastó lo que te hice hace rato, verdad?

Aubrey: -La verdad es que me encantó- dio un mordisco en el aire a dos centímetros de mi cara.

Chloe: -Sí, se notó por los quejidos...muy sexys por cierto.

Aubrey: -Igual que tú...noté que Mitchell no perdió el tiempo y te hizo suya antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

Chloe: -No puedo decir lo mismo de tí, no podría nombrar a la lista de nombres que traes tatuada allá abajo.

Aubreu: -Tú las borrarías todas- me tomó de la cintura.

Chloe: -Lo haría pero...sería demasiado fácil y no quiero corazones rotos.

Aubrey: -¿Corazones rotos?- rio- ¿Quién dijo que tenía que ir involucrado el corazón? Conoces la regla principal de esto ¿No?

Chloe: -No te enamores.

Aubrey: -No te la grabaste con Mitchell.

Chloe: -¿Podemos dejar de mencionarla en todo?

Aubrey: -¿Te pone mal?- me volteé.

Chloe: -La terapia.

Aubrey: -Claro. Déjame vestirme.

Aubrey se vistió y me llevó a un salon donde al parecer se daban las terapias. Me recostó en un sofá y empezó.

Aubrey: -Te diré varias palabras y tú me dirás lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

Chloe: -Faje.

Aubrey: -No he comenzado.

Chloe: -Ok, comienza.

Aubrey: -Denise.

Chloe: -Perra.

Aubrey: -Bien- anotó algo- Fiesta.

Chloe: -Alcohol.

Aubrey: -Felicidad.

Chloe: -Se me viene la imagen de Las Vegas de noche.

Aubrey: -Necesidad.

Chloe: -Cagar.

Aubrey: -Wow- rio.

Chloe: -Continúa.

Aubrey: -Libertad.

Chloe: -Paloma.

Aubrey: -Vulgar.

Chloe: -Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Me refiero a que eres vulgar no a que se te viene a la mente con la palabra vulgar.

Chloe: -¡Es que no especifícas!

Aubrey: -¿Por qué crees que pierdes la paciencia tan pronto?

Chloe: -Es que...siento que...¡Que te importa!

Aubrey: -Cuéntame.

Chloe: -Siento que me siento débil si tengo compasión.

Aubrey: -¿Nunca te han devuelto las ofensas?

Chloe: -Sí pero siempre termino ofendiendo más.

Aubrey: -Sabes, si te muestras como eres frente a todo el mundo luego tus planes no te salen bien.

Chloe: -¿Te refieres a que tengo que ser doble cara?

Aubrey: -Es la manera de conseguir lo que quieras.

Chloe: -Yo lo consigo todo a mi modo.

Aubrey: -¿Qué quieres conseguir en este momento?- se levantó y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

Chloe: -Salir de aquí.

Aubrey: -¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿A Atlanta?

Chloe: -¿Quieres que te responda sinceramente o que evada tu pregunta con una respuesta inteligente?

Aubrey: -Sorpréndeme- alzó una ceja.

Chloe: -Quiero ir a Atlanta a fajarme a Beca pero mis padres me quitaron los papeles para salir del país.

Aubrey: -Muy sincera la niña.

Chloe: -Como ya dije soy lo que soy.

Aubrey: -¿Y te han salido bien las cosas a como eres?

Chloe: -Llega al punto, doctora.

Aubrey: -Escapémonos.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Aubrey: -Escapémonos.

Chloe: -Ya sé lo que dijiste, intentaba que me lo explicaras.

Aubrey: -No hay nada que explicar, simplemente larguémonos.

Chloe: -Estás loca.

Aubrey: -Ambas estamos en un manicomio.

Podía decir que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para huír pero a quien engañaba, si aceptaba era únicamente porque si esta se fuera al fin del mundo yo iría detrás de ella.

Chloe: -No tengo papeles.

Aubrey: -Nadie dijo que saldríamos de Las Vegas, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para divertirnos.

Chloe: -Prosigue...

Aubrey: -Tus padres viven de viajes y confian en mí, no llamarán y aquí no preguntarán porque te llevo ¿Qué dices?

Chloe: -Con tal de no estar aquí.

Aubrey: -No hay tiempo que esperar, larguémonos.

Aubrey me tomó de la mano y salimos del centro, subimos a un auto y nos fuimos.

Chloe: -¿Y mis maletas?

Aubrey: -Creéme, lo que menos necesitarás es ropa- sonrió.

Luego de conducir quince minutos llegamos a un hotel

Chloe: -Un hotel ¡Qué romántica!

Aubrey: -Baja del auto, no me hagas bajarte del cabello- bajé del auto y me asomé por la ventana.

Chloe: -Baja del auto, no me hagas bajarte de las bolas- ella sonrió y se bajó.

Era tan increíble como me entendía con esta chica, no se asustaba de mis expresiones ni me reprendía, eramos exactamente iguales, cortadas con la misma tijera.

Entramos al hotel y nos registramos, subimos a la habitación

Aubrey: -Acuéstate.

Chloe: -Acuesta esto- le mostré mi dedo.

Aubrey: -¡Que te acuestes!

Chloe: -¿Bromeas?

Aubrey: -No voy a violarte, sé que mueres porque lo haga pero no es eso lo que haré.

Chloe: -No me interesa lo que harás. Seguro algo cursi.

Aubrey: -¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer algo ridículo? No te creas.

Chloe: -Quiero ir a nadar, te dejo para que te entretengas con tu mano.

Intenté salir pero Aubrey presionó un botón y la puerta se enllavó.

Aubrey: -Acuéstate.

Chloe: -¿Sabes qué?- la tomé del cuello de la camisa y la aventé a la cama- Acuéstate tú.

Aubrey: -Pero tú vienes conmigo- me haló y caí sobre ella.

Su respiración tibia me entraba por los poros, el olor de su rostro me estaba volviendo loca, sus ojos verdes y sus labios delicados me insinuaban a devorarlos, fui débil, me lancé sobre ellos y los besé con pasión, Aubrey me correspondió el beso.

Aubrey: -Chloe quiero proponerte algo.

Chloe: -Habla.

Aubrey: -Dejémonos de infantilidad ¿Si?

Chloe: -A ver, te escucho.

Aubrey: Yo te gusto, tú me gustas y es todo. Hagamos algo...finjamos que te curaste, muestras como si lo hiciste, luego vas con tus padres y le cuentas lo nuestro. Nos largamos juntas y hacemos que esta vida sea más que eso.

La propuesta que me daba era tentadora, moría por pasar más días con Aubrey, sentirla conmigo y divertirme con ella sin corazones rotos ni ilusiones, ya que ambas éramos idénticas y ambas sentiríamos exactamente lo mismo. Sobre todo sabía que ella podría sacarme del corazón a Beca, era la verdad. Beca no iba a regresar y yo no podía morir por ella mientras tenía la oportunidad de pasarla bien con alguien igual a mí. Era seguir o quedar estancada llorando por algo que ya no podía ser.

 **Whoop, lesbihonest xD**

 **Preguntah! Cuál es su canción favorita? La mía es Love Myself:D**

 **PICTURES IN MY MIND ON REPLAY! I'M GONNA TOUCH THE PAIN AWAY I KNOW HOW TO SCREAM MY OWN NAME! SCREAM MY NAME! I LOVE ME! xD**

 **Jessica: Buenoh PLL es Pretty Little Liars, no solo puedes elegir una 7.7**


	40. Chapter 40

Aubrey: -Sabía que no eras una miedosa.

Chloe: -Sí, claro ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Aubrey: -Ven- me recostó a la par suya- Cuéntame todo.

Chloe: -¿Es terapia?

Aubrey: -Algo así, pero de parejas. Si vamos a estar juntas debemos saber sobre nosotras.

Chloe: -Y estipular algunas reglas.

Aubrey: -¿Con qué comenzamos?

Chloe: -Espera- le quité toda la ropa excepto los bóxers, yo me quité todo excepto la ropa interior.

Aubrey: -¿y esto?

Chloe: -Es mi parte de la terapia.

Aubrey: -Bien ¿Quién comienza?

Chloe: -La que se ría primero.

Estábamos recostadas una frente a la otra viéndonos a esperar que una de nosotras riera y no lo evité, reí yo.

Aubrey: -Perdiste, hubiera apostado chupadas.

Chloe: -O mordiscos.

Aubrey: -Comienza.

Le conté a Aubrey todo lo que me había pasado en el internado, antes, después, absolutamente todo.

Aubrey: -Así que Mitchell te dejó por ser mal portada.

Chloe: -Eso creo.

Aubrey: -Wow...tenemos casi la misma história, yo igual era fiestera y me valía todo, Mitchell me vino a traer pero siempre me burlaba de ella, aparte que tiene dos años menos que yo.

Chloe: -¿Tienes 25?

Aubrey: -Y tú 21 ¿Te molesta?

Chloe: -Algo así, continúa.

Aubrey: -Logré salir porque la verdad si me supe comportar, además moría por salir de ahí...Me empezó a gustar una chica pero Mitchell...la muy imbécil me la ganó.

Chloe: -¿Eunice?

Aubrey: -Jessica.

Chloe: -¡No puede ser!- lancé una carcajada- ¡Te gustaba la vegetariana!

Aubrey: -¿La conociste?

Chloe: -Claro que sí, me fastidiaba...bueno, lo intentaba pero yo la fastidiaba peor, Beca la botó por mí.

Aubrey: -En fin, la dejé de seguir porque la entrepierna le olía a plátanos podridos, luego me confesó que se consolaba con verduras.

Chloe: -Sí, lo sé. Una vez la hallé diciéndolo, que asco.

Aubrey: -Ahora las reglas.

Chloe: -Escucha- me senté sobre su abdomen- si tú te arrasas a cualquier z&%$ el trato se acaba.

Aubrey: -¿Las reglas son parejas no? Si tú eres mía- se levantó y se acercó a mi rostro- serás sólo mía.

Chloe: -Ambas seremos exclusivas.

Aubrey: -Segunda regla. Seremos cómplices en todo...¿Captas?

Chloe: -Capto. En público o frente a los demás seremos cómplices y nos cubriremos las espaldas, pero sólos no prometo respetarte mucho.

Aubrey: -Estoy de acuerdo.

Chloe: -Tercero. Nos contaremos todo.

Aubrey: -Absolutamente todo.

Chloe: -Y la más importante.

Ambas: -Cero corazones rotos- ambas sonreímos.

Chloe: -Así ya nos entendemos.

Aubrey: -Siempre nos hemos entendido- me volteó y me dejó bajo su cuerpo.

Detallar lo que hice con Aubrey me haría sentir una traidora...así que sólo puedo resumir diciendo que fui suya.

Pensé en Beca, sí lo hice pero en ése momento no me invadía el amor como cuando estaba con Beca sino la pasión, el deseo.

Cuando terminamos bajamos a la piscina. Aubrey era una escultura, todas las chicas del lugar babeaban al verla sin camisa, pero yo era la única que podía tenerla.

Pasaron los días y resultaba que ya debía regresar a casa a ver si había funcionado la ''teoría de Aubrey''. Me la había pasado muy bien con ella, nunca peléabamos porque sabíamos muy bien que era enseiro y que no, era como si nos leyéramos las mentes

Íbamos en el auto.

Aubrey: -¿Ya sabes lo que dirás, cierto?

Chloe: -¡Mamá soy buena! ¡Denise te adoro! Lo tengo, ahora acelera.

Llegamos a la mansión. Mis padres me esperaban, me recibieron con muchos abrazos, mi mamá hasta lloró.

Señora Beale: -¿Cómo te fue?

Chloe: -Muy bien mami- la abracé y le guiñé el ojo a Aubrey, ella sólo sonrió y bajó la mirada.

Señor Beale: -¿Cómo te fue con ella?

Aubrey: -La verdad fue difícil al comienzo, pero nada que la ciencia no pueda arreglar.

Señor Beale: -¿Crees que esté curada?

Aubrey: -Por completo y se lo puedo demostrar- me miró, yo le sonreí.

A los segundos entró Denise como perro apaleado, muerta de miedo, se notaba en su mirada, yo di una media sonrisa.

Aubrey: -Debes acercarte a ella, bastante.

Denise: -Tengo miedo. Ha visto todas las peliculas de Saw.

Aubrey: -Sólo así probaremos que está curada.

Denise se acercó lentamente, yo la miraba fijamente. Hasta que se detuvo a centímetros de mí.

Chloe: -Hola, Denise- aproximé mi mano, ella retrocedió un paso, miró mi mano dudosa y al tomó.

Denise: -Ho-ho-hola señorita.

Chloe: -¿Cómo estás? Que reluciente te miras hoy- miré a Aubrey, esta tapaba su risa con su mano, regresé la mirada a Denise que seguía dudosa.

Denise: -Gracias ¿Puedo irme?

Aubrey: -Falta aún… Chloe ¿Quieres asesinar a Denise?

Chloe: -Para nada, se ve que es agradable- seguía soteniendo su mano.

Aubrey: -¿Quieres culparla por lo de Beca?

Chloe: -En absoluto, las cosas pasaron por obra del destino, ella sólo fue un elemento en la montaña rusa que es la vida.

Aubrey: -Eso último se lo enseñé yo- sonrió.

Señor Beale: -Puedes retirarte, Denise.

Mis padres estaban boquiabiertos.

Señora Beale: -Enserio está curada.

Chloe: -Papá, mamá...quiero decirles algo...

Señor Beale: -Adelante.

Chloe: -Más bien pedirles algo...

Señor Beale: -Lo que quieras, lo has ganado.

Chloe: -Es que bueno...¡Me enamoré de Aubrey!

Aubrey dio una carcajada por mi teatro, peor se controló.

Señora Beale: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -No pude evitarlo, pero ella me dijo que no podíamos tener nada hasta que terminara mi terapia y sobre todo...-tragué saliva- con el permiso de ustedes.

Mis padres quedaron pensativos unos instantes lo que me hizo dudar de su respuesta.

Señor Beale: -¡Claro que aceptamos! ¡Que mas queremos que a una doctora que curó a nuestra hija y estamos seguros que le dará una buena vida! ¡Bienvenida a la familia, Aubrey!

Quedé boquiabierta, mis padres la abrazaron y nos felicitaron.

Señora Beale: -¿Cuándo se mudan?

Chloe: -¿Mudarnos? Osea que..¿Ya puedo vivir con Aubrey?

Señor Beale: -Claro, lo de ustedes es un hecho. Me imagino las noticias; la hija de los empresarios Beale se casa con una doctora.

Chloe: -Wowow ¿Se casa? Mas lento, pá.

Señor Beale: -Toma, los tenía preparados por si esto funcionaba- me extendió unos papeles...eran los permisos de salida, ya podía salir del país.

Chloe: -Papá...

Señor Beale: -Te los ganaste. Ve a empacar. Tu madre y yo nos vamos de viaje a Chile durante dos meses, que bien que te dejamos en buenas manos.

Chloe: -Gracias- lo abracé.

Aubrey y yo nos dirgimos a mi habitación, justo cuando cerré la puerta me lancé sobre ella.

Chloe: -¡Lo logramos!

Aubrey: -Se lo creyeron todo- me besó- Chloe ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Chloe: -Claro- Aubrey me cargó hasta la cama.

Aubrey: -Sé que somos muy malas y toda la cosa- acarició mi cabello- peor la verdad...nunca había encontrado a alguien como tú.

Chloe: -Sólo dilo, Posen.

Aubrey: -Olvidé una regla.

Chloe: -¿Cuál?

Aubrey: -La más importante...creo que...te quiero.

Chloe: -Yo también te quiero- la besé.

Aubrey: -En una semana es mi graduación...y quiero presentarte a mis padres porque...quiero ir enserio contigo.

Chloe: -Te prometo estar presente pase lo que pase, doctora.

Aubrey: -Ve a empacar...tenemos mucho por vivir- me dio un beso en el cuello y se levantó.

Alisté mis maletas y me fui a vivir con Aubrey, la verdad me llevaba de maravilla con ella, todo era intenso, fuerte y salvaje, muy apasionado, hasta estaba empezando a quererlo. No sabía anda de Stacie, mucho menos de . Desde que Beca me había dejado no supe de ninguna. Al fin llegó el día de la graduación de Aubrey, ya se convertiría en psiquiatra oficialmente. Ése día iba a presentarme a sus padres, algo que no había hecho con ninguna chica. Me estaba alistando para salir, pero lo hice en mi casa porque quería sorprender a Aubrey, me estaba poniendo los pendientes. Contando los meses tenía cuatro meses de no saber nada de Beca, y la verdad ya me estaba acostumbrando, Aubrey no me dejaba sola ni un segundo y nos divertíamos a montones todos los días así que no me daba lugar a pensar en ella.

Denise: -¿Está orgullosa de su novia, señorita?- dijo mientras me sostenía los zapatos que estaba a punto de ponerme.

Chloe: -Si, idiota.

Denise: -¿Perdón?

Chloe: -Pobre ignorante ¿Enserio te creíste ese teatrito de que ya no te odiaba? Te equivocaste, todo fue para que confiaras y pudiéramos esta así...solitas- caminé hacia ella amenazante.

Denise: -¿Está bromeando?- dijo muerta del miedo.

Chloe: -Para nada, olvídate de tu vida, desgraciada. Me las vas a pagar todas- la tiré a la cama y comencé a estrangularla cuando la puerta se abrió.

Stacie: -¡Basta!

Chloe: -¿Stacie?

Stacie: -Chloe ¡Debes venir!- se notaba nerviosa.

Chloe: -¡Stacie! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tengo meses de no verte!- me levanté, Denise salió huyendo.

Stacie: -Chloe ¡Ayúdanos! Beca está perdida.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Cómo que perdida?

Stacie: -Hace tres días su madre no la localiza, la han buscado en todas partes- decía agitada casi por llorar.

Chloe: -Stacie, cálmate y dime que pasó- ella respiró.

Stacie: -Desde que se fue vive sola en su apartamento, no sale, no quiere nada, se trató de suicidar y su madre la encontró a punto de ahogarse, quiso llevársela con ella para que no volviera a intentar una locura pero huyó y ahora nadie lo encuentra.

Chloe: -¡Qué! Esto no puede ser.

Stacie: -Debes venir ¡Por favor! ¡Tú debes tener una idea de donde puede estar!

Chloe: -No, pero la buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario.

Stacie: -¿Aún la quieres, cierto?

Chloe: -Stacie, eso no importa ahora. Yo ya tengo mi vida hecha aquí con...bueno no importa, sólo necesito saber que Beca está a salvo, aunque sé que nunca volveré a estar con ella, debo buscarla y saber que está bien.

Stacie: -El jet de mi hermano mayor está listo para despegar, debes irte ahora.

Chloe: -¿Ahora?

Stacie: -Claro, cada segundo cuenta- sonó su teléfono- Dame un segundo- contestó.

Bianca: -Señorita, su novia la espera abajo.

Chloe: -¡Maldición!- bajé las escaleras y ahí me encontré a Aubrey muy elegante y sonriente, se iluminaron sus ojos al verme.

Aubrey: -Te ves hermosa...pero estás descalza- rio.

Chloe: -Aubrey...Beca desapareció y necesitan de mí para buscarla.

Aubrey: -¿Qué?- le cambió el semblante.

Chloe: -Como oyes, trató de suicidarse, su madre se la quiso llevar con ella pero se rehusó y huyó, necesito saber que está bien.

Aubre: -Chloe, Beca tiene 23 años, es una mujer ya, no tienes que andarla cuidando.

Chloe: -Entiéndeme, si le pasa algo yo...

Aubrey: -¿Qué te pasa a tí? ¿Aún no la quieres?

Chloe: -No tiene nada que ver con eso, enserio yo puedo hallarla.

Aubrey: -No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

Chloe: -Lo siento, debo irme.

Aubrey: -¡Que! ¿No estarás en mi graduación? Iba a presentarte a mis padres y al mundo entero, iba a hacer más serio lo nuestro.

Chloe: -Lo siento, debo irme ya mismo, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Aubrey: -¡Espera!- me detuvo- Quédate...conmigo.

Chloe: -No me hagas esto- la miré a los ojos.

Aubrey: -Olvídalo, si la ves vas a caer en lo mismo, te estancarás en ella...yo te prometo una vida felíz, somos iguales y nos entendemos, nos conocemos muy bien...Si te quedas nada cambiará entre nosotros.

Chloe: -Tienes razón...la verdad no tengo porqué cuidar a Beca. Mi vida debe seguir sin ella, no puedo depender de ella.

Aubrey: -Gracias- me tomó de la cintura y me besó, alguien nos interrumpió.

XxX: -Señorita...el jet está listo, debe despegar ahora.

Aubrey: -La señorita no va a ningun lado.

XxX: -En ese caso me retiro- se volteó.

**FLASHBACK**

Chloe: -¿Estaremos juntas a pesar de todo?

Beca: -Contra todo y todos.

Chloe: -¿Siempre?

Beca: -Siempre.

Chloe: -¡Espere!

Aubrey: -Si te vas...te olvidas de mí para siempre...Beca no te está esperando con los brazos abiertos, ya te olvidó, si te quisiera hubiera regresado por tí y no lo hizo. Tú la buscas, la hallas, ella te manda al demonio y regresas...y yo ya no te estaré esperando. Así que decide...Que Beca te mande al cuerno ¿O yo?

 **Awww :c se que no les gusta Chaubrey de hecho unas personas me cagaron el palo por eso pero quiero aclarar ESTO ES BECHLOE!**

 **Pobre Aubrey :c PREGUNTAAAAAA! Cuanto miden? Yo soy un minion de 1.63**

 **Ahern: Si, están destinadas, no pueden terminar separadas**


	41. Chapter 41

Chloe: -Tú. Pero iré a buscar a Beca de todos modos, aceptaré lo que tenga que pasar cuando regrese...aún si no me estas esperando, volveré.

Salí corriendo de la mansión y subi al jet con el piloto, inmediatamente arrancó, derramé algunas lágrimas. Realmente no quería dejar a Aubrey pero si algo le pasaba a Beca me sentiría culpable por no tratar de hallarla siquiera. Fueron las 7 horas más largas de la vida. Las sentí eternas, más el cambio de horario, llegué a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, aunque ya me había acostumbrado al cambio. Bajé y me fui directo al internado, así me recibió la sra Mitchell.

Sheila: -¿cómo estás?

Chloe: -Ni usted ni yo estamos aquí para hacer vida social. Dígame ¿Dónde vio a Beca por última vez?

Sheila: -Acá en el internado, luego se fue sin dejar rastro.

Chloe: -¿Su apartamento? ¿El internado de Columbus?

Sheila: -En ningun lado, la he buscado hasta bajo las piedras.

Chloe: -Buscaré por mi cuenta, adiós.

Salí del lugar y recorrí todo Atlanta buscando señales de Beca pero no estaba en ningún lado, es como si hubiera desaparecido completamente, comencé a preocuparme y a desesperarme, estaba por tirarme de un barranco. Cuando de repente se mi vino a la cabeza...

No estaba segura que fuese el lugar indicado, pero con intentar no perdía nada. Me dirigí hacia allá como una loca desesperada, me perdí entre los árboles pero como guiada por el corazón llegué a aquella casa de campaña en la que una vez fue mi cárcel de secuestro, suspiré de alivio, mi corazón se aceleró y mis músculos se relajaron al ver aquélla chica de cabello castaño y despeinados por el viento viendo hacia el suelo, me acerqué y noté que estaba escribiendo algo en el suelo con una rama...esto decía ''Siempre'', sonreí y me arrodillé detrás de ella, tapé sus ojos, su respiración se detuvo y al parecer se asustó.

Chloe: -¿Te estás divirtiendo?- susurré en su oído.

Beca: -Dime que no eres tú- susurró.

Chloe: -No puedo porque sí soy yo.

Beca: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Chloe: -Di quien soy y quito mis manos.

Beca: -Mi niña mal.

Solté sus ojos, ella se volteó, me miró intensamente y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Chloe: -Me estás asfixiando- dije sin aire.

Beca: -No me importa, no te soltaré- sonreí.

No me quedó remedio más que corresponderle el abrazo, a los segundos se separó de mí.

Chloe: -Estás loca, Mitchell.

Beca: -¿Cómo me hallaste?

Chloe: -No fue fácil, te busqué en todos lados.

Beca: -Sabía que si me encontraban era porque habías regresado.

Chloe: -¿Cómo iba a regresar si tú no querías que lo hiciera?

Beca: -Me vas a decir que no veniste por mí porque yo no lo quería así.

Chloe: -Claro que no, Beca. Todas mis intenciones eran regresar aquí y buscarte...pero mis padres me quitaron los papeles de salida, no podía viajar.

Beca: -Eso ya no importa, estás aquí y es todo- trató de abrazarme pero me aparté.

Chloe: -Beca tú me dejaste, me dijiste que era el final, te estuve esperando como tonta todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada ¿Te hiciste la desaparecida sólo para traerme?

Beca: -No. Me dí cuenta hasta que ya había huído.

Chloe: -No es gracioso- me levanté- Tu madre está muy preocupada.

Beca: -¿Desde cuándo te importa mi madre?

Chloe: -¡Cállate, Beca! Cuando hablas indiferente me haces sentir responsable y eso no me gusta.

Beca: -¿Estás enojada?

Chloe: -¿Enojada? ¡Voy a matarte!- le di un manotazo en el brazo.

Beca: -Hazlo- me abrazó.

Chloe: -Vámonos de aquí-

Subimos al auto y llegamos al apartamento de Beca.

Beca: -Bien...no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Soporté cuatro meses sin tí- Iba acercándose lentamente.

Chloe: -Sí- miré por la ventana.

Beca: -Chloe quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme alejado de tí pero es que si no lo hacía tú nunca hubieras cambiado.

Chloe: -¿Cambiado? ¡No me acosté con nadie el día de la fiesta!

Beca: -Lo sé, Stacie me lo dijo y en ése momento fue que me di cuenta que te fuiste a esa fiesta para ahogar las penas y me contó que no habías hecho nada y me dieron tantas ganas de matarme que...

Chloe: -Que lo intentaste...

Beca: -Si- dijo cabizbaja.

Chloe: -¿Por qué si te sentiste así no regresaste?

Beca: -Ahora que lo dice...¿Por qué maldita sea dejaste que Aubrey se te acercara?- estaba molesta.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Me dejas, no das señales de vida, te intentas suicidar, te desapareces y vienes a reclarme por Aubrey? ¡Viajé siete horas por venir a buscarte, idiota!

Beca: -Perdón, perdón, ya...no peleemos- me abrazó.

Chloe: -¿Vas a abrazarme con cada frase?- me aparté.

Beca: -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan grosera? Bueno...más de lo normal.

Chloe: -Me mandaron a un manicomio por tu culpa.

Beca: -¿Un manicomio?- dio una carcajada.

Chloe: -No te burles. Es que culpé a Denise por todo lo que me pasó y la amenacé así bien gacho y llamaron a Aubrey para que me diera terapias y pues...

Beca: -¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

Chloe: -¿Perdón? Para tu información ella y yo...

La puerta sonó...

Chloe: -¿No vas a abrir?

Beca: -No me interesa nadie más que quien tengo enfrente.

Rodeé mis ojos y fui a abrir la puerta.

Aubrey: -¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

Chloe: -¡Aubrey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Beca: -Muy buena pregunta.

Aubrey: -Tú no te metas.

Beca:-Yo me meto como quiera.

Aubrey y yo pegamos una carcajada, por supuesto Beca no entendió.

Beca: -¿Ahora que dije?

Aubrey: -No puedo creer como veniste a buscar a esta imbécil, nisiquiera entiende lo que decimos.

Beca: -Porque no soy una maldita pervertida como tú.

Aubrey: -¿Quieres que lo arreglemos de otra forma?- se acercó a Beca.

Beca: -Cuando quieras.

Chloe: -Y dense duro que es por mi honor- se miraban amenazantes- ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Sepárense inútiles!- me interpuse entre ellas.

Aubrey: -Amor, aléjate que voy a partirle la cara a esta idiota.

Beca: -¿Cómo la llamaste?- la empujó.

Aubrey: -Lo que es...el amor de mi vida.

Chloe: -Wow.

Beca: -En tus sueños ¡Ella es mía!

Chloe: -¡Oigan! Estoy aqui, eh.

Aubrey: -Tú la dejaste y te arrepentiste y te hiciste la desaparecida para que viniera a buscarte. Hacerte la víctima ya no te funcionará, ella ya no te ama.

Beca: -Lo que ella y yo sentimos nadie lo entiende, menos tú...ella nunca va a dejar de amarme.

Aubrey: -¿Entonces por qué crees que aceptó vivir conmigo, sus padres me aceptan y se la presentaré a mis padres para hacer lo nuestro serio? Si te amara no me hubiera aceptado, no nos conectaríamos como lo hacemos, ella y yo somos iguales y pensamos igual, tu no calzas en tu vida.

Beca: -Si tanto piensas que me dejó de amar porque te quiere a tí ¿Por qué te dejo tirada para venir desesperada a buscarme?

Aubrey: -Buena pregunta...¿Por qué?- me miró.

Chloe: -Aubrey, yo te lo expliqué.

Aubrey: -¿No ves lo que pasa? Cuando tú te vas ella sólo te busca para dejarte por siempre, no te buscó. Tú te vas un día de mi lado y yo te sigo donde sea, incluso donde este. Hice algo que ella no hizo, con eso te puedes dar cuenta de quien te ama realmente.

Beca: -Yo la dejé porque quería lo mejor para ella, quería que cambiara y no tuviera su vida de desastre.

Aubrey: -¿Qué crees que pasó? Sigue teniendo su vida de desastre como tú le llamas, pero nosotros lo llamamos vivir al máximo y aprovechar cada momento...y ¿Adivina qué? Ahora vive esa vida loca conmigo, y no sabes como nos divertimos...muy salvajemente.

Beca se lanzó sobre Aubrey y comenzó a golpearla, Aubrey se defendía, yo estaba espantada.

Chloe: -¡Basta! ¡Paren! ¡Beca detente! ¡Te lo suplico!- se lo pedía a Beca porque sabía que ella si me haría caso, mientras que Aubrey haría lo que se le viniera en gana sin importarle lo que yo dijera- ¡Para!- Beca se detuvo y me miró.

Beca: -Dime que no dejaste que te tocara- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Chloe: -No puedo...ya fui suya...- derramé una lágrima. Noté como la expresión de Beca cambió y soltó a Aubrey.

Beca: -Entonces es cierto...la amas a ella y no a mí- se acercó a mí- ¡Contéstame!

Chloe: Sí, Beca...la amo a ella- dije con la cabeza baja.

Lo que le dije a Beca no era del todo cierto, yo si quería a Aubrey pero a Beca la amaba...pero ya tenía algo hecho con Aubrey y prometí quedarme con ella, si admitía que amaba a Beca regresaría todo lo que había avanzado y sabía que nunca seríamos felices por nuestras diferencias y las cosas ya estaban irremediablemente rotas entre Beca y yo, así que debía salir adelante.

Beca: -Que te vaya bien en tu vida- entró a la habitación.

Aubrey: -Vámonos- me tomó de la cintura- Esto no se quedará así, me debes muchas explicaciones.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Piensas que voy a someterme a tí?

Aubrey: -¡Nada más mira! ¡Me dejaste por ella!

Chloe: -¡Acabo de rechazarla por tí!

Aubrey: -Yo dejé mi graduación de doctora por venir por tí.

Chloe: -¿Me lo estás reprochando? No te pedí que vinieras por mí.

Aubrey: -Y lo hice de todos modos.

Chloe: -Entonces regrésate.

Aubrey: -No me iré de aquí sin tí.

Chloe: -Entonces no sé como harás.

Aubrey: -¿La prefieres a ella? ¡Acabas de decir que a quien amas es a mí!

Chloe: -¡Y aún así no te basta! Regrésate a Las Vegas, yo no regresaré todavía, debo asegurarme que Beca quede bien.

Aubrey: -No.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Aubrey: -Si te quedas daré en cuenta que la elegiste a ella.

Chloe: -Tomaré el riesgo de que pienses eso cuando regrese.

Aubrey: -No sabes lo que haces. Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, nos casemos y tengamos una vida extraordinaria, así como somos nosotras nos entendemos.

Chloe: -Si regreso es para casarme contigo...si no...busca alguien más- me volteé.

Aubrey: -No puedo prometerte que estaré esperándote.

Chloe: -Correré el riesgo, adiós.

Aubrey: -Adiós- me abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y se fue.

Entré a la habitación y ahí estaba Beca soltando lágrimas de coraje en su cama.

Beca: -¿Sigues aquí?

Chloe: -No me iré hasta saber que estás bien- me senté a la par suya.

Beca: -¿Enserio piensas que estaré bien sabiendo que te perdí?

Chloe: -¿No consideraste que esto pasaría cuando me dejaste?

Beca: -No. Me creí el maldito cuento que sólo mía por siempre.

Chloe: -No debiste hacerlo.

Beca: -Es lo peor de todo. Que sigues teniendo tu vida desastre, sigues teniendo esa misma vida loca y lo peor es que con alguien que no soy yo.

Chloe: -¿Tú conocías a Aubrey, cierto?

Beca: -Sí, le di guarida pero ella siempre se burlaba de mí por ser menor y no tener su mismo estilo de vida...mejor partido para fastidiarme no pudiste hallar.

Chloe: -Beca..-me acerqué a ella, acaricié su mejilla-...yo te quiero mucho...pero nada puede haber entre nosotros porque...-''Porque sería muy débil decirte que te amo y que en Aubrey trataba de llenar el vacío que me causabas tú, pero vine aquí y sigo aquí para que me convenzas de quedarme y regresar contigo porque es lo que más deseo en el mundo'' gritaba mi interior pero no sé porque no podía salir de mi boca.

Beca: -Porque la amas...

Chloe: -Sí- me costó tragar.

Beca: -¿Podrías probármelo?

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Muéstrame con tu cuerpo lo que siente tu corazón.

Chloe: -Te refieres a...

Beca: -Sí, a eso mismo...Sólo eso podrá convencerme que ya no sientes nada por mí. Tus caricias, tus besos me demostrarán lo que sientes y lo que no. Si compruebo que ya no me amas te dejaré libre para que seas felíz con ella pero si siento que sientes algo por mí todavía, te seguiré a donde sea hasta convencerte de quedarte conmigo ¿Aceptas?

 **Why she´s so freaking cute? :c**


	42. Chapter 42

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, mi respuesta inmediata sería ''¡Si!'' pero no podía hacerlo ¿Por que? Porque eso partiría el corazón de quien me apoyó, me ayudó y me ha querido todo este tiempo, quien me ha aceptado tal y como soy por un capricho mío y no podía permitirlo. Claro que moría por estar entre los brazos de Beca, por sentirla de nuevo y olvidarme de todo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella, pero no podía.

Chloe: -Claro que no. Tú a mí ya no me importas, lo nuestro ya no existe y ya no siento nada por tí. Nisiquiera me dan ganas de tenerte en una cama porque ni eso necesito de tí.

Beca: -Veo que no has cambiado nada y sigues igual de fría que siempre.

Chloe: -Como te dije. Aubrey es igual a mí y por eso nos entendemos y nos llevamos, tú y yo somos otra cosa; nada.

A Beca se le derramó una lágrima la cual se limpió inmediatamente, conteniendo las demás que explotaban en sus ojos.

Beca: -¿Entonces ya no significo nada para tí?- negué con la cabeza.

Chloe: -No intentes nada, porfavor. Adiós- me levanté y salí de ahí.

No encontraba qué hacer pero me recordé a; C.R. Fui a su apartamento, ella me había dejado su dirección. Cuando llegué ella estaba con resaca.

C.R: -¡Hola!- me abrazó.

Chloe: -Hola, C.R.

C.R: -¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! pasa- entré.

Chloe: -Que lindo apartamento.

C.R: -Gracias, lindo todo menso yo, ayer tuve un reventón salvaje ¿Tú porque te miras decente?

Chloe: -Porque no reventé ayer, necesito hablar contigo.

C.R: -Cuéntame- se sentó con una compresa fría en su cabeza.

Le conté a C.R todo lo que me estaba pasando.

C.R: -A ver si entiendo...Tú amas a Beca...pero tambien te gusta Aubrey. Pero te quedas con Aubrey porque son iguales.

Chloe: -¡No!

C.R: -Está bien, te quedas con Aubrey porque ya construíste algo con ella.

Chloe: -Sí, y si regreso con Beca habré retrocedido todo lo que he avanzado.

C.R: -Y con Beca nunca te vas a llevar como con Aubrey.

Chloe: -Además ella me quiere y no quiero lastimarla.

C.R: -¡Para para para! ¡Para ahí!...Repite lo último.

Chloe: -Que ella me quiere.

C.R: -Después de eso.

Chloe: -Que no quiero lasti...wow.

C.R: -¡Que le hiciste a mi amiga!- me sacudió de los hombros.

Chloe: -¡C.R!

C.R: -¿Qué te pasó ¿Quién te arruinó? ¡Ya no eres mala!- seguía sacudiéndome.

Chloe: -¡P #&%, C.R! ¡Suéltame!

C.R: -No eres mala pero sigues siendo grosera, no está tan mal.

Chloe: -Lo aceptó, me suavicé. Eso pasa cuando quieres a alguien o cuando siente la tristeza tan profunda cuando te rompen el corazón que no quieres que le pase a nadie.

C.R: -Osea que no quieres romperle el corazón a Aubrey porque sabes que duele un fajo.

Chloe: -Así es.

C.R: -¿Y entonces no te importa rompérselo a Beca?

Chloe: -Beca me lo rompió a mí, mientras que Aubrey no me ha hecho nada malo, no se merece que se lo haga, es quien menos debería sufrir, además si elijo a Beca sería muy egoísta.

C.R: -¡Por Dios! ¡Te sacrificas por los demás, no te pones sobre la gente y hablas mucho de amor! ¡Estás locaaaa!- me sacudía.

Chloe: -¡C.R!- la detuve- Me das una sacudida más y te coso con hilo y aguja allá abajo y no podrás volver a fajar.

C.R: -Oye, no. Con eso no se juega- me soltó y se sentó- ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Chloe: -Regresar a Las Vegas, seguir con Aubrey y olvidarme de Atlanta.

C.R: -Santa madre del mal, la hemos perdido.

Chloe: -¡Eres una loca! Sigo siendo la misma...sólo que con sentimientos- me levanté y salí del apartamento. Tomé el primer vuelo a Las Vegas y pasaron ocho horas para llegar, ese dia habia pasado mas tiempo en el aire que en tierra. Cuando llegué ya era muy noche, intentaba llamar a Aubrey pero no me cogía el teléfono.

Chloe: -Por favor, si escuchas este mensaje comunícate conmigo.

Chloe: -Aubrey, sólo quería decirte que ya regrsé a Las Vegas porfavor llámame.

Chloe: -Disculpa por todo lo que pasó, debemos hablar. Por favor, háblame.

Chloe: -Aubrey, comunícate conmigo, por si no escuchaste mis mensajes anteriores, quiero que sepas que ya estoy en Las Vegas y que debemos hablar, te quiero.

Le dejé decenas de mensajes.

Chloe: -Aubrey...

Contestadora: -Disculpe, el buzón de voz está lleno.

Chloe: -¡M%$ #!- aventé el teléfono- Ay no ay no- corrí a agarrarlo, si Aubrey me llamara no podría contestarle.

Quedé toda la noche esperando que Aubrey me llamara pero no fue así, supuse que estaba muy molesta conmigo.

Chloe: -Me quedé como el perro de las dos tortas. Sin Aubrey ni Beca...-suspiré- Ay Beca, cuanto te extraño. Extraño tu inocencia, tu delicadeza, tu dulzura que es tan diferente a la mía pero es lo que más me atrae. Extraño nuestras peleas y como me reprendías cuando decía algo obseno. Eres tan opuesta a mí que me atraes tanto, hasta lograste enamorarme...pero Aubrey, no quiero que sufras por algo que no tienes culpa.

Me dormí pensando en todo esto, a la mañana siguiente miré llamadas perdidas de Stacie, me levanté, tomé una ducha y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Aubrey para buscarla pero no estaba, me preguntaba donde podía estar, intenté llamarla pero igual me salía su buzón de voz, así que decidí ir a buscar a Stacie para contarle que había encontrado a Beca y ya no estuviera preocupada. Llegué a su casa, sus padres me recibieron.

Sr Conrad: -Buenos días, Chloe.

Chloe: -Buenos días, señor ¿Está Stacie?

Sr Conrad: -Sí, está en la cocina. Tenías tiempo de no venir.

Chloe: -Bueno mis padres me mandaron a terapia luego del internado y pues no había podido ver a Stacie en todo este tiempo.

Sr Conrad: -Ella ha estado muy sola, tú eres su única amiga, pero bueno, Stacie ha cambiado un poco desde que salió del internado.

Chloe: -Mejor diga que desde que ya no la veo.

Sr Conrad: -La verdad sí, tú y ella juntas son una bomba nuclear pero te noto mucho mas relajada y educada, al parecer a ti si te asentó bastante bien el internado.

Chloe: -O la cuidadora.

Sr Conrad: -¿La qué?

Chloe: -Nada ¿Stacie está en la cocina?

Sr Conrad: -Si, está con una amiga.

Chloe: ¿Paolo? ¿El gay?

Sr Conrad: -No, es hombre, más bien se miraba muy mujer. La conoció anoche, al parecer ella andaba mal y ella lo escuchó y se hicieron muy amigas, se portan muy dulces entre sí.

Chloe: -Wow, parece que mi amiga ya encontró alguien.

Sr Conrad: -Pues me encantaría que fuera ella quien pretendiera a mi hija, no tiene un buen pasado pero se acaba de graduar de una muy buena universidad y tiene un gran futuro por delante.

Chloe: -Me alegro, muero por conocerla.

Sr Conrad: -Bueno, pasa, sabes que esta es tu casa.

Chloe: -Gracias- Caminé hasta la cocina y me hallé a Stacie besando a la chica, ella estaba de espaldas y la tapaba, yo sonreí, no quise interrumpirlas pero moría de curiosidad. Comencé a aplaudir.

Chloe: -¡Tranquilas que hay un tanque de gas en esta cocina y aqui parece que esta en llamas! Tómenlo con ca...- pausé y quedé atónita al ver, Stacie se volteó dejándome ver a la chica que la tenía pegada a sus labios, no pude creerlo, era...-¡¿Aubrey?!

 **Yo les dije que no iba a durar mucho…. xD**


	43. Chapter 43

**Deberían escuchar Amnesia de 5sos mientras leen los recuerdos Xd**

Stacie: -¡Chloe!- Se emocionó y miró a Aubrey quien estaba boquiabierta.

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Stacie: -¿Hacerte esto? ¿Hacerte qué?

Chloe: -Aubrey- dije en un hilo de voz.

Stacie: -¿Se conocen?- miró a Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Te dije que no iba a esperarte.

Chloe: -Púdranse ambas- salí corriendo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Azoté la puerta y salí en mi auto lo más rápido que pude, puse mi velocidad a 200 km y aumentando.

Muchas cosas empezaron a correr por mi mente:

Stacie: -¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

Chloe: -¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Stacie: - No sé ni para que me molesto.

Chloe: -Ya sabes lo que dicen...Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

XxX: -Hola ¿Está la señora Beale?

Chloe: -¿Tú quién eres?- estaba atontada, esta chica estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos azules, sus rulos, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con ella.

XxX: -Me llamo Beca Mitchell, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Chloe esta noche.

Chloe: -¿Y qué harán?- me crucé de brazos.

Señor Beale: -Enviarte a un internado.

Chloe y Stacie: -¡Qué!

Stacie: -señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Beca: -¡Pero que dependencia psicológica tan enferma tienes con Chloe!

Stacie: -Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes- dijo molesta.

¡Maldito recuerdo! Fue el que más me dolió, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, conducía a ciegas, los recuerdos seguían fluyendo.

Josh: -¡Malditas perras!- gritaba.

Stacie lanzó una carcajada y yo...bueno yo sólo me asomé a la ventana y le saque el dedo

Ya llevábamos algunas calles adelante por lo rápido que conducía Stacie, me lancé al asiento del copiloto.

Chloe: -Dame esos cinco, mi amor- Stacie alzó su mano y las chocamos

Recepcionista: -Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿En qué podemos atenderlas?

Chloe: -Mi novia y yo queremos pasar una noche candente. Dénos una pinche habitación.

Recepcionista: (tecleando) -¿Con registro o anónimas?

Stacie: -Anónimas.

Chloe: -Pero que tímida eres mi reina, así no te portas en la cama.

Stacie: -Es que mi lado salvaje sólo es para tí.

Chloe: -¿No era más fácil que lo bajaras tú?

Beca: -Si- sonrió.

Chloe: -Yo no me enamoro- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Beca: -Yo tampoco.

Como no, las dos caímos redonditas.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó anoche?- mi cabeza estallaba, la sentía de 500 kilos.

Beca: -¿Qué paso anoche? ¡Te escapaste a la calle! ¡Trajiste alcohol, hiciste una fiesta, trajiste hombres al internado, emborrachaste a todo el mundo, todos estaban desnudos, te desnudaste frente a todos, te embriagaste, destruíste el prestigio de este internado! ¿Quieres que siga?- gritaba muy furiosa.

Chloe: -¡No me grites, imbécil! Me duele más la cabeza con tus gritos.

Beca: -Es lo menos que te mereces ¡Eres un desastre! ¡A saber con cuantos te acostaste anoche y ni lo recuerdas!

Chloe: -¡Mi vida íntima no te importa, inepta! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera y que quede claro de una vez!

Beca: -¡Es que...no puedo creerlo! Intenté confiar en ti, darte una oportunidad de que ibas a ser diferente y mira.

Chloe: -¡Beca!

Beca corrio y me hallo en la piscina.

Beca: -¡Que haces!

Chloe: -¡Me ahogo!- fingi hundirme.

Beca se quito la camisa y se lanzo a la piscina con todo y zapatos, me tomo en sus brazos y me elevo hasta la superficie, me hice la desmayada, ella me saco y me recosto en el suelo.

Beca: -Chloe, Respondeme.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzo a darme RCP, pero justo al juntarse a mi boca tome su cabeza con mis manos, abri mis ojos y comence a mover mis labios para besarla, ella me miro a los ojos y correspondio mi beso, ambas cerramos los ojos y el beso siguio. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban frios por el agua, eran tan exquisitos, todo un manjar. No queria soltarla nunca, el beso era suave e intenso, como ningun otro que haya tenido en mi vida...luego de unos segundos nos apartamos, ambas quedamos en shock viendonos.

Beca: -Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, contigo encontré lo que siempre esperé porque nisiquiera tuve el valor de buscarlo...Quédate conmigo.

Chloe: -Y...¿Nunca has ido al internado de Columbus?

Beca: -¿Dónde esta Stacie? Si, he ido varias veces.

Chloe: -Cuanto la extraño.

Beca: -¿La quieres mucho, cierto?

Chloe: -Ni te imaginas, sin ella nada es lo mismo.

Dí un maldito golpe en el volante y abrí mis ojos, ya no reconocía donde estaba pero igual no me importó. Mis mejillas estaban empapadas.

Director: -Tambien quiero presentar a una nueva interna. Es transferida desde el internado de Columbus- sonreí- Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Stacie Conrad.

Stacie se levantó y fue hacia el frente.

Chloe: -¡Stacie!- me levanté y la abracé, casi se me salen lágrimas de la emoción, ya tenía dos meses sin verla.

Director: -¿Se conocen?- miró a Beca.

Beca: -Si, papá.

Director: -Bueno, Beca asígnale una habitación a la señorita Conrad- bajó y se fue.

Stacie: -¡Cuanto te extrañé!

Chloe: -¡Tambien yo!

Stacie: -C.R, a Chloe nunca le ha gustado nadie en su vida.

C.R: -Ya entiendo...tienes miedo a...

Chloe: -¡No lo digas!

C.R: -O es que ya estás..

Chloe: -¡C.R, cállate!

C.R: -Enamorada.

Chloe: -¡No! Jamas digas eso, yo no me enamoro ¡Nunca! ¿Comprendes? Esto es sólo un juego, sólo lo necesito para destruírle la vida a Jessica y para poder salir de aquí.

Beca: -Me es tan difícil aceptar que no sientes nada por mí. Trato de metérmelo en la cabeza cada vez que lo dices pero dentro de mí algo me hace negarme a creerlo.

Chloe: -Pues convence a ese algo, porque ahora tú estás a punto de comprometerme y yo nunca...escúchame- me acerqué a su rostro- nunca, voy a enamorarme de ti.

Volví a presionar mis ojos al recordar eso, pues con cada recuerdo me daba cuenta que cada cosa que decía era lo contrario a lo que hacía ahora.

Beca: -Lo siento. Debo ser una imbécil total para amar tanto así a una mujer que sólo me hace daño, pero no puedo dejar de perdonarte las malditas cosas.

Stacie: -¡Stacie nada! Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tú la lastimas, ella te lastima luego tú lo haces de nuevo ¡Esto así no se puede! Deben perdonarse la una a la otra y ser felices.

C.R: -Es su vida, déjala decidir.

Stacie: -No sé quien seas tú, Cynthia pero Chloe es mi amiga y no la dejaré cometer un error sólo porque ''es su vida''. Deja de pensar en el orgullo y date la oportunidad de ser feliz, cede por una vez en tu vida y verás como la vida te lo compensa.

C.R: -Me huele a que aquí hay un triángulo.

Stacie: -¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida.

Chloe: -Ella cree que te gusta Beca.

Stacie: -¡Que! ¡A mi no me gusta Beca!

C.R: -¡Por favor! Mira nada más como le hablas, como lo miras, te fuiste a dormir con elal anoche. Acéptalo, Stacie; estás provechando la distancia entre Beca y Chloe para acercarte a ella.

Chloe: -¿Estorbo?

Beca: -La verdad no pero creí que te había dejado claro que no hablaramos. Pero al parecer necesitas más aclaración, no quiero hablarte ni verte. Evítame por completo no quiero ningun tipo de contacto contigo.

Chloe: -Beca yo pensé que tú sentías...

Beca: -Sentía...tú lo destruíste todo. Además tú no te enamoras no tienes de qué preocuparte

Stacie: -No...Puedo...Creerlo... ¡Chloe! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de regresar a Las Vegas! ¡Tú amas esa ciudad!

Chloe: -Pues ya encontré alguien que amo más.

Beca: -¿A quién?

Chloe: -A una idiota que de seguro no me lo va a creer. ¿No me lo crees, cierto?

Beca: -No.

Stacie: -Beca, lo que dice Chloe es cierto.

Beca: -99 de cada 100 palabras que dices son mentira.

Directora: -¡Basta! Que ustedes no entienden que son de mundo e ideologías diferentes. Ambas tienen su carácter, esto ya se les pasará. Chloe, te aconsejo que vayas a casa y pienses mejor las cosas, Beca no es para ti.

Beca: -Contra todo y todos- la tomó.

Chloe: -¿Siempre?

Beca: -Siempre

Beca: -Te fuiste a un club consciente, te llevaste a Denise consciente, te emborrachaste consciente y te drogaste aún consciente…lo que hayas hecho después ya sabías que pasaría.

Chloe: -Beca entiéndeme, estaba dolida por lo que escuché, no volverá a pasar.

Beca: -Te he creído muchas veces, ya no puedo saber cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. Seguramente ahorita en tus adentros estás riéndote que me creeré todo tu teatro y no, no es así. Te dejo con tus fiestas, tus vicios…y tu amada Las Vegas- salió.

Señor Beale: -Te internaremos en el centro de rehabilitación emocional donde Aubrey está haciendo sus prácticas, ella te cuidará y te ayudará con tus problemas de actitud.

Chloe: -¡Qué! ¿Cómo a una loca?

Chloe: -Maldita sea Beca, te amo pero...me gusta Aubrey, me gusta como me tortura y juega conmigo, es lo que tú debiste hacer desde el comienzo, ahora lo está haciendo ella...me está gustado demasiado y eso no lo puedo permitir...regresa antes que te olvide y me enamore de esta imbécil y ella juegue conmigo...tal y como Stacie lo predecía.

Aubrey: -Escapémonos.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Aubrey: -Escapémonos.

Chloe: -Ya sé lo que dijiste, intentaba que me lo explicaras.

Aubrey: -No hay nada que explicar, simplemente larguémonos.

Chloe: -Tercero. Nos contaremos todo.

Aubrey: -Absolutamente todo.

Chloe: -Y la más importante.

Ambas: -Cero corazones rotos

Chloe: -Sólo dilo, Posen.

Aubrey: -Olvidé una regla.

Chloe: -¿Cuál?

Aubrey: -La más importante...creo que...te quiero.

Chloe: -Yo también te quiero- la besé.

Chloe: -Stacie, cálmate y dime que pasó- ella respiró.

Stacie: -Desde que se fue vive sola en su apartamento, no sale, no quiere nada, se trató de suicidar y su madre lo encontró a punto de ahogarse, quiso llevársela con ella para que no volviera a intentar una locura pero huyó y ahora nadie la encuentra

Chloe: -¿Te estás divirtiendo?- susurré en su oído.

Beca: -Dime que no eres tú- susurró.

Chloe: -No puedo porque sí soy yo.

Beca: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Chloe: -Di quien soy y quito mis manos.

Beca: -Mi niña mal.

Beca: -Entonces es cierto...la amas a ella y no a mí- se acercó a mí- ¡Contéstame!

Chloe: Sí, Beca...la amo a ella.

Chloe: -Aubrey, comunícate conmigo, por si no escuchaste mis mensajes anteriores, quiero que sepas que ya estoy en Las Vegas y que debemos hablar, te quiero.

Maldita estúpida, mientras tú intentabas comunicarte con ella, ella se revolcaba con tu mejor amiga.

Chloe: -Me quedé como el perro de las dos tortas. Sin Aubrey ni Beca..

De repente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Aubrey y Stacie besándose, abrí los ojos y di un frenazo al ver que estaba a punto de caer en un barranco. Mi corazón se aceleró estaba apunto de caer, salí del auto con cuidado y me quedé escondida en ése bosque desconocido llorando hasta que oscureció, recibía muchas llamadas de mi padre, al parecer estaba buscándome pero opté por apagar el teléfono, ya tenía mucho sueño y me quedé dormida en el suelo cuando comenzó a llover, me refugié bajo un árbol pero igual me mojaba, seguí llorando como una loca.

Chloe: -¡De qué maldita sea sirve ser buena! ¡Cuando era mala tenía a mi mejor amiga y a la persona que amo conmigo! Ahora por andar pensando en los demás sufro yo. ¡Soy una imbécil! ¡'Como pude confiar en Stacie o en Aubrey sabiendo exactamente como era! Maldita sea, Beca. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, ahora entiendo todo lo que sentías. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todo- me recargué en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que sentí que me tocaban los hombros, alcé mi vista y no pude creerlo, una persona se agachó a la par mía, estaba mojada completamente y traía un foco consigo.

Beca: -Siempre...apesar de todo y todos- me abrazó.

 **Omg Becaw es muy tierna, la amo… 3**


	44. Chapter 44

Chloe: -¿Beca?

Beca: -¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Chloe: -¿Cómo me encontraste?

Beca: -El rastreador en tu teléfono.

Chloe: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Beca: -Tú me ayudaste cuando yo había huído, creo que me toca a mí.

Chloe: -No tienes que hacer esto.

Beca: -Chloe, Tal vez yo no te entienda por completo ni sea idéntica a tí y es eso lo que me gusta de tí. Todos pueden abandonarte pero yo no soy todos, tal vez tú a mí ya no me quieras o tal vez nunca me quisiste, pero que importa si tú no me quieres yo te amo y me basta para sentir que debo asegurarme que estás bien.

Chloe: -¡Ay, Beca! Jamás vuelvas a decir que no te quiero- me lancé sobre ella a abrazarla.

Beca: -Ven que te vas a resfriar- me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta una pequeña cueva que se hacía de la unión de dos rocas enormes, suficiente para protegernos de la lluvia.

Chloe: -Está muy oscuro.

Beca: -Saca tu super teléfono.

Chloe: -No te burles de mi teléfono.

Beca: -Mira- señaló unas ramas.

Chloe: -¿Qué tiene?- dije temblando del frío.

Beca: -¿Tienes frío, cierto?

Chloe: -Si.

Beca tomó las ramas y las unió, sacó un encendedor y prendió en fuego

Chloe: -¿Quién trae un encendedor consigo además de un fumador?

Beca: -Alguien precavido- se sentó a la par mía.

Chloe: -Gracias- dije cabizbaja.

Beca: -Ni lo menciones, pero...-me miró.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Tienes la ropa remojada, así nunca se te quitará el frío.

Chloe: -Tú tambien la tienes mojada.

Beca: -Lo mejor es quitársela, así el calor llega más rápido al cuerpo.

Chloe: -No voy a desnudarme.

Beca: -Antes te pagaba porque no te quitaras la ropa, ahora no lo haces ni por tí misma.

Chloe: -Lo siento, me siento incómoda que me mires sin ropa.

Beca: -Esto sí que es raro- me levanté- ¿Dónde vas?

Chloe: -Tengo una manta en la cajuela de mi auto.

Beca: -No vas a salir en lo oscuro tú sola, espera aquí, yo la traeré- Salió y regresó a los segundos con la colcha- Está un poco húmeda.

Chloe: -No importa- la tomé.

Me quité la ropa y quedé en ropa interior y rodeé mi cuerpo con la colcha frente a la fogata para calentarme, me sentí mucho mejor. Beca se quitó la ropa y se acercó a la fogata pero noté que tenía los labios más rojos de lo común y temblaba un poco de frío.

Chloe: -Puedes acobijarte conmigo si quieres.

Beca: -Gracias- se acercó y las dos nos arropamos con la colcha.

Sentí su mano fría tomando mi cintura.

Chloe: -¡Que haces!

Beca: -Es que tengo frío.

Chloe: -Pero tu mano está bien fría.

Beca: -Lo siento- Apartó su mano.

Chloe: -Mira- tomé sus manos- Acá está más caliente- puse sus manos sobre mi pecho tibio, ella me sonrió.

No sé que me pasaba en ese momento. Me sentía tonta, tenía miedo de decir algo que arruinara el momento. Quería lanzarme sobre ella pero me daba demasiada vergüenza, después de todo lo malo que le hice, de lo descarada que fui, de como jugué con ella, todas las mentiras, las veces que la deje, y pero aún me daba vergüenza intentar algo después de haberla dejado por alguien que no valía la pena. Hasta me sentía un poco incómoda e impotente, sentía que si le insinuaba algo ella me rechazaría, no lo sé. Tenía miedo de que se fuera.

Beca: -¿En qué piensas?

Chloe: -En tí- ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Beca: -Wow...pensé que me ibas a contestar lo que contestas siempre que alguien se interesa en lo que piensas.

Chloe: -¿Qué contesto?

Beca: -''¡Que te importa!'' No me mates- tapó su cara.

Chloe: -No voy a matarte- sonreí- a menos que sea a be...bueno ¿Sigues con frío?

Beca: -¿Qué te sucedió?

Chloe: -¿De qué hablas?

Beca: -Chloe, Tal vez yo no sea tu clon malvado pero sé que te conozco muy bien. ¿Crees que no me dí cuenta de que me dejaste sólo para no lastimarla?

Chloe: -¿Cómo sabes eso?- dije boquiabierta.

Beca: -No leo mentes...pero sí leo los sentimientos de tus ojos- acarició mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos- Incluso sé lo que sientes ahora.

Chloe: -Beca yo...-me aparté.

Beca: -¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco dolida.

Chloe: -Encontré a Aubrey y a Stacie besándose.

Beca: -¡Qué! ¡Ésa maldita jugó contigo! ¡Voy a matarla!- aventó la cobija y se levantó.

Chloe: -¡Beca no seas tonta! La lluvia no ha parado y no vas a matar a nadie de todos modos.

Beca: -¿Cómo no la mataste tú? ¡Esa imbécil te vio la cara!- caminaba de un lado a otro.

Chloe: -¡Beca, cálmate!- me levanté.

Beca: -¿Cómo voy a...Wow- me miró de pies a cabeza.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Tienes más...cuerpo- me miraba asombrada.

Chloe: -Bueno ya casi cumplo 22 ¡Y deja de verme!- tomé la colcha y me envolví en ella.

Beca: -No te tapes- me arrebató la cobija.

Chloe: -¡Oye, dámela!

Beca: -Pero si ya te conozco todo- aventó la cobija.

Chloe: -Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Beca: -¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímida y no me has dicho enésimas malas palabras?

Chloe: -¡Que te importa!- dije como una niña chiquita.

Beca: -Bien, eso ya eres más tú, excepto por el tono de voz.

Chloe: -Becs.

Beca: -Mi apodo sexual.

Chloe: -Aghh- me volteé.

Beca: -Chloe- Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, sentir su cuerpo tibio entre el frío me causó una satisfacción y una comodidad increíble.

Chloe: -Esto es tan incómodo.

Beca: -Sí, ya había notado que te sientes incómoda y que no sabes que decir, que estás apresando tus pensamientos para no meter la pata.

Chloe: -Odio que me conozcas.

Beca: -Al menos con eso compenso que no sea tan mala como tú.

Chloe: -No me digas mala- me volteé para caer en sus brazos.

Beca: -¿No te sientes así?

Chloe: -No sé que decirte, Beca.

Beca: -Ven- la lluvia seguía cesante.

Nos recostamos sobre la colcha, el fuego seguía ardiendo; y no sólo la de la fogata. Beca me tomó de la cintura y me recostó sobre la colcha, ella se recostó a la par mía y acarició mis mejillas.

Chloe: -¿Por qué eres así?

Beca: -¿A qué te refieres?

Chloe: -¿Por qué después de todo lo que te hice sigues siendo tan dulce?

Beca suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo.

Beca: -Esto tomará un rato.

Chloe: -Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella me miró y yo a ella, nuestras miradas chocaron.

Beca: -Porque aunque lo niegues...entre mentiras decías verdades y entre juegos lo tomabas enserio, y si tú que eras la que jugaba caíste imagínate yo que todo lo creía.

Bajé la mirada, sentía algo de vergüenza.

Beca: -¿Por qué bajas la mirada?

Chloe: -No estoy orgullosa de todo lo que hice.

Beca: -Yo sí- sonrió- si no lo hubieras hecho no me hubiera enamorado de tí, y a pesar que sufrí mucho no me arrepiento de amarte.

Chloe: -Perdóname por haberte hecho tanto mal.

Beca: -¿Quién eres?

Chloe: -¡Beca!

Beca: -Estoy jugando, es que simplemente no me lo creo. Además...si mi amor por tí no soportara todo...no sería amor.

Chloe: -No puedo creer lo tonta que fui- suspiré.

Beca: -No te digas así...ya me expresé yo...ahora es tu turno, dime todo lo que sientas.

Chloe: -¿Estás segura?

Beca: -Claro.

Chloe: -Entonces agárrate y parpadea porque te asustarás un poco- sonreí.

Beca: -Te escuchó...

 **Chan! Chan! En el siguiente capítulo se contará la historia de la niña mal(8 pero lo subiré mañana porque tengo escuela temprano y tengo que dormir antes de que muera xD**


	45. Chapter 45

Chloe: -De pequeña, en la primaria...mis padres nunca estaban. Stacie estaba en otro salón y yo quedaba sola. Todos me maltrataban...me molestaban por todo, incluso algunas niñas me golpeaban, nunca les dije nada a mis padres ni a Stacie porque me daba miedo. Luego en la secundaria todo seguía igual y Stacie se dio cuenta de lo que me hacían, a ella nunca le hacían nada por ser tan buena alumna y tenía a la escuela de su lado, empecé a fallar en todo, me convertía en un desastre, se burlaban de mí, me hacían muchas groserías y todo eso me afectó mucho, las peores eran Dina y Pamela- comencé a llorar, Beca sólo me escuchaba- Un día una chica; Jane se acercó a mí y me dijo que si no quería que me siguieran haciendo burlas debía darme mi lugar y ubicarlos a todos.

**FLASHBACK**

Dina: -Mírate nada más, eres un asco. No tienes nada de cuerpo, nunca te vas a desarrollar, nadie nunca te va a querer.

Pamela: -Por eso ni tus padres te ponen atención, porque ni ellos te quieren, nisiquieta tú misma te quieres, muerta estarías mejor, le harías un favor al mundo.

Stacie: -Oigan, no tienen porqué tratarla así, ella no les ha hecho nada malo.

Dina: -No la defiendas, Stacie. Nisiquiera deberías acercarte a ella, te pegará lo asquerosa.

Stacie: -Amiga, no les hagas caso.

Jane: -¡Ustedes son unas malditas pe# &s! No tienen nada que hacer en su vida- me miró- Chloe no dejes que estas zorras te traten así, dáte tu lugar y ubícalas, enséñales quien manda y veras como comen de tu mano estas malditas.

Pamela: -Ella no tiene ni boca para hablar, nunca nos contesta, yo creo que no tiene fuerzas ni de respiras.

Jane: -Hazlo- me susurró.

Chloe: -¿Sabes Pamela? Sabes porque no hablo, porque prefiero usar mi boca para algo productivo y no para desperdiciar saliva contigo.

Dina: -Aww se dignó a hablar.

Chloe: -Sólo no quiero tener problemas.

Pamela: -Ya los tienes- me empujó.

Stacie: -¡Oye!- se interpuso, pero Pamela la empujó, Stacie cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza con un tubo, empezó a sangrar, no había nada que me hubiera enfurecido más.

Chloe: -¡Maldita! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Pamela: -Ups- dio una carcajada.

Chloe: -¡Voy a matarte desgraciada!- me lancé sobre ella y comencé a estrangularla.

Dina: -¡Sueltala!

Pamela: -¡Dina, ayúdame!

Dina: -¡Voy por ayuda!- salió corriendo.

Chloe: -Mira, estúpida- tomé su cabeza con mi mano y con la otra comenzaba a darle bofetada fuertes- Con mi amiga no te vuelvas a meter porque te meto un tubo por el trasero y te revuelvo los intestinos como licuadora hasta hacer un licuado con tus tripas ¿Me oíste maldita?

Pamela: -Si- dijo temerosa.

Chloe: -¡No te oigo! ¿Qué no hablas?

Pamela: -Suéltame que me estás lastimando.

Chloe: -¡Que gusto me da!- le di un puñetazo en la cara, ella comenzó a sangrar- ¡Saca la lengua!

Pamela: -No- comenzó a llorar.

Chloe: -¡Sácala p€&% de m#&$% !- ella la sacó entre llanto- Tu maldita lengua que me ha hecho tanto daño ¿Sabes que necesita? ¡Que te la limpien!- Tomé su cabello y comencé a restregárselo en la boca- ¡A ver si así aprendes a no hablar m&%$ ! Y más vale que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo porque seré yo quien te saque los ojos y jugaré billar con ellos ¿Captas? ¡Respóndeme o te atraviezo un palo por los oídos para que escuches bien!

Pamela: -¡Si si! ¡Perdóname!- lloraba.

Chloe: -¡Y si no te mato ahorita es porque tu sangre negra me mancharía la camisa, pero algún día veré tu maldito líquido rodando por un acantilado!- me levanté, toda la escuela estaba alrededor viendo asombrados.

Chloe: -¡Y aquí lo digo que el próximo que se atreva a burlarse o hacernos algo a mi amiga o a mí le hago tragar su propia m&%$€ !

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Beca: ...Y desde entonces- se miraba asombrada.

Chloe: -Desde entonces soy lo que era hasta hace unos meses.

Beca: -¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste a nadie? ¿A tus padres?

Chloe: -Me dirían que no era la manera de arreglar las cosas, pero gané tanto poder y respeto cuando me comportaba así que exageré, un día Pamela molestaba a Stacie mientras yo no estaba pero me dí cuenta y...la dormí, le rapé la cabeza y la tatué en la frente 'Soy una p&%€ '.

Beca: -Wow.

Chloe: -Me expulsaron de la escuela y no volví a ir, no pude estudiar criminología y me quedé en casa más sola que nadie, Stacie se salió y comenzamos a tener una vida loca hasta que llegaste tú. Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te ví, pero no quise dar mi brazo a torcer, no quería enamorarme de tí y me metí en mente que sólo serías un juego pero, era todo muy diferente, tú no eras como los inútiles patanes que había conocido, me enojé mucho cuando me llevaron y cuando te miraba con Jessica me moría de los celos, nunca me había pasado con nadie, era la primera señal que estaba empezando a sentir algo por tí pero me quería convencer que no era así, cada vez iba sintiendo algo más fuerte por tí pero como tú estabas igual pensé que yo siempre podía estar sobre cualquier cosa y podía deshacerme de este sentimiento cuando quisiera, nisiquiera quería aceptarlo. Llegó el momento que estaba enamorada de tí y nisiquiera me había dado cuenta, luego me dejaste y quedé muy mal, hice esa tontería y me abandonaste, me sentí tan perdida y supe lo que era dolor, empecé a valorar todo lo que había tenido y había perdido. Luego traté de escapar de ese sufrimiento con Aubrey pero no sentía amor, luego salió que algo te podía haber pasado y casi me muero, lo dejé todo pero no quería herir a nadie por mis sentimientos y traté de sacrificar lo que sentía pero cuando regresé me encontré con...-no pude terminar y solté en llanto.

Beca: -Tranquila- me abrazó- No sabes cuanto significa para mí que te hayas sincerado así conmigo.

Chloe: -Beca, no sé que hacer con mi vida.

Beca: -Dime una cosa ¿Amas a Aubrey o a mí? Te ayudaré con cualquiera de las dos formas, sólo quiero que seas felíz.

Chloe: -No lo sé, estoy muy confundida ahora.

Beca: -¿Quieres una idea?

Chloe: -Dime.

Beca: -Aléjate.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Aléjate de todo y así te darás cuenta de que es lo que quieres cuando lo extrañes.

Chloe: -Creo que...es una buena idea- quedé pensativa.

Beca: -Primero deberías hablar con Stacie, resolver este malentendido.

Chloe: -Tienes razón- tomé mi teléfono y le marqué.

Stacie: -¿Hola? ¡Dónde estás! ¡Tu padre está muy preocupado! ¿Estás bien?

Chloe: -Si, estoy bien. Estoy con Beca...

Stacie: -¡Que alivio! Estábamos muy preocupados...Chloe tenemos que hablar.

Chloe: -Por favor explícame porque no puedo creerlo todavía.

Stacie: -Te juro que yo no sabía que tú estabas con Aubrey, la conocí el día que te fuiste y me contó toda la história, jamás me dijo el nombre, ella tampoco sabía, aunque entiendo que te molestes con ella, te prometo que no volveré a verla pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas nunca.

Chloe: -Stacie, está bien, te creo...hazme un favor. Dile a mi padre que me iré de viaje un tiempo, que no se asuste, que todo estará bien, es temporal.

Stacie: -¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas?

Chloe: -Beca te explicará todo, adiós.

Paró de llover.

Beca: -¿Irás a casa primero?- negué con la cabeza.

Chloe: -Quiero irme ya y aclarar mi mente.

Beca: -Está bien.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, compré algo de ropa y mi vuelo estaba a punto de salir.

Beca: -¿A dónde te vas?

Chloe: -No puedo decirte. Nadie puede saberlo.

Beca: -Está bien, te prometo estar aquí esperando tu respuesta, ya lo sabes que como sea voy a ayudarte y apoyarte.

Chloe: -Gracias- la abracé y caminé hacia el túnel para ir al avión, justo antes de pasar volteé la vista y miré a Beca viéndome.

Corrí hacia ella y le planté un beso en los labios, muy desesperado peor lleno de sentimiento.

Chloe: -Necesitaba eso.

Beca: -Tambien yo- volvió a besarme con mucha pasión hasta que nos separó el anuncio de que mi vuelo estaba por salir- Te amo.

Chloe: -Y yo a tí.

Beca: -Regresa y dímelo completamente segura- Sólo asentí con mi cabeza mientras ambas sonreíamos como dos tontas enamoradas.

Subí al avión y este despegó, comenzaba mi terapia para ordenar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos ¿Dónde me iba? Lejos, muy lejos...Australia.

 **Woow dos mil :') GRACIAAAAS!3 Valen mil xD**

 **ARRIBAAAAA! Por que odian a Aubrey? :c es divertida**


	46. Chapter 46

Narra Beca:

Una vez que Chloe se fue no pude hacer más que ir a su casa a avisarle a sus padres y a Stacie, cuando llegué a su casa me encontré con su padre.

Señor Beale: -¿Dónde está? ¡Dime que está bien!

Beca: -Sí, está bien pero...

Stacie: -¡Pero qué!

Beca: -Ella...se fue de viaje.

Señor Beale: -¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

Beca: -No quiso decirme a donde, ella necesita estar sola para ordenar sus ideas.

Señor Beale: -¿Ordenar sus idea? ¡Chloe tiene 21 años! Sus ideas son las fiestas y el alcohol.

Beca: -Aunque no lo crea, Chloe ha cambiado y si se fue...fue exactamente por eso, porque ella no está acostumbrada a portarse bien y se siente rara con el cambio.

Señor Beale: -¡Necesito saber donde está!

Beca: -Ella estará bien.

Señor Beale: -¡Tiene 21 años y está sola en un país desconocido! Conociéndola regresará perdida.

Beca: -No hable porque puede impresionarse con la realidad. Stacie, necesito hablar contigo.

Stacie: -Vamos.

Stacie y yo salimos en mi auto hacia un café, donde nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar.

Stacie: -Beca, debo explicarte.

Beca: -Stacie, no soy quien para juzgarte pero Chloe estaba muy mal, nunca pensé que harías algo así.

Stacie: -Pero es que te juro que yo no sabía que ella y Aubrey tenían algo, yo tenía muchos meses de no ver a Chloe, luego vine por ella para avisarle lo que te había pasado, ella se fue, al día siguiente en la mañana me encontré con una chica tomando como loca en un bar, me gustó no lo niego y me acerqué, me contó todo lo que le había pasado pero nunca me dijo el nombre, la lleve a casa porque no podía manejar en ese estado, durmió en una habitación de huéspedes, hasta llamé a Chloe para contarle todo pero no me contestaba, a la mañana siguiente ella llegó a mi casa y miró a Aubrey, salió corriendo y no me dejó explicarle nada.

Beca: -Está bien, Stacie. Sé que nunca le harías daño a Chloe a propósito.

Stacie: -Jamás.

Beca: -¿Y qué pasó con Aubrey?

Stacie: -Ella tampoco sabía, aunque dice que conocía a C.R.

Beca: -Ambas estuvieron internas.

Stacie: -No lo sabía ¿Dónde se fue Chloe?

Beca: -No me dijo, quiere alejarse de todo antes de tomar cualquier desicion. Ella ha cambiado mucho, me dejó sorprendida.

Stacie: -¿Por qué crees que haya pasado eso?

Beca: -Stacie, ya sé el pasado de Chloe, lo que pasó con Dina y Pamela.

Stacie: -Wow, si te contó eso es porque algo no está bien en ella.

Beca: -O es que comienza a estar bien.

Stacie: -Beca...Chloe no puede estar sin supervisión ni un día, su padre tiene razón; volverá hecha un caos.

Beca: -Sólo resta esperar.

**Una semana después**

Narra Chloe:

XxX: -¿Entonces eres soltera?

Chloe: -Sí y ¿tú?

XxX: -También yo, mi apartamento está por acá cerca, si quieres vamos y hablamos más privado.

Chloe: -No, gracias, sólo vine a distraerme un rato.

XxX: -He esuchado de tí en las noticias, no te hagas la dificil.

Chloe: -Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme- me levanté de la barra.

XxX: -Espera- me detuvo con la mano.

Chloe: -Brandon, por favor- aparté mi mano.

Brandon: -Aún no te has tomado la bebida que te traje.

Chloe: -No nací ayer, esa bebida trae droga.

Brandon: -¿Qué?- fingió una risa.

Chloe: -Tengo mucha experiencia, sé que trae droga.

Brandon: -Claro que no.

Chloe: -Entonces, tómatela.

Brandon: -P-p-pero si era para tí.

Chloe: -Dale un sorbo y yo me lo tomo.

Brandon: -Lo haré- tomó el vaso y lo acercó a su boca- Está bien, si lo trae- dejó el vaso.

Chloe: -Adiós- me volteé.

Brandon: -¡No te vayas!- me tomó de la cintura.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame!- forcejeé.

Brandon: -¡Te vas conmigo!

Me tomó a la fuerza y me subió a su auto. Arrancó a toda velocidad. Al menos la experiencia de fiestera me había servido de algo, sería muy fácil deshacerme de él.

Brandon: -Ni te esfuerces en resistirte, al final te gustará todo.

Chloe: -Para el auto.

Brandon: -No- rio.

Chloe: -¡Que pares el auto!

Brandon: -Cállate.

Chloe: -Necesito tenerte ya ¡Para el auto!

Brandon dio un frenazo. Me lancé sobre él y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, debía salvar mi pellejo y debía parecer convincente.

Brandon: -Eres una fiera.

Chloe: -Y soy electrizante- saqué un aturdidor de mi bolsa y se lo clavé en el cuello, él comenzó a electrocutarse, lo solté y él seguía dando choques- Tienes suerte de no haberme conocido antes, sino te hubiera electrocutado las bolas hasta hacer huevos rancheros con ellos y usar tu sangre como salsa picante para darselo de comer a los perros, además me hubiera robado tu auto. Deja de cometer idioteces o terminarás en la cárcel por acoso sexual y violación- cerré la puerta del auto y me encaminé en aquella carretera.

Hasta el momento no extrañaba nada. Ya nisiquiera me sentía yo misma, me daba asco y repulsión aquellas borracheras perdidas. Mientras caminaba miraba como las mujeres caían borrachas y los hombres se aprovechaban de ellas.

XxX: -Oye, linda. Si te sientes sola te acompaño.

XxX: -No seas tímida.

Llegué al hotel donde me estaba quedando y me recosté, hacía mucho frío ahí...ahí fue cuando comencé a extrañar...

Chloe: -Beca...¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?- rodó una lágrima por mi mejilla. No resistí, tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Beca.

Beca: -¿Eres tú?

Chloe: -No estoy muy segura- ella rio.

Beca: -¿Cómo estás?

Chloe: -Te extraño- Beca silenció unos segundos, adiviné que sonreía.

Beca: -Y yo a tí.

Chloe: -¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo están Stacie y mis padres?

Beca: -Tu papá un poco molesto y Stacie ya me explicó todo.

Chloe: -Lo sé, ella me explicó cuando estábamos en la caverna.

Beca: -¿Qué tal...donde sea que estés?

Chloe: -Hace algo de frío y estoy sola y aburrida.

Beca: -¿Necesitas compañía?- ambas hablábamos muy dulces, tiernas, como dos novios hablando a escondidas a media noche.

Chloe: -Necesito una guardia que me venga a cuidar.

Beca: -¿Una sexy?

Chloe: -Una muy sexy.

Beca: -Creo conocer una.

Chloe: -¿Ah si? ¿Podrías mandármela?

Beca: -Claro.

Chloe: -Dile a la guardia que me busque.

Beca: -¿Dónde?

Chloe: -3003

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Buenas noches, espero que mi pedido llegué a tiempo, enserio lo necesito.

Beca: -Espero poder mandárselo.

Chloe: -Adiós- colgué.

Si Beca captaba que 3003 era el codigo de la ciudad donde estaba vendría, si tomaba un vuelo particular se dilataría un día en venir.

Me quedé dormida hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

Chloe: -Hola- dije más dormida que despierta.

Beca: -Melbourne, Australia.

Chloe: -Veo que captaste- me limpié la cara.

Beca: -Ábreme.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Sonó la puerta.

Chloe: -M #€&%, esta chica se teletransporta- abrí la puerta, Beca apareció con un letrero enfrente que decía 'Vengo a cuidarte' lo tomé- A ver osito ¿Tambien me voy a enamora de tí?

Beca: -No porque me pondré celosa- me volteé, Beca estaba en la puerta con una botella de vodka.

Chloe: -¡Beca!- me lancé sobre ella.

Beca me abrazó con fuerza, yo la empujé a la cama y me lancé sobre ella a besarla.

Beca: -Tranquila, tenemos tiempo.

Chloe: -¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Los vuelos duran 20 horas.

Beca: -Porque los comerciales dan la vuelta al mundo, yo hice lo contrario.

Chloe: -¿No me traes flores?

Beca: -Una botella de vodka me pareció más apropiado para tu personalidad.

Chloe: -¿Vas a embriagarme?

Beca: -Haré todo lo que tú quieras.

No podíamos engañarnos, amaos nos deseábamos y nos habíamos extrañado más en esta semana que en los meses que estuvimos separadas.

Chloe: -Beca te quiero...te quiero a tí y sólo a tí, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. No necesito tiempo para comprenderlo ni distancia para demostrarlo, te necesito a ti para demostrártelo.

Beca: -Me bastó saber que existías para enamorarme de tí.

Chloe: -Sin embargo yo tuve que pasar por mucho para entender que al único que necesito es a tí.

Beca: -Olvidemos el pasado y empecemos todo de nuevo.

Chloe: -Soy una persona diferente.

Beca: -En ese caso, quiero conocerte...porque eres demasiado hermosa y necesaria para mí como para perder la oportunidad de conocerte...nuevamente.

Chloe: -Soy Chloe.

Beca: -Y yo Beca.

Chloe: -Se supone que tu eres la que me invita a salir pero...Beca Mitchell ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

Beca: -Claro, sería un placer.

Chloe: -No seré mala pero tampoco sueñes que seré aburrida.

Beca: -Me alivia escuchar eso- ambas nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, supe que había encontrado a la persona que complementaría todo mi mundo.

 **Aaaaw this is so cute 3**

 **Ayer me caí en la escuela porque nos pusieron a correr y estaba haciendo mucho calor, casi me desmayo y pues al caer me raspe, traigo la rodilla hecha un asco si muero por infección amen mi novela en mi honor xD**


	47. Chapter 47

Chloe: -Wow ¿Con que ahora sabes de diversión?

Beca: -Contigo hay una que quiero mostrarte ahorita mismo- se inclinó sobre mí.

Chloe: -¿Faje?

Beca: -Faje tendrá un nuevo significado para tí- mojó sus labios, esto me provocó.

Chloe: -Muéstrame- la reté.

Beca: -¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y tú me tentabas?- yo sonreí y asentí- Mira- sacó un sirope de su bolsa.

Chloe: -¿Me quieres hacer diabética?

Beca: -Te quiero hacer mía- se avalanzó sobre mis labios y comenzó a devorarlos sin piedad, sentí como la piel de mi cuerpo se erizaba.

Beca deslizó mi camisa y se deshizo de ella, yo hice lo mismo con la suya, extrañaba su torso, su piel perfecta que moría por sentir.

Chloe: -Enséñame lo que puedes hacer, hazme perder el control.

Beca: -No me retes.

Chloe: -Te reto a que me muestres que tanto placer puedes dar.

Beca sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. Bajó su rostro a mi cuello y lo besó intensamente, quitó lo que me restaba de ropa, yo hacía lo mismo con la suya. Beca devoraba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con una pasión inigualable.

Beca: -No sabes cuanto te necesité.

Chloe: -Muestrame cuanto.

Beca: -Con gusto.

Beca bajó su rostro hasta mi pelvis y me daba lamidas constantes que me hacían estremecer y gemir de places, presionaba sus manos contra mis muslos y me aferraba a ella.

Beca: -¿Te gusta?

Chloe: -Si- dije en un gemido.

Beca: -No te escucho.

Chloe: -¡Sí!

Beca: -¿Quieres más?

Chloe: -Si, Beca, quiero más- solté un grito de placer cuando continuó- Oh por Dios- gritaba son censura.

Beca se levantó me penetró con fuerza despues de dar un ligero masaje entre mis piernas con su 'amigo'. Era incontrolable, no podía detener los quejidos de placer que escapaban de mi boca.

Beca: -Pídeme más.

Chloe: -¡Beca! ¡Te estás aprovechando!- reí.

Beca: -Hazlo o paro.

Chloe: -No no, no pares, continúa.

Beca: -Dime ¿Quién es mi niña mal?

Chloe: -Yo- decía en un gemido.

Beca: -¿A quién le gusta portarse mal?-solté una carcajada.

Chloe: -¡A mí!- seguía con su vaivén.

Beca: -Dí que sólo yo te hago sentir esto.

Chloe: -Sólo tú me haces sentir tanto placer- me retorcía de placer.

Beca: -¿Quién manda?

Chloe: -Yo- se detuvo.

Beca: -¿Qué dijiste?- me miró seria, lancé una carcajada.

Chloe: -Sigue.

Beca: -No.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?

Beca: -Hasta que me digas quien manda.

Chloe: -Yo- sonreí malévola. Beca salió de mí- ¿Qué pasa?

Beca: -Di que yo mando.

Chloe: -No.

Beca: -Entonces se acabo el faje.

Chloe: -¡Noo! ¿Cómo que se acabó el faje?

Beca: -Hasta que digas que mando yo.

Chloe: -¿Qué edad tienes? ¿5?

Beca: -Estamos jugando.

Chloe: -Sí, no entiendo porque te molestas.

Beca: -No estoy molesta.

Chloe: -¿Y por qué te vas?

Beca: -Porque yo mando.

Chloe: -¿Tengo que decir que tú mandas para que sigas?

Beca: -No, ya no quiero.

Chloe: -¿Ves? Si estás molesta.

Beca: -Piensa lo que quieras- dijo poniéndose la ropa.

Chloe: -¡Beca que te pasa!

Beca: -Nada.

Chloe: -¿Sólo te vas y ya?

Beca: -Sí, al menos que digas que yo mando.

Rodeé mis ojos, ella enserio estaba molesta. Se sentó en la cama, yo me arrodille a la par de ella y me acerqué a su oído.

Chloe: -Tú mandas en mí corazón, en mi cuerpo y en todo de mí- le susurré sensualmente- Toda yo soy tuya, de pies a cabeza-

Tomé su manoy la deslicé por mi cuello, luego la bajé entre mis senos hasta llegar a mi pelvis, luego a mis piernas y las presioné un poco hasta noté que el rostro de Beca se iba suavizando.

Beca: -Eso no me convence.

Chloe: -¿Y qué tal esto?- quité sus boxers comencé a lamer su hermoso amigo, Beca soltaba gemidos que me erizaban la piel.

Beca: -Sigue.

Chloe: -Lo que usted me pida, jefa.

Beca: -No te detengas.

Chloe: -No lo haré, usted manda y haré lo que me diga- noté como le causaban satisfacción mis palabras.

En cualquier otra situación no hubiera cedido con tal de salirme con la mía, hubiera sido muy fácil pero no lo hice porque Stacie tenia razón, ceder de vez en cuando es recompensado. Me evité una gran discusión con Beca sólo por ceder en algo que ambas queríamos.

Beca: -Te aconsejaría que te apartes.

Chloe: -¿Me lo aconsejas o me lo ordenas?

Beca: -El volcán está por erupcionar.

Chloe: -Pero que experimentada te has vuelto.

Beca: -Tuve la mejor maestra.

Chloe: -Quiero ver la erupción- continué hasta que Beca salió por completo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Nos recostamos en la cama uno junto al otro.

Chloe: -Felicidades, me sorprendiste.

Beca: -Tú nunca me dejas de sorprender a mí- me besó en la frente.

Chloe: -Te amo- la miré a los ojos.

Beca: -No sabes cuanto deseé este momento.

Chloe: -Nunca imaginé que pasaría.

Beca: -Debes alistarte, tenemos una cita.

Chloe: -Wow, faje antes de la primera cita.

Beca: -Merezco un premio, por lo general en la primera cita se llega a primera base.

Chloe: -Tú ya llegaste a home antes de la cita.

Beca: -¿Dónde quieres ir?- me abrazó.

Chloe: -Quiero quedarme aquí abrazada contigo todo el día.

Beca: -Si hacemos eso nunca nos detendremos.

Chloe: -Todos felices ¿No?- la besé.

La puerta se abrió.

Señor Beale: -¡Que significa esto!

Chloe: -¡Papá!

Stacie: -Lo siento Chloe. Tuve que decirle.

Señor Beale: -¿Para esto mandaste a mi hija aquí? ¿Para seducirla?

Beca: -Señor, no es lo que piensa.

Stacie: -Debería dejarlas vestirse.

Señor Beale: -Tienen treinta segundos- se volteó- 1...2...-

Beca y yo nos levantamos y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Señor Beale: -...24...

Chloe: -¡Ya!

Señor Beale: -¡Chloe! ¡Baja con Stacie al auto!

Chloe: -Papá, debo explicarte.

Señor Beale: -¡No hay nada que tengas que explicarme! ¡Tú, Beca...ya verás, hablaré con tu madre! Aparté que te demandaré por violación.

Chloe: -Pero ella no me estaba violando.

Señor Beale: -Tienes 21 años, ella 23 eso se considera violación.

Beca: -Déjeme explicarle.

Señor Beale: -¡Eres una degenerada!

Chloe: -No es ninguna degenerada ¡Papá yo amo a Beca!

Señor Beale: -¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de Aubrey?

Chloe: -Yo no quiero a Aubrey ¡Quiero a Beca!

Señor Beale: -Arruinaste el futuro matrimonio de mi hija con alguien que nunca la dejó.

Beca: -¿El qué?

Señor Beale: -¡Como lo oyes! Ellas dos ya vivían juntas y Aubrey iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Stacie: -¡Aubrey es una hija de p€# &

Señor Beale: -¿Tú estás de su lado?

Stacie: -Por favor, señor. Escúchelas.

Beca: -¿Por qué no me contaste eso?- me miró.

Chloe: -Iba a decírtelo.

Señor Beale: -Te regresas ahora mismo a Las Vegas conmigo y te casas con Aubrey.

Chloe: -¡No! ¡No me quiero casar con ella!

Señor Beale: -No me importa lo que quieras o que no, te casarás con ella te guste o no.

Beca: -Oiga, usted no puede obligarla a hacer eso.

Señor Beale: -Yo la puedo obligar a hacer lo que quiera.

Beca: -¡Tiene 21 años! Una vida por delante que disfrutar no puede arruinarla atándose así.

Chloe: -Papá, Aubrey no es a quien yo quiero.

Señor Beale: -No me interesa lo que pienses, tú no volverás a ver a esta cuidadora que se aprovechó de tí ¡Te vas a casar con Aubrey así tenga que amarrarte hasta la iglesia!

 **Pensaron que todos iban a estar felices? Neeeeh! Esto necesita más drama(8**


	48. Chapter 48

Chloe: - Primero me corto la lengua antes de decir acepto y me corto los brazos antes de firmar.

Señor Beale: - Arráncate lo que quieras pero tú con esta cuidadora no te quedas.

Chloe: - Mi mama no me dejara hacerlo.

Señor Beale: - Ella este de viaje cuando regrese ya será tarde.

Chloe: - Sabes lo terca que soy aunque hagas lo que hagas no aceptare.

Señor Beale: - Ni por ella?- apuntó a Beca con un arma.

Stacie: - Que está haciendo!

Chloe: - Que estás haciendo? - dije aterrada

Señor Beale: - La vida de ella depende de tu respuesta. ¿Te casaras con Aubrey?

Beca: - No lo hagas- me miró

Chloe: - No tengo opción.

Stacie: - Viejo loco- susurró

Señor Beale: - Cállate que a ti también te cae.

Chloe: - ¡Estás loco! Papá baja esa arma.

Señor Beale: - No dejare que mi hija arruine su vida, con Aubrey cambiaste. No dejare que vuelvas a caer en la perdición con esta.

Chloe: -Yo no caí en perdición. Si era un desastre pero no sabes por todo lo que pasé en mi niñez mientras tú te la pasabas de viaje, gracias a Beca cambié. Con Aubrey sólo fingíamos que me portaba bien porque ella es igual que yo.

Señor Beale: -Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión y más vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Llévensela.

Entraron tipos de seguridad y se llevaron a Beca.

Señor Beale: -Camina, no me hagas llevarte arrastras tambien.

Caminé fuera del edificio y subí a un auto repleto de seguridad con Stacie.

Chloe: -Gracias por esto.

Stacie: -Lo siento, no sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Subimos a un avión privado, Beca iba frente a mí. Sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

Chloe: -Perdóname por hacerte pasar esto.

Beca: -No puede casarte con ella si no es lo que quieres.

Chloe: -No puedo arriesgar tu vida.

Beca: -¿Enserio crees que lo haga?- asentí- Perdona, debí hablar con él primero.

Chloe: -No puedo creer que Aubrey me haga esto.

Stacie: -Ni yo.

Bajamos del avión y ahí estaba Aubrey en mi casa, sentada y se miraba mal.

Señor Beale: -Llegó tu prometida.

Aubrey: -Hola- se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Chloe: -Idiota.

Señor Beale: -¡Respeta a tu futura esposa!

Chloe: -Pude haber cambiado todo lo que quieras pero tengo mi caracter y no dejaré que nadie me imponga las cosas.

Aubrey: -Yo no estoy haciendo esto- trató de tocarme.

Chloe: -¡Ni lo intentes! No me tocarás nunca.

Señor Beale: -Se acabó la charla, traigan al juez.

Beca: -Mi%$# - se volteó.

A los segundos llegó un hombre con un libro. Mi padre tomó a Beca y se paró detrás del juez.

Chloe: -¿Por qué me haces esto?

Aubrey: -Créeme que yo no te quiero a la fuerza, yo sé que tú quieres a Beca y aunque no lo creas lo que tuvimos nosotros no fue nada, yo quiero a otra persona.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿A quién?- Aubrey miró hacia Stacie, no sé porqué pero me causó ternura- ¿Eso te dio derecho a traicionarme?

Aubrey: -Yo no sabía que era tu amiga, además siempre supe que amabas a Beca, pensé que te quedarías allá con ella y yo no quería estorbarte, ella es tu felicidad y lo acepto.

Chloe: -¿Por qué aceptas que mi padre haga esto?

Aubrey: -No lo acepte, así como seguro amenazó a Beca, así lo hizo conmigo.

Chloe: -Lo siento.

Aubrey: -También yo.

Señor Beale: -Demasiada charla, comience.

El juez comenzó el ritual, hasta que llegaron las palabras que temía.

Juez: -Chloe Beale ¿Aceptas a Aubrey Posen como tu esposa?

Miré hacia Beca, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, mi padre me mostró como la tenía amenazada con la pistola en su costado.

Chloe: -Acepto- dije con todo el dolor de mi alma. Firmé el documento.

Juez: -Aubrey Posen ¿Aceptas a Chloe Beale como tu esposa?

Aubrey dudó un segundo, miró a Beca, me miró a mí y miró a Stacie.

Aubrey: -Lo siento Stace. Acepto- empuñó sus ojos y firmó.

Juez: -Por el poder que me concede el estado de Nevada, las declaro casadas.

Beca cayó al suelo en llanto al escuchar estas palabras, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Juez: -Puedes besarla. -Aubrey negó con la cabeza, me abrazó con fuerza.

Señor Beale: -¡Que la beses!

Aubrey: -¡Ya estamos casadas! ¿No era lo que quería?

Chloe: -Papá, hice lo que me pediste ahora suelta a Beca.

Señor Beale: -No hasta que se vayan.

Chloe: -¿Quiénes?

Señor Beale: -Tú y Aubrey se irán de viaje por un año y cuando regresen quiero que sea con un nieto.

Chloe: -¡Estás loco!

Señor Beale: -Tus maletas están listas, se van de viaje y ni tú- señaló a Beca-...ni tú- señaló a Stacie sabrán donde estarán.

Aubrey: -¡Por favor! No puede hacer eso.

Señor Beale: -No permitiré que esta cuidadora arruine su matrimonio.

Chloe: -Este matrimonio es una farsa.

Señor Beale: -Debí tener más hijos. Ahora váyanse.

Chloe: -¿Puedo despedirme de Beca?

Señor Beale: -Tienes un minuto- soltó a Beca y se fue con Aubrey.

Me acerqué a Beca y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ella seguía llorando, lo que me provocaba llorar más.

Chloe: -Perdóname.

Beca: -No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto.

Chloe: -Encontraremos la forma de salir de esto.

Beca: -Escúchame- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- No importa donde estés ni con quién, yo te encontraré, iré hasta el fin de la tierra por tí.

Chloe: -Y yo ahí te estaré esperando.

Beca: -Te amo.

Chloe: -Y yo te..

Señor Beale: -¡Suficiente!- me tomó del brazó y me haló hasta el avión, miré a Beca a lo lejos devastada.

Subí al avión a la par de Aubrey. Me recosté en su hombro a llorar como una tonta, a ella tambien se le derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

Chloe: -¿La quieres?

Aubrey: -Si, pero tú a ella la amas.

Chloe: -Más que a nada.

Aubrey: -Tu padre quiere un nieto.

Chloe: -No haré eso contigo.

Aubrey: -Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Chloe: -No lo haremos.

Bajamos del avión y nos dieron la bienvenida a ¿Moscú?

Chloe: -¿Qué p# &€ hacemos aquí?

Aubrey: -Vivir creo.

Entramos a la nueva casa, al parecer donde tendríamos que vivir Aubrey y yo.

Mi padre inmediatamente nos llamó.

Señor Beale: -¿Cómo llegaron?

Chloe: -Bien.

Señor Beale: -Pónganse a trabajar, quiero un nieto pronto- colgó.

Chloe: -Maldita sea, tengo 21 años. Saldré en MTV como madre adolescente.

Aubrey: -Ya es noche, tenemos que descansar.

Notamos que sólo había una habitación.

Aubrey: -Dormiré en el sofá.

Chloe: -No es necesario, sólo no intentes nada.

Aubrey: -No lo haré.

Nos recostamos en la cama y comenzamos a platicar.

Chloe: -¿Cómo saldremos de esto?

Aubrey: -Tenemos una gran mente, unidas podemos arreglárnoslas.

Chloe: -Una mala movida y estamos muertas.

Aubrey: Tú papá no te mataría a tí.

Chloe: -Pero sí a Beca y eso sería mucho peor.

Aubrey: -¿Qué tal si adoptamos uno?

Chloe: -Mi papá le haría una prueba de ADN para asegurarse.

Aubrey: -Entonces ten un bebé con Beca.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Aubrey: -Escucha- se sentó.

Chloe: -¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Aubrey: -La mejor idea del mundo ¿Traes tu teléfono?

Chloe: -No, mi papá me lo quitó para que no hablara con Beca.

Aubrey: -Ta dah- sacó su celular- dime que te sabes el número de Beca.

Chloe: -¡Claro!

Aubrey marcó el número y lo puso en altavoz.

Beca: -¿Hola?- dijo apagada.

Aubrey: -¿Dónde estás?

Beca: -En el internado en Atlanta ¿Quién eres?

Chloe: -Que tonta, da su dirección a un desconocido.

Beca: -¿Chloe?

Aubrey: -Tranquila, Beca, todo está bien ¿Quieres estar con Chloe, Cierto?

Beca: -¡Claro! ¿Dónde están?- sonaba desesperada.

Aubrey: -Moscú- rio y le dio la dirección.

Beca: -Mañana me aparezco allá.

Aubrey: -Oye oye no no, pero debes pagar un precio por verla.

Beca: -¿Qué quieres?

Aubrey: -Me traes a Stacie.

Beca: -¿Chloe?

Chloe: -Hazlo.

Beca: -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te amo.

Chloe: -Tambien te amo.

Aubrey: -Si si mucho amor, descansa- colgó.

Chloe: -¿Que hiciste?

Aubrey: -Haremos una versión rusa de Jersey Shore. Será Moscú Shore.

Chloe: -¿Beca y Stacie vivirán aquí?

Aubrey: -Claro. Aquí no hay seguridad.

Chloe: -Eres una genio.

Aubrey: -Lo sé, duérmete.

Nos dormimos planeando todo lo que haríamos, hasta que nos despertó el sonido de la puerta.

Aubrey: -Abre tú, seguro es la enamorada.

Chloe: -Con Stacie.

Aubrey: -¡Yo abro!- se levantó.

Aubrey no traía camisa solo sostén deportivo, yo caminé tras ella. En efecto, eran Beca y Stacie. Sin pensarlo me lancé sobre Beca para besarla.

Aubrey: -¡Consíganse una habitación!

Chloe: -¡Cállate, Posen!

Stacie: -Chloe ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

Chloe: -Claro. Espero que les guste el frío porque a partir de ahora...nosotras cuatro viviremos juntas.

 **Ven? Yo les dije que Aubrey no era mala :c pero quieren que desaparezca, yo solo les diré que no pienso hacerla desaparecer xD**

 **Les cuento algo? La temporada 2 ya se esta acercando(8**


	49. Chapter 49

Aubrey: -Con cuarteto y todo- todas reímos excepto Beca, no le había casuado gracia pues era la única que lo tomó enserio.

Chloe: -Sólo está bromeando- le susurré en el oído.

Beca: -No me gusta.

Aubrey: -Sólo hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente.

Stacie: -¿Qué pasa?

Aubrey: -Sólo hay una habitación.

Chloe: -Fácil; Stacie y tú duermen en el sofá y Beca y yo en la habitación.

Stacie: -Oye ¿A tí como te dicen?

Chloe: -La mayoría de veces me llaman Chloe- Sonreí.

Aubrey: -A la moneda.

Beca: -¿Por qué no sólo dividimos la habitación en dos?

Chloe: -Tiene razón.

Subimos a la habitación, era lo suficientemente grande para dividirla pero había un problemita.

Stacie: -Lo malo será que escucharemos los gemidos ajenos.

Chloe: -Ok, no podemos dormir aquí las cuatro, debemos hacer algo al respecto.

Aubrey: -¿Por qué no le dices a tu papá que nos consiga otra casa?

Chloe: -¿Con dos habitaciones? No estará de acuerdo.

Stacie: -Tendremos que hacer otra habitación en el living, de todos modos no recibimos visitas.

Aubrey: -Nos turnaremos la habitación.

Beca: -Esta noche es de Chloe y mía. Adiós- me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia la habitación.

Stacie: -¡Eso no es justo!

Beca y yo nos lanzamos a la cama.

Beca: -Esa tipa sigue sin agradarme.

Chloe: -Pues tendrán que aprender a llevarse ahora que vas a vivir con ella.

Beca: -Chloe, debemos pensar en algo. No pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en esta farsa.

Chloe: -Luego pensaremos en esto, al menos tenemos un año para arreglarnos.

En eso entraron Aubrey y Stacie.

Stacie: -Te dije que todavía no estaban haciendo nada.

Aubrey: -Si pero no me desnudaré afuera.

Chloe: -¿Qué les pasa?

Stacie: -Aubrey y yo hicimos una apuesta ¿Y ustedes?

Beca: -Nosotros pasaremos el día fuera.

Aubrey: -¿Sin nosotras?

Chloe: -Aún no le agradas a Beca.

Beca: -¡Chloe!

Chloe: -¡Es la verdad!

Aubrey: -Lo entiendo. Estoy casada con el amor de su vida.

Beca: -No vuelvas a repetir eso.

Chloe: -Ay no, no debiste decir eso.

Aubrey: -Estoy...casada...con el amor...de...tu vida- sonrió.

Beca se levantó pero yo la detuve, conocía a Aubrey, hizo exactamente lo que yo haría si me hubieran dicho eso.

Chloe: -Beca, no vuelvas a retar a Aubrey, la conozco. Personas como nosotros no resistimos que nos reten.

Beca: -Es que odio que tenga razón.

Chloe: -Pero haciendo locuras no vas a hacer que deje de tener razón ¿Qué te importa más un papel o mi corazón?

Aubrey: -Siempre y cuando no sea papel higiénico.

Beca: -Sólo óyela es una cretina.

Chloe: -Es relajada, es lo que pasa. Y tú no así que por eso chocan sus personalidades.

Beca: -Y cómo tu y yo somos diferentes y nos amamos.

Chloe: -Porque yo soy niña. Si fuese yo quien dijera todo lo que Aubrey dice te aseguro que te gustaría.

Aubrey: -Oigan dejen de poner Aubrey y niña en la misma oración porque les juro que siento menos pesado mi entrepierna.

Beca: -Deja de decir tantas obscenidades frente a ellas.

Stacie: -He pasado toda mi vida con Chloe, Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Beca: -Es que no lo sé. Cuando ella lo dice me da repulsión pero cuando Chloe lo dice es tan...diferente.

Aubrey: -Es que yo lo digo más sexy.

Stacie: -Ok, esto se acabó. Aubrey eres una engreída- la jaló de la espalda hacia afuera.

Beca: -No sé si pueda hacer esto.

Chloe: -Beca, debes comenzar a abrir los ojos y ver que no toda la gente es como tú.

Beca: -Es que no sé si pueda vivir con alguien así.

Chloe: -Pudiste vivir conmigo en el internado, sí podrás con esto tambien.

Beca: -No lo sé.

Chloe: -Mira, para que se te haga divertido. Por cada obscenidad que diga Aubrey yo voy a darte un beso.

Beca: -Hecho. Ahora, vístete porque vamos a salir.

Chloe: -¿Con Stacie y Aubrey?- sonreí.

Beca: -Está bien. Con Stacie y Aubrey- dijo de mala gana.

Me vestí y salimos las cuatro en el auto que nos había dado mi padre a Aubrey y a mí. El lugar era muy raro, muy diferente a Las Vegas.

Chloe: -Beca ¿Conoces Moscú?

Beca: -Para nada.

Stacie: -Entonces ¿Dónde vamos?

Beca: -No tengo ni idea.

Chloe: -Que orgullosa me siento.

Aubrey: -Somos las malas influencias.

Chloe: -Estoy aún más orgullosa.

Stacie: -Si si, lo que digan. Pero no andaremos en círculos, debemos ir a algún lado, no hemos ni desayunado y casi es mediodía.

Aubrey: -Allá - señaló un lugar

Stacie: -¡Donde sea! ¡Solo necesito meterme algo a la boca!- nos estacionamos.

Aubrey: -Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Beca: -Esto me da asco- tapó su cara con su mano.

Chloe: -Sólo ignórala- reí.

Salimos del auto y entramos a desayunar.

Cajera: -Dobroye utro Chto vy khotite , chtoby poyest?

Stacie, Aubrey y Chloe: -Mi€&# - al mismo tiempo.

Beca: -Chetyre buterbrody i kokteyli chetyre klubniki.

Aubrey: -¿Pero qué p$€ # madre?

Cajera: -Sadites´, pozhaluysta

Beca: -Spasibo.

Aubrey: -Doble Mi€&# - todas estábamos boquiabiertas.

Beca: -Vamos a sentarnos- rio.

Nos sentamos aún en shock.

Stacie: -¿Qué fue eso?

Beca: -Ruso.

Chloe: -¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablas ruso?

Beca: -¿Alguna vez tú me dijiste que idiomas hablas?

Chloe: -¡Por que ni el español lo hablo bien!

Beca: -Por eso es que inventas palabras.

Stacie: -¿Dónde los aprendiste?- Llegó una mesera y nos dio emparedados y malteadas.

Beca: -Mis padres me obligaban a estudiarlos desde pequeña.

Stacie: -¿Hablas otros?- absorbí el líquido.

Beca: -Hablo siete idiomas- escupí la malteada en la cara de Aubrey.

Stacie: -¡Chloe!- Beca comenzó a reír como loca, yo comencé a toser; me estaba ahogando.

Aubrey: -¡Excelente!- dijo sarcástica limpiándose con una servilleta.

Beca: -¿Estás bien?- me daba golpesitos en la espalda mientras reía.

Chloe: -¿Quieres matarme?

Beca: -¿Por qué lo dices?

Chloe: -Yo a duras penas machaco el español y tú hablas siete idiomas.

Aubrey: -Para la próxima que vayas a mostrar que eres super dotada me avisas para apartarme.

Beca: -No es mi culpa- dio un mordisco al sandwich.

Chloe: -¿Y qué idiomas hablas?- di otro sorbo.

Aubrey: -¡Espera espera! Trágate eso primero- lo tragué y reí.

Beca: -Español; obviamente. Ingles; vivo en Atlanta, Francés, italiano, ruso, holandés y alemán.

Chloe: -Di algo en todos esos.

Beca: -Aubrey is a jerk, fou, scemo, kretinakh, dom, Trottel. (Aubrey es una idiota (En todos los idiomas)

Stacie: -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Beca: -Ah. Que comamos.

Aubrey: -Creí haber escuchado mi nombre.

Beca: -Ah es que, así es 'Tengo' en alemán.

Chloe: -Ni quien te crea- le susurré en el oído.

Stacie: -Di faje en todos esos idiomas.

Beca: -No soy diccionario.

Aubrey: -¿Cómo le dijiste?

Stacie: -Tranquilízate.

Chloe: -Sólo están jugando. Vamos, dilo. Yo tambien quiero saber.

Beca: -Pero me da verguenza decirlo aquí.

Chloe: -Dímelo en el oído y yo lo digo.

Beca: -No puedo creerlo- se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme.

Chloe: -En inglés sex obvio- Stacie rió- En francés y alemán sexe, ese me gusta. En italiano ¿Sex tambien? ¡No tienen imaginación los italianos! En holandés y ruso...

Beca: -¡No lo digas en voz alta!

Chloe: -Seks.

Stacie: -¡Seks!

Beca: -Oh Dios- se daba contra la mesa.

Aubrey: -Oye no te des contra la mesa que la vas a romper.

Chloe: -Irónico.

Entre risas y obscenidades de parte de Aubrey, Stacie y yo terminamos de desayu-morzar y salimos de nuevo en el auto.

Stacie: -¿Dónde vamos?

Chloe: -Vamos a un sexshop.

Aubrey: -Apoyo la idea.

Beca: -Que dificíl es estar entre ustedes.

Chloe: -Acéptalo tambien quieres ir ahí.

Beca: -¡Ok! Pero no hagan ningún tipo de espectáculo.

Chloe: -De todos modos ni nos entenderían.

Aubrey: -Beca quiere ver que tan gruesos son los látigos- se burló.

Beca: -Cállate.

Chloe: -Y tú quieres conseguirte un consolador jumbo- defendí a Beca.

Stacie: -¡Oye no le digas eso!- reímos a carcajadas todos, incluso Beca.

Al fin llegamos a aquél lugar, entramos.

Aubrey: -Ahh, mi hogar- suspiró.

Stacie: -Ok, no me quería dar cuenta de eso.

Beca: -¿Pueden comprar lo que vayan a comprar e irnos?

Chloe: -Ven que tú me tienes que ayudar a elegir el aceite.

Beca: -¿Y eso para qué es?

Aubrey: -Para que no te duela el...

Chloe: -¡Aubrey!

Aubrey: -Ya me callo.

Exploramos toda la tienda hasta que hallé unos consoladores con cinturón, de los que usan las lesbianas.

Chloe: -¡Oye Stacie! ¿Te acuerdas cuando usábamos de estas?

Stacie: -¡Buenos tiempos!

Aubrey y Beca: -¡Qué!- Stacie y yo soltamos en carcajadas.

Chloe: -Es broma.

La verdad no queríamos comprar nada, pero necesitábamos divertirnos, así que Stacie, Aubrey y yo quedamos en hacer que Beca comprara un consolador.

Chloe: -Toma- se lo dí.

Beca: -¿Y esto para qué?

Chloe: -Yo no sé ruso, debes hablar con la cajera y pagarlo- le di la tarjeta.

Beca: -¡No lo haré!

Chloe: -Ok, lo haré yo, pero acompáñame siquiera para saber que me dice.

Me acerqué a la cajera con Beca.

Chloe: -Eto bol´no?- (Esto duele)

Beca: -Increíble- se volteó.

Cajera: -Ne znayu- Sonrojada.

Chloe: -De todos modos ni lo quería- antes se la hubiera lanzado a la cabeza, pero esta vez simplemente lo dejé en el mostrador.

Stacie: -Vámonos.

Beca: -¿No lo compraste?

Chloe: -No es que no trae luces.

Aubrey: -¿Y para qué lo quieres con luces?

Chloe: -Quiero ver si las luces traspasan cuando lo esté...

Beca: -¡Nos vamos!- me jaló antes que terminara la oración. Subimos al auto -¿Cómo que no hablabas ruso?

Chloe: -Es que con la clase que nos diste hoy en el restaurante aprendí, que gran maestra eres.

Stacie: -¿Ahora dónde vamos?

Beca: -¿Preguntarás eso cada vez que salgamos de un lugar?

Stacie: -¡Si! ¿Algún problema?

Chloe: -¡Stacie!

Stacie: -¡Chloe!

Aubrey: -¡Aubrey!

Beca: -Idiota- arrancó a toda velocidad.

Chloe: -Oye, Stacie ¿Recuerdas la canción 'Rock me'?

Stacie: -¿Nuestra versión?

Chloe: -¡Si! 1,2,3...

Stacie y Chloe: -Quiero que me fajes, fajes fajes, fajes duro.

Beca: -¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!- gritó.

Regresamos a la casa, pero notamos que había un coche estacionado.

Stacie: -¿Quién será?

Beca: -Iré a ver.

Aubrey: -¡No! Puede ser el padre de Chloe, iré yo.

Aubrey se bajó y se asomó por una venta- se volteó y corrió hacia nosotros.

Aubrey: -¡Son tus padres! ¡Maldito viejo nos vino a buscar y viene con tu madre!- gritó en susurró

 **OH NO AUBREY! OH NO BECA! OH NO STACIE! OH NO CHLOE! xD #TodosSomosOhNo**

 **Quieren que termine la temporada 1 hoy?**

 **Natalia.06: Gracias! Me da mucho gusto que te guste la novela y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review en los capítulos**


	50. Chapter 50

Chloe: -Beca debes huír con Stacie.

Aubrey: -¡Bájate, corre!

Me bajé del auto con Aubrey. Beca y Stacie se fueron en el auto, yo entré con Aubrey a la casa fingiendo agrado. Debíamos actuar.

Aubrey: -Te dije que te iba a gustar- ambas sonreíamos.

Chloe: -Si, me encanto. Siempre me sorprendes- miré hacia mis padres- ¿Mamá?- me fingí sorprendida y corrí hacia ella.

Señora Beale: -¡Hija!

Aubrey: -Buenas tardes, señores.

Señor Beale: -Hola, Aubrey.

Chloe: -Hola, papá- dije seca.

Señor Beale: -Hola, hija. Bueno Aubrey, quédate un ratito con mi esposa, debo hablar con mi hija.

Mi papá me guió hasta la cocina dejando a mi mamá con Aubrey.

Señor Beale: -Tu madre no sabe nada de lo que pasó así que más te vale que te comportes.

Chloe: -A mi tambien me da gusto volverte a ver, papá- bromeé.

Señor Beale: -Hablo enserio- dijo serio.

Chloe: -Tranquilo, a Aubrey y a mí no nos costó reconciliarnos. De todas formas tuve un pasado con ella ¿Recuerdas?

Señor Beale: -¿Osea que ya tendremos el nieto?

Chloe: -¡Sólo fue una noche! ¡Tranquilo!- salí de la cocina.

Señora Beale: -Fue tan rápido, pero es normal en tí que hagas cosas locas, hija.

Chloe: -Lo siento por no esperarte, mamá. Es que Aubrey y yo queríamos estar juntas lo más pronto posible.

Señora Beale: -Pero si ya estaban juntas ¿Por qué tomaron esta desición?

Chloe: -Sabes que el amor siempre comete locuras sin importar nada.

Señora Beale: -Que hermoso.

Chloe: -Así es- me senté en las piernas de Aubrey, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Señor Beale: -¿están felices? -Trataba de probarnos.

Chloe: -Como nunca- abracé a Aubrey.

Señora Beale: -Me alegro por ustedes.

Aubrey: -¿Y a qué se debe su visita?

Señor Beale: -Mi esposa quiso verlas.

Señora Beale: -Así es, espero no incomodarlas.

Chloe: -Para nada.

Señor Beale: -¿Entonces no les importa que nos quedemos a dormir?

Chloe: -Papá, tienes memoria de pollo ¿O qué? Sólo hay una habitación aquí.

Señor Beale: -Claro que no, hay dos. La puerta enllavada que está al otro lado es otra.

Aubrey: -¿Y por qué la enllavó?

Señora Beale: -Sí ¿Por qué?

Señor Beale: -Verás...-dijo nervioso- pensé que no la necesitarían.

Señora Beale: -¿Tú tienes la llave?

Señor Beale: -Si.

Aubrey: -Viejo de las mil madres- me susurró en el oído.

Señora Beale: -Entonces ¿No habrá problema en que nos quedemos?

Aubrey: -Ehh- me miró.

Chloe: -En lo absoluto.

Señor Beale: -Que bien porque nos quedaremos dos días.

Aubrey: -Fuck- me volvió a susurrar.

Señora Beale: -¿Qué tanto se susurran?

Chloe: -Oh, es Aubrey que siempre está diciendome cosas amorosas al oído.

Señora Beale: -Que tierno, vamos a la habitación porque ya está oscureciendo.

Aubrey: -Claro suban. Nosotras subiremos en un segundo.

Señora Beale: -Vamos- se fueron.

Aubrey: -¡Pero qué...!

Chloe: -¡Shhh!

Aubrey: -¿Ahora qué haremos?

Chloe: -¡Pues nada! Fingir por dos días.

Aubrey: -¿Estaré dos días sin ver a Stacie?

Chloe: -Nooo. La traeremos y le diremos a mis padres que es tu amante.

Aubrey: -Stacie no es mi amante.

Chloe: -¡Estás casada! Cualquier mujer que no sea yo es tu amante.

Aubrey: -Aún no me la creo que estoy casada.

Chloe: -Yo trato de no pensarlo mucho.

Aubrey: -Subamos que se van a preguntar que tanto hacemos.

Chloe: -Vamos.

Nos abrazamos y subimos.

Señora Beale: -Se ve acogedora la casa.

Chloe: -Lo es.

Señor Beale: -Bueno, vayamos a cenar y luego a dormir. Mañana queremos ir al doctor.

Chloe: -¿Al doctor? ¿Para qué?

Señor Beale: -Bueno, le conté a tu madre que Aubrey y tú quieren tener un hijo así que queremos asegurarnos que todo esté bien.

Señora Beale: -Aunque me inquieta que apenas cumplirás 22.

Chloe: -Si, pero es que Aubrey y yo no queremos esperar.

Señora Beale: -Bueno, vayamos a cenar.

Bajamos y salimos en su auto.

Señor Beale: -¿Les gustó el auto que les di?

Aubrey: -Si, está genial.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy fino.

Señora Beale: -¿Y cómo te trata Aubrey?

Chloe: -Excelente, es la esposa perfecta- apreté su entrepierna por debajo de la mesa. Ella se quejó.

Señora Beale: -¿Te sucede algo?

Aubrey: -No, nada. Sólo fue un espasmo.

Señor Beale: -¿Qué vamos a ordenar?

Aubrey: -¿Qué quieres tú, amor?

Chloe: -Ordena por mí, cielo.

Ordenamos y nos llevaron la comida.

Señora Beale: -¿Y cómo planean llamar a su hijo?

Aubrey: -Si es niño Andrew.

Chloe: -Y si es niña, Stacie.

Señora Beale: -Ayy que linda- mi padre me miró con desagrado, yo sólo le sonreí.

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a casa.

Señor Beale: -Bueno, ya es tarde. Pero igual puede hacer al nieto.

Chloe: -¡Papá!

Señora Beale: -Si querido, te estás pasando.

Señor Beale: -Sólo decía.

Chloe: -Bueno, muero de sueño, buenas noches- se despidieron y nos fuimos a la habitación.

Aubrey: -Hoy no hay 'faje'- hizo comillas.

Chloe: -No estés tan segura. Llamaré a Beca, haz ruidos de gemidos.

Aubrey: -No haré eso.

Chloe: -¿Hola?

Beca: -¿Qué pasó?

Chloe: -Se quedarán a dormir por dos días, no nos veremos entonces.

Beca: -¿Y nosotras qué? Estamos en la cochera de tu casa desde que salieron a cenar, estamos dentro del auto.

Chloe: -¡Que! ¡Que locura es esa!

Beca: -No dormiremos aquí.

Stacie: -¿Es Chloe? Dile que la amo.

Beca: -Stacie, espérate.

Stacie: -¡Dile!

Chloe: -Tengo una idea pero es arriesgada.

Beca: -Dime.

Stacie: -Dile que la amo o toco la bocina.

Beca: -Ni se te ocurra.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -A ti no, a Stacie. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Stacie: -¿Le vas a decir?

Beca: -¡No!

La bocina sonó, la puerta de mis padres se abrió.

Chloe: -Maldita Stacie- tiré el teléfono y salí.

Aubrey: -¿Qué pasó?

Señora Beale: -Escuchamos la bocina de un auto abajo ¡Se nos están robando el auto!- bajaron.

Chloe: -No no no- los seguí.

Señor Beale: -Ahí está el auto, pero por cualquier cosa lo meteré a la cochera.

Chloe: -¡No! Deja que Aubrey lo haga.

Señor Beañe: -No, además el sonido salió de la cochera, quiero ve que hay ahí.

Chloe: -No, no quieres- me interpuse.

Señora Beale: -Chloe ¿Pasa algo que no sepamos?

Aubrey: -Enserio, no se tomen la molestia, yo lo hago.

Señor Beale: -No, yo voy- tomó las llaves, salió de la casa e introdujo el auto.

Aubrey y yo corrimos hacia la cochera.

Aubrey: -¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -Stacie sonó la bocina. Está con Beca dentro del auto.

Aubrey: -Voy a matarla.

Chloe: -No si yo la mato primero.

Llegamos a la cochera y vimos como mi padre metió el auto, bajó.

Señor Beale: -Abriré su auto.

Chloe: -¡Para qué!

Señor Beale: -Fue su bocina la que sonó, quiero ver que es lo que anda mal.

Aubrey: -¡No! No se moleste, lo revisaré mañana.

Señor Beale: -Lo haré ya mismo- abrió la puerta y entró.

Chloe: -No puede ser- me volteé y abracé a Aubrey- No puedo ver esto.

Aubrey: -No están.

Chloe: -¿Qué?- me aparté. Mi padre salió del auto.

Señor Beale: -Mañana lo llevaremos al mecánico, parece que todo está bien, pero uno nunca sabe.

Aubrey: -Si, es mejor llevarlo donde alguien que sepa.

Señor Beale: -Bueno, ya es muy tarde, ahora si a dormir.

Chloe: -¡Cárgame!- me lancé a sus brazos, Aubrey me cargó hasta la habitación.

Señora Beale: -Que lindos se miran, ¿Por qué tú nunca me cargas así?

Señor Beale: -Porque pesas el doble que yo.

Chloe: -Además él a duras penas se aguanta a sí mismo.

Aubrey: -Bueno, nos vamos- entramos a la habitación.

Aubrey me lanzó a la cama.

Stacie: -Auch!- Di un grito del susto.

Chloe: -¡Qué haces aqui, desquiciada!

Stacie: -No ibamos a dejar que nos viera tu padre.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Beca?

Stacie: -Como no sabíamos en qué habitación era que estaban, ella decidió entrar en la otra.

Aubrey y Chloe: -¡Qué!

Stacie: -Sólo bromeo, está en el baño.

Justo ella salía.

Beca: -Si no la matas tú la mato yo.

Chloe: -Júralo que la voy a matar.

Stacie: -Es que no te mandaba mi recado.

Aubrey: -Estás loca- se lanzó sobre ella para besarla.

Chloe: -¿Ahora como dormiremos?

Stacie: -Acostados.

Chloe: -Tú dormirás en el suelo.

Beca: -Dos de nosotras deben irse a un hotel.

Chloe: -¿En qué auto?

Beca: -¿Y para qué crees que son los pies?

Aubrey: .Bien, entonces vete tú.

Stacie: -Chloe y yo nos quedamos, ustedes dos van a dormir al hotel.

Aubrey: -No no no.

Beca: -Tendremos que acomodarnos las cuatro aquí.

Nos recostamos. Beca y Aubrey en los extremos y Stacie y yo en medio.

Chloe: -Pero cero faje por hoy ¿Ok? Aguántense.

Stacie: -¡Trío! Todas menos Beca.

Beca: -Stacie no me des otra razón para matarte.

Chloe: -Duérmanse.

Aubrey: -¿Le pusiste seguro a la puerta?

Chloe: -Si, Claro.

Aubrey: -Moscú Shore abre sus puertas y cierra sus camas, que comiencen los quejidos.

Chloe: -La que gima le corto las bolas.

Stacie: -¿Y si soy yo?

Chloe: -Si eres tú te corto los pechos.

Stacie: -Calladitas todos.

Aubrey: -Ahh ahh ahh- fingía quejidos.

Chloe: -¡Cállate o te meto un pepino usado de Jessica en la boca!

Stacie: -Hablando de Jessica ¿Qué habrá sido de esa zorra?

Chloe: -No lo sé. En un sembrado de pepinos tal vez.

Beca: -¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Chloe: -Ohh si, si fue la mujer de estas dos.

Stacie: -¿Ah si?

Chloe: -Aubrey era el amor de loco de la verdurera y Beca se la quitó.

Stacie: -Wooow.

Aubrey: -¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si estuvieran solas? Estamos aquí.

Beca: -Tenían que ponerse a hablar de eso.

Stacie: -Osea que no eres la primera mujer que le gana Beca.

Aubrey: -¡Basta!- se levantó- Beca no me ganó nada, yo se las dejé a ambas.

Chloe: -¿Disculpa?

Beca: -Jessica me prefirió a mí a pesar de que yo no le hacía caso y Chloe nunca me dejó de amar, ni tú pudiste hacer que me olvidara.

Aubrey: -No me retes, Mitchell...no me hagas recuperarla sólo para mostrarte quien soy yo.

 **Aubrey se puso al brinco xD**


	51. Chapter 51

Me levanté y le di una bofetada a Aubrey.

Chloe: -Tú que le causas la más minima lágrima a Stacie y yo que te sancocho las bolas.

Beca: -Es obvio que le sigues gustando- me abrazó por la espalda. Me dí cuenta que era para marcar territorio, al menos no me orinaba como los gatos.

Stacie: -Está bien, ya entendí- dijo triste.

Aubrey: -¿Ve lo que causas?

Beca: -Tú fuiste la único que lo provocó.

Chloe: -¡Cállense que mis padres nos van a escuchar!

Aubrey: -Stace- se acercó a ella.

Stacie: -No te me acerques.

Aubrey: -Pero..-se acercaba.

Beca: -¿Qué no escuchaste que no quiere que la toques?

Aubrey: -Tú no te metas.

Beca: -Sólo estás ardida, porque me quedo con las mujeres que quieres.

Aubrey: -Y aún así soy yo quien está casada con la que tú amas.

Beca: -Ahora me vas a escuchar- me soltó.

Chñpe: -¡Espérate! Aquí nadie puede arrancarse nada. Estamos en una situación difícil, así que hay que hacer una tregua mientras tanto, luego de esto pueden sacarse a todas las mujeres que quieran.

Aubrey: -¡Me vale lo que ella diga! Sólo no quiero que me cause problemas con Stacie.

Chloe: -Pues habla con ella y arregla las cosas.

Aubrey se recostó a la par de Stacie y comenzaron a hablar. Yo jalé de la mano a Beca hasta el balcón.

Beca: -No sé cuanto más pueda con esto.

Chloe: -¿Por qué compiten tanto entre sí?

Beca: -Ambas estamos hechas m #&%. Yo le gané a las dos mujeres que ella tenía pero ella está casada con la mujer que amo.

Chloe: -Stacie anda con mi esposa y yo no digo nada.

Beca: -No vuelvas a llamarla así.

Chloe: -Mi esposa Aubrey. Soy la señora de Posen.

Beca: -¿Por qué me haces esto?

Chloe: -Te dije que soy del tipo de persona que no le gusta que la reten.

Beca: -No has cambiado tanto como pensé.

Chloe: -Deje de ser maldita, no directa.

Beca: -¿Eso que significa?

Chloe: -Que todo lo que digo es verdad. Lo que siento por tí y lo que pienso.

Beca: -¿Y qué sientes por mí?- me miró.

Chloe: -¿Con que queriendo sacar ventaja?

Beca: -Porque nunca puedes ser dulce voluntariamente.

Chloe: -Es mi personalidad.

Beca: -No pelearé contigo.

Chloe: -A menos que sea así- me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente- Tengo frío.

Beca: -Entremos.

Chloe: -Abrázame- me abrazó- Odio que seas más baja que yo.

Beca: -Se vería más tétrico que tú fueras más baja que yo.

Chloe: -Sí, y me sentiría rara. Como estar enamorada de minimí.

Beca: -¿Qué pasa por tu mente cuando me miras?

Chloe: -A ti desnuda- reí- No, es broma. No lo sé, me da algo como alegría, ansiedad, ganas de comerte, como ver un malvavisco en medio de una piscina de nachos.

Beca: -¿Soy un malvavisco?

Chloe: -Es que...sabes...yo soy el fuego y tú el malvavisco. Juntas somos como...perfectas.

Beca: -Y yo que estaba empezando a sentir frío.

Chloe: -Tengo una mejor manera de calentarte.

Beca: -Sabía que saldrías con algo así.

Chloe: -No enserio, me refería a un chocolate caliente.

Beca: -Si quieres voy a preparártelo.

Chloe: -Mis padres pueden bajar.

Beca: -No me quedaré con Aubrey aquí.

Chloe: -Está bien, pero calladita si porque nos pueden hallar.

Beca: -Bien.

Entramos y nos llevamos con algo que no nos sorprendió tanto. Stacie con Aubrey bajo las sábanas teniendo una excelente reconciliación.

Beca: -Ay no- se tapó el rostro.

Chloe: -Cuidado con la fricción ¡Cuidado con la fricción!

Aubrey: -¡No miren!- me tapaban con las sábanas.

Chloe: -¡Pero las conozco a ambas!

Beca: -No me lo recuerdes- me jaló de la mano y salimos lo más silenciosas posibles.

Bajamos a la cocina y comencé a calentar la leche con la vainilla. Beca troceaba el chocolate.

Beca: -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estábamos en la cocina?

Chloe: -Cuando me seguías a todos lados porque tenías miedo que me escapara.

Beca: -Ahora doy mi brazo a torcer a que tú eres la que no se quiere despegar.

Chloe: -No me hagas meterte ese cuchillo en lo más angosto que tengas.

Beca: -Eres más dulce que este chocolate- tomó un trocito y lo introdujo en mi boca.

Chloe: -Amo el chocolate.

Beca: -¿Más que a mí?

Chloe: -Nada es más rico que tú.

Beca: -Se te evapora la leche.

Chloe: -Y luego dices que yo soy la vulgar- apagué la estufa.

Beca: -Eres increíble- sonrió. Sabía que no lo había dicho en ese sentido pero era divertido hacerle pensar que sí.

Colocamos los trozos en los vasos y luego le dejamos caer la leche, lo metimos al microondas.

Chloe: -Debemos hacer algo en los diez minutos que se calienta el chocolate.

Beca: -Creo que ya sé que- me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre el desayunador.

Me comenzó a besar muy dulce y suave, yo acariciaba su cabello suave y sedoso, escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Chloe: -¡Escóndete!

Beca se agachó y se metió bajo el desayunador.

Señora Beale: -¿Hija? Pensé que era un ladrón.

Chloe: -No- dije nerviosa.

Señora Beale: -¿Qué haces?- se sentó frente a mí.

Chloe: -Preparando chocolate caliente para Aubrey y para mí.

Señora Beale: -Regálame un vaso con agua- Se lo serví- Chloe tengo que hablar contigo.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa?- me senté, tenía a Beca bajo mis pies, literalmente.

Señora Beale: -¿Por qué será que no...no sé...no te veo muy feliz?

Chloe: -¿De qué hablas? Lo estoy.

Señoe Beale: -Tu papá me insistió hace unos meses que te presionáramos para casarte con Aubrey y te dejé sola..¿Él te dijo algo?

Beca me pellizcó la pierna.

Chloe: -¡Ay!- mi mamá hizo cara de susto- ¡No! No me dijo nada, yo tomé la desición.

Señora Beale: -Eso espero, porque él falsificó mi permiso para que te casaras.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Señora Beale: -Sí, pero si nadie dice nada pues es válido- Sonó el microondas.

Chloe: -B-b-bueno, mamá. Me voy antes que se enfríe el chocolate.

Señora Beale: -Yo no tengo sueño, veré televisión- se fue. Beca se levantó.

Beca: -¡Tu matrimonio no es válido! ¡Es ilegal!

Chloe: -¡Shh! Toma- saqué los chocolates y se los di- Hablemos esto arriba.

Beca: -Debes ir a distraer a tu madre en lo que subo.

Chloe: -Está de espaldas en el living, no nos verás.

Beca: -Ok, vamos.

Subimos lo más calladas posibles pero vimos que la puerta de nuestra habitación estaba abierta, nos asomamos y ahí estaba ¡Mi papá! adentro con Stacie y Aubrey.

 **OH NO STAUBREY! xD**


	52. Chapter 52

Aubrey: -Sí, está dormida.

Señor Beale: -¿Y por qué estás desnuda?

Aubrey: -Bueno, eso no es difícil de adivinarlo.

Miré que Stacie estaba escondida bajo la sábana. Beca y yo le hacíamos señas a Aubrey desde la puerta.

Aubrey: -Muero de sueño, usted tambien debería descansar.

Señor Beale: -Claro, iré abajo a buscar a mi esposa.

Beca y yo corrimos y nos escondimos en la habitación de mis padres, mi padre bajó. Salimos y entramos a la habitación rápidamente, Stacie se quitó la sábana de encima.

Chloe: -¡Que fue eso!

Aubrey: -Tú padre andaba buscando a tu madre y nos halló a Stacie y a mí en pleno acto.

Beca: -¿Y la vio?

Aubrey: -Claro que no, tenía la luz apagada y cuando la encendió Stacie se escondió y él pensó que era Chloe.

Chloe: -Yo acabo de toparme con mi mamá abajo.

Beca: -¡Ahi vienen!

Miré que mis padres subían.

Chloe: -Stacie, Beca. Debajo de la cama ¡Ya!

Beca se lanzó debajo de la cama con Stacie desnuda, yo lancé mi camisa por los aires y me tiré en la cama, justo entraron mis padres.

Señor Beale: -Aubrey...una pregunta.

Aubrey: -¿Qué pasa?

Señora Beale: -¿Cómo puede ser posible que Chloe esté en la cocina y aquí contigo al mismo tiempo?

Aubrey: -¿Q-q-qué?

Señora Beale: -Sí, estaba conmigo haciendo chocolate caliente hace un segundo.

Aubrey: -Eh yo..no...no ha bajado.

Señora Beale: -¿Y qué es eso que está en la mesita?

Aubrey: -Chocolate caliente.

Señor Beale: -Aubrey.. ¿Hay algo que nos estés ocultando?

Chloe: -¡Ta-dah!- me levanté sin camisa.

Señora Beale: -¡Hija! ¡Estás desnuda!

Chloe: -Sí, es que Aubrey y yo queríamos jugarles una broma.

Señor Beale: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Explícales, Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Ah, es que...le dije a Chloe que fuera por chocolate caliente y ella bajó.

Señor Beale: -Pero ella estaba aquí.

Aubrey: -No, estaba sola.

Señor Beale: -¿Y qué era el bulto que tenías a la par?

Aubrey: -Almohadas.

Señor Beale: -Pero estabas haciendo...

Aubrey: -¡Ah! Eso se los explicas tú, cielo.

Chloe: -Es que...yo ya había terminado de...ya sabes...el orgasmo pero Aubrey no así que la dejé para que terminara solo el trabajo.

La boca de mis padres cayó al suelo.

Señora Beale: -Querido, creo que esa es su vida privada no deberíamos meternos.

Señor Beale: -Está bien, esta noche ha sido muy larga, vamos a dormir.

Se fueron. Me asomé debajo de la cama y ahí estaba Stacie intentando taparse y Beca mas socado que nadie.

Chloe: -Te ves muy sexy.

Beca: -No es por nada- se deslizó hacia afuera- Pero tienes unos padre bien metiches.

Aubrey: -Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Stacie: -¡Beca sal de una vez!- la empujó.

Chloe: -¡Está bueno que les pase esto! ¡Por calientes!

Stacie: -Mira quien habla amiga- Salió.

Chloe: -Beca voltéate- Beca se volteó, todas lanzamos una carcajada- Al menos soy caliente en privado no bajo las narices de mis padres.

Aubrey: -¿Cuánto tiempo tienen sin hacer nada de nada? Se ven sedientas.

Chloe: -Desde hace tres días...¡Y a tí que te importa! Calenturienta entrepierna optimista.

Aubrey: -Mi entrepierna no es optimista, es realista.

Chloe: -Ahorita no estás haciendo nada y meto mis manos al fuego porque lo tienes alegre.

Aubrey: -Eso no es cierto.

Chloe: -Demuéstralo.

Beca: -No, que no lo demuestre.

Stacie le quitó la sábana de encima a Aubrey y si, estaba alegre.

Chloe: -Wowow, eso necesita atención- señalé a aquella zona.

Aubrey: -No es mi culpa que Beca no te satisfaga en ese sentido.

Beca: -Mira nada más, es la mitad de mi..

Chloe: -¡Beca!

Aubrey: -Hagamos una competencia.

Stacie: -¿Quién la tiene más hermosa?

Beca: -Ay Dios, no puedo con esto- tapó su cara con sus manos.

Aubrey: -Chloe tú lo sabes perfectamente, dinos.

Stacie: -Sí, dinos.

Chloe: -Lo digo por votación unánime.

Beca: -Está bien, dilo- sonrió.

Chloe: -Beca.

Aubrey: -¡M$€#%$! Eres un animal.

Chloe: -¡Cállate calentón!

Stacie: -¡Cálmense! Mejor vayan a la otra habitación y le gritan al oído a los padres de Chloe que estamos aquí, así sería más discreto que esto.

Chloe: -¿Qué hora es?

Beca: -Las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Chloe: -Stacie y Aubrey, al suelo a matar las pulgas y bajar esa inflamación.

Stacie: -No dormiremos en el suelo.

Chloe: -Entonces pónganse ropa, callémonos y durmamos.

Beca y Aubrey me quedaron viendo fijamente.

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Beca: -No vas a hacerle ese pecado a Aubrey.

Stacie: -¿Cuál pecado?

Chloe: -Ahh. Que asco pero ni modo. Aubrey, ve.

Aubrey se levantó al baño a deshacerse de su 'inflamación' Por fin Beca sabía algo sobre faje, cuando están de esa forma no bajarle eso causa dolor.

Stacie: -No entiendo nada.

Chloe: -Ve a vestirte, hermosa- acaricié su cabello.

Stacie se vistió, Beca y yo nos recostamos y Aubrey salió en unos minutos.

Aubrey: -Soy una mujer nuevo- suspiró.

Chloe: -Pues échate de una vez, ya me tienen hastiada de tanto faje.

Beca: -Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Chloe: -¡Silencio todo el mundo!

Beca: -Te amo- me susurró en el oído.

Stacie: -Awww.

Chloe: -¡Stacie!

Stacie: -¡Chloe!

Aubrey: -Aubrey.

Chloe: -Una palabra más y prohibo el faje en esta casa.

Ni una volvió a emitir una palabra hasta que amaneció, la puerta sonó. Stacie amaneció sobre mí, Beca y Aubrey abrazadas, mi cara sobre la espalda de Aubrey y Stacie con la boca abierta respirando en los pies de Harry.

Señora Beale: -¡Hija, baja a desayunar!- me desperté de un tirón.

Chloe: -¡No, Beca no tan duro!- dije asustada.

Señora Beale: -¿Cómo?

Chloe: -Nada, nada mamá- dije volviendo al mundo real.

Señora Beale: -Te esperamos abajo, ya les preparé el desayuno..

Chloe: -¡Ya bajamos!- se fue- Stacie, Stacie despierta- la moví de los hombros, pero parecía drogada- Beca ¡Arriba!- Ella si se despertó.

Beca: -¿Qué hora es?

Chloe: -La hora que sea, debemos levantarnos.

Beca: -¡Que asco!- dijo apartándose de Aubrey.

Chloe: -Mira, Aubrey está babeado.

Stacie: -¿A poco no se ve tierna?

Chloe: -¿No que estabas dormida?

Stacie: -Un poco ¡Aubrey, despierta!- comenzó a saltar sobre ella.

Chloe: -Vas a matarla.

Beca: -Continúa, Stacie.

Aubrey: -¡Que p#/& € mi#&% ! ¡Duérmanse todas hijas del mal!

Beca: -Que bonito 'Buenos días'.

Aubrey: -Cállate- la volteé boca arriba y me subí en su abdomen.

Stacie: -¿Qué haces?

Chloe: -¡Despierta!- le di una bofetada fuerte.

Aubrey: -¡Mi€$# !- me aventó y caí al suelo.

Beca: -Debemos bajar de una vez.

Chloe: -¡Voy a matarte, fajona de m#€$ !- me lancé sobre ella, obvio todo era en juego.

Aubrey: -¡Eso ya lo veremos!- me lanzó al suelo.

Beca: -¡Dejen de estar jugando!

Chloe: -Déjame matarla primero- la lancé contra una mesa, todos los adornos que estaban en ella cayeron al piso.

Señora Beale: -¿Hija, estás bien? ¿Qué es todo ese desastre?

Todo dio un pause inmediato en ese momento, nos quedamos viendo todas.

Beca: -¡Reacciona!- susurró.

Chloe: -Ah...mamá.

Señora Beale: -¿Pasa algo?

Chloe: -Estem...yo...

Aubrey: -¡Dile algo!- susurró.

Chloe: -Es que...¡Aubrey y yo estamos haciendo un rapidito!- fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir- ¡Ah ah! Así Aubrey- fingí.

Beca estaba en el suelo atacada de la risa, igual que Aubrey, Stacie tambien.

Señora Beale: -¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaré abajo!

Chloe: -Si, mamá. Si, ahi ahi- seguí fingiendo. Mi mamá se fue.

Aubrey: -¡Por Dios! ¡Pobre tu madre!

Beca: -No podemos seguir así, debes distraerlos en lo que Stacie y yo nos vamos hasta que ellos se vayan.

La puerta se abrió.

Señora Beale: -¿Qué tan crédula me creen?

 **#OhNoTodas**


	53. Chapter 53

Stacie: -Más que esto.

Chloe: -Mamá, prometo explicarte todo, pero papá no puede escucharnos, te lo suplico...confía en mí.

Sra. Beale: -¿Confiar en ti? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

Chloe: -Por favor, es enserio.

Sr. Beale: -¿Por qué se tardan tanto?

Chloe: -Ahi viene mi papá. Beca, Stacie, escóndanse.

Beca: -De nuevo a la cama- se lanzaron ambos bajo la cama.

Sr. Beale: -¿Qué pasa? Aubrey, Chloe ¿Qué hacen en el suelo?

Chloe: -Mamá.

Sra. Beale: -Están jugando. Querido, quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hija a solas ¿Será que puedes pasar el día con Aubrey, quiero irme con ella a un spa relajante?

Sr. Beale: -Seguro- dijo desconfiado- Chloe ¿Ya sabes, cierto?

Chloe: -Sí, papá- dije sumisa.

Aubrey se alistó y se fue con mi papá en el auto.

Sra. Beale: -Salgan ya- Stacie y Beca salieron de debajo de la cama.

Stacie: -Esto se nos hará costumbre.

Todas nos sentamos en la cama.

Sra. Beale: -Las escucho, ahora ¿Qué locura es esta? De Stacie y Chloe no me extraña pero tú ¿Beca?

Beca: -Efectos secundarios de conocer a Chloe.

Stacie: -¡Alguien explíquele a la señora lo que pasa!

Todas comenzamos a hablar sin parar, no se nos entendía nada.

Sra. Beale: -¡Basta que no entiendo nada!- nos callamos- Beca, explícame tú, no sé porque pero siento que tú aún tienes algo de cordura aquí.

Beca: -Le explico. Chloe y yo estábamos juntas...Sí, Aubrey estaba con ella pero ella se dio cuenta que era a mí a quien quería y yo siempre la he querido pero su padre nos halló indispuestas y...

Chloe: -¡Díselo de una vez! Mi papá me encontró fajando con Beca y me obligó a casarme con Aubrey amenazándome que si no lo hacía mataría a Beca. Stacie ama a Aubrey y Aubrey a Stacie y estamos aquí haciendo un Moscú Shore que hasta el momento no ha funcionado porque nadie ha fajado. Anoche Stacie y Aubrey lo intentaron pero papá las interrumpió, ella era el bulto que miraron.

Sra. Beale: -¡Están locos!

Chloe: -Mamá, porfavor, no quiero que nada le pase a Beca, te suplico que no hagas nada.

: -¡Claro que tampoco estoy deacuerdo con lo que hizo tu padre pero haciendo esta locura no solucionaban nada.

Stacie: -Nunca imaginamos que ustedes vendrían.

Sra. Beale: -Chloe, conozco a tu padre, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nadie podrá sacárselo. Sólo hay una manera y es...que lo detenga la policía...

Chloe: -No quiero que lleven preso a mi papá.

Sra. Beale: -Pero tampoco puedes estar viviendo un matrimonio falso con alguien que no quieres. Igual yo lo haré, él tiene que estar ahí y te prometo que pagaré la fianza cuando él acepte lo suyo.

Stacie: -¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?

Beca: -Debemos ir a Las Vegas. El matrimonio se hizo allá y allá debe hacerse cualquier trámite, debe abolirse ya que Chloe es menor de edad y sólo puede casarse con autorización de ambos padres y ya que la autorización de su madre es falsa llevarán preso al padre de Chloe por faltar a la ley.

Chloe: -¿Tambien sabes de leyes? Cada día que paso contigo me siento más inútil.

Beca: -Y yo más idiota por ver como todo siempre sale a tu antojo en un segundo...Además tú eres inteligente en práctica yo en teoría. Y ni tanto porque disque no sabías Ruso y me saliste con esa bajo la manga.

Sra. Beale: -¿Bromeas? Chloe siempre viene de vacaciones a Moscú y se sabe el ruso al revéz y al derecho.

Beca: -Bien jugado- me miró.

Chloe: -Lo sé- sonreí.

Stacie: -Ok, me siento excluída.

Beca: -Hay que regresar a Las Vegas cuanto antes.

Chloe: -Pero necesitamos una buena excusa que darle a mi padre.

Sra. Beale: -Ya pensaremos en algo, por lo pronto Beca y Stacie no pueden seguir escondiéndose bajo la cama, necesitan un hotel.

Stacie: -No podíamos salir en auto porque se escucharía el ruido.

Sra. Beale: -Esperen...¿Fueron ustedes quienes sonaron la bocina?

Beca: -De hecho fue Stacie.

Sra. Beale: -Eso lo explica. Ahora, deben irse a un hotel.

Stacie: -¡No!

Chloe: -¿Qué?

Stacie: -Debemos irnos esta noche...

Chloe: -¿Por qué?

Stacie: -Tu padre no se quedó muy convencido de tí cuando se fue, debe ser algo repentino y además no muy planeado cosa que sería muy común en tí.

Beca: -Hay que decirle que Stacie esta en coma.

Stacie: -Que fina.

Beca: -Gracias.

Escuchamos el auto de mi padre.

Chloe: -¡F$# ! Ya vinieron, abajo de la cama todos.

Mi mamá y yo nos sentamos en la cama y fingimos normalidad, mi papá entró con Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Hola, amor- me dio un beso ligero en los labios.

Chloe: -¿Cómo les fue?

Sr. Beale: -Muy bien, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, tuviste la mejor elección de esposa...¿Y a ustedes como les fue?

Sra. Beale : -Muy bien, acá Chloe contándome lo mal que lo pasó en el internado y yo contándole mis travesías en mis viajes.

Aubrey: -Han de haber pasado una gran tarde.

Chloe: -Genial.

Sra. Beale: -Bueno dejemos solas a los chicas que deseguro ya se extrañan.

Chloe: -Así es, sentí una eternidad.

Sr. Beale: -¿Todo bien?

Sra. Beale: -Absolutamente.

Sr. Beale: -Ok- salieron de la habitación, Aubrey enllavó.

Aubrey: -¿Qué pasó?- Stacie y Beca salieron.

Beca: -O se consiguen una cama más grande o voy a tener que disfrazarme de Aubrey.

Chloe: -Mi mamá ya lo sabe todo, sólo buscamos un pretexto para salir esta misma noche de regreso a Las Vegas.

Aubrey: -Eso no será problema.

Chloe: -¿Por qué?

Aubrey: -Le dí un mega laxante a tu papá.

Beca: -¿Que hiciste qué?

Aubrey: -Ese viejo metiche me tenía harta, que desquite un poco ¿No?

Chloe: -Como sea, mi mamá va a denunciarlo por falsificar un documento en su nombre.

Stacie: -Más lo que le va a caer por casar a una menor de edad sin permiso.

Aubrey: -¿Estás segura de esto?- puso su mano en mi hombro.

Beca: -Oye oye oye, el apoyo a mi mujer aquí lo soy yo.

Aubrey: -¿Tu mujer?- bufó- si mal no recuerdo ella está casada conmigo.

Beca: -Ni te creas, ese documento es falso.

Aubrey: -No todavía, hasta que sea denunciado.

Chloe: -¡Hijas de la...lo que sea! ¿Van a ponerse a pelear en este momento?

Beca: -Hay que pensar en algo.

Stacie: -Chloe tú eres la de las ideas.

Chloe: -Excelente ¡Déjenme todo el trabajo a mí!

Beca: -Nadie te manda a tener el cerebro de Austin Powers.

Chloe: -¡Sabes una cosa Mitchell!- me levanté molesta.

Beca: -¿Qué?- dijo esperando lo peor.

Chloe: -Te amo- la tomé del cuello y la besé.

Aubrey: -No no no, intercambio de ADN aquí no.

Chloe: -¿Cómo yo las dejo fajar en mi cama?

Stacie: -Tambien es la de Aubrey así que no cuenta.

Chloe: -Ok digan lo que...-miré algo turbio.

Stacie: -¿Lo que qué?

Chloe: -¿Qué me pasa?- vi todo negro y sentí que caí.

A lo lejos escuché la voz de Stacie.

Stacie: -Ay no, no cumplió su sueño de morir fajando.

Chloe: -¿Ya me das por muerta?

Beca: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: -Beca, ven fájame antes que muera.

Aubrey: -Sigue siendo ella, no está tan mal.

Beca: -Cállense y ayúdenme- me sentó y me dio un vaso de agua.

Chloe: -¿Qué me pasó?

Stacie: -Al parecer todo esto te estresó.

Aubrey: -Ojalá sea eso.

Chloe: -¿Qué más puede...-sentí que el estómago se me revolvía...eché todas mis penurias en el suelo.

Stacie: -¡Que asco!

Chloe: -¡Cállate o te haré tragar todo mi vómito, eres una- seguí vomitando.

Aubrey: -Oh...

Beca: -Por..

Stacie: -Dios..

Aubrey: -Se le cumplió el sueño a tu padre.

Chloe: -¿Será cierto?

Stacie: -¡Seré tía! ¡Chloe estás hasta los quesos! ¡Estás embarazada!

Sr. Beale: -¿Qué está qué?

 **#ChloeEstaHastaLosQuesos**

 **Si se preguntaban porque puse a Beca y a Aubrey intersexual ahí esta la respuesta :p**


	54. Chapter 54

Chloe: -No no no, un pause aquí.

Sr. Beale: -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacen esta cuidadora y Stacie aquí?

Stacie, Aubrey y Beca: -Diles, Chloe.

Chloe: -Como lo oyes, estoy embarazada y es de Beca Mitchell- me levanté y vomité en los zapatos de mi padre- Ahi lo tienes, papi.

Sr. Beale: -Voy a matarte- se lanzó sobre Beca. Aubrey se interpuso.

Aubrey: -¡Cálmese! Usted aquí no le va a hacer nada a nadie.

Sr. Beale: -¿Cómo permitiste que hiciera esto?

Aubrey: -Ella no se quería casar conmigo en un comienzo, además ya estaba así.

Sr. Beale: -Ahorita mismo nos vamos a Las Vegas a sacarte eso.

Beca: -Ni lo intente- me abrazó.

Sr. Beale: -Cariño haz algo.

Sra. Beale: -Estoy sorprendida pero te equivocas, no le haremos eso a nuestra hija.

Chloe: -Por Dios, 21 & Pregnant. MTV saquen las cámaras.

Beca: -Chistes luego, amor- me susurró.

Stacie: -En todo caso serías Snookie porque estamos en Moscú Shore.

Aubrey: -¿Pueden ayudarme a controlar a la bestia?- lo soltó.

: -¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Chloe: -Papá, lo que querías era un nieto y Beca te lo dió, se lo debes, no le hagas daño por favor.

Sr. Beale: -Está bien, no le haré daño al bebé. Mañana nos vamos a Las Vegas y veremos que hacemos- salió.

Sra. Beale: -Iremos a dormir a un hotel para que duerman cómodos- me abrazó- No sé como sentirme al respecto pero...siempre te deseo lo mejor, hija- salió.

Stacie: -¿Cómo se llamará?

Beca: -Creo que no es momento de pensar en eso.

Aubrey: -Mejor tú y yo vamos a hacer el nuestro- se la llevó en los brazos.

Beca: -Mami- acarició mi mejilla.

Chloe: -Esta vez no es una broma.

Beca: -No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto.

Chloe: -Aun no cantes victoria, no tenemos una prueba confirmada, tal vez es otra cosa.

Beca: -No, estás un poco hinchadita- me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama.

Chloe: -¡Faje!

Beca: -No no, no habrá faje mientras esté el bebé.

Chloe: -¿Por qué no?

Beca: -No quiero lastimarlo.

Chloe: -Te creíste lo del animal que dijo Aubrey.

Beca: -Deja de decir locuritas- rio- Tú papá ¿Crees que esté convencido?

Chloe: -No, siempre ha querido un nieto y soy su única hija así que no creo que me haga daño.

Beca: -Eso es lo que más me importa.

Chloe: -Ahora vomitaré todo el tiempo, que asco.

Beca: -A mi me parece tierno.

Chloe: -Te lo daré de desayuno a ver si te parece tierno.

Beca: -¿Me haces un favor?

Chloe: -No.

Beca: -No le enseñes al bebé a decir faje.

Chloe: -Dije que no.

Beca: -¡Estás embarazada! Cambia un poco- se levantó molesta.

Chloe: -¿Sólo por eso dejaré de ser yo?

Beca: -Tú crees que es un juego, es un ser humano no puedes tomártelo a la ligera.

Chloe: -Tengo 21 años ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte, amargada?

Beca: -No me digas que vuelves a ser la de antes?

Chloe: -Ya te dije que si cambié, porque no soy mala, pero directa nunca dejaré de serlo.

Beca: -Pues tienes que buscar como cambiar eso, no dejaré que mi hijo crezca entre tus obsenidades.

Chloe: -No me gusta que me digas esas cosas, es mío tambien.

Beca: -Pero no lo hiciste sola.

Chloe: -Es tan tuyo como mío, y se va a criar como yo quiera.

Beca: -¿Quién te da corona a tí? Tú no debes opinar en nada.

Chloe: -Mira, idiota. Tú no me dices en que opino y que no.

Beca: -A ver, no peleemos- trató de acercarse.

Chloe: -¡Aléjate! Veo que nosotros nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

Beca: -No vamos a pelear por tonterías ¿Cierto?

Chloe: -No quiero que me toques- me aparté.

Beca: -No podemos pelearnos ahora.

Chloe: -Tú no puedes decir cuando peleamos y cuando no.

Beca: -Y sazonando tu mal carácter aparte tienes que estar embarazada.

Chloe: -¡No me culpes! ¡Tú eres la que me hizo esto!

Beca: -¡Claro! Pero cuando lo hacía Aubrey tú no...-pausó.

Chloe: -¿Qué?...¡Habla!

Aubrey: -Espera- se sentó con la mirada perdida.

Chloe: -¡Dime!

Aubrey: -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de gestación?

Chloe: -No lo sé ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos algo?

Beca: -Hace como cuatro días, pero ya tienes síntomas y estás inflamada, eso significa que ya lo estabas desde antes...

Chloe: -No entiendo.

Beca: -Tú y yo no hemos tenido nada desde hace tres meses antes de hace cuatro días, y tú tienes más de cuatro días y menos de tres meses.

Chloe: -Eso quiere decir que...

Beca: -¡Aubrey!- se levantó- ¡Aubrey!- sonó la puerta de la otra habitación.

Aubrey: -Estoy ocupada.

Stacie: -Estamos.

Beca: -Sal ahora mismo.

Aubrey: -¿Enserio? ¿Y que ustedes no estaban trabajando tambien?

Beca: -Sal ahora mismo no me hagas entrar.

Aubrey: -¡Lárgate con tu mujer y tu hijo!

Beca: -Puede que no sea mi hijo.

Chloe: -Vete.

Beca: -Es tuyo.

Aubrey: -¿Pero que m€$ #?- abrió la puerta, llegó con Beca a la habitación en bóxers, Stacie en ropa interior- ¿De qué está hablando?

Chloe: -Tengo menos de tres meses y más de cuatro días. En ese lapso de tiempo fue el que estuve contigo.

Stacie: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Beca tiene razón, es más probable que sea de Aubrey que de ella.

Stacie: -Esto no puede ser- salió corriendo entre lágrimas.

Aubrey: -¡Stacie!

Beca: -Yo iré con ella, quédate con Chloe.

Noté que Beca tenía los ojos apunto de reventar en lágrimas. Aubrey se sentó a la par mía.

Aubrey: -¿Tú que piensas?

Chloe: -Necesitamos confirmarlo.

Aubrey: -Sabes que si es mío tendrás que estar conmigo ¿Cierto? No dejaría que Mitchell se te arrime.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasaría con Stacie?

Aubrey: -Nada sería más importante que mi hijo.

Chloe: -En eso tendrías razón.

Aubrey: -Yo adoro a Stacie pero...nunca me perdonaría hacerle algún daño o no darle toda mi atención a mi hijo.

Chloe: -Cierto.

Aubrey: -Tú quieres que sea de Beca ¿Cierto?

Chloe: -A ver...¿Del amor de mi mejor amiga o de la persona que amo? ¿Qué crees tú, tonta?- le di un empujón en la frente.

Aubrey: -No me digas tonta, tonta- me empujó hacia la cama.

Chloe: -Tonta.

Aubrey: -Ya verás- se subió sobre mí sin apoyarse en mi abdomen y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Chloe: -¡Aubrey! ¡Aubrey! ¡Basta! ¡No más!- moría de las cosquillas.

Beca: -¿Ya se reconciliaron?- Aubrey se quitó de mí.

Beca: -No me digas que estás celosa.

Beca: -Me voy unos segundos y vuelven a ser las almas gemelas.

Chloe: -Beca...

Beca: -Está bien, ahora lo entiendo.

Aubrey: -Cálmate, aún no está confirmado...pero algo si te digo...Si ese bebé es mío, tu no te vas a acercar a él y mucho menos a Chloe.

Beca: -¿De qué hablas? Yo comprendo que eso fue mientras yo no estaba, pero ahora Chloe está conmigo.

Aubrey: -Te equivocas, yo no dejaré que ese bebé nazca entre una revuelta de padres separados y toda la locura que vivimos. Si ese niño es mío te olvidas de ella, porque como sea me sacaré del corazón a Stacie pero a mi hijo no lo abandonaré.

Beca: -Ya cállate ¿Quieres?- empujó a Aubrey y se sentó a la par mía.

Aubrey: -Te pones mal...Aparte ahora no sólo estoy casada con el amor de tu vida sino también tendremos un bebé juntos.

Chloe: -Aubrey no le eches más leña al fuego.

Aubrey: -Dsifrútala esta noche, Mitchell...luego ya no podrás- cerró la puerta.

Beca: -¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuanto quisiera romperle la cara! Ese niño debe ser...mi hijo.

Chloe: -Es lo que más desearía- la besé.

Beca: -No me beses- se apartó- no me siento bien.

Chloe: -Largate entonces, no estoy para que me rechacen. Eres una egoísta, solo piensas en tí, no sabes cmo me siento yo. Vete, no quiero verte.

Beca: -Pues me voy, yo tampoco quiero verte ya- dio un portazo.

Chloe: -¡Maldición!

Me lancé en la cama y me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente llegaron mis padres y le contamos de la posibilidad de que fuese de Aubrey, mi papá se emocionó. Inmediatamente nos fuimos en el jet a Las Vegas, un doctor me esperaba en una clínica. Estaban haciéndome los análisis visuales. Aubrey y Beca estaban en la sala conmigo mientras Stacie esperaba afuera con mis padres.

Doctor: -Felicidades, son dos.

Beca, Aubrey y Chloe: -¿Dos qué?

Doctor: -Uno es niño, el otro no lo sé porque está volteado pero sí...sin duda son gemelos.

Chloe: -¿Gemelos?

Doctor: -Si, mire nada más. Ahí están los dos.

Beca: -Queremos saber...

Aubrey: -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

Doctor: -Claro ¿Quién es la madre?

Chloe: -¡Conteste la maldita pregunta!

Doctor: -Según veo ella tiene...

 **Quien mas piensa que Aubrey es una idiota? xD**

 **#AubreyEresUnaIdiota #YoApuestoQueElHijoEsDeBeca #Aca-Childs #DosBebesDestructores**


	55. Chapter 55

Doctor: -Tiene dos meses.

Beca: -¿Dos meses?

Doctor: -Así es. Bueno, todo va bien, puedes irte ya.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación con Beca y Aubrey.

Stacie: -¿Qué pasó?

Sr. Beale: -Si, digan que sucedió.

Chloe: -Tengo dos meses, el bebé es de Aubrey...bueno...los bebés.

Sr. Beale: -¿Cómo que los?

Aubrey: -Son gemelos.

Sra. Beale: -No puedo creerlo, que hermoso- me abrazó.

Chloe: -¿Podemos irnos a casa?

Sr. Beale: -Claro- salimos del lugar.

Sra. Beale: -¿Dónde vivirán ahora?

Sr. Beale: -Creo que eso es algo que ni Stacie ni Beca deberían saber.

Beca: -No se preocupe, yo en una familia no me interpongo. No le haría eso a esos bebés.

Sr. Beale: -Que bueno.

Aubrey: -Déjenos en el centro, quiero que Chloe coma algo.

Sra. Beale: -Está bien.

Sr. Beale: -No sé si sea buena idea.

Sra. Beale: -Ya confirmaste que son de Aubrey, ellas estarán junaos, déjalas.

Mi padre accedió y nos dejó en el centro de Las Vegas, entramos a un restaurante y pedimos.

Todos nos mirábamos silenciosos hasta que todos soltamos en carcajadas, reíamos como locos.

Aubrey: -Enserio, te lo juro que necesita unas clases.

Chloe: -Sí, le diré que yo doy clases particulares.

Stacie: -¿Qué acaso no sabe quiénes somos nosotros?

Beca: -No puedo creer que hasta yo me di cuenta.

Aubrey: -Si Beca se da cuenta sin que se lo expliquen es porque está muy mal hecho.

Beca: -Como no darme cuenta si eso mismo le hice yo a Chloe para desquitarme de su broma.

Stacie: -Ahora hay que pensar en qué hacer.

Beca: -Antes que nada- tomó mi mano- Gracias, me has hecho tan felíz el día de hoy.

Aubrey: -Tienes cuatro meses, en ese tiempo ni nos conocíamos.

Stacie: -Felicidades, amiga.

Jessica: -Nada más miren lo que me encuentro.

Chloe: -¡Ay no! Yo no pedí ensalada ¡Mesero! Llévese esta estofado de verduras que me salió podrido.

Stacie: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Jessica: -De vacaciones. Pero jamás me imagine está grata sorpresa...mis dos amores.

Aubrey: -¿Se te ofrece algo?

Jessica: -Tú siempre tan directa.

Aubrey: -Sí, vete.

Beca: -Por favor, Jessica...estamos ocupadas.

Jessica: -Eso ya lo noté, y muy entretenidas.

Chloe: -Mira maldita, lárgate- me levanté.

Jessica: -No puede ser- me miró de pies a cabeza- ¡Que gorda estás!

Stacie: -Que p€#& más ignorante, ella no está gorda. Está embarazada.

Jessica: -¿Y de cuál de las dos?- rió.

Chloe: -¡Lárgate! Nadie te quiere.

Jessica: -Aun para tí esa ofensa es muy tonta, no eres la misma, no me digas que ya te suavizaste.

Chloe: -Lo que voy a suavizar es tu cráneo si no te largas.

Beca: -Déjala- me abrazó.

Jessica: -Lo lograste...eso crees ¿Piensas que ese niño que llevas ahí me detiene?- se acercó a mi oído- vine por Beca y no me voy a ir sin ella- me susurró.

Chloe: -Maldita- le di una bofetada.

Stacie: -¡Otra!

Aubrey: -¡Si! ¡Otra!

Beca: -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- me apartó.

Jessica: -Nos vemos- se fue.

Chloe: -¡Voy a matarla!

Beca: -No, tú no matas a nadie.

Aubrey: -Si, déjala que la mate.

Beca: -¿Qué edad tienen ustedes?

Aubrey: -Yo más que tú no me hagas recordártelo.

Chloe: -¿Podemos irnos? Se me puso amargo el melón.

Aubrey: -Hay que huír.

Stacie: -¡Si!

Beca: -¿De que hablan?

Chloe: -¿Desaparecernos?

Aubrey: -Dos días, uno para disfrutar y otro para planear. Le dejaremos una nota a tus padres que nos fuimos las dos solas ¿Qué dicen?

Stacie: -Mis padres están de viaje, nunca se dan cuenta. Me apunto.

Aubrey: -El mío cree que estoy de viaje con Chloe.

Beca: -Mi madre si ha de estar muy preocupado.

Chloe: -Beca...

Beca: -Estña bien, huyamos. Al carajo todo- reímos.

Salimos en el auto de Stacie hacia un centro vacacional en Las Vegas, nos instalamos en las habitaciones, al fin dos. Beca y yo estábamos en la nuestra.

Beca: -Es hora de las reglas.

Chloe: -¿Las qué? ¿A qué hora fue que regresé al internado?

Beca: -Ahorita. Número uno: cero alcohol.

Chloe: -¿Cómo?

Beca: -No beberás alcohol mientras tengas a mis niños dentro.

Chloe: -¿Que tal si los guardo en otro lado mientras tomo? Luego los puedo volver a meter.

Beca: -No me parece chistoso.

Chloe: -Como digas, prosigue...

Beca: -No usarás tu embarazo como pretexto para enojarte por locuritas, ni usar tus achaques para mandarme a buscarte unos limones a las tres de la mañana si es por molestar.

Chloe: -¿Cómo sabrás si es real o no?

Beca: -Te conozco.

Chloe: -Como digas.

Beca: -Y...como ya te dije...nada de...

Chloe: -Dilo.

Beca: -Intimidad.

Chloe: -No entiendo, dilo en mi idioma.

Beca: -¡Faje!- la puerta se abrió.

Stacie: -Wow, Beca ya vas entrando- se sentó a la par mía.

Beca: -¿Dónde está Aubrey?

Stacie: -La dejé abajo fajando con un par de mujeres.

Beca: -Ustedes no son serias.

Chloe: -Casi un año que nos conoces y ahora te das cuenta de eso.

Aubrey: -Hablando de años...-se recostó en la puerta- Pasado mañana...

Stacie: -¡22!

Chloe: -Y tú en cuatro días.

Beca: -¿Se pusieron de acuerdo hasta para nacer?

Aubrey: -¿Cumples dos días despues de Chloe?

Stacie: -Así es.

Aubrey: -Al fin crecen, ya me sentía pedófila estar con una chica menor que yo cuatro años.

Stacie: -Esta noche Chloe y Beca harán cuarteto.

Beca: -¡Que no nos acostaremos las cuatro juntas!

Stacie: -Me refiero a Chloe, tú y los gemelos.

Chloe: -Que doctor más tonto, nos dijo el género de uno de ellos y creyó que me iba a tragar el cuento que a los dos meses uno se da cuenta ¿Quién me cree?

Beca: -Aparte que nosotros no tendremos nada hasta que nazcan los bebés.

Stacie: -Suerte con eso. Hoy Aubrey y yo practicaremos la tijera.

Beca: -¿La qué?

Chloe: -¡No me corrompan a Beca! Nada mi amor, es un pastelillo ¡Largo las dos!

Aubrey: -Bueno, ya nos vamos- ambas salieron de la habitación.

Beca: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: -Inflada.

Beca: -No nos habíamos dado cuenta porque tú no eres tan delgada- me recostó en la cama.

Chloe: -¿Quieres escucharlos?

Beca: -¿Y es que ya hablan? ¿Salieron super dotados como yo?- puso su mano en mi abdomen.

Chloe: -¡Pégate que no gritan!

Beca pegó su oído a mi vientre.

Beca: -Sólo escucho tus tripas.

Chloe: -Faja a mami- fingí voz de bebé.

Beca: -¡Chloe!

Chloe: -¿Que te dijeron? Muy comunicativos ¿No?

Beca: -No lo haré, hagas lo que hagas.

Chloe: -Hasta inflada sigo siendo sexy, no me retes a seducirte.

Beca: -Por favor no lo hagas.

Chloe: -¡Tengo los nombres! ¡Farley y Jeremy!

Beca: -¿Por que esos nombres?

Chloe: -Uno comienza con Fa y el otro con Je.

Beca: -¡No la quería tan loca!- gritó hacia el cielo.

Chloe: -Deja de reclamarle al techo y bésame- la jalé hacia mí y juntamos nuestros labios, amaba la sensación cuando estaba con ella, cuando sentía sus labios, era tal y como la primera vez, nunca caducaba la sensación que provocaba en mí, y ahora en triple pues llevaba dos seres dentro de mí que la amaban como yo.

 **Ay pero que bonetooooo *-***


	56. Chapter 56

Beca: -Eres mi yan.

Chloe: -Y tú mi ying.

Beca: -Todavía no puedo creer que te tengo, y aparte a estos hermosos- sonrió. En su mirada tenía un brillo especial, se notaba su felicidad.

Chloe: -Luke.

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Uno de los bebés se llamará Luke.

Beca: -Sí es niña se llamará Emily.

Chloe: -No puedo creer, yo que perjuré no enamorarme nunca, ahora estoy loca por tí y me...

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Nada.

Beca: -Dilo.

Chloe: -Aunque no lo creas dejaría todo por tí, y me tienes en tus manos, Beca Mitchell.

Beca: -Tú me tienes en las tuyas desde que abriste la puerta de tu casa para deshacerte de mí.

Chloe: -Sí, y tú no me creíste que era la criada por andar shorts de diseñador.

Beca: -Siempre he admirado tu inteligencia.

Chloe: -¿Qué haremos cuando mi papá se dé cuenta que sabemos lo de los bebés?

Beca: -Chloe quiero que te vayas conmigo, llevarte lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre...Sólo tú y yo y nuestros niños.

Chloe: -¿Dónde?

Beca: -Rumania, la antártida, el país de las maravillas, donde tú quieras no me importa. Sólo imaginarme contigo lejos de todo cuidando de nuestros bebés y siendo felices me hace desearlo con toda mi alma.

Chloe: -¿Qué será de Stacie y Aubrey?

Beca: -Ellas pueden hacer lo mismo.

Chloe: -Pero yo...

Beca: -Chloe debes empezar a aprender que ahora estarás conmigo y esta será nuestra vida. Debes aprender a despegarte de Stacie.

Chloe: -¿Y mis padres?

Beca: -Quiero alejarme de todo, donde nadie nos encuentre.

Chloe: -Eso se escucha muy asentado.

Beca: -Sé que tú eres de la vida cambiante y exagerada pero...ahora serás mamá y debes asentarte y tener un estilo de vida diferente.

Chloe: -Beca, tengo 21 años no puedo irme, te acusarían de secuestro.

Beca: -Lo sé, por eso pensaba en...bueno...si te divorciaras de Aubrey y te casaras conmigo...

Chloe: -¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? Por compromiso.

Beca: -No, lo hago para que estemos juntas.

Chloe: -Tengo que pensar todo esto.

Beca: -Está bien, aún tenemos cinco meses, no voy a presionarte.

Chloe: -Hazme el amor- acaricié su rostro.

Beca: -¿Cómo me dijiste?- dijo asombrada.

Chloe: -¿Qué tiene?- reí.

Beca: -No dijiste faje- se notaba muy sorprendida, me causó gracia.

Chloe: -Porque lo que tú y yo hacemos con nuestros cuerpos ya llegó a otro nivel, donde la pasión ya está sobrevaluada y el amor es el que nos guía.

Beca: -Así hasta me estás convenciendo.

Chloe: -Eres mi niña bien...no merezco a alguien como tú.

Beca: -No digas eso- acercó su rostro.

Chloe: -Beca...¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé que te usaba?

Beca: - Chloe, por favor no recordemos eso.

Chloe: -Es que es necesario, no quiero dejar ninguna herida abierta.

Beca: -Todas esas heridas cicatrizaron cuando dejaste todo por hallarme y confirmar que estaba bien, y más aún cuando me estás dando dos nuevas razones para vivir.

Chloe: -No me cambies el tema.

Beca: -No quiero lastimarlos.

Chloe: -No lo harás- la besé.

Beca dudó un segundo pero correspondió mi beso y nos desprendimos la ropa de la forma más delicada y suave que existe; el roce delicado de las yemas de sus dedos eran sublimes, me erizaban la piel, mis sentidos se ponían a mil, moría lentamente entre sus brazos. Las luces se tornaron tenue sin explicación alguna, Beca me miró explicándome tantas cosas con la mirada, en sus ojos miraba mi vida resumida junto a ella y la amaba, amaba lo que me mostraba en sus topacios azules.

Beca: -¿Apesar todo y todos?

Chloe: -Apesar de todo y todos- sonreímos.

Beca me besó la frente, luego la nariz, la punta de mis labios, el centro de mi cuello, el centro de mis pechos e hizo una pausa en mi vientre, lo miraba curioso y lo acariciaba suavemente. Pronunció unas palabras pero no alcancé a escucharlas, era obvio que no era a mí a quien le hablaba, tan sólo miré el movimiento de sus perfectos labios. Beca alzó la miraba y me miraba, me besó con delicadeza y entró en mí de la forma más suave y delicada posible, era como una caricia, mis sentidos estaban por estallar, el baile de nuestros cuerpos me estremecían y apenas lograba sacar algunos suspiros de placer, pero lo que más sentía era eso en el pecho, ése sentimiento nuevo y único que sólo con Beca sentía y que se hacía más grande a medida que estaba con ella, esa cosquilla en el esófago, esa caricia en el pecho interno, ése escalosfrío que recorría cada centímetro de mi cuepo al sentir el toque de sus labios con mi piel, estaba en el paraíso. Amaba enredar mis dedos en su cabello mientras besaba mi cuello, el olor de su piel era adictivo y el sonido de su respiración pausada una droga auditiva, el calor de su torso era mi mejor abrigo y su mirada, no había lugar donde no me transportara esa mirada tierna y llena de dulzura. Terminar recostada a su par acariciando su rostro era la mejor sensación que existía, vernos a los ojos por minutos en silencio, sólo comunicando lo que sentíamos atravez de miradas silenciosas.

Chloe: -No te amo, pero siempre lo haré- sonrió, identificó que era la letra de una de las canciones que le gustaban.

Beca: -En tus labios está mi veneno y mi vino.

Chloe: -Quiero irme al país de las maravillas contigo.

Beca: -Pero ya me tienes en un paraíso.

Chloe: -Nunca y siempre son palabras muy fuertes...pero Te amo...es la que más identifica lo que necesito decirte el resto de mi vida.

Beca: -¿Cómo fue que hice para enamorar a una indomable?

Chloe: -Enamorada sí, domada nunca.

Beca: -No necesito que estés domada, es lo que más me gusta de tí.

Pasaron dos días, al fin cumplía al menos 22 años. Regresé a casa. Mi madre denunció a mi padre por falsificar su nombre y lo acusó de casar a una menor de edad. Aubrey y yo nos divorciamos, el juez estaba un poco asustado pues moríamos de la risa con el acta de divorcio, ya que nos burlabamos de la idea de divorciarnos porque nos parecía gracioso, y más cuando nos abrazamos al final y terminamos besando a nuestras parejas.

Habían pasado otros cuatro meses, mi padre seguía en la cárcel; eran cinco años por falsificación de documentos y diez por casar a una menor de edad sin autorización. No quería que mi padre pasara quince años de su vida encerrado, tenía una fianza, pero mi mamá la pagaría hasta asegurarse que no nos haría daño.

Beca vivía conmigo en la mansión. Aubrey se llevó a Stacie con su padre y este la acepto por ser de buena familia, la madre de Beca cambió de opinión sobre Beca y yo cuando le comentamos que tendría un nieto. Mi madre sigue en sus viajes, ya no quiero asesinar a Denise, pero la molesto de vez en cuando por jugar.

Ya era de noche, una semana más y cumplía los nueve meses, mi vientre era extremadamente enorme. Tenía 22 años y con gemelos. Nos dimos cuenta que uno era niño y otro niña; así que como habíamos quedado se llamarían Luke Mitchell y Emily Mitchell. Stacie y Aubrey serían las madrinas. Nos encontrábamos recostadas en la habitación platicando.

Beca: -Ya falta poco- acariciaba mi vientre.

Chloe: -Sí, no me puedo ver ni los pies.

Beca: -Gracias por aceptar no tomar alcohol todo este tiempo.

Chloe: -¿Aceptar? No lo hice por tí, no lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Beca: -Además te has alimentado muy bien todo este tiempo, más de lo necesario- rió.

Chloe: -¡No me digas gorda!

Becas: -No eres gorda, eres perfecta. Todas las mujeres embarazadas son perfectas.

Chloe: -¿Estás viendo a otra, cierto?

Beca: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -¿Aparte está embarazada?

Beca: -Mi amor, pasó las 24 horas del día junto a tí cuidándote, y no me dan ganas de hacer nada más que eso. Mis bebés van a nacer muy sanos y grandes.

Chloe: -Hablando de comida...

Beca: -Ay no ¿Me pedirás otro sandwich de mantequilla de maní y atún?

Chloe: -No, quiero un vaso de leche caliente con malvaviscos y una taza de maníes garrapiñados.

Beca: -Como ordene- se levantó y bajó.

Chloe: -Muy bien, chicos, apresúrense un poco que andarlos cargando me va a hacer más baja de lo que ya soy- me levanté. Sentí una presión en el vientre- ¿Qué es esto? ¡no me digan que lo tomaron enserio!- sentí una contracción- ¡Pero les falta una semana!- sentí otra contracción- ¡Ok ok como digan! Malcriados, cuando nazcan les daré unas nalgadas para que no anden de rebeldes- otra contracción- ¡Ok no nalgadas pero relájense! Llamaré a la culpable de todo esto ¡Beca! ¡Beca! ¡Maldita sea, Mitchell! ¡Tus hijos ya van a nacer! Está sorda, pero relájense que ya viene.

Beca: -¿Hablando sola?

Chloe: -¡¿Cómo que hablando sola?! Tus hijos son unos malcriados.

Beca: -¿Estás loquita ya?

Chloe: -Estoy sintiendo contracciones, los gemelos ya vienen.

Beca: -¿Ya qué?- soltó la taza con leche y comenzó a temblar.

Chloe: -No tiembles y ayúdame.

Beca me guió hasta el auto y se dirijo hacia la clínica.

Beca: -¡No me importa que estén fajando, Aubrey! ¡Los gemelos ya van a nacer!- tiró el teléfono por la ventana.

Chloe: -Oye ¿Quién va a parir tú o yo?

Beca: -Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

Chloe: -Pero no vayas tan rápido que vamos a chocar.

Beca: -No vamos a chocar, no digas tonterías, no ves que trato de conducir, no me distraigas- dijo viéndome.

Chloe: -¡No apartes la mirada!

Beca esquivó brúscamente un auto que venía directo a chocarnos.

Chloe: -¡Cálmate, psicópata!

Beca: -Mis hijos no nacerán en el asiento delantero de un auto.

Chloe: -Si quieres me paso para atrás.

Beca: -No hagas chistes.

Chloe: -Lunática- rodé mis ojos.

Llegamos a la clínica e inmediatamente me metieron al quirófanos. Llegaron Stacie y Aubrey quienes esperaban en la sala de afuera.

Beca me acompañaba, luego que las contracciones se hicieran más y más fuertes y frecuentes el doctor nos habló.

Doctor: -Necesito decirles algo.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa?

Beca: -¿Los bebés están bien?

Doctor: -Sí, muy sanos pero...no están listos.

Beca: -¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no están listos? ¿Y por qué quieren salir ya si no están listos?

Doctor: -No sé que les hayan dicho pero, ella apenas tiene 22 años y un parto de gemelos es muy duro para ella.

Beca: -¿Y una cesárea?

Doctor: -Sería peor aún, según su historial médico ella no tolerá las anestesias locales y es la necesaria para hacer la operación.

Chloe: -¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Doctor: -Que si hacemos un parto normal la vida de los bebés estarían en riegos, y si hacemos una cesárea los bebés tendrían más posibilidad pero tu propia vida estaría en riesgo. Las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, necesitamos una respuesta rápido.

 **Ay no :c Ame este capítulo excepto el final**

 **Solo les digo que no voy a matar a Chloe y menos a los bebes**


	57. Chapter 57

Beca: -¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

Doctor: -Claro.

Chloe: -No le dirás que lo tenga normal.

Beca: -No era eso lo que iba a decirle.

Chloe: -¿Y entonces por qué no se lo dices frente a mí? No hay anda que pensar, doctor. Hágame la cesárea.

Beca: -No puedes decidir eso tú sola, no soportarás la anestesia.

Chloe: -No le tengo miedo a nada, menos a la muerte.

Beca: -¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Si te pasa algo yo..me mato y nuestros bebés quedarían solos.

Chloe: -¡Y me acusabas a mi de egoísta! ¡Oyete nada más! ¿Que acaso no los amas?

Beca: -Claro que los amo, demasiado...pero podemos tener más hijos despues pero otra como tú no voy a encontrar nunca.

Chloe: -Pues busca bien, pero no pondré en riesgo la vida de mis bebés.

Beca: -No me hagas estar aquí cuando te anestesien.

Chloe: -Entonces vete, no te necesito.

Beca: -No me hagas esto- decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Doctor: -Las dejaré solas- se fue.

Beca: -Considéralo ¿Qué pasará con Stacie, tus padres?

Chloe: -Como tú mismo me dijiste hace cuatro meses, debo despegarme de ellos y pensar en mi propia familia antes que en los demás.

Beca: -Yo tambien soy tu familia, piensa en mí.

Chloe: -Ambas dejemos de pensar en nosotras mismas y pensemos en nuestros bebés.

Beca: -Hay probabilidades de que sobrevivan si los tienes normal.

Chloe: -Pero hay más si me hacen la cesárea. Es mejor salvar dos vidas que amo que la mía que es una sola.

Beca: -Tú eres mi razón de vivir.

Chloe: -Yo ya te estoy dando dos más.

Beca: -No apoyo tu desición.

Chloe: -Eso no me importa, quien los va a tener soy yo no tú, tal vez me separaste las piernas para hacerlos pero no me las vas a separar para sacarlos.

Beca: -Pues no cuentes con mi presencia, eres una suicida- dio un portazo y salió.

Moría con la idea de que tal vez iba a ser mi último día en el mundo y no iba a poder ver por última vez el rostro de Beca, daba la vida por las personas que amaba y no me arrepentía de ello, peor siquiera quería que lo último que viese fuera el rostro de Beca. El doctor entró.

Chloe: -Estoy lista para la cesárea.

Doctor: -¿Quiere que alguien esté presente?

Chloe: -Stacie Conrad.

Doctor: -¿Quiere la anestesia general o regional?

Chloe: -¿Cuál es mejor para los bebés?

Doctor: -Ninguna de las dos afecta a los bebés. Todo es su desición.

Chloe: -Regional, quiero estar consciente.

Doctor: -Esta bien.

Me prepararon para la cirugía, Stacie entró con la ropa adecuada y me inyectaron la anestesia, comencé a llorar, cuanto deseaba que Beca estuviese presente en la cirugía. Empecé a dejar de sentir mis piernas, Stacie sostenía mi mano.

Stacie: -Aquí estoy.

Chloe: -Gracias- me dio un beso en la frente.

Escuchaba como los doctores comenzaron a hablar algunas cosas que no entendía, me empecé a sentir débil, supe que era por la anestesia pero debía soportar, no por mí sino por mis bebés ¿Qué sentirían al no tener una madre? Eso me hacía fortalecerme.

Chloe: -Echa un vistazo.

Stacie se asomó y sonrió.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó?

Stacie: -Nada.

No estaba segura de que no sonreía por nada, pero preferí no seguir preguntando.

Sentí una ligera presión en mi vientre pero estaba un poco adormilada.

Doctor: -Primero...una niña. La niña nació primero.

Stacie: -¿Por qué no me sorprende que la niña naciera primera? Seguro será como su madre.

Chloe: -No se lo digas a Beca.

Doctor: -Está muy sana- escuché su llanto y comencé a llorar como tonta.

Vi que Stacie se levantó.

Chloe: -¿Dónde vas?

Stacie: -Es tan linda ¿Quieres ver a tu hija, no?

Chloe: -¡Claro!

Se apartó y vi que otra persona traía un bebé en los brazos.

Beca: -Es hermosa...nuestra hija.

Chloe: -Beca...viniste.

Beca: -No me perdería el nacimiento de mis nuevas razones de vivir- me puso a la bebé sobre el pecho, sentí su calor y comencé a llorar como una tonta, Beca lloraba aún peor que yo y eso me hacía llorar aún más.

Doctor: -¿Cuál es su nombre?

Beca: -Emily.

Doctor: -Necesitamos llevarnos a Emily.

Chloe: -¿Por qué? Si usted dijo que estaba sana.

Doctor: -Nació una semana antes y queremos asegurarnos que todo esté bien- tomó a la bebé.

Stacie: -No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré que todo esté bien- salió tras el doctor.

Beca: -¿Lista? Falta uno- me besó en la frente y se fue a recibir al bebé.

Escuché los murmullos de los doctores y Beca.

Beca: -¿Está seguro?

Doctor: -Eso parece, le haremos análisis.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó?

Beca: -Nada, ya sacaron al bebé- dijo nerviosa.

Chloe: -¿Y por qué no llora? Quiero verlo ¿Por qué no lo veo?

Doctor: -Llévenselo.

Chloe: -¡A donde! ¡Maldita sea, Beca! ¡Dime que m€ $& pasa!

Beca: -El bebé nació inconsciente pero t-t-todo va a estar bien- decía nerviosa, parecía quererse convence a sí misma.

Chloe: -No puede ser- comencé a llorar, esta vez de tristeza.

Beca: -Todo estará bien- escuché el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Beca se acercó a mí envuelta en lágrimas y me tomó la mano.

Chloe: -Dime la verdad ¿Qué está pasando?

Beca: -El niño debía nacer primero pero la niña se le adelantó y lo lastimó, tambien ella se robó toda su nutrición, el niño está...en riesgo.

Chloe: -No puede ser...mi bebé- comenzamos a llorar desconsoladamente.

Doctor: -Por favor, cálmense las dos. El niño si está bajo de peso pero eso se soluciona, además nadie tiene la culpa de que su hija haya mangoneado a su hermano gemelo en el vientre.

Chloe: -¡No le diga mangona a mi hija, doctor hijo de p# &!

Beca: -No te esfuerces.

Chloe: -Aligérese a coserme la alfombra o me levantó así a ver a mi hijo.

Beca: -No, no. No te esfuerces. Yo estaré con el bebé.

Doctor: -No debería dejarla sola, a como veo ella es de carácter...'difícil'...

Beca: -Te mandaré a Aubrey.

Chloe: A Aubrey métetela en el trasero ¡Yo quiero a mi bebé!

Beca: -¡Voy a buscarlo! Ten algo de cordura, te lo traeré pero debes quedarte con Aubrey mientras.

Chloe: -Bueno, pero te llevas a este doctor hijo de p#& y si puedes mátalo en el camino.

Doctor: -Me voy- salió Beca fue tras él, a los segundos entró Aubrey.

Aubrey: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Chloe: -Con ganas de matar a alguien.

Aubrey: -Y tuve que quedarme sola contigo.

Chloe: -Mi bebé nació con bajo peso, dice el p# € doctor que su hermana lo mangoneaba en el vientre.

Aubrey: -Ay no, se multiplican las niñas mal.

Chloe: -Vete al diablo, Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Ya, tranquila- se sentó a la par mia y tomó mi mano- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

La puerta se abrió.

Stacie: -La bebé está sana, es muy grande para haber sido prematura, es tan linda.

Aubrey: -El niño está en peligro, nació en bajo peso.

Stacie: -Ay no, todo estará bien- tomó mi otra mano.

Aubrey y Stacie se quedó conmigo un tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y Beca entró.

Chloe: -¿Cómo está Luke?

Beca: -Ya no está en peligro, está en la incubadora, sólo necesita un poco más de alimentación que la bebé, pero todo está bien.

Chloe: -¿Cuándo puedo verlos?

Stacie: -El doctor me dijo que a la niña te la traerán en unos minutos.

Beca: -Te traeré al bebé en la noche, pero estará dentro de la incubadora.

Chloe: -No importa, sólo quiero verlos.

Todos se quedaron conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida, cuando desperté Aubrey estaba dormida sobre el hombro de Stacie y Stacie sobre el hombre de Beca, parecía un trensito. Miré en la ventana que ya había anochecido.

Chloe: -¡Beca!- todas se despertaron asustadas.

Beca: -Nos quedamos dormidas.

TN: -Ve a traerme a mi hijo y tú Stacie ve por mi niña. Aubrey tú deja de pensar en faje.

Aubrey: -No prometo nada.

Se levantaron, Beca me dio un beso en los labios y se fue con Stacie.

A los minutos llegó Beca con el bebé en la incubadora.

Chloe: -Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

Beca: -Bien, gracias.

Chloe: -No te decía a tí.

Beca: -No sé como tomar que ya no soy la única en tu vida.

Chloe: -Vete al cuerno, Beca- me incliné un poco.

Beca: -¡No te esfuerces!

Chloe: -Déjame en paz ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estarme regañando?

Aubrey: -Ve a buscar una enfermera sexy para entretenerte.

Chloe: -Aubrey...voy a lanzarte por la ventana, mantén esas cazuelas sucias que llamas boca cerrada ¿Te parece?

Aubrey: -¿Apoco no se hizo más linda despues del parto?

Chloe: -¡Cállate que no me dejas escuchar a mi bebé!

Aubrey: -Pero si está dormido ¡Aparte que ni habla!

Chloe: -Beca, métele un jabón en la boca.

Beca: -Con gusto.

Aubrey: -Ni lo intentes, Mitchell.

Chloe: -¿Tu hermanita te mangoneaba, amor? Te prometo que yo te cuidaré siempre, jamás dejaré que te pase nada. Te amo, demasiado- tocaba con mis dedos el plástico que lo rodeaba.

La puerta se abrió y entró Stacie con una enfermera de lo más agitada.

Stacie: -¡La bebé! ¡Emily!

Beca: -Stacie ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -¡Que le pasó a mi hija!

Stacie: -La bebé...la niña- dijo agitada.

Aubrey: -¡Habla de una vez!

Enfermera: -Ay niña, es que...-miraba preocupada- la bebé no está...¡Alguien se la llevó!

 **Where´s Emily?! D:**

 **Pequeño Luke, la fuerza es muy intensa en tu familia. Tu madre la tiene. Tu la tienes. Tu hermana la tiene. #MiMomentoNerdStarWars**


	58. Chapter 58

Chloe: -¿Cómo dijiste?- me levanté.

Beca: -¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes levantarte!

Chloe: -Tú no me dices que puedo y que no- dije molesta- Dime que lo que dijiste no es cierto.

Aubrey: -Chloe, debes recostarte, estás recien operada.

Chloe: -¡Déjenme en paz! Y tú maldita enfermera ¡Dime donde está mi hija!

Enfermera: -Es que no...no lo sé, se la robaron.

Chloe: -¿Cómo que se la robaron?

Stacie: -Es verdad Chloe, alguien se llevó a la niña.

Beca: -Aubrey, haz que Chloe se recueste, voy a ver que hago, vamos Stacie- salieron de la habitación.

Aubrey: -Chloe debes recostarte.

Enfermera: -Niña, recuéstate que se te abrirá la herida.

Chloe: -Yo te abriré la frente si no me dejas salir, apártate.

Enfermera: -No deje que se vaya ¡Le puede casuar mucho daño!

Chloe: -Yo te voy a causar mucho daño a ti, desgraciada ¡Como puede ser que dejaron sola a mi bebé! ¡Demandaré a esta maldita clínica!

Aubrey: -Recuéstate- me cargó, comencé a patalear- ¡Duérmala con algo!

Chloe: -Ni se te ocurra Posen, a mi no me pongan nada ¡Debo buscar a mi bebé!

Vi que la enfermera inyectó algo en el suero.

Chloe: -¿Qué le echaste, maldita?

Aubrey: -Todo estará bien, encontraremos a Emily.

Sentí que me desvanecía de la nada y caí sobre el acolchado, lo último que vi fueron los azulejos celestes del techo dándo vueltas.

Arboles, muchos árboles.

Niña: -Hola.

Chloe: -Hola.

Niña: -Me gusta tu cabello- lo acariciaba.

Chloe: -Y a mi tus ojos...azules- miré que eran idénticos a los de Beca- me recuerdan a una persona especial.

Niña: -Mi mamá dice que tengo los ojos de mi madre- corrió en dirección contraria.

Chloe: -Espera...no te vayas- la seguí.

La perdí entre los arbustos hasta que le encontré corriendo. Ví que la atraparon unos brazos; los de Beca.

Beca: -¿Dónde estabas?

Emily: -Con ella- me señaló.

Beca: -Emily, te he dicho que no hables con extraños.

Jessica: -Ven mi amor- Beca bajó a la niña y ella corría a los brazos de Jessica.

Chloe: -¡Beca! ¿Qué es esto?

Beca: -Vámonos- me ignoró.

Jessica: -Te lo dije- me sonrió y se fueron.

Chloe: -¡No! ¡Beca! ¡Emily!- corría hacia ellas pero no las lograba alcanzar.

Beca: -¿Cómo que la sedaron? ¡Ella no tolera anestesias!

Enfermera: -La joven Posen me lo pidió.

Aubrey: -¡Era eso o que saliera corriendo a buscar a Emily!

Stacie: -¿Cuánto dura el efecto?

Enfermera: -Ya debería haber despertado.

Abrí los ojos.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Emily?

Beca: -Gracias al cielo- se acercó a mí.

Stacie: -Las dejaremos solas, vamos Aubrey- salieron junto con la enfermera.

Chloe: -¡Contéstame!

Beca: -Hace unos minutos recebí una llamada.

Chloe: -¿Y?

Beca: -Jessica tiene a la bebé.

Chloe: -¡Maldita!- me senté.

Beca: -No no no, no te muevas, no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Chloe: -¿Y pretendes que me quede aquí mientras esa ensalada tiene a mi hija?

Beca: -Por favor, actuemos de manera madura. Me llamó y me dijo que...la única forma de que pudiera estar cerca de la niña es que...me vaya a vivir con ella.

Chloe: -¿Tú y ella?

Beca: -Sí, y darle mi apellido como hija de ella y mía.

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¡Está loca!

Beca: -Dijo que si le avisaba a la policía...le haría daño a nuestra bebé.

Chloe: -No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué pasa esto?- comencé a llorar, Beca me abrazó e igualmente se comenzaron a rodar su lágrimas- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Como te enredaste con esa!

Beca: -No vas a culparme por lo que está pasando.

Chloe: -Además dejaste sola a Emily.

Beca: -¿Y tú piensas que yo sabía que iba a pasar esto?

Chloe: -No sé tú pero yo iré por mi Emily- me levanté.

Beca: -Acuéstate.

Chloe: -¡No! ¡Y más vale que me ayudes!

Beca: -No puedes hacer esto ¡Se abrirán tus puntos!

Chloe: -¡Y dale con los puntos! Apártate- comencé a vestirme.

Beca: -No te dejaré hacer esto- me tomó de la cintura y me cargó.

Chloe: -¡Suéltame!

Beca: -¡No patalees! ¡No me hagas sedarte de nuevo!

Chloe: -No no, ya no.

Beca: -Hagamos un trato, pero recuéstate- me recosté ¿acaso me estaba empezando a controlar?- Yo te traigo a nuestra hija esta misma noche pero tú no te mueves ni un centímetro ni intentas alguna locura.

Chloe: -¿Me lo prometes?

Beca: -Te lo juro.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Luke?

Beca: -Sobre eso...el bebé ya está bien pero necesita comer y pues...eso sólo tú puedes hacerlo- acarició mi mejilla.

Chloe: -Tráelo, yo lo quiero tener.

Beca: -Está bien- se asomó por la puerta- Ya lo traen.

Chloe: -No quiero que nada le pase a Emily.

Beca: -Nada le pasará, tranquila.

Chloe: -¿Tranquila? ¿Enserio?

Beca: -Te traerán a Luke, yo veré que hago- salió de la habitación.

A los minutos entró Aubrey con el bebé. Me lo entregó.

Aubrey: -Ya abrió los ojos.

Chloe: -Por Dios, son azules, igual a Beca.

Aubrey: -Son mejores los ojos verdes.

Chloe: -Cállate, los ojos de mis tres bebés son los más hermosos del mundo.

Aubrey: -¿Tres?

Chloe: -Beca, Luke y Emily.

Aubrey: -¿Cómo sabes que los de Emily tambien son azules?

Chloe: -Son gemelos ¿No?

Aubrey: -Es cierto- se sentó a la par mía.

Contemplé al bebé de pies a cabeza, era tan hermoso.

Chloe: -Te amo, mi amor...

Aubrey: -Tambien yo.

Stacie: -¿Qué?

Aubrey: -Stacie...

Stacie: -¿Qué fue eso?

Chloe: -Se lo decía a Luke pero Aubrey se coló.

Stacie: -Ohh ya. Bueno- se acercó- ¿Verdad que está hermosa?

Chloe: -Es el bebé más hermoso del mundo...pero no se lo digas a tu hermana- le susurré, él sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y Beca entró.

Beca: -¿Pueden dejarnos solas?- dijo seria.

Stacie y Aubrey salieron.

Chloe: -Mira, Beca. Tiene tus ojos- Beca se acercó y miró al bebé.

Beca presionó sus dientes, algo le pasaba. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo cargó por unos instantes.

Chloe: -¿Has sabido algo de Emily?

Beca miró por la ventana, se volteó y miró a Luke, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Beca: -Nuestro hijo es hermoso.

Chloe: -Como tú.

Beca me dio al bebe

Chloe: -Que pasa?

Beca: -Tenemos que separarnos…

 **Ay verdulera…. Te tenías que aparecer y arruinar todo**

 **Emily cantará Love Myself de grande, I LOVE ME! GONNA LOVE MYSELF NO, I DON'T NEED ANYBODY ELSE**


	59. Chapter 59

Chloe: -¿Por Jessica?

Beca: -Así es, no dejaré que le pase nada a mi hija.

Chloe: -Entiendo, un mes.

Beca: -Ok- salió.

No me importaba que Beca se fuera, al menos estaba segura que Emily estaría segura, yo estaba imposibilitada durante treinta días que era lo que duraba la cicatrización, mientras debía cuidar de Luke.

Me dieron de alta en el hospital y pasé treinta días sin ver a Beca, mientras cuidaba de mi pequeño, era tan lindo, tan frágil. Me sentía tan débil ante él, algo que nunca había sentido, él se miraba tan vulnerable, pero más bien era yo la que se hacía débil con tenerlo en los brazos. Llegó el día treina, mis bebés cumplían un mes y yo no podía estar cerca de una de ellos, mi teléfono sonó.

Beca: -¿Cómo está Luke?

Chloe: -Bien ¿Cómo esta Em?

Beca: -Hermosa.

Chloe: -¿Y Jessica?

Beca: -Está aquí.

Chloe: -¿Me la pones?

Beca: -Quiere hablar contigo.

Jessica: -Yo no quiero hablar con ella.

Beca: -Por favor.

Jessica: -Está bien, ten a Leah.

Chloe: -¿Leah?

Jessica: -Así es, Beca y yo tenemos una niña llamada Leah.

Chloe: -Eres una desquiciada, mi hija se llama Emily.

Jessica: -¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Chloe: -Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Jessica: -No te daré a la bebé.

Chloe: -No quiero que mi hija crezca lejos de su hermano...quiero entregarte a Luke.

Jessica: -¿Qué?

Chloe: -Así es, Beca cuidará muy bien de ambos, sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos...así tendrás algo que...te una más a ella.

Jessica: -¿Cómo me lo darás?

Chloe: -Yo misma iré a dejártelo, sólo te pido que me dejes ver a la niña una vez.

Jessica: -Está bien, te espero en una hora y si traes a alguien tu niña lo paga- me dio la dirección.

Salí como loca y llegué a aquél lugar. Beca abrió la puerta, yo me lancé sobre ella y la abracé, ella me correspondió.

Jessica: -Apártense.

Nos apartamos.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Emily?

Jessica: -¿Dónde está el bebé?

Chloe: -Está dormido en el auto.

Jessica: -Tráelo.

Chloe: -Tráelo tú.

Jessica: -Beca, tráelo.

Beca sacó del auto al bebé.

Chloe: -Ahora déjame ver a Emily.

Jessica entró a una habitación y salió con la bebé en los brazos.

Chloe: -Déjame cargarla- me lancé sobre ella.

Jessica: -Apártate, quiero al bebé primero.

Chloe: -Beca...dale al bebé.

Beca me dio el bebé y Jessica le dio la bebé a Beca. Jessica tomó al bebé y se dio cuenta de mi trampa.

Jessica: -¡No es el bebé!

Chloe: -¿Y qué pensabas p€%# ?- la lancé al suelo.

Jessica: -Te arrepentirás de esto.

Chloe: -De matarte jamás, maldita.

Jessica me empujo y se levantó sacó un arma y le apuntó a Beca.

Jessica: -A ver, intenta algo. Inténtalo y se mueren tu hija y Beca.

Beca: -Jessica baja el arma.

Jessica: -¿Qué se siente Chloe? ¿Qué se siente que alguien te haga maldades sin poder evitarlo? Ahora sabes lo que se siente estar del otro lado, ahora comprendo porque te gusta ser mala, es tan complaciente...-seguía apuntado a Beca-...¿Recuerdas la vez que Beca lo hizo conmigo frente a tí? ¿Qué crees? Lo repetimos anoche- miré a Beca.

Beca: -Chloe, yo..

Chloe: -¿Es cierto?

Beca: -Sí.

Chloe: -¿Por qué?

Jessica: -Porque ella me desea más que a tí.

Chloe: -En ese caso no tengo nada que hacer aquí- di la vuelta.

Jessica: -No no, todavía no te vas- regresé- Estás arruinada, te las gané todas- bajó el arma.

Stacie: -¿Enserio lo crees?- puso un arma en su espalda.

Jessica: -No puede ser.

Stacie: -¿No puede ser qué?

Jessica: -¿Cómo entraste?

Stacie: -Suelta el arma o disparo, voy a rellenarte el cuerpo de plomo como te lo rellenas de vegetales.

Beca: -Ya basta, Jessica, por favor.

Jessica soltó el arma y se lanzó al suelo a llorar.

Stacie: -Tú sólo dices y la relleno de plomo.

Chloe: -No, Stacie. No lo vale, Beca llévate a la niña.

Stacie tomó las dos armas y salió con Beca. Yo me acerqué a Jessica y me agaché.

Chloe: -Te perdono, Jessica. Sé lo que es querer a alguien a cuesta de todo, sé lo que es hacer cualquier cosa por muy loca que sea para conseguir lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano te llega la factura de todo lo que haces, y es mejor evitársela. Secuestraste a mi hija...y por eso te pido que te entregues.

Jessica: -Intenté arruinar tu vida ¿Cómo es que no me odias?

Chloe: -Porque no quiero que arruines tu vida llenándote de odio hacia mí, ni yo llenármela por tí.

Entraron los policías y se llevaron a Jessica, yo salí de ahí y subí al auto, Stacie conducía. Yo iba con Beca en la parte trasera.

Chloe: -Dámela, por favor- Beca me dio a la bebé- Hola, hermosa ¿Cómo estás?- acaricié su rostro.

Beca: -Te extrañé mucho- intentó besarme, yo me aparté- ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -¿Todavía preguntas?

Beca: -¿Estás celosa?- rió.

Chloe: -¿Aparte te ríes?

Beca: -Estamos juntas de nuevo, disfrutemos.

Chloe: -No, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que disfrutar.

Beca: -¿De qué hablas?

Chloe: -Aparte que te fuiste con ella sin consultármelo te acostaste con esa anoche.

Beca: -No te vas a enojar por eso.

Chloe: -Claro que no, me pone muy felíz.

Beca: -Chloe, ella me chantajeó.

Chloe: -Claro, con la niña, ése será tu pretexto.

Beca: -Es la verdad.

Chloe: -No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Llegamos a la mansión, ahí junté a mis dos bebés en la cuna donde ambos se quedaron dormidos. Me quedé hipnotizada viéndolos, eran idénticos. Beca me abrazó pero yo me aparté.

Beca: -Chloe, Por favor, ya tenemos todo lo que deseamos. Debes olvidar eso y debemos disfrutar de nuestros hijos.

Chloe: -Si quieres puedes vivir aquí para ver a nuestros hijos pero yo no voy a aceptarte como nada más, si nos topamos será sólo por ellos.

Beca: -¿Me estás dejando?

Chloe: -No, tú ya me habías dejado.

Beca: -¡Lo hice por Emily!

Chloe: -¿Y tambien te acostaste con Jessica por Emily?

Beca: -¡Así es! ¡Esa tipa esta loca!

Chloe: -Y yo tambien lo estaría si siguiera contigo, no quiero verte- caminé. Ella me tomó del brazo y me acorraló contra la pared.

Beca: -Tú no tienes idea de cuanto me dolió apartarme de tí.

Chloe: -No parece pues lo celebraste anoche.

Beca: -Eres una tonta ¿No entiendes que tú eres mi vida entera? Me has dado dos razones para vivir y yo te amo, te amo solamente a tí y quieres que acepte que te apartes de mí. No te puedes dar cuenta que sólo con tenerte cerca me haces desearte incontrolablemente, sólo con verte me da una sed insaciable de comerte completa, ver tus ojos hace que el mundo me dé vueltas y me sienta una maldita esclava feliz de servir a su ama ¿No ves que me tienes a tus pies? Me has tenido así desde que te conocí. Tuve que inventarme excusas a tus padres para que me dejaran llevarte al internado porque temía no volverte a ver, me salté todas las reglas existentes para estar contigo, me puse contra todos sólo para agradarte y cometería esas y mil locuras más por tenerte- me susurraba mientras acariciaba mi brazo. Sus susurros erizaban mi piel.

Chloe: -N-no te funcionará.

Beca: -Sé que tú sientes esto mismo por mí, Chloe hemos pasado tantas cosas, hemos dado la vuelta al mundo escapándonos la una de la otra pero como puedes ver aquí estamos, las dos a sólo centímetros de distancia que en este momento muero por romper. Tu olor me vuelve loco, tu mirada, tu piel hace que mi sentido de la razón se desvanezca. Sólo sentir la respiración de tu pecho hace que mi sangre se acelere- besó mi cuello- Hubieras dejado que Jessica me matara, eso hubiera preferido antes que te atrevieras a dejarme.

Chloe: -No digas estúpideces.

Beca: -Las digo, te guste o no. Y las seguiré diciendo hasta que te des cuenta que esta 'Estúpida' la tienes de alfombra y es felíz siendo usado para limpiar tus sábanas- me aferró de la cintura con sus manos.

Chloe: -Beca, no sabes cuanto te deseo- la empujé dentro de la habitación y caímos al suelo a comernos como dos desesperadas.

Beca: -Te amo.

Chloe: -Tú me tienes a mí en tus manos, y si te digo que te vayas lo hago únicamente porque sé que no lo harás, sería una estúpida si te lo dijera sabiendo que me harás caso. No quiero separarme ni un centímetro de tí, tu calor es tan necesario para mi organismo. Necesito ver tu rostro cada día para poder seguir en este maldito e inútil mundo. Estar un mes lejos de tí es lo peor que me puede pasar.

Beca: -Ya cállate y vuélveme loca con tu piel.

Nos quitamos todas las prendas que podíamos traer puestas, nos comíamos sin miedo y nos aferrábamos la una a la otra como si fuese la última vez.

Hicimos el amor con una pasión impresionante, luego quedamos ambos viendo al techo mientras suspirábamos hasta que un llanto de bebé nos despertó.

Chloe: -Música para mis oídos.

Beca: -Y para los míos.

Chloe: -Pensé que la música para tus oídos eran mis gemidos.

Beca: -Tengo toda una lista de música que me gusta.

Chloe: -Hay que ver a los niños.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos, nos asomamos en la cuna y vimos que Emily estaba arañando el brazo de Luke, este lloraba.

Beca: -¡Emily! ¡Estás castigada! No se le hacen groserías a los hermanos.

Chloe: -Wow, tu primer castigo ¿Cómo te sientes?

Beca: -No te burles- tomó a Emily. Yo tomé a Luke.

Chloe: -Ya mi bebé hermoso, no tienes culpa de ser dominado como tu mamá- lo mecía suavemente.

Beca: -Es enserio jovencita, estás castigada, no habrá juguete para tí hoy.

Chloe: -No la regañes ni la castigues que eso sólo la provocará más.

Beca: -Emily Mitchell, no puedo creerlo, tienes a tu mamá de tu lado.

Chloe: -Ambos tienen tus ojos.

Beca: -Los amo, a los tres.

Chloe: -Lo mismo digo, los tres son mi vida.

Sra. Beale: -Hola, hola.

Chloe: -Hola, mamá.

Sra. Beale: -¿Cómo están los bebés?

Beca: -Muy bien.

Mi mamá tomó a Emily.

Sra. Beale: -Hay alguien que quiere verlos.

Chloe: -¿Quién?- Aubrey y Stacie entraron.

Aubrey: -Hola, Mitchell.

Beca: -¿Cómo les va?

Stacie: -Chloe alguien te espera abajo, y a ti Beca.

Le di el bebé a Stacie y bajé con Beca.

Chloe: -¿Papá?- corrí hacia él.

Sr. Beale: -Hola, hermosa.

Chloe: -¿Cuándo saliste?

Sr. Beale: -Hace unas horas ¿Cómo estás?

Chloe: -Muy bien.

Beca: -¿Cómo está, señor?

Sr. Beañe: -Mejor que nunca, porque me he dado cuenta que tengo la mejor yerna que se que va a cuidar de mi hija y de mis nietos mejor que nadie. Bienvenida a la familia- extendió su mano. Beca la tomó.

Beca: -Gracias.

Sr. Beale: -¿Y dónde están mis nietos?

Stacie: -Aquí- dijo Stacie con Emily en brazos, Aubrey traía a Luke.

Sr. Beale: -Mira nada más que hermosos- los cargó a ambos.

Stacie: -Bueno, ya que todos están aquí...Aubrey y yo queremos darles una noticia.

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Qué pasa?

Stacie: -¡Estoy emabarazada!

 **#StacieEstaHastaLosQuesos #AubreyEsIntersexualRazon17298264**

 **#MalaJane #TraducciónDeMalaJaneEsMalaEmily #NoSuenaTanBienComoPense #DeboDejarLosHashtags**

 **#UmmBetterNot #BechloeForevah #MePuedoCasarConHailee? #LoveMyself**

 **#SoyStemilyTrash #Shit #NoChaubrey**

 **#LaVerduleraEsUnaPuta #LukeMayTheForceBeWithYou**


	60. Chapter 60

Chloe: -¡Oh por Dios!

Stacie: -Tengo tres meses y adivina qué.

Beca: -Sería imposible.

Aubrey: -Son gemelos.

Chloe: -¡No!

Stacie: -¡Aubrey! No, no son gemelos. Sólo es una...

Chloe: -¿Osea que es niña?

Stacie: -Así es, se llamará Alexis.

Sra. Beale: -Muchas felicidades, Stacie.

Stacie: -Gracias.

Todo iba bien, mi papá ya aceptaba a Beca, todos nos fuimos a vivir a Atlanta, pero visitábamos de vez en cuando Las Vegas, la mamá de Beca me aceptó junto con los gemelos, Beca y yo nos fuimos a vivir a la casa que le prometieron a Beca cuando se casara. Habían pasado cinco meses. Beca y yo estábamos recostadas en la cama con los bebés. Emily ya se podía sentar pero Luke aun se caía por eso lo recosté en mi par que pudiera jugar con su hermana.

Beca: -Emily deja de lanzarle los juguetes a tu hermano.

Chloe: -No la regañes.

Beca: -Oye si vamos a educar a nuestros hijos debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

Chloe: -Es que no la regañes porque no te entiende.

Beca: -Pero si yo quiero la regaño en chino aunque no me entienda.

Chloe: -Haz lo que quieras.

Beca: -Toma, Emily- le dio algo pero no vi que.

Emily le lanzó algo a Luke, este lo tomó.

Chloe: -¿Qué tienes ahí, Luke?- era un anillo, miré a Beca que sonreía- Beca ¿qué es esto?

Beca: -Chloe Beale ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Chloe: -¡Sí! ¡Claro que si!- me lancé sobre ella, como Luke no podía sentarse se calló sobre el colchón.

Beca: -Botaste a Luke- me besó. Luego de unos segundos escuchamos un llanto de bebé.

Chloe: -¡Mi€# ! Se cayó Luke.

Beca: -Emily tambien.

Nos levantamos y miramos que Luke estaba en el suelo llorando, Emily estaba sobre el dándole manotazos.

Beca: -Emily Mitchell, esto es el colmo ¡Deja de torturar a tu hermano!

Chloe: -Ven mi amor- tomé a Luke y lo tranquilicé.

Beca: -Castigada, señorita.

Chloe: -Van cinco veces en el día de hoy que la castigas.

Beca: -Es que...no puedo creer que haya salido como tú.

Chloe: -No no no, a mi no me culpes, tú aceptaste estar conmigo como era ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Beca: -Si sigue así la mandaremos a un reformatorio.

Chloe: -¿Para que se enamoré del cuidador?

Beca: -Buen punto, mi hija no podrá tener novio hasta los veinte.

Chloe: -¿Los veinte? ¿Y por qué no me esperaste a mí hasta los veinte?

Beca: -Porque no eres mi hija.

Chloe: -Eres una tonta.

Beca: -Y tú igual.

Chloe: -¿Cómo me llamaste inútil?

Denise: -Avísenme si van a pelear otra vez para alistar la pala y la escoba, enserio no puedo estar recogiendo los adornos rotos que se lanzan cada vez que pelean.

Chloe: -No peleamos tanto.

Denise: -Vengo de limpiar lo de en la mañana.

Beca: -Lo siento, no pelearemos.

Denise: -¿Puedo cargar al niño?

Chloe: -Claro- le di a Luke. Se fue. Mi teléfono sonó- ¿Hola?

Aubrey: -Chloe, Deben venir al hospital ¡Stacie ya dio a luz!

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? ¡Ya salimos para allá!- colgó.

Beca: -¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -¡Stacie ya tuvo a Alexis! ¡Debemos irnos!

Beca: -Pero no podemos ir las dos ¿Con quién se quedará Emily?

Chloe: -La llevaremos, corre, necesito verla.

Salimos en el auto directo al hospital y ahí me encontré a mi amiga con la bebé en brazos.

Chloe: -¡Felicidades, amiga!

Stacie: -Gracias ¿Trajiste a Emily?

Chloe: -Sí ¿Por qué?

Stacie: -Aléjala de mi hija no quiero que la mangonee- ambas reímos.

Chloe: -No si pasa lo contrario.

Beca: -Felicidades, Stacie, igual a tí Aubrey.

Aubrey: -Gracias. Hola, hermosa- tomó a Emily. Ella se recostó en el hombro de Aubrey.

Beca: -Cuidado Posen.

Aubrey: -¿Hablas enserio?

Stacie: -¿Quieres cargarla?

Chloe: -Claro- la tomé, era hermosa, tenía los ojos de Stacie y el cabello de Aubrey tan estilizado- Hola, preciosa. Yo soy tu tía.

Stacie: -Acuéstalas a ambas, quiero tomarles una foto.

Aubrey recostó a Emily en la cuna y yo puse a Alexis a la par. Ambas se miraban y quedaban quietas, Jane no intentó hacerle ninguna grosería a Alexis, Alexis quedó dormida a la par de Jane y Jane lanzó una sonrisa. Aubrey se acercó y tomó una foto.

Aubrey: -Bienvenidas a las dos nuevas niñas mal.

Beca: -No juegues con eso.

Stacie: -Ellas serán las mejores amigas igual que nosotras- nos abrazamos.

Chloe: -Te amo amiga.

Stacie: -Y yo a ti.

Chloe: -Por cierto- le mostré mi anillo.

Stacie: -No me digas- sonrió y me mostró su dedo, ella tambien traía un anillo.

Chloe: -¡Por Dios! Doble felicidades.

Aubrey: -Igual a ustedes.

Chloe: -¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Beca y Aubrey: -¿Boda doble?- Stacie y yo lanzamos una carcajada.

Construimos una casa a unas millas de la nuestra para que Aubrey, Stacie y Alexis vivieran.

Había pasado un año ya. Alexis recién había cumplido un año, Emily tenía cinco meses más que Alexis, ambas caminaban, eran inseparables. Luke vivía tras ellas, ambas lo mangoneaban pero él era felíz detrás de ellas todo el tiempo. Llegó el día de nuestra boda doble. Ya nos habíamos casado por el civil, esta vez era por la iglesia.

Stacie y yo estábamos alistándonos.

Stacie: -Hoy es el gran día.

Beca: -¿Puedo entrar?

Sra. Beale, Stacie, Denise, C.R, Amy, Floe, Lilly y Chloe: -¡No!

Beca: -Lo siento, es que Luke se cayó en la fuente del jardín.

Emily: -No se cayó, yo lo boté- dijo mal hablado.

Beca: -Quería omitir esa parte.

Stacie: -¿Emily, dónde está Alexis?

Alexis: -Mamá...-entró.

Beca: -Chloe, Necesito ayuda. Luke está empapado.

Chloe: -Mamá ¿Puedes cambiar a Luke?

Sra. Beale: -Claro- salió.

Chloe: -Y tú Beca, lárgate.

Aubrey: -Yo tampoco puedo entrar?

Stacie: -Tú menos.

Aubrey: -Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Stacie: -¿Cómo dijiste?

Aubrey: -Nada mi amor.

Beca: -Ven, Aubrey. Vamos por un trago antes que nos desmayemos de los nervios- se fueron.

Chloe: -Estas mujeres son unas dramáticas.

C.R: -Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya van a poder fajar legalmente.

Stacie: -Eso es lo malo querrás decir.

Lilly: -Pobres sus hijas.

C.R: -¿Cuántos años le cayeron a Jessica?

Chloe: -Porque era una bebé son veinte años.

Lilly: -Wow.

Stacie: -Pero se lo bajaron a quince porque se entregó y se declaró culpable.

C.R: -Díganme que hoy no van a servir verduras en la cena porque no quiero recordarla.

Chloe: -Espero que no- todas reímos.

Sr. Beale: -Llegó la hora.

Sr Conrad: -Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la iglesia, cuando escuchamos la marcha nupcial nos volvimos locas. Al entrar y ver a Beca y Aubrey nos volvimos más locas aún.

Primero entraron las bebés y Luke, luego nosotras.

Beca: -Te ves hermosa.

Chloe: -Ya me estoy casando contigo no necesitas inventar.

Beca: -Ten piedad de mí siquiera este día ¿Sí?

Chloe: -No prometo nada.

Padre: -Estamos reunidos para juntar a estas dos parejas en sagrado matrimonio...-comenzó el discurso-Stacie Conrad ¿Aceptas a Aubrey Posen como tu legítima esposa, amarla, respetarla...

Stacie: -Y todo lo demás, si padre.

Padre: -Aubrey Posen...aceptas a Stacie Conrad como tu esposa, amarla, respetarla y cuidarla hasta el final de tus días.

Aubrey: -Acepto.

Padre: -Rebeca Mitchell ¿Aceptas a Chloe Beale como tu legítima esposa...

Chloe: -Si acepta, padre, no la haga pensar mucho que se puede arrepentir.

Padre: -Debo terminar y además es ella es quien debe responder.

Beca: -Hagámoslo rápido ¿Sí? No quiero que arme una escena.

Padre: -¿...Cuidarla, respetarla y amarla hasta el fin de tus días?

Beca: -Acepto.

Chloe: -¿Grabaron eso? Necesito ponerle esta cinta cuando esté peleando conmigo.

Padre: -Prosigamos- volteó sus ojos- Chloe Beale ¿Prometes amar, cuidar, respetar y someterte a tu esposa hasta que la muerte las separe?

Chloe: -¡Oiga! ¿Por qué yo someterme y a ella no le dijo?

Aubrey: -Por Dios, sabía que la boda doble era mala idea.

Chloe: -¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

Beca: -Chloe estamos en público.

Stacie: -Aubrey, cállate.

Aubrey: -No podías pasar ni este día en hacer una escena.

Chloe: -Las escenas las hago cuando desee, y tú cállate dominada de mi€#&$.

Padre: -¡Ya basta! ¡Quieren casarse o no!

Beca: -Le dije que lo hiciera rápido.

Aubrey: -Mira nada más, la que se daba de la muy mala e insensible terminó igual que yo enamorada y dominada.

Chloe: -¡Eres una imbécil! ¡No sé como pude haberme acostado contigo tantas veces!

Beca: -Ay no, nadie quería darse cuenta- tapó su rostro.

C.R: -Amo las bodas- rió.

Todos murmuraban, todos pensaban que yo le había puesto los cuernos a Beca.

Stacie: -¡Casémonos y vamos a matarnos a la casa! ¡Pero casémonos ya!

Aubrey: -¿Y todos ustedes que miran?- dijo al público- ¡Sí, me acosté con ella! ¡Todas hacíamos un cuarteto y estuvo muy rico! ¡Ya desearan ustedes estar ahí!

Padre: -¡Suficiente! ¡No vuelvo a casar a niñas! ¿Beca vas a casarte con ella?

Beca: -Sí, padre. La he aguantado durante más de dos años, acepto, llegue al punto.

Padre: -Las declaro casadas, bésense y lárguense.

Chloe: -Padre no nos corra porque se condena.

Padre: -¡Bésala, maldita sea!

Chloe: -¡Dios mío! ¡Purifícalo!

Beca: -Cállate ya- me besó, Aubrey besó a Stacie. Todos estaban extrañados pero aún así aplaudieron.

Nos volteamos y miramos a todos. Ahí estaba Emily sentada con mi madre.

Chloe: -¿Dónde está Luke?- le pregunté a mi madre.

Sra. Beale: -Con Denise.

Denise: -No, yo no lo tengo.

Stacie: -¿Y Alexis?

Sra. Conrad: -Pensé que estaba con Denise.

Denise: -¡Yo no tengo nada!

Chloe: -¿Cómo? ¿Osea que están perdidos?

Denise: -No lo sé.

Beca: -¿Qué pasa?

Chloe: -Luke y Alexis se perdieron.

Beca: -Vamos a buscarlos- le dijo a Aubrey

Ambas salieron y todos comenzaron a buscarlos, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Denise: -¡Los hallé! ¡Están en el jardín!- todos corrimos a buscarlos al jardín, ahí encontramos a Luke dándole un beso en el cachete a Alexis

Beca: -Ese es mi hijo.

Aubrey: -Oye, no te quieras pasar de lista- se acercó.

Stacie: -Alexis Posen ¿Que significa esto?

Alexis: -Luke- sonrió.

Aubrey: -¿Enserio? ¿Luke es tu primera palabra?

Emily: -¡Luke!- le dio una bofetada y abrazó a Alexis.

Beca: -¡Emily!

Emily: -Dani mía.

Chloe: -Que hermana tan celosa tienes.

Aubrey: -Bien hecho, Em. No dejes que tu hermano quiera pasársela de listo.

C.R: -¿Podemos irnos? Mi cuerpo pide vodka.

Beca: -Váyanse ustedes, nosotros llegaremos.

C.R: -Faje, ok.

Todos se fueron, Beca y yo nos quedamos en el jardín.

Chloe: -¿Por qué nos quedamos?

Beca: -Debo confesarte algo...tengo sida.

 **(Lo del sida fue una broma fue una broma, no me maten)**

 **#TemporadaDosEnCamino #FaltaElEpilogo! #MalaJane #MalaEmilyNoSuenaTanBien**

 **Buenooo….! A la hija de Stacie y Aubrey le puse Alexis pues por Stacie xD, Emily pues me imagino que ya saben porque y Luke… Bueno Luke fue por que se me imagino al de la estación de radio :p**

 **Amo la foto de Hailee bebe, es tan tierna *-***


	61. Chapter 61

Beca: -Debo mostrarte algo.

Chloe: -¿Tienes un hijo aparte?

Beca: -¡No!

Chloe: -Entonces ¿Qué?

Beca: -Acompáñame- me tomó de la mano y caminamos, hasta que llegamos a un tipo castillo.

Chloe: -¿Qué es esto?

Beca: -Es un castillo inglés.

Chloe: -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Beca: -Está vacío, lo rente para nosotras.

Chloe: -Pero..¿Y la fiesta?

Beca: -La fiesta la haremos tú y yo aquí solas.

Chloe: -Wow, ya vas aprendiendo a ser desocupada.

Beca: -No lo creo, estaremos muy ocupadas ahora.

Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hasta adentro

Chloe: -Wow- suspiré.

Beca me tomó de la cintura por la espalda y apartó mi cabello, me empezó a besar suavemente en el cuello, mi piel se erizó, me levantó y sacó los tacones de mis pies. Desabrochó uno por uno con lentitud los botones de mi vestido y lo dejó caer en el suelo, yo me volteé para desprender con suavidad su chaqueta y su moño, se miraba perfecta con esmoquin, pero juraba que me miraría mejor sin él, desabroché su camisa mientras ella me daba dulces besos en el oído, desabroché su pantalón y lo dejé caer, ella me tomó de la cintura y me recostó sobre la cama. Me miró con sus ojos azules profundos como siempre lo hacía antes de comenzar.

Beca: -Te amo, mi hermosa esposa- susurró. El movimiento suave de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras me hizo estremecer y por un segundo pensé que estaba soñando.

Chloe: -Y yo a tí- uní mis labios con los suyos y comenzamos a frotar nuestras pieles con suavidad, nuestro calor se juntaba y hacía más cálido este encuentro. Terminamos de deshacernos de toda nuestra ropa. Besamos cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo, Beca acariciaba mis piernas con suavidad mientras se adentraba a mí con intensidad, besaba mis pechos y me llevaba a la cumbre del placer, todo era perfecto hasta que...mi teléfono sonó.

Beca: -Ni se te ocurra contestar.

Chloe: -Sólo déjame ver quien es.

Beca: -No importa quien sea, estamos aquí sólo tú y yo.

Chloe: -Por si no recuerdas ya no sólo somos sólo nosotras dos, hay dos personitas más tambien.

Beca: -Tu madre los está cuidando con Denise, disfrutemos de nosotras- el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Beca: -Entonces imagino que quieres disfrutar algo- la recosté y comencé a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Beca lo tomó mientras yo seguía en mi labor.

Beca: -¿Hola?- dijo en un gemido- ¡Suegra!- me detuve.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó?

Beca: -Habla tú, a mí me da miedo- me dio el teléfono.

Chloe: -Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Emily y Luke están bien?

Sra. Beale: -Sí, ellos están bien...el único problema es que esta es una celebración de bodas y ¡No está ninguna de las que se casaron!

Chloe: -¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Stacie y Aubrey?

Sra. Beale: -¡No lo sé! No se han aparecido aquí igual que ustedes, debes venir ya o tu hija matará a su hermano.

Chloe: -¿Qué le está haciendo?

Sra. Beale: -No deja que Luke toque a Alexis y lo va a matar ¡Ven de una vez!

Chloe: -Vamos para allá- colgué.

Beca: -¿Qué le paso a los gemelos?

Chloe: -Nada, pero Aubrey y Stacie tampoco aparecen, las muy cerdas andan fajando y dejaron a su hija tirada.

Beca: -Cállate que eso hicimos nosotros.

Chloe: -Emily y Luke se están matando por Alexis, debemos irnos.

Beca: -Está bien- dijo sin ánimos.

Nos vestimos y regresamos a la iglesia, tomamos el coche y llegamos a la mansión. Justo entraban Aubrey y Stacie.

Stacie: -Te dije que andaban haciendo lo mismo, me debes diez dólares.

Aubrey: -Pero si yo estaba de acuerdo que estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Chloe: -Que horror ustedes no se componen.

Beca: -Mira quien habla.

Todos aplaudieron al vernos llegar. Luke se lanzó a nosotras llorando.

Beca: -¿Qué te pasó, amor?

Luke: -¡Emily!- dijo entre llanto.

Beca: -¡Emily!

Emily: -No no no- dijo meneando su dedo.

Beca: -¡Castigada!

Alexis: -Luke.

Emily: -¡No! ¡Luke no!

Stacie: -Em, deja que Alexis esté con Luke.

Aubrey: -¡No!- tomó a Alexis.

Stacie: -Te pasas de ridícula.

C.R: -¿Vamos a celebrar o qué?

La celebración comenzó y terminó, todos borrachos excepto los niños claro, aunque encontré a C.R tratando de abrir una botella mientra Luke le daba una flor a Alexis, Emily al ver aquello lanzó la botella al piso enojada y tuvimos que llevarlos al hospital para asegurarnos que estuvieran bien y ningún vidrio los halla alcanzado.

Beca y yo regresamos a nuestra casa donde vivimos entre peleas y reconciliaciones, Stacie y Aubrey llegaban a estar con nosotras, salíamos y disfrutábamos todas juntas.

Nuestros hijos crecieron, con forme al tiempo Emily iba compartiendo más a Luke, quien siempre vivió pendiente de Alexis, Emily se burlaba bastante de ellos, Alexis era un amor, pero el único problema es que su mejor amiga era mi hija, que a pesar que no sufrió trastornos en la escuela tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, Luke llegó a ser exactamente como su madre, firme pero tierno. Nunca olvidaré que a los 21 años conocí al amor de mi vida por haberme portado tan mal y que todo lo que hice fue a ella a quien me llevó. Que cometí muchos errores, que no debemos pasar sobre los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que queremos, pues si algo es para nosotros debemos luchar a toda costa pero con paciencia y perseverancia, pues no hay nada malo en luchar y tener carácter pero para que encapricharnos con algo que no necesitamos y cerrarnos en nuestras ideas si hay un mundo alrededor esperando a mostrarnos muchas cosas más que no conocemos y que tal vez sean mejor vivirlas a otra manera, que todo lo que haces se te regresa y que si no te arrepientes y lo enmiendas a tiempo...puede llegarte a costar muy caro y no podrá haber marcha atrás.

15 Años después

Alexis: -No, Emily no lo hagas.

Emily: -No seas miedosa.

Luke: -¡Emily ábreme!

Emily: -Vete al cuerno, Luke- se empinó la botella.

Alexis: -¿Y bien?

Emily: -Dame otra- rio.

Luke: -Alexis, ábreme o le diré a mi tía Stacie.

Emily: -Dile y le diré que viste a Alexis desnuda a propósito.

Luke: -Eso no es cierto.

Emily: -Lo grabé, Luke- rio.

Luke: -¡Te odio, Emily!

Alexis: -Luke.

Luke: -¿Si?

Alexis: -Te quiero mucho- Emily dio una carcajada.

Luke: -Tambien yo, Ale.

Alexis: -¿No le dirás a mi mamá, cierto?

Luke: -Está bien, Alexis, no le diré.

Stacie: -¿No me dirán qué?

Emily: -¡Mi€# !- abrió la ventana- Pásame la sábana.

Aubrey: -¡Alexis Posen! ¡Abre ya mismo!

Emily metió las botellas en la sábana y las lanzó por la ventana. Abrieron la puerta.

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa aquí?

Emily: -Nada mamá.

Beca: -¿Luke?

Alexis se acercó a Luke y tomó su mano por detrás.

Luke: -Nada mamá, sólo que no me dejaban entrar.

Beca: -Más vale que no estés chantajeando a Luke- amenazó a Emily a los ojos.

Emily: -Yo soy un ángel, mami- todos salieron.

Chloe: -Em, espera.

Emily: -¿Sí?

Chloe: -Me faltan tres botellas de la cocina ¿Dónde están?

Emily: -No lo sé.

Chloe: -¿Ah no?- la tomé del brazo y nos asomamos por la ventana, ella me sonrió fingiéndose inocente- Sólo no le digas a tu mamá- salí.

Emily: -Listo, Ale. Vámonos.

Salieron corriendo en el auto.

Beca: -¿Dónde van?

Alexis: -A los bolos.

Beca: -Lleven a Luke.

Aubrey: -Pero él ya eya...

Stacie: -¡Aubrey!

Aubrey: -¡Quieres que tu hija se...

Beca: -¡Aubrey!

Aubrey: -Ya me callo.

Beca: -Llévenlo.

Emily: -Ashh, vamos, inútil.

Se fueron los tres...

Tres horas después...

Alexis: -Ya volvimos, mamá.

Aubrey: -¡Son las tres de la mañana!

Emily: -No no, son las dos cincuenta y cuatro.

Beca: -¡Emily! ¡Estás en problemas, a tu cuarto ya mismo.

Ambas se fueron a su cuarto.

Stacie: -¿Vistes que traían la ropa algo sucia?

Chloe: -Ya sabes como son ellas.

Alexis: -¿Se darán cuenta?

Emily: -Claro que sí, pero al cuerno todo.

Alexis: -Estás borracha.

Emily: -Tambien tú- carcajearon...Si Luke habla lo castramos.

Alexis: -¡Que mala!

Emily: -¡No me digas que te lo quieres fajar!

Alexis: -Mi tía Beca dice que no debes decir esa palabra.

Emily: -Pero mi mamá y mi tía lo dicen.

Alexis: -Pero nosotras no debemos.

Emily: -Fajar, fajar, fajar ¿Qué tiene? Tú te quieres fajar a Luke.

Alexis: -¡Cállate que está en la otra habitación y escuchará!

Emily: -¡Luke!

Luke: -¡¿Qué?!

Alexis: -No lo hagas, te lo suplico.

Emily: -Tranquila no lo haré.

Alexis: -Gracias.

Emily: -¡Luke, Alexis te quiere fajar duro!

Alexis: -¡Emily!

Luke: -Dile que aquí la espero.

Aubrey: -¿Cómo dijiste?- escucharon en el cuarto de Luke.

Luke: -Nada, tía Aubrey.

Emily se volvió loca de la risa. Escuchamos que Aubrey salió de la habitación.

Emily y Alexis entraron a la habitación de Luke.

Luke: -¡Deja de causarme problemas!

Emily: -Tambien te quiero- se lanzó sobre Luke y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Luke: -¡Ya basta! ¡Jane!- Luke cambió de posición con Emily y comenzó a hacerle más cosquillas, Alexis se lanzó y comenzó a atacar a cosquillas a Luke.

Alexis: -Ahora no puedes.

Luke: -¡Basta! ¡No puedo!- moría de la risa.

Emily y Alexis atacaban a Luke a las cosquillas.

Aubrey: -¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Emily: -¡Luke, deja de tocarle ahí a Alexis!

Alexis: -¡Oh si! ¡Oh si, así Luke! ¡Que bien se siente!- fingió.

Aubrey: -¡Abran la puerta!

Emily: -Luke, no la toques así.

Luke: -¡Yo no le estoy tocando...- le tapé la cara con la almohada.

Alexis: -Más, más, Luke más.

Aubrey: -Abran la maldita puerta- partió en dos la puerta entró.

Emily: -¡Ups!

Aubrey: -¡Castigadas las dos! ¡Casi me matan del susto! ¡Y tú y yo hablaremos luego, Alexis!

Alexis: -Estuvo rico, Luke. Gracias- salió riendo con Emily.

Ambas se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Chloe: -¡Emily, Alexis! ¡Deben bajar ya casi es mediodía!- bajé, Beca, Aubrey y Stacie miraban la televisión.

Noticiero: -En noticias de última hora, dos chicas, una rubia y una cabello castaño ojos azules, ambas menores de edad provocaron un incendio en una disco para mayores.

Periodista: -Dígame como fue.

Portero: -Yo sólo les dije que no podían entrar y una me amarró no sé con qué fuerza y la otra me comenzó a golpear los testículos con un palo con espinas, lograron entrar y como no les dieron unos tragos apagaron todas las luces y provocaron un cortocircuito e incendiaron el lugar.

Noticiero: -Por suerte no hubo ningun muerto, más que unos heridos y daños materiales. Ambas chicas fueron grabadas al salir del lugar en un auto donde un chico muy parecido a una de ella se encontraba atado y con mordaza en el auto...Según la información sus nombres son Alexis Posen y Emily Mitchell y al parecer es la tercera vez esta semana que causan desorden y atentan contra la vida de la población esta semana: La primera fue en una farmacia donde vaciaron se llevaron todos los preservativos para andarlos regalando en la calle incluso a los vagabundos, la segunda se dice que ellas fueron las causantes de liberar a los animales salvajes del zoológico de Atlanta, al parecer los únicos animales que hasta el momento no aparecen son la mamba negra y el leopardo, la policía ya está en camino.

Beca, Aubrey, Stacie y Chloe: -¡Emmmiiillllllllyyyyyyyyyy!

 **FIN**

 **Bueno damas y caballeros esto fue Niña Mal, gracias por seguir la historia de verdad agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, darle favorita, comentar, etc. Wow terminé esta novela en trece días, con razón ya no siento los dedos xD**

 **Si van a preguntar, seguiré con la segunda temporada, originalmente la segunda temporada se llama Mala Jane pero en este caso creo que la tendré que cambiar a Mala Emily aunque no ritme ni suene bien, espero que también les gusté la segunda temporada. La tercera no creo hacerla, es un poco aburrida y se que no les gustará**


	62. Chapter 62

**Reviews:**

 **Si, tengo pensado hacer la segunda temporada de Niña Mal que es Mala Jane, es este caso cambiare el nombre. Aparte tengo pensado en hacer otro que me llamo mucho la atención, en mi mente Beca será skater y pues Chloe choca con ella, luego se da cuenta que Beca es su vecina y lo demás me imagino que ya saben que pasará, de hecho en mi mente tengo muchas historias que quiero hacer unas son Bechloe y otras Stemily pero principalmente me centro en Bechloe.**

 **Les aviso que tal vez me tardé mas en subir Mala Jane porque es mas larga que Niña Mal y es todo un show :s pero disfruto hacer la adaptación.**

 **Quiero platicarles un poco sobre Mala Jane que en nuestro caso es Emily… Bueno en la segunda temporada es casi la rencarnación de Chloe pero Emily rebasa los limites. Se centra cuando están por graduarse de prepa y van a la universidad. Emily no tiene ni una pizca de sentimientos, maltrata a el que se le atraviese, destruye todo, odia a su hermano y más a Beca. Alexis es igual que Stacie, es más tranquila pero junto a Emily se le acaba lo tranquila. Luke es igual a Beca, tierno, aunque su hermana lo maltrate quiere lo mejor para ella y para su familia.**


End file.
